The Mole: Super Smash Bros Edition
by TheGreatAvenger
Summary: Twelve of your favorite smashers must work together in both physical and mental challenges to win up to a million smash coins. However, one of them is not like the rest. Their goal is to sabotage the efforts of the others. That person is the Mole...
1. A Mole's Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Mole" nor "Super Smash Bros. Brawl". Both belong to their rightful owners.

**Author's Notes:** **Inspired by krisetchers' "The Mole Traitor: Aboard' and it's sequel "The Mole: Saboteurs Island", and being a fan of this awesome show, I've decided to start this. If you don't know what The Mole is about, it's a game show in which a group of players must compete in various challenges that test them both physically and mentally. By completing these challenges, they add money to their "pot", which is the amount the eventual winner will receive at the end of the show. There is a twist however. One of the players not who they seem. They are actually planted into the game by the producers to make sure the other players loose the challenges and add the least amount of money into the pot as possible. This person is dubbed "The Mole". Unfortunately, all of the players except the mole himself/herself do not know who the Mole is. Because of this, the Mole must try there hardest to avoid suspicion with the other players. At the end of each episode, the players take a quiz about the mole. The person who scores the lowest on the quiz, is eliminated from the game. This is why players must gather as much information to decide who they the mole is.**

**Still don't understand? Try searching "The Mole" around the web.**

**Well, that should be it. I hope you enjoy this. **

**ALSO! If you do not feel like reading the first twenty two chapters, check out Chapter 23. It recaps the first five episodes of the game in a single chapter.**

* * *

**Episode 1: Part 1/4: A Mole's Welcome**

A lone figure floated patiently in a quiet airport lobby. The figure was a plain giant white glove about the size of an average dinner table. This hand was known as Master Hand around town and he was known for his special powers. Master Hand looked at the doors of the airport. People were hurrying in and out even at this time at night. This was New Smash City after all. Suddenly, the large clock tower at the center of New Smash City chimed. It was 1 o' clock. Yet even at this time, cars raced along the streets and people were walking around in the star lit sky. Inside the crowded and overpacked lobby, the host of this soon to start game began to speak.

"We are here in the new Smash City National Airport. 12 competitors from the famous Super Smash Bros. tournaments will be soon arriving here to play a game like no other." The figure looked towards the main doors of the airport. "This game will push their physical and mental skills to the limit. These people have come here to make it far in this game, or perhaps even win it all. At the end of this game lies a huge money award that could possibly be up to one million smash coins. In the end, there will only be one winner. That person? The person who is able to answer the question..."

The hand turned to the screen as soon as the game's first player could come into view.

"Who Is the Mole?"

* * *

A few minutes later, a familiar red plumber walked from one of the gates into the lobby. Master Hand greeted the red plumber. "Hello Mario" Master Hand said. He handed Mario a fill out sheet. Mario grinned as he filled it out.

**Name:**** Mario **

**Age:**** 42**

**Occupation:**** Plumber**

**Birthday: ****September 13 **

Mario popped in a coffee bag into the coffee maker on one of the end tables in the lobby. While waiting for his coffee, he sat down on one of the couches. "Hows it a' going MH," Mario said breathing heavily. "I'm doing fine," MH said. Once the coffee was ready, Mario poured the coffee into one of the clean coffee mugs that was near the coffee machine. Coffee stuck onto his moustache as he took his first sip.

The next person to arrive was a blue haired swordsman. He chuckled after seeing Mario and MH. "Hey guys. Sorry if I'm a bit late. It seems that everyone is running late," said the swordsman. MH handed him the fill out.

**Name:**** Ike**

**Age:**** 17**

**Occupation:**** Swordsman**

**Birthday:**** June 28 **

Mario and Ike shook hands. "Would you like any a' coffee," Mario asked. Ike shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not that tired".

5 minutes later, a pink clothed Eskimo walked in. She smiled tiredly.

**Name:**** Nana**

**Age:**** 15**

**Occupation: ****Mountain Climber**

**Birthday:**** January 12 **

A blue penguin with heavy clothes walked in soon after. He was chuckling.

**Name:****Dedede**

**Age:**** 37**

**Occupation:**** King/Wrestler**

**Birthday:**** May 16 **

Then a familiar racer walked in. He looked exhausted.

**Name:**** Douglas (AKA Captain Falcon)**

**Age:**** 38**

**Occupation:**** Racer**

**Birthday:**** November 20 **

Next, a young boy walked in wearing a red striped tee shirt. He smiled nervously.

**Name: ****Lucas**

**Age:**** 14**

**Occupation:**** Student**

**Birthday:**** October 5 **

A hyrulian princess walked in a few minutes later. She looked a bit tired.

**Name:**** Zelda**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation****: Princess**

**Birthday: ****February 8**

A young hyrulian boy tagged along with her. He was grinning ear to ear.

**Name****: Toon Link**

**Age:**** 14**

**Occupation: ****Sea Traveler/Swordsman **

**Birthday:**** May 20**

A teen aged boy in red clothes was the next to arrive.

**Name****: Red**

**Age:**** 16**

**Occupation:**** Pokemon Trainer**

**Birthday:**** December 19**

A blue hedgehog dashed in soon after.

**Name:**** Sonic**

**Age: ****16**

**Occupation:**** Foot Racer**

**Birthday:**** June 17**

Followed by a blonde haired bounty hunter.

**Name:****Samus**

**Age:**** 35**

**Occupation:**** Bounty Hunter**

**Birthday:**** March 12**

And finally, a man wearing a high class spy outfit followed in.

**Name:**** Snake**

**Age:**** 38**

**Occupation: ****Agent**

**Birthday:**** August 1**

* * *

"Hey there!" Sonic greeted as Snake entered the lobby. The agent ignored him as he collapsed on the couch. Judging by his face, he was ready to pass out.

"That plane ride was so long. I didn't think I'd ever get off," he grumbled. Nana poured him a cup of coffe and handed it to him, before he quickly pushed it away.

"No thanks. I don't really drink that kind of stuff, plus I already drank a lot on the plane," he added.

"Well, my ride here was pretty short," Toon Link told him. He took a sip of his drink. "Hyrule's not too far from here, you know."

"That's easy for you to say. My home is farther away then any of yours!" Samus chimed in. She looked around the airport. She could feel excitement build up in her chest.

"According to the letters we got, our game is supposed to start here?" Dedede asked with uncertainty. Ike shrugged.

"It said on the letters that we had to be here 1 AM sharp," he answered. "But I can see we were all a little too late." The penguin king looked at the clock.

"Damn! 35 minutes late! Next time I see that plane pilot I'm going to crush him with all my might!" he threatned. To prove his point, he took out his hammer and began to swing it rapidly.

"Not here, Dedede. I think you're scaring everyone else!" Lucas commented.

Master Hand snapped his fingers, silencing the players, as well as causing Dedede to drop his hammer. "First off I would like to congratulate all of you for making it on as a player on the very first Super Smash Bros. Mole," he began. All of the players, including the Mole, listened in awe. "Now remember, one of you is not who they seem. One of you is the Mole," he explained.

"A Mole? What the heck is that?" Captain Falcon asked.

"The Mole has been planted into this game by the producers. Your goal? To sabotage the other player's progress and keep money out of the pot, while avoiding suspicion," Master Hand answered.

"The the Mole must be some kind of little punk if they want to ruin this game so bad!" Snake spat. Master Hand continued.

"The main goal of this game is to determine who the Mole is. In order to do this, you'll need to gather as much info as possible. If something seems fishy, please think about it. At the end of each episode, you will all take a 10 question quiz about the Mole. Whoever scores the lowest on any quiz will be eliminated from the game. Immediately. This means no time to stop for goodbyes or good lucks."

"So all we have to do good on the quizzes and we'll make it far?" Toon Link asked.

"Exactly." He snapped his fingers. Three seconds later, twelve books appeared on a neat pile on the table. The players rushed to look at them.

"These journals are there for you to jot down all your thoughts, suspicions, and feelings throughout the game. In my opinion, the journal is the absolute key to winning this game. Please take care of it because you won't get another one," he assured. Everyone nodded.

**Sonic:**_ First thing I thought when I saw those journals, was "Man! This game is going to be a piece of cake!"_

**Nana:** _I never had a journal before. I would have never guessed that I would get my first on a game show._

**Toon Link:** _The pattern on the front cover looked awesome. I couldn't wait to write in it._

**Captain Falcon:** _Now I'm a bit less scared of these quizes. If I write down enough information, I could win this thing._

**Lucas:**_ I'm finding this journal very usefull so far. I hope I can fill out the whole book if I make it to the Final 3._

**Zelda:**_ After I heard that, I still had a feeling that this whole game wasn't going to be a walk in the park._

"Cool!" Red exclaimed as he examined the hard cover of the journal. On the inside were many blank pages, that would not become blank anymore during the course of the game. The players began to skim through their new journals.

"There was a reason why I told you to keep your bags on the plane in the acceptance letter I sent you," Master Hand inturpted. "You see, some of our cameramen were assigned to steal your bags and place them on baggage carriers heading for the 3:00 flight." Dedede shot up angrily.

"And why would they do that?" Dedede shouted. Master Hand chuckled awkwardly.

"This is all part of your first mission Dedede."

The players looked puzzled.

**Toon Link:**_ I felt like a metal basin was dropped on my head..._

"The cameramen have put something in all your bags," Master Hand explained. "The cameramen have put one colored flag in each bag." He flew towards a pole in the eastern area of the lobby. "Your goal will be to tie all 12 colored flags onto this pole. Each flag is worth 1000 smash coins. That's 12000 smash coins in total. The big question is, where are the bags". He then pointed to the grandfather clock in the lobby. "It is 1:42 AM right now. The plane takes off at exactly 3:14 AM. That's in about 1 hour and 32 minutes from now. Your will have to find your bags within that time before they wind up on the plane to the Mushroom Kingdom Airport".

"So, we basically have to search for the bags?" Samus asked.

"Yes," the host answered. "Also, there will be a few side missions you can do around the airport. Completing them will get you a hint to where some of the bags might be."

Sonic grinned. "That seems simple MH."

"Well, there is a tiny twist however," Master Hand added. "You will not be looking for your own bags. I will pair you into four groups of three. Each group will be assigned 3 bags to look for".

**Snake: **_Oh great. The last thing I wanted was for the mole to "accidentally" loose my bag._

**Nana:**_ I really hoped that whatever group was assigned to my bag to take care of it._

**Captain Falcon:**_ I thought this would be easier than it actually was. The thought of not having my bag with me for the whole game sickness me._

**Red:**_ When I heard the rules of the first mission, I knew this game was going to be an adventure._

"The groups will be determined by the order you came here," he explained. He pointed at Mario, Ike, and Nana. All three of them perked up. "You will be Group A," he confirmed.

"That sounds 'a good!" Mario exclaimed. Master Hand turned to Dedede, Captain Falcon, and Lucas.

"You will be Group B."

The three all nodded in union. Master Hand then turned to Zelda, Toon Link, and Red. "You will be Group C." The three did the same as the previous group.

"And Sonic, Samus, and Snake are Group D," he finished.

* * *

**GROUP A:**** Mario, Ike, Nana**

**Bags:** **Sonic, Samus, Snake (AREA A)**

**GROUP B: ****Dedede, Captain Falcon, Lucas**

**Bags: ****Zelda, Toon Link, Red (AREA B)**

**GROUP C: ****Zelda, Toon Link, Red**

**Bags: ****Dedede, Captain Falcon, Lucas (AREA C)**

**GROUP D: ****Sonic, Samus, Snake **

**Bags:**** Mario, Ike, Nana (AREA D)**

With 1 hour and 10 minutes, the players would have to act fast. Little did they know, the Mole was planning make their first strike...

**Dedede:**_ Bring it on Mole! I'm not afraid of you!_

**Mario:**_ I wanted to get that mission done as soon as a' possible. Maybe it was I was very a' tired._

**Snake:**_ *Sigh* I have a lot better things to do than be on this show..._

* * *

**And that concludes Part One of Episode 1. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**(EDIT: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE ALL THE CHANGES I MADE. TRUST ME. THERE'S A LOT MORE DETAIL NOW.)**


	2. Airport Anarchy

**Episode 1- Part 2/4: Airport Anarchy**

* * *

It was around 1:55 AM. Already the first mission has started. The four groups would have to act fast and find the bags before the 3 AM flight took off. Each group was assigned to each of the airports 4 major areas (Gate A, Gate B, Gate C, Gate D) which led into smaller gates. There were three bags in each area.

**Group A**

**Mario:**_Oh a'b_oy. _I'm a'nervous about this whole a'thing. Looking back gives a'me the chills._

**Nana:** _This whole experience is mysterious yet exciting. I wish Popo was here.._

**Ike:**_I suggested __that we check in the most obvious places for the bags. If we need any help, we'd do the small missions Master Hand was talking about._

"a'Really?" Mario said after Ike explained his plan. "It's only for the best Mario. Searching at the subtle places first will just waste time" Ike explained.

**Mario:** _"I wasn't_ _really a'sure about this whole a'plan. If Ike is the mole, a'me and Nana might have been in a lot of a'trouble"._

"Um, Nana what do you a'think" Mario asked Nana. Nana smiled shyly.

"I guess we'll go with Ike's plan" she said. Ike nodded.

"So it's settled then. Let's go check the luggage piles nearby first" Ike said. The three headed towards the place Ike mentioned.

* * *

**Group B**

**Dedede:** _Since I didn't want to waste any time searching about, I wanted to do the small missions to get a better idea. My two stubborn group mates didn't agree with me._

**Captain Falcon:** _We had no idea what the missions would be and how we would get to them. We might have been better off looking for the bags from the start._

**Lucas: **_I agreed with Captain Falcon. I felt the missions would only be necessary if we were running out of time._

The three glanced at several lugage piles around the large room.

"I think we should split up. Dedede take the piles all the way to the left, Lucas to the right, and I'll check the middle piles" Captain Falcon said. The three nodded in union.

The three dug through the piles of bags and luggage. Trying their best not to make a mess, they had to put all the bags on the piles when done.

After five minutes, Lucas walked over to Captain Falcon.

"Found any bags yet Lucas" Captain Falcon asked. Lucas shook his head.

"I'm not getting luck either" Captain Falcon said, still digging through the piles of bags.

Dedede had plans of his own however.

**Dedede:**_I noticed a cloaked figure near the bag piles I was told to search. He looked like an elf of some sort. Kinda like Toon Link and Zelda. He had a green thumbprint badge on his cloak._

"Hey um, do you think you can help me out man" Dedede asked the cloaked figure. The figure nodded.

"My name is Jack Goomb. I an artifact collector hired by the producers to help you find one of the bags" he explained.

"Ok, so what do I have to do" Dedede asked. Jack grinned.

"There are 5 colored pots found around this area of the airport. They're out in the open, so they're easy to find" Jack explained. "Bring me all 5 pots and I'll give you the exact location of one of your bags". Dedede and Jack shook hands.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Captain Falcon decided to check out a storage room located near the room they were in before. "I wonder where Dedede is" Lucas asked. Captain Falcon shook his head.

"Let's not worry about him now" Captain Falcon said. Lucas nodded.

"For now he have to get the bags we need. Let's check out the back of this room" Lucas said.

After searching the back, the two came across a white and red bag that resembled a poke' ball. "This must be Red's bag" Captain Falcon said.

The two nodded in agreement.

"One down, two to go".

* * *

**Group C**

**Red:** _We had little time on our hands to find all three bags in this large airport. I felt dizzy from the plane ride the whole time._

**Toon Link: **_Our first challenge was defiantly a hard one. I really hoped that we'd find the bags in time._

**Zelda:**_Many thoughts were going through my head during that mission. However, I was prepared for anything that was thrown at me._

"Hey Toon Link, can I see that airport map" Red asked Toon Link. Toon Link nodded as he handed the map that he got from the lobby to him.

"Remember, we're only looking in Area C" Toon Link reminded. Red drew a large black circle over the area with a marker he had in his pockets.

"I think we should search the bag holders there" Zelda said pointing to a section of the room where about 10 luggage carriers were ready to head onto the plane.

Red ran over to the luggage carriers. In two minutes, he grabbed a red bag with a yellow falcon symbol on it.

"I'm assuming this is Captain Falcon's bag" Red said. He opened it. Inside was several clean uniforms, a toothbrush, a red and yellow towel, and a blue flag. Red then closed the bag.

"So that means we still have to find Lucas and Dedede's bags" Zelda said. While she said this, Toon Link spotted an ice cream stand. Beside the stand was a sign that read "Mole Mission Here".

"Well let's see what this is about".

* * *

**Group D**

**Sonic:**_ Too bad I wasn't able to go 5000 miles per hour here. I didn't want to freak anyone out._

**Snake:**_I was under a lot of pressure. Samus couldn't stop being bossy. Sonic was too laid back._

**Samus:**_ Looking back, I was a bit pushy I suppose._

"Come on we don't have all day" Samus said looking at a clock hung up on the wall. Snake shook his head.

"We searched every bag pile in this area. Maybe we're doing something wrong".

"Maybe we should do one of those missions".

Samus and Snake looked at Sonic.

"I forgot about those missions" Snake said rubbing his chin. Samus showed worry in her face.

"But how to we start these missions" she said. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

**Sonic:** _We weren't going anywhere at this point. I think the Mole wanted this to happen._

After walking around for a bit in the next section of the room, they saw huge piles of bags heading onto a plane onto a coveyor belt. One of the bags was a red bag with a white circle on it. A red "M" was in the middle of the circle. Sonic immediately dashed over and grabbed the bag.

"Here's Mario's bag" Sonic said handing the bag over to Snake. Snake took the bag.

"We still have 45 minutes left. Let's keep looking".

**

* * *

**

**Group A**

During the 35 minutes that have passed, Group A found two bags. One bag was Snake's, and another was Samus'.

**Ike:**_One of the bags was located on a coveyor belt near the cafe'. The second one was in another luggage pile near a large fountain. To find this one, we had to do a mission had something to do with numbers._

_"Hey you three" said a Koopa a cowboy hat. "You must be from the Mole" he said. He took out five index cards. Each with numbers behind them. He placed the five cards on the small table near him. He lifted the cards thus revealing the numbers, 5, 20, 65, 87, 134 respectively._

_"Pay attention" he said. He placed the cards on their blank sides again and started to slowly shuffle them. After 30 seconds he stopped._

_"Now please pick up the card with a 87 on it. If you pick the right card, I'll tell you where a bag is" he said. Nana thought for a moment. Then she picked up the second card. A 87 was printed on it._

_"Congratulations" the koopa said. "One of the bags is located near the large fountain on the way out. Good luck"_

Mario wiped his forehead. "We better a'hurry. In 40 minutes the mission will be a'over".

"That's enough time to find the last bag" Nana said. Ike laughed.

"Don't worry Mario, we will find that bag".

Mario chuckled. "Then let's keep a' looking then"

**Nana:**_ I had a feeling that the last bag was near. _

* * *

**Group B**

**Dedede:** _The pot mission was easy. After collecting the pots, I gave them to Jack and he told me that Toon Link's bag was in the luggage pile closest to the Juice Stand._

_"Congrats for getting the pots" Jack Goomb said. After collecting the pots from Dedede, he pointed at a nearby luggage pile._

Dedede triumphantly picked Toon Link's bag out of the luggage pile. He chuckled.

"Now to find the Captain Falcon and Lucas"

Meanwhile Captain Falcon and Lucas were shouting Dedede's name.

"DEDEDE! DEDEDE!" Lucas shouted. No response. Captain Falcon closed his eyes.

"That Dedede. If he's the Mole, he's doing a bad job of it" Captain Falcon said.

**Captain Falcon:** _Dedede is a suspicious fellow. I don't think he's the Mole however. I think he's too obvious._

Lucas looked at one of the clocks. "Two thirty eight" he said reading the time. "Let's keep looking".

* * *

**Group C**

**Toon Link:**_After completing the ice cream mission, we found Dedede's bag. The mission was to identify an ice cream flavor of some sort._

_"Hey young ones" said the elderly ice cream seller. "You must be from The Mole right" he asked. The three nodded. _

_"Then I would like you to guess what flavor my special ice cream is" he said. "If you guess correctly, I'll tell you where one of the bags are"._

_"That seems like a good deal" Toon Link said. The ice scream seller took out a large bowl and a tube of green ice cream. He scooped 3 scoops into the bowl._

**Red:**_ It had a minty pear flavor. It was green and had Monty Mole shaped chocolate chunks in it. It tasted weird, but good. I guessed that the flavor was Chocolate Minty Pear and I was right._

_"Um, is it Chocolate Minty Pear" Red asked. The ice cream did taste like that. The ice cream seller laughed. "That is correct" he said. "I can tell you that one of the bags is near the conveyor belt towards your right of the stall" he said. _

After a few minutes of searching, they finally found the last bag. The bag was located in a small storage room with few bags. The bag was resting on top of a cart.

"Now let's run to the lobby" Zelda said.

The three ran as fast as they could to the lobby. Time was running out as they knew it.

**Zelda:**_I've never ran as fast in my life. The whole experience was exciting._

After five minutes, they arrived at the lobby. Master Hand was waiting for them.

"Congratulations, you are the first group to make it back here with all bags" he said. "Now all you have to do is take the flags from each of the bags and tie them onto the pole".

The three ran over to the pole. As quickly as they could, they zipped the bags open and grabbed the flags from each of them. Toon Link quickly tied the flags onto the pole. A minute later, three colored flags were tied onto the pole.

"Congratulations, you have added 3000 smash coins to the pot. Now you may relax" Master Hand said.

The three went to the couches to rest. There was only 18 minutes left.

* * *

**Group D**

"Only 15 minutes left huh" Snake said looking at one of the clocks. He was holding both Mario and Nana's bags.

"We still need to find Ike's" Sonic said folding his hands together. Samus was still looking and the two guys haven't heard from her since 10 minutes ago.

Soon, a blond figure in a blue power suit ran over to Sonic and Snake. She was holding a dark blue bag with a picture of a sword printed on it.

**Sonic:**_ I felt relieved and nervous at the same time. The lobby was 5 minutes away from where we were._

"Sonic do you still have the map" Snake asked. Sonic nodded.

Snake took the map from Sonic and looked at it carefully.

"Hm, if we run quickly through these three areas of the gate, we should make it to the lobby" Snake said. Sonic and Samus nodded in Union.

**Samus:** _All that runing was making me tired. I was looking foward for this mission to end._

* * *

**Group A**

Mario bent over to pick up a blue bag with Sonic's face on it, which was located at the bottom of a very large bag pile.

"I'a can't believe this was a'here all along" Mario said. Group A have gaven up hope and decided to head back to the lobby. This was when Mario noticed one bag pile they haven't checked yet on the way.

"Well, it looks like that all of them" Nana said clapping her hands together. There was only eight minutes left. The three ran out of the room.

Eventually, the group found themeselves in the lobby. Group C was already there. Master Hand clapped his hands.

"Now you may tie the flags around the pole for another 3000 smash coins" he said. They did what they were told.

**Ike:**_My worries of losing this mission were all gone after tyingthe flags. Addingmoney to the pot was a great feeling._

"Now you may rest and wait for the other groups" Master Hand said. "There's only 5 minutes left however".

* * *

**Group B**

**Captain Falcon:** _I felt hopeless. After we found Dedede, he said he only found one of the bags, in total making it two bags._

_"Wow after all this time you've still never found the last bag" Dedede said shaking his head. Captain Falcon's blood boiled._

_"Look Penguin Face, we were spending most of our time looking for you. Lucas kept on looking for the bag, but there was no bag no matter how hard we tried" Captain Falcon yelled._

_"We have no time to argue. There's only 10 minutes left and we've still have to find Zelda's bag" Lucas said trying to break the fight._

A very annoyed Lucas dragged his feet listing to the bickering of his two group mates.

"It's your fault that we have to go to the lobby without Zelda's bag" Captain Falcon yelled. "If you never ditched us, we could have worked together to get that last bag".

Dedede laughed mockingly. "Well you just suck at looking for things" Dedede said.

"Shut up" Captain Falcon said. " I wouldn't be laughing if I were you".

There was only three minutes left. They had to stop looking for the last bag so they can at least add 2000 smash coins to the pot.

**Lucas:** _I actually thought the bickering was entertaining to be honest._

When the three made it to the lobby, everyone looked at them oddly. Zelda looked disappointed not seeing her bag in Captain Falcon's hands.

"Sorry Zelda, we just had no time" Captain Falcon said.

"I suggest quickly tying the flags now. There's only one and a half minutes left" Master Hand said pointing at the pole. While he said this, Group D also ran in. They looked very tired.

"Finnaly, this mission is over" Snake exclaimed. He went over to the pole and he too started to tie the flags located in the bag.

After all 11 flags were tied on, Master Hand clapped his hands.

"With thirty seconds to spare, you have successfully added 11,000 out of a possible 12,000 coins to the pot" he said. Eveyone cheered.

**Snake:**_ 11,000 coins is good enough. It would have been better if that 1000 coins were also added._

**Nana:**_ Phew, that was tiresome. I couldn't wait to get some sleep._

**Zelda:**_I really hope that there's someway I can get my bag back. I can't imagine going through the whole game without it. _

The large clock at the center of Smash City started to chime. It was three o' clock.

Master Hand went over to Zelda. "You have nothing to worry, someone will get your bag at the Mushroom Kingdom Airport and send it back to you, without the flag of coarse. It will take about 14 hours to do this, but you should do well without your bag for one night" he said. Zelda nodded.

Master Hand clapped his hands. "The bus to the hotel you'll be staying at is waiting for you outside. I hope you all get a good night's rest because tomorrow I'll be waiting for you outside the Smash Battle Castle at 1 o'clock tomorrow. Don't be late".

And with that, the 12 players rushed onto the bus. Each player, including the Mole was excited for what was going to happen next. They would have to see that for themselves for the next day.

* * *

**And that concludes the first mission. What will happen in the next mission? Find out for yourself in the next Chapter.**

**Oh, and look out for hiden clues that might help you. **

**Chapter 3 should be up around next weekend.**


	3. Gun The Runner

**Episode 1: Part 3/4: Gun The Runner**

* * *

**Snake:** _On the way to the hotel, I was thinking greatly on whom the mole was. As of now, I don't think Samus or Sonic is the Mole. Samus seems to wrapped up in this game while Sonic doesn't seem to have a sharp enough mind to be the mole._

**Nana:** _Since there's nine guys and three girls, I'm going to say that the mole is male. Zelda seems too nice to be the mole. Samus could be the mole, but I doubt it._

**Dedede:**_ I felt a little bad during the trip. Maybe if I never wandered off to look for the final bag on my own, we might have added that 1000 smash coins to the pot. _

After a twenty minute bus ride, a large hotel came into view. The hotel looked like an average hotel. It was a very large building with a huge garden in front of it. The steps were made of marble. Several night guards were standing outside. In large bold letters, the words "El Palacio de Starlight Inn" were engraved into a large marble sign.

The bus made a complete stop in front of the garden area.

"Wow, this garden is beautiful" Zelda said looking at the rare and exotic plants in the garden. Master Hand chuckled.

After some walking through the garden, they reached the large marble steps leading into the greatly lit hotel.

"I've never been to a hotel like this before" Toon Link said with his hands on his neck.

Inside was even more interesting than the front. The lobby was covered by a golden carpet with a star-like pattern on it. Fancy pictures were hung up on the walls as well as fancy furniture being placed on the floor.

"This hotel charges 25,000 smash coins a night for a normal room. Suites can cost up to 80,000 smash coins." Master Hand. "Luckily, you'll be staying the night for free".

A large Waddle Dee with a cap was the receptionist. "Hello and welcome to "El Palacio de Starlight Inn". What can I do for you" he asked. Master Hand handed him an ID card. The Waddle Dee nodded and handed five room keys to him.

After taking an elevator to the twelth floor, the group walked through the still beautifully decorated hall until they reached their rooms. 12R to 12V.

"Three people will stay in each room. There are two king sized beds plus a small pull out bed. You can decide who's going in what room now" he said. He handed four of the keys to Sonic before heading into room 12V.

"Have a great night everyone" he said closing the door.

* * *

In the matter of minutes, it was decided. Toon Link would be sharing a room with Lucas and Red. Captain Falcon would share a room with Ike and Snake. Dedede would share a room with Sonic and Mario. The three girls decided that they would share a room.

* * *

**Room 12R**

Toon Link waited patiently outside the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand. He was waiting for Red to finish his long daily shower. Finnaly, Red stepped out. He was wearing sky blue pajamas.

"It seemed like you were in that shower forever" Toon Link grummbled as he went into the bathroom. Red sighed.

"Can't wait to get some sleep" he said. He went up to his bed and fell asleep in minutes. Lucas was still tossing and turning however.

**Lucas: **_I was too excited for the next day to get to sleep. I was wondering what the next mission would be and how it would work. It was overpowering my mind._

Toon Link walked out of the bathroom. He yawned. "Well, 'night you guys" Toon Link said heading for the pull-out bed.

Lucas himself yawned soon after. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Room 12S**

Captain Falcon was sitting on a chair, writing down everything that had happened that day in the journal.

**Captain Falcon:**_ I was determined to get as much info as possible. I plan on winning this thing. I hope my information dosen't leads me to the wrong mole._

Captain Falcon closed his book. He looked at his two sleeping roomates. He shook his head.

"Well, tommrow's another day. Better hit the hay" Captain Falcon yawned.

* * *

**Room 12T**

"Dedede stop snoring" Sonic said under his breath. Mario covered his ears with a pillow.

"That a'snoring his even worse a'than Peach's" Mario exclaimed.

Sonic and Mario both looked at eachother before laughing.

* * *

**Room 12U**

"Nana, who do you think the mole is" Zelda asked Nana. Nana smiled.

"I'm not sure. Both Sonic and Captain Falcon seem suspicious. Can it be one of them" Nana asked. Zelda shook her head.

"I think it's Dedede. It's his fault that the last bag wasn't found" she said. Samus was asleep at the time.

"We'll talk more in the morning" Zelda said. With that, she headed for her bed.

**Nana:**_ I hoped that everything would turn out alright the next day...._

* * *

The large clock tower at the center of New Smash City chimed. It was 11 o' clock in the morning.

The loud alarm clock awoke all the players in each of the rooms. Captain Falcon almost Falcon Punched his alarm clock.

"The great beginning of a new day" Toon Link exclaimed. He was done getting dressed and was ready for breakfast.

Red laughed. "Master Hand said that he will be waiting for us at the Smash Battle Castle at 1" he said putting his cap on.

"Master Hand said that we'll be eating at the Sunrise Cafe'. There's supposed to be a buffet or something" Lucas said rubbing his eyes. He was still half asleep.

**Lucas:**_ I was too tired to go onto the next mission even with that eight hours of sleep._

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the 12 players were seated at a large blue and white table at the said "Sunrise Cafe'". Despite the class of the hotel overall, the Sunrise Cafe' looked like an average diner.

Master Hand floated towards the group of players. "Hello everyone. I hope you got a good nights rest" he said. He laid himself onto a chair.

"You may eat now. While you eat I have a few things to explain to all of you" he said. Everyone bolted out of their chair and towards the neatly set up buffet tables.

After everyone got their food and were sitting at the table eating it, Master Hand clapped his hands.

"It's 11:50 AM" he said. "I need you at the Smash Battle Castle at 2 PM sharp. Your next mission awaits there".

Master Hand floated towards the exit. "Before then, you may do what ever you please whether it be sight seeing or checking out the city's stores. Remember, anyone who dosen't arrive by 2, will not be able to participate in the mission and a 100 smash coin penality will be subtracted from your total pot for each person late".

Master Hand flew out. Everyone shrugged and continued to eat their breakfast.

**Toon Link:**_ I couldn't wait till 2 PM. I was so anxious on what the mission was going to be._

* * *

After breakfast, the players took a trip to the large clock tower at the center of the city. The tower stood there in prid just like it always had for 38 years.

"Master Hand told us to meet him at the Smash Battle Castle at 2 PM" Captain Falcon explained. "Everyone should start to head there around 1:45. It's just north from this tower".

Everyone nodded their head in union before running off to do what they wanted to do.

Toon Link and Red went to check out the local market on the coast of Smash City's beach. The market had several stalls selling various fruit and fish.

Dedede, Snake and Captain Falcon went to see a play based off of "Star Fox 64" in the local Smash Theater.

Lucas, Mario, Nana and Sonic took a nature walk through Smash City's large nature path.

Samus and Zelda went shopping at the many stores around Smash City.

* * *

Before the players knew it, it was 1:45. Luckily everyone had a watch or cell phone with them so it was easier to find out what time it was. The players quickly ran to the Smash Battle Castle.

The Smash Battle Castle was called "Lugi's Mansion" during Super Smash Brothers Brawl , the third major smash tournament. After the tournament, the castle was remained completly untouched. It had been said that a rare neon green boo named Charlie lived in the castle. Someone had yet to see if "Charlie" even existed.

Master Hand was waiting outside the castle. When all of the players had arrived, Master Hand clapped.

"Welcome to the Smash Battle Castle. Most of you know this was used as a arena during Brawl. The arena itself was called Luigi's Mansion" he said. He led the players into the old castle.

The castle's walls were made out of hard grey stone. The floor was also made out of the same stone. At the end of the first hall was a large room with 12 doors. 6 doors on the left side of the room and 6 on the right.

"Before we get started, we need 6 people to be "runners" and 6 people to be "guiders"" Master Hand explained. The players went into groups.

**Runners:** Sonic, Mario, Nana, Red, Captain Falcon, Zelda

**Guiders:**Snake, Toon Link, Samus, Ike, Dedede, Lucas

Master Hand then paired each runner with a guider.

**Sonic:** _I was paired with Snake. I hoped that Snake was a good guider._

The contestants took their seats on the hard wooden chairs at the center of the room. Master Hand then snapped his fingers. 6 blindfolds landed on the floor. Master Hand picked them up and tossed a blindfold to each runner.

"Put these on runners" Master Hand said. The runners did what they were told.

**Red:** _I was like "Oh Great. I hate anything to do with blindfolds"._

It was then Master Hand's turn to explain the mission.

"The left doors in this room lead to a large maze. There are 6 glass smash ball ornaments hanging by a chain on the ceiling of a small room located at the end of this maze" Master Hand explained. "The runners will go into the maze blindfolded and must retrieve a smash ball ornament within the 30 minute time limit. In order to do this, they will need help from their guider."

Master Hand pointed to Snake. "Snake is paired up with Sonic for example. The guiders job is to help lead their runner to the room at the end of the maze. The right doors lead to rooms with a surveillance camera and a map of the whole maze. Both the runner and the guider must wear communicators in order to contact eachother. The runner also will wear a special camera on their head so the guider can see where they are."

Master Hand continued to talk. "Also in the maze, there are 5 "gunners". These gunners have special paint ball guns with them. If a runner is shot with a paint ball, they are required to leave the maze immidently. Each smash ball ornament collected will add 2500 smash coins to the pot. In total that's 15000 smash coins in total. Any questions?"

No ones hand was raised.

* * *

A few minutes later the guiders were in their rooms with a large screen on the wall, a map of the entire maze on the left side of the room and a speaker in which the Guider would communicate with the Runner.

The Runners got ready outside the maze. Each runner wore special armor and helmets that would protect them if they got hit with a paint ball. A camera was located inside the helmets that allowed the Guider to see what the Runner was seeing. The Runners also had a small communicator attached to the side of their face.

"Are you all ready" Master Hand asked from the main room of the castle. The runners were at the beginning of each of their starting points. Their blindfolds neatly on their heads.

**Captain Falcon:** _I knew from the start that I'd fail at this mission._

Unfortunately for Captain Falcon, he was paired up with Dedede for the mission.

**Dedede:** _I wanted the money just as much as Falcdork. As long as money is added to the pot because of it, I do not care who I work with._

* * *

The Smash Battle Castle's long maze would be difficult to complete even without a blindfold. The halls were dark and damp and the floor was hard and rocky. There were about 3 windows in the whole maze but they were small windows.

"Ok, uh let's see" Toon Link said looking at the maze map. His partner Mario was unsure what to do next.

"Try walking foward all the way until I say stop" Toon Link commanded. Mario did what he was told. Toon Link looked at the map again and realized something. There was a dead in in the direction Mario was headed.

"Scratch that Mario" Toon Link said scratching his head. "Turn back".

**Toon Link:** _I felt so embarrassed. I seriously need to work on my commanding skills._

Things were going smoothly with Red and Ike. Red had found his way to the middle of the maze all thanks to Ike's help.

"Ok Red, now keep on walking until you bump into a wall" Ike said. Red kept on walking. Suddenly Red stopped. He heard footsteps coming down the nearest hall.

"Um Ike I think there's a Gunner around here" Red said. Ike looked at the screen in uncertainty. "Uh..."

It was too late when a Gunner snuck up behind Red and shot three paint balls on the back of his armor.

"Dang It" Red breathed. He took off his blindfold and the Gunner escorted him out of the maze.

"Well, that was 2500 coins down the drain" Red muttered.

**Red:** _I tried my best. I just wish I could have done better...._

Suprisingly Captain Falcon and Dedede were doing well. Captain Falcon had reached the ornament table. Carefuly he took one of the ornaments.

"So far so good" Dedede said. "We now just have to lead you out of this maze".

* * *

**Sonic:**_ I found this mission easy. I was able to run fast enough so the gunners wouldn't get me._

"Am I there yet" Sonic asked Snake from the camcorder. "Not yet" Snake said. He looked at the map on the wall.

"Just take a turn to your left and keep walking" Snake said. Sonic sighed as he ran down the hall.

**Snake:** _I found Sonic easy to work with. He was definitely a great listener and seemed to know a lot about this game. Maybe **too **much..._

Sonic ran into the room with the ornaments. Snake chuckled.

"You've made it Sonic. Now carefully take an ornament and follow what I have to say" Snake said.

* * *

Zelda and Lucas were having some trouble. Zelda had taken a wrong hall and found herself in a more confusing part of the maze.

**Zelda:** _Lucas had told me to take a certain path. I guess I misheard him because he said I was going the wrong way...._

"You should have listened to me better" Lucas said looking at the map on the wall.

"I'm a complete idiot" Zelda said. The tone in her voice proved that she didn't like this mission a lot.

**Lucas:** _Poor Zelda misheard me and took the wrong path. I don't blame her due to how confusing this mission was._

* * *

**A/N: What could be in store for our players? Since the end of Episode 1 is in the next chapter I would like you all to share your thoughts and feelings. Thanks.**

**Chapter 4 should be posted in two weeks the latest. **


	4. The First Victim

Episode 1: Part 4/4: The First Victim

* * *

Snake looked at the screen. His hand was rubbing his chin as Sonic made his way through the maze. The ornamet safetly tucked in his hands.

**Sonic:** _I was sure I'd make it through the maze with no problem. That was until Snake was called back into the lobby._

Master Hand opened the door to Snake's room. "Snake may I speak with you," Master Hand asked. Snake shrugged.

"Hold on Sonic. Master Hand wants to speak with me" Snake said. Sonic nodded.

**Snake:** _I did not know what Master Hand wanted from me. It turns out it was an offer._

"Snake I am willing to make you an offer," Master Hand said. He revealed two metallic cards inside his palm. They were dark green colored and gave out a special glow.

"What's that?" Snake asked. Master Hand chuckled.

"These cards are called exemptions," Master Hand explained. "With an exemption you may skip tonight's quiz and will be guarantied safety for the next round".

"What's the catch?" Snake said raising a brow.

"There's no real catch except you can only use an exemption on the episode you won it. Also you must do something to obtain these," Master Hand stated.

"So what do I do," Snake asked.

"Both you and Sonic will win these exemptions if Sonic breaks his ornament in the maze. If you want these exemptions you have to get Sonic to break his ornament in the maze. Sonic cannot know about this deal however," Master Hand said.

Snake nodded. "Thanks".

**Snake:** _Man! What was I going to do? I had the tough choice between an exemption or the trust of another player._

* * *

**Nana:** _I hated this mission. I could not do anything right during that._

A blindfolded Nana hurried down the halls listening to Samus' commands. Suddenly Nana stopped to take a breath.

"Are you ok," Samus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nana nodded.

**Samus:** _I could have been easier on Nana. She seemed so tired when the mission finally ended._

"Alright I'm going to walk forward until you tell me to turn" Nana exclaimed. Samus sighed breathing into her communicator.

"Ok Nana," Samus sighed.

* * *

Mario had successfully completed the maze. He entered the main room with a brightly colored smash ornament in his hands.

"We did it Mario," Toon Link said high-fying the chubby plumber.

"I'a thought it would be much a'harder," Mario said grinning ear to ear.

**Mario:** _I was a'glad that I was successful in that mission. However I was a'worried for the night's execution. I had forgotten for a second that a'one of us would be going home._

**Toon Link:** _Mario was very easy to work with. I hope I get paired with him in some of the missions to come._

* * *

Snake breathed deeply as he rubbed his forehead. Snake decided to go for the money and continue to guide Sonic the correct way.

"Am I almost there," Sonic said. Snake nodded.

"Just a few more halls to go," Snake said. A hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Sonic suddenly went to a halt.

"Uh Snake, I think there's something behind me," the blue blur said. Within seconds a gunner shot Sonic right in the back with his powerfull paint gun.

"Sonic are you alright," Snake asked in concern. Sonic gave a thumbs up. The ornament was cracked on the floor.

**Sonic:** _I was so close. I tried my best and I still wasn't able to complete this mission. Oh well._

Sonic smiled weakly as he entered the main room, without his ornament. Master Hand went up to Sonic.

"Sonic I have good news for you," Master Hand said. Snake suddenly entered through one of the doors. His face full of relief.

"Snake and I made a bet," Master Hand said. "What bet" Sonic was intrigued.

"Snake agreed that if you were to be shot in the maze both you and him would win exemptions" Master Hand explained. "If you don't know, exemptions will excuse you from taking the quiz and will grant immunity to you for the night".

"So me and Snake both won them," Sonic said in uncertainty. Master Hand raised his fingers up in down in the form of a nod.

"I wasn't planning on making you loose," Snake said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

**Sonic:** _I was happy to win the exemption. However Snake seemed odd when he entered the room a few minutes before. I have my suspicions on him already._

In the main room were Toon Link and Mario, Red and Ike, and Zelda and Lucas who also made it out of the maze with the ornament.

"So far 5000 smash coins had been added to the pot," Master Hand said. "We're still waiting for Captain Falcon and Dedede, and Nana and Samus.

**Toon Link:** _Knowing them. Captain Falcon and Dedede were probably bickering like they always did in that stupid maze._

* * *

"Your going the wrong way!" Dedede shouted to an annoyed Captain Falcon.

"Shut up Dedede!" Captain Falcon yelled. He was breathing heavily. Things had gotten wrong when Dedede came to a disagreement with Captain Falcon earlier in the mission.

"Look, I am the guider. You are the runner," Dedede said. "You can't see through that blindfold so you can't know where to go".

"But I remember it was this way," Captain Falcon said. He had an ornament in his hand.

"Wait Captain Falco," Dedede said.

"It's Falcon."

"Whatever. I was going to tell you your right near the exit. Just turn left."

"Fine."

Captain Falcon turned left. He then bumped into a door.

"We made it," Dedede exclaimed. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Thank you," Captain Falcon sarcastically said.

Dedede left his room. A deep sigh escaped.

**Captain Falcon:** _I was very tired at this point. I was lucky that I didn't collapse._

**Dedede:** _I hated this mission so much. I wanna go back to the hotel and sleep for the rest of the day._

Meeting them in the main room were Samus and Nana. They also had an ornament with them.

"It seems that we have all our teams," Master Hand said looking at the faces of the players.

"4 teams successfully brought the ornaments here," Master Hand said. "Which means 10k smash coins will be added to the pot."

**Sonic:**_ I was shocked that we added that amount of money being that the mission was difficult to begin with._

**Samus:** _Sadly this moment was bittersweet due to the fact that one of us would not advance in the game tonight._

**Toon Link:**_ Boy! That was one tough mission. I wish I could go to sleep but tonight's execution makes me very apprehensive._

* * *

The players arrived back at their hotel rooms so they could freshen up before dinner. It was also an opprotunity to get to know the other players more.

**Room 12R**

"Hey Red, can I interview you for a sec?" Toon Link asked Red who was lying down on his bed.

"Sure, why not," Red said. Toon Link went to look for his journal.

**Toon Link:** _I knew I had to get some information about the other players if I ever wanted to remain in the game._

"So Red, you come from Kanto and want to be the one of the greatest Pokemon trainers" Toon Link asked. Red nodded.

"If I win I'll spend most of the money on stuff for my Pokemon. Potions, Antidotes, TM's, stuff like that," Red said.

**Red:** _Toon Link was very respectful to me when he was interviewing me. No suspicions about him yet._

"Red, do you have a strategy?" ToonLink asked. Red shook his head.

"Not yet I suppose," Red said. "I'm just going to try my best and see where it leads me."

Lucas noticed ToonLink and Red. He then shook his head.

**Lucas:** _Not sure interviewing is for me. The person I'm interviewing could be lying. I don't want to take that chance._

* * *

**Room 12S**

"So...," Ike tried to bring up a conversation between his two roommates. Then he thought of something to talk about.

"Snake, how does it feel to have that exemption with you?" Ike asked hoping for an answer. Snake just shrugged.

"It's ok I guess," Snake replied. "I'm glad I don't have to take that stupid quiz tonight. But still this exemptions nothing special".

**Ike:** _Snake was very lucky. He was 100% guarantied to make it to the next round with that exemption. I wish I was him._

Captain Falcon was reading a magazine while sitting on a cozy brown chair. "I don't need no exemption" he said turning the pages in his magazine.

"Is that because you're the Mole?" Ike teased. Captain Falcon rolled his eyes.

**Captain Falcon:** _It seems that a lot of people are suspecting me in this game. I to play this game the best I can. Sadly no one can see this._

* * *

**Room 12T**

The three players were silent most of the time. Mario was reading a book called "The Mushroom Theory", Sonic was taking a quick nap, and Dedede just sat on his chair, deep in thought.

**Dedede:** _I have no idea who to go for on tonight's quiz. I have a terrible feeling that I may be executed tonight._

* * *

**Room 12U**

The girls had been chatting the whole time. Most of it was unrelated to the game. Nana had a hint of worry in her voice as she spoke.

**Nana:** _I really wished Popo was here. He'd know what to do at this point._

"Who are you going for on the quiz?" Nana asked Zelda and Samus.

"I'm really suspecting Dedede at the momment," Samus said. "It was mostly his fault that the Zelda's bag wasn't found".

"I agree with you," Zelda said. "But I'm also suspecting Snake. I get such a weird vibe from him" she explained.

**Zelda:** _I think I will be splitting my answers between Dedede and Snake. If neither of them are the mole, I think I'm busted._

**Samus:** _I'm changing my mind about Dedede. There's two other people that I have been suspicious of lately..._

* * *

The players were joined in a fancy restaurant located in the hotel garden called "The Lovely Sun". The tables had name cards on each chair. The order was Ike, Zelda, Dedede, Sonic, Lucas, Snake, Toon Link, Nana, Captain Falcon, Mario, Red, and Samus. Master Hand was in the middle.

"Good evening players," Master Hand said. "I hope you enjoy your meal because this will be the last supper for one of you".

The players just sat there and ate. Rarely someone would try to bring up a conversation but it wouldn't last long.

"Your team pot currently stands at 21k out of a possible 38k," Master Hand explained.

**Dedede:** _21k wasn't enough for me really. I thought we really could have done better if it wasn't for the mole._

"You will be taking a 10 question quiz on the mole shortly," Master Hand said. "You may use your journals. Hopefully that will help you out. Like all of you know, the player with the lowest score on the quiz will not advance on to the next episode".

**Samus:** _I am very worried. I never got to write much down in my journal._

"Hopefully that will not be me," Dedede said taking a bite out of his roast beef. Everyone looked at him awkwardly.

**Captain Falcon:**_I just hope Dedede gets executed tonight. He's been nothing but a nuisance this entire game so far._

It was time for the quiz. 10 questions about the Mole. The players were sent to the picnic grounds area of the garden. On each table was a laptop.

* * *

**Question 1: Is the Mole male or female?**

_A. Male_

_B. Female_

**Ike:** _There's not that many girls in this game. But you never know._

**Question 2: What team was the mole on in the "Airport Anarachy" mission?**

_A. Team A_

_B. Team B_

_C. Team C_

_D. Team D_

**Mario:**_My team did a'well in this mission. However, I'm not a'counting them out from being the Mole just a'yet._

**Question 3: When did the Mole's team arrive back at the airport lobby at the end of the "Airport Anarachy Mission"?**

_A. First_

_B. Second_

_C. Third_

_D. Fourth_

**Samus:** _This was a very difficult question because my team arrived last. Snake and Sonic have exemptions so I'm in big trouble._

**Question 4: What color was the flag in the Mole's bag in the "Airport Anarchy Mission"?**

_A. Red_

_B. Blue_

_C. Green_

_D. Yellow_

_E. Orange_

_F. Black_

_D. Pink_

_H. White_

**Toon Link:** _Samus has gained some of my suspicions. She clearly trys to act bossy and paranoid. Knowing Samus, this isn't like her._

**Question 5: What room did the Mole stay in for the night?**

_A. 12R_

_B. 12S_

_C. 12T_

_D. 12U_

**Captain Falcon:** _Both of my roommates for the night really gained some of my suspicions. I'm not sure which one can be the Mole._

**Question 6: In "Gun The Runner" which role was the mole assigned?**

_A. Runner_

_B. Guider_

**Nana:** _I don't really think the Mole sabotaged this mission. If the mole did sabotage then they must be doing a good job._

**Question 7: What was the outcome of the Mole's team in "Gun The Runner"?**

_A. Was shot by gunner on way to ornaments_

_B. Was shot by gunner on way back_

_C. Team was successful _

**Dedede:** _Even when Captain Falco was not working well with me, we still managed to be successful in this mission. How strange!_

**Question 8: Did the Mole win an exemption in "Gun The Runner"?**

A. Yes

B. No

**Red:** _I really wanted to win an exemption. But I didn't. My brain is all bamboozled on who the Mole is at the moment._

**Question 9: What is the Mole's occupation?**

_A. Plumber_

_B. Swordsman_

_C. Mountain Climber_

_D. King/Wrestler_

_E. Racer_

_F. Student_

_G. Princess_

_H. Sea Traveler/Swordsman_

_I. Pokemon Trainer_

_J. Foot Racer_

_K. Bounty Hunter_

_L. Agent_

**Lucas:** _Maybe Zelda is the Mole. She acted very weird in the "Gun the Runner" mission. _

**Question 10: Who is the Mole?**

_A. Mario_

_B. Ike_

_C. Nana_

_D. Dedede_

_E. Captain Falcon_

_F. Lucas_

_G. Zelda_

_H. Toon Link_

_I. Red_

_J. Sonic_

_K. Samus_

_L. Snake_

**Zelda:**_ This is it. I had to make my decision sooner or later but I think I'm ready for tonight's execution._

* * *

The players were now taken to another area of the large garden. This area looked like a small wedding place with a wedding arch and neat path leading to it. Along the path were 4 wedding benches. Below the wedding arch instead of a bride or groom, was a menacing and cold looking tv on a large table on wheels. Master Hand was floating beside it.

The players placed their bags on a small table in front of the area and they preceded to take their seats in the wedding benches, not sure which of them would be leaving the game.

"Good evening players," Master Hand said formaly. "This area of El Palacio de Starlight Inn's royal garden is used mainly for weddings as well as other services. In this case, it is the location of your first execution".

Master Hand touched the screen with one of his fingers. The screen changed to a green wire frame screen. 12 portraits of the players were present on screen. Snake and Sonic's portraits were green tinted.

"Sonic and Snake have exemptions. Which means they are excused from tonight's execution. I will start to select each of your portraits on screen. If the screen turns green afterwards, you're safe and you may continue to play the game. If the screen turns red however, you've been executed. You must take your bag and head for the execution vehicle waiting outside the garden immediately." Master Hand explained. "Is everyone ready?"

All the players nodded. Master Hand turned to the screen, ready to give out the results.

"Samus."

Samus looked at the screen in anxiety. She was holding her breath.

Master Hand selected her portrait on screen. The portrait zoomed in.

"Ready for your results Samus?" Master Hand asked. Samus nodded. Master Hand tapped Samus' portrait once more.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Samus gave out a sigh of relief. She did not say another word.

"Dedede."

Dedede eyed the TV. Dedede sighed as Master Hand selected his portrait. After it zoomed in, Master Hand selected it again.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Dedede let out a small chuckle before looking at the other players who never got their results yet. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"Lucas."

Lucas nodded as Master Hand selected his portrait. After a few seconds, Master Hand tapped the screen again.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he sulked back into the bench. He let out a great sigh.

"Mario."

Mario gave out a nervous smile as Master Hand selected his portrait. Everyone became silent waiting for his results. Master Hand tapped the screen when the portrait was zoomed in.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**RED THUMBPRINT**

Mario winced as he took his cap and covered his face with it. Everyone looked sorry for the poor plumber.

"Mario I am very sorry. You are the Mole's first victim," Master Hand said. "Will you please take your bag and follow me".

Mario put his cap back on and nodded. Before he left he mouthed "Good luck," to the other players. The other players looked saddened to see their good friend Mario fall in defeat.

"Mario was such a good player," Nana said recalling the very first mission.

_Mario wiped his forehead. "We better a'hurry. In 40 minutes the mission will be a'over"._

_"Don't worry Mario, we'll find that bag" Nana said. Ike laughed._

_Mario chuckled. "Then let's keep a'looking then"._

"And he made a great teamate," Toon Link said.

_Mario had successfully completed the maze. He entered the main room with a brightly colored smash ornament in his hands._

_"We did it Mario" Toon Link said high-fying the chubby plumber._

_"I'a thought it would be much a'harder" Mario said grinning ear to ear._

"I'm going to miss Mario" Zelda said. "He deserved to make it far". The other players nodded in agreement.

* * *

Master Hand led Mario to the execution vehicle parked outside the brightly lit hotel.

"How does it feel to be the first victim of the Mole" Master Hand asked.

"It's'a ok" Mario said. "I had a'great time playing this a'wonderful game".

"Well goodbye Mario. Hope to see you again" Master Hand said Mario entered the vehicle. The door soon shut.

The engine went on and the vehicle drove off into the night. The Mole had officially taken their first victim.

One down, nine to go...

* * *

**A/N:** **And so it concludes Episode 1 of The Mole: Super Smash Bros. Edition. I am going to put up a poll on my homepage on who you think the Mole is. **

**Episode 2 will start in 3 weeks the latest. I've been busy lately and I hope to post it before then.**


	5. Episode 2 Intro

**Episode 2: Part 1/4: Episode 2 Intro**

_The screen is completely blank. A strange noise is heard in the background. We see Master Hand emerge from the blankness. A hit of mystery in his voice._

_"The Mole's first victim was none other than Nintendo's mascot, Mario. With 10 true players left in the game, they must continue to bear themselves through harsher challenges that will test their physical and mental skills to the limit. _

_Who will be the Mole's next victim. And who is The Mole?_

**Name:**** Ike**

**Age:**** 17**

**Occupation:**** Swordsman**

**Birthday:**** June 28 **

**...**

**Name:**** Nana**

**Age:**** 15**

**Occupation: ****Mountain Climber**

**Birthday:**** January 12 **

**...**

**Name:****Dedede**

**Age:**** 37**

**Occupation:**** King/Wrestler**

**Birthday:**** May 16 **

**...**

**Name:**** Douglas (AKA Captain Falcon)**

**Age:**** 38**

**Occupation:**** Racer**

**Birthday:**** November 20 **

**...**

**Name: ****Lucas**

**Age:**** 14**

**Occupation:**** Student**

**Birthday:**** October 5 **

**...**

**Name:**** Zelda**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation****: Princess**

**Birthday: ****February 8**

**...**

**Name****: Toon Link**

**Age:**** 14**

**Occupation:****Sea Traveler/Swordsman **

**Birthday:**** May 20**

**...**

**Name****: Red**

**Age:**** 16**

**Occupation:**** Pokemon Trainer**

**Birthday:**** December 19**

**...**

**Name:**** Sonic**

**Age: ****16**

**Occupation:**** Foot Racer**

**Birthday:**** June 17**

**...**

**Name: ****Samus**

**Age:**** 35**

**Occupation:**** Bounty Hunter**

**Birthday:**** March 12**

**...**

**Name:**** Snake**

**Age:**** 38**

**Occupation;**** Agent**

**Birthday:**** August 1**

* * *

Following the execution, the players returned to their hotel rooms to get some sleep. However with so many thoughts in their heads, it was hard to even to close their eyes.

**Ike:** _I feel lucky that I survived the night's execution. However I did feel that I over-stayed my stay._

**Zelda:** _I did not think Mario was the Mole. But he did deserve to go farther into the game than he did. I could only think how grateful I am to stay in this game for another 3 days._

**Toon Link:** _One of us had to go that night and it was Mario. The quiz was tough so I'm guessing it was a five-way tie or something..._

Sonic decided to stay up the whole night so he could catch suspicious behavior from his roommate if there was any.

**Sonic:** _I wanted the play the hardest I could in this game. I filled up eight pages in my journal that night._

Dedede was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't seem to get to sleep.

"I give up," Dedede exclaimed shooting up from his bed. "I've only been playing this game for two days and it's already messed up my head."

"I think it did that to all our heads," Sonic muttered. He jotted something down in his journal before closing it.

* * *

The next morning the players joined in the same place they ate breakfast the day before. The food at the buffet was the same as the previous day.

After sitting down, Master Hand joined them at the table.

"Good Morning players," he said in a kind spirited voice. "I hope you've all packed your bags because we're heading to Blueshore City right after breakfast".

The players all moaned. Master Hand laughed.

"So no one packed yet," he asked. "Well, the bus leaves at ten so you have a half an hour to pack your things."

**Nana:** _I just remembered that you usually didn't stay in the same place in "The Mole". I think I've been to Blueshore once or twice in my life._

"Can you give us any hints on what the next mission will be?" Captain Falcon asked taking a bite out of his french toast. Master Hand chuckled.

"You'll find out in a few hours," he said.

**Captain Falcon:** _I was eager to get to Blueshore to find out what the next mission would be. Hopefully it would be an interesting mission compared to the two lackluster ones in Episode 1._

"Hey, how about we play a little game," Master Hand said. Master Hand snapped his fingers and all of the sudden, eleven journals popped up on the table.

"Our journals!" Zelda exclaimed looking at the pile of books before her.

"Yes they are," Master Hand said, a hint of playfulness in his voice. "I am going to give each of you a random journal. I'll give you ten minutes to study it. It shall help you in this little mission."

Master Hand tossed each player a random journal. The players opened the journals they received, learning that the journals they held were the journals of the other players.

**Lucas:** _I was a bit worried as to who was reading my journal. If the Mole is reading my journal right now, he can discover my strategy and perhaps try to get me executed._

Samus studied the journal she was given, which was Dedede's.

**Samus:** _Dedede seemed like a skilled but dumbfounded and arrogant player by going by this journal. I don't think he could be the Mole. Unless his whole arogance is just a cover._

Sonic skimmed through the pages of Nana's journal. He raised his brow when he got to the fourth page.

**Sonic:** _Nana seems young and determined. She stated her love for mystery stories and books in her journal. Maybe she can use this to her advantage if she is the Mole._

"Times up," Master Hand said. "May I have the journals back".

The players returned the journals to Master Hand, only for him to mix them up again. And then randomly selected another journal.

"This journal belongs to Snake," Master Hand explained. "Snake, you will have complete control in this quick game." Snake nodded.

"Snake, I would like you tell us all the things written in the journal you received," Master Hand explained. "If you tell us everything you read, ten thousand smash coins will be added to the pot. Of coarse if you want to respect the other players privacy you may choose not to but no money will be added."

"What if I lie," Snake responded with a dull look on his face.

"I will check the said journal to see if what you said was written. If not, the same amount of smash coins will be deducted from the pot."

**Snake:** _Well, it was quick and easy money added to the pot. I play by my own rules and I don't really care if I offend anyone in the process._

"OK Handy," Snake responded once more as he got up from his seat. He cleared his throat.

"I got Lucas' journal," he said rubbing his stub beard. "He said that he doesn't really suspect anyone in this game, and he thinks he won't last long."

Snake sat back down. He soon looked over to Lucas, the expression on his face unchanged.

**Lucas:** _I didn't write much in my journal although I did say the same things Snake told everyone. I truly don't think I'll last long in this game. _

Master Hand looked at Lucas' journal and nodded by waving his fingers up and down.

"That is true," Master Hand said. "Which means ten thousand smash coins have been added to your pot."

Everyone cheered. However on the inside, the Mole wasn't. They simply tried to flash a fake smile and go along with the other player's cheering.

* * *

After the players had packed their things they headed for the bus parked right outside the hotel.

**Zelda:** _I was going to miss the hotel. It was one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. I hope I can come back here some day._

The ride to Blueshore was one hour and forty minutes long. Luckily the players had something to do to pass the time.

Toon Link who had been writing in his journal for most of the ride decided to take a quick nap. Ike and Dedede were also writing in their journals but did not choose to take a nap like Toon Link did. As for the other players, they simply sat in their seats and thought about their upcoming mission.

**Sonic:** _I have been thinking that Lucas is the Mole. He always acts shy which can be a great cover for a Mole._

"Are you alright?" Snake asked Samus who was sulking away in her bus seat.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. She quickly went to her bag to take out her journal.

"Snake, may I ask you a question?" she spoke as Snake raised a brow.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well you'll probably say no but...would you like to start a coalition with me?"

Snake looked surprised on what he just heard. He closed his eyes.

"Why me?"

"Well, you seem like a smart player and you are an agent so your good at these kind of things..."

"Trying to defeat people like Liquid Snake is different than playing a game like _The Mole _Samus!_"_ Snake replied while raising his voice.

"Fine, have it your way!" Samus exclaimed turning her head the other way. "Man, what's his problem," she thought.

Snake looked out the window. Looking at his boring surroundings he decided to take a nap.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the intro of Episode 2. I have been busy lately so it might be awhile until the next chapter. The next chapter will be LONG by the way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

- TheGreatAdvenger


	6. Art Fooling and Awkward Singing

**Episode 2: Part 2/4: Art Fooling and Awkward Singing**

The bus finally arrived at Blueshore. The eleven players did not hesitate to rush off the bus. Master Hand just let out a chuckle after seeing this.

"Please, take a seat," Master Hand said. The players went towards the benches around the bus stop. "This is Blueshore City," Master Hand explained. "This city is well known for it's huge art museum and baseball stadium. As well as it's large and beautiful lake".

"Hm, this seems like a nice place," Dedede said as he looked at his tropical surroundings. A salty smell was in the air.

"And now it's time to begin your first mission," Master Hand said. "I'm going to need you all to split into two groups. One group who sees art as beauty and another group that sees art as symphony."

"I'll go with beauty," Sonic replied. Nana shot her hand up. "Me too," she said.

**Nana:**_ I had a feeling that the Beauty Mission would be easier than the Symphony mission._

"I'll go to the symphony group," Dedede declared.

**Dedede:**_ I know nothing about art. I just went with symphony because no one else was._

* * *

A few minutes later the groups were made out. The groups were as followed.

**Beauty:**Sonic, Nana, Snake, Zelda, Toon Link, Captain Falcon

**Symphony:**Red, Samus, Dedede, Lucas, Ike

**Red:** _I hoped this mission would be at least interesting. I guess I was a little bored from the first two missions._

Master Hand took out a piece of paper and handed it to the beauty group. It read...

**Blueshore Art Center** _54 Seaweed Ave._

"Please go to this location. Your mission details will be there," Master Hand said. The beauty group simply nodded.

**Toon Link:** _I promised myself I would try my best. I hope I could keep my promise._

And with that the beauty group went to head towards the art center. Master Hand then turned to the Symphony Group.

"The rest of you must follow me," he said. The symphony group nodded.

* * *

"Well, this must be the place," Captain Falcon said looking at the large building in front of him. He opened the door and the group went in.

The lobby inside was neatly decorated. The walls were a dark red color and the ground was made of marble. At the desk a green toad with a dark brown beard and an art smock was waiting for them. He got out of the chair he was sitting in and went over to the players.

"Hello, I am Wes T.," he said as he stretched out his hand. "You must be players from The Mole."

"Yup," Nana replied.

"Well will you all please follow me," Wes T. said as he led the players into another room. The room had green walls and a dark blue carpet. There were several tables, each with several newspapers on top.

"This will be your workplace," Wes T. explained. "To start this mission I would like for you all to split into two groups of three."

**Sonic:**_ I thought I would do poorly in this mission. Mainly because I'm no "artist"._

After the groups were made, Wes T. gave out the next set of directions.

"Your mission is to make a piece of art using supplies you will be buying," Wes T. explained. "I will give each group a 50 smash coin budget on art supplies. Then you will be ready to make your work of art."

**Zelda:** _This seemed like an easy mission. I took art classes when I was younger so maybe I'll do good._

* * *

Master Hand and the symphony group were headed to a large building. This building was called "Blueshore Music and Orchestra Hall." Inside instruments were lined up on the walls. This time two female hyrulians went over to the group.

"Welcome to the Blueshore Music and Orchestra Hall," said the more cheerful woman. The other woman who seemed less enthusiastic just nodded her head.

"Will you please take us to the Vocal Room?" Master Hand asked. Both women nodded and led the group to the said room. In this room several music sheets were layed out as well as some microphones.

"Thank You," Master Hand said to the two women. He then turned to the players. "Your mission is to sing a famous meledy in front of a large audience. If you succed, 30k smash coins will be added to the pot. A reward will also be given to the player the audience thinks is the best singer of the group."

**Dedede:** _Oh no! I suck at singing! The mole is probably laughing at us right now._

**Samus:** _Singing! I'm going to be so embarrassed, but 30k is a lot of money...._

"You have three hour to practice the song." Master Hand as he handed each group member the lyrics to "The Fire Emblem Theme".

"The Fire Emblems Theme Aye," Dedede said looking at the lyrics. "This should be easy."

"You should still practice," Master Hand replied. "I would like for all of you to decide who's singing what. I'll check on all of you in a little while." And with that Master Hand left the room.

* * *

The first beauty group which consisted of Nana, Toon Link, and Snake went to check out the local art markets for supplies. The art market was a weekly market that was held in Blueshore City Square. The art market sold many art supplies as well as art pieces themselves.

"Let's get an idea on what we're going to make," Toon Link said as he spotted a stand on his left. The stand had several fabrics, each with it's own unique pattern.

"Should we make a sculpture of something?" Nana asked. "We can use some of the wood sticks we bought."

"I think we'll do that," Snake murmured. All they had bought so far were the wood sticks and some small paint bottles and brushes. All that came to 25 smash coins.

"How about a sculpture of the Smash Bros. Symbol?" Toon Link suggested. Snake and Nana both nodded.

"Seems good enough," Snake replied.

**Snake:**_ The Smash Symbol sculpture would be hard to make. However in a game like this, you have do the hardest you could._

Meanwhile the other group which consisted of Sonic, Zelda, and Captain Falcon were at a grocery store near the Art Center. Sonic had suggested to go their since art supplies would have been cheaper then the supplies at the market.

"I still think we should have went to the market...." Captain Falcon grumbled as he looked at the tiny selection of supplies.

"But you can get 5 paint bottles for the price of 3," Sonic said. "I would like to save money so if we see something really good we can afford it."

**Sonic:**_ I wanted to use our budget sparingly. There were much better things to buy in the market. I wanted to get our art supplies cheap so we can get something expensive there._

"Sonic's right," Zelda said. "We should get 3 smash coin paint bottles here instead of 7 smash coin bottles at the market." Captain Falcon shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

"What word is this?" Dedede asked as he showed his lyrics page to Samus. "It's _unfurl_," she answered. Dedede scratched his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Samus sighed in annoyance.

**Samus:** _Either Dedede is the mole and is trying to sabotage this mission, or he really is this dumb._

"To unfurl is when you un-wrap or fasten something," she replied to the large blue penguin. A look that told he understood appeared on his face.

"Oh...."

**Dedede:** _I must of looked stupid in front of Samus. I'm not sure if that is a good or bad thing._

* * *

Group 1 had returned with their supplies. Snake, who had to carry all the bags was exhausted.

"Now how do we get started?" Snake asked as he set the bags down. Toon Link shrugged.

"Well here's a picture of the Smash Bros. Symbol," he responded as he showed the picture to Snake.

"So we'll cut out the symbol on the large piece of wood and then we'll paint it?" Snake asked. Toon Link nodded.

"Me and Popo used to carve stuff all the time," Nana said. She took out a knife used for carving out of the bag. She carefully placed the paper onto the wood and began to carve out of it. After a few minutes she was done.

"How does it look?" Nana asked Toon Link and Snake. Both stared at the sculpture in horror. "Oh no! I knew I did something wrong!" Nana said. Tears appearing in her eyes.

"Nana! Look what you did! That was our only large wood piece!" Snake yelled.

"You didn't have to yell like that Snake," Toon Link responded in Nana's defense. "You know how sensitive she is!"

Snake sighed.

**Snake:** _In this game you can't trust no one. What Nana did was a clear sabotage. I'm not letting her off the hook this easily._

* * *

"We have an hour and a half left," Red said as he looked at the clock. "And I only know half the lyrics."

"Plus we don't know which part each person is going to get," Ike replied. He was carefully looking at the lyrics on his paper.

"I think I know most of these lyrics by heart now," Lucas said. The other players simply looked at him.

**Lucas:** _I think this mission was easier than the previous missions. I learn stuff easily so this might have been an advantage._

* * *

"Alright, we're making a replica of the Battlefield stage," Sonic confirmed as he set up the materials on the table.

"I don't know how difficult this is going to be...." Captain Falcon said as he helped Sonic.

**Captain Falcon:** _So far this was a simple mission. However I had a feeling there was more to come._

"We'll make the main platform out of cardboard," Zelda said. "Then we'll do the rest inside the shoe box we got." Zelda took the said shoebox and began to paint it.

"I'll paint this while you two guys work on the platform. Alright?" Zelda said as she winked at Sonic and Captain Falcon.

**Zelda:**_ I was better at painting anyway. It would be better if Sonic and Captain Falcon worked on the figure._

* * *

"I think we're finished," Toon Link said as he looked at the sculpture in front of him. The group had decided to glue the wooden sticks they bought to make a larger piece of wood. This time, Snake carved it out.

"Good, now all we have to do is paint it," Nana said.

**Nana:** _I was truly sorry for what happened earlier. I just haven't carved anything in awhile and I just messed up._

"What should we color it?" Snake asked. "Silver," Toon Link replied.

Snake went to grab the silver paint. They would be done in the next few minutes.

* * *

"_I keep that unforgettable day in my heart. And now rise up together with my companions." _Red sung to himself. He now knew the lyrics better than the other players.

"That's pretty good Red," Lucas said. "I think that was better than me!"

"Well I could sing well too, it's just that I hate being in front of large crowds," Samus said as she looked at the floor.

"It's not so bad," Dedede replied. "Your in front of large crowds all the time in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. What makes this time different?"

"Well there's not many people in the _Brawl _crowd....." Samus replied.

**Samus:** _I hope I do good out there. It's not every day I get to sing in front of a large crowd._

* * *

"And that's what I call a masterpiece!" Toon Link exclaimed. Their smash bros. symbol sculpture was complete and it was ready to be shown to Wes T.

The other art group was also done with their sculpture.

"That looks awesome!" Sonic said as he looked at their final product. A complete replica of the Battlefield.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Captain Falcon responded. Both groups made their way to the lobby with their sculptures. Wes T. was waiting for them there.

"Well I see you finished your art pieces," he said looking at both sculptures in awe. "Are you ready for part two?" The players had dumb folded expressions on their face.

"Part two? There's a part two?" Captain Falcon asked. "Please follow me," Wes T. responded.

* * *

The symphony group was done practice and they were ready to perform. The players were driven away from the music center and were sent to the large Blueshore City baseball stadium.

"This is it...." Red said, a hint of anticipation in his voice. The players walked into the stadium. Master Hand was there to greet them.

"Good day players," he said. "I wish you all the best of luck in there. Just remember. If even one of you messes up, no money will be added to the pot." The players nodded in understandment.

On the way to the field, Samus couldn't help but be nervous. "Here we go...." she whispered.

The baseball stadium was packed with people. The group would be opening up for an upcoming game. Standing across the stadiums large green field, the players were ready to sing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "Singing _"Fire Emblem"_, Red, Lucas, Dedede, Samus, and Ike. The crowd cheered like thunder. Suddenly the music started to play.

_"Fire Emblem, companions walk the endless path together."_ the entire group sung. The crowd cheered. Then it got to the harder parts.

_"In the wavering shadow of spite. Our home is faced by the oncoming spear, Engulfed in flames."_ Red sung. The crown continued to listen.

_"I keep that unforgettable day in my heart and now rise up together with my companions." _Lucas sung. Lucas felt better inside knowing he didn't mess up.

_"Fire Emblem, our bond shall be never broken."_ the entire group sang.

_"We hold fast to protect tomorrow. And the one who awaits our return." _Dedede sung.

_"Fire Emblem, light gathers on the flag we unfurl. Fire Emblem, we gaze upon the multitude of stars, Gripping our blades. If we do not bring light to the darkness in these lands, The shooting stars will soar over a wasteland."_ the entire group sang. The crown was ready for when big final applause.

_"Fire Emblem, on whom does the morning sun shine as she climbs over the edge of battle?" _Ike finished. The crowd applauded and the players all bowed. The mission had been a success.

* * *

Meanwhile the art group was taken to a special room. In the room, several other pieces of art were lined up.

"Now this were the real mission starts," Wes T. explained. "We will put up one of your sculptures among the other sculptures put out here." Wes T. pointed to the 5 other art pieces.

"When art critic Louie T. comes in here, he's going to guess which art piece is yours. If he is incorrect, 30k smash coins will be added to your pot," he explained. "If he correctly identifies your piece of art however, then no money will be added."

**Captain Falcon:**_I knew there was more to come in this mission. Now let's hope the art critic is wrong...._

"First you must decide which art piece you will be using," Wes T. explained. "Louie T. will be here in five minutes so be quick." Wes T. then left the room.

"If it were up to me, I'd say to enter ours," Sonic said. "It's more professional looking than ours. That's for sure...." Snake replied. Toon Link frownded.

"I like the smash symbol better but the art critic is going to pick the less proffesional ones. So let's put the Battlefield one up," Toon Link responded.

"Well, alright...." Zelda said as she picked up the sculpture and placed in between two other sculptures. A few minutes later, the art critic would come.

**Zelda:** _I was satisfied with how our art piece turned out. I just think we could have done better...._

* * *

"We were great!" Lucas exclaimed. The other players were tired, but satisfied on the results of the mission. Master Hand entered the room the group was in.

"Well, the audience has voted and they think Samus was the best singer of the group," he said.

"R-R-Really?" Samus asked in surprise. Master Hand handed Samus a green metallic card.

"I said there was going to be a prize. And that prize was an exemption. This means your safe from tomorrow night's execution," Master Hand chuckled. Samus smiled as she put the card in her pockets.

"Thanks." she said.

**Samus:** _Phew! I'm glad that mission was a success. Plus I got an exemption to the next round!_

**Lucas:** _Although I'm glad we won the mission, I'm a bit jealous of Samus. I wanted that exemption!_

**Red:** _I thought we would do worse than we did. I feel victorious now._

**Dedede:** _I probably didn't even get one vote in the crowd. Figures..._

**Ike:**_ Well that was nothing to get worried about. What I am worried about is how the other group is doing...._

* * *

Meanwhile, Louie T. entered the room. He was a grey elderly toad with a long white beard. He wore a dark blue suit with a red tie. He simply chuckled at the players.

"Well let's see what sculpture I think is yours," he said as he went to examin each art piece. After a few minutes, he was done.

"Would this be your art piece?" Louie T. said as he pointed to one of the art pieces. It was the Battlefield.

"Dang It!" Captain Falcon yelled. Louie T. chuckled again. "So it is yours?" he simply said as he walked over to the players.

"How did you know it was ours?" Toon Link asked. Louie T. couldn't help but laugh.

"There...was...a....name....on it...." he said between laughs. "Captain Falcon to be exact....."

All the players turned to Captain Falcon. He was covered in sweat.

"Uh....." he exclaimed.

"**CAPTAIN DOUGLASS FALCON!!!!!!!!!!!**"

* * *

All eleven players met in front of the art center a few minutes later. Master Hand gave his signature chuckle.

"While the symphony group was successful, the beauty group was erm.....not so much...." he said. All of the players in the beauty group except Captain Falcon himself gave him a death glare.

"Which means 30k out of a possible 60k smash coins have been added to your pot," Master Hand concluded. The players simply sighed in exhaustment. "You may relax for the rest of today. Tomorrow another mission awaits for you. And it's much harder than this one....."

All of the players simply fainted. As you can see it was a tiring day. But what awaits for them the next day.....

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter ends. I'm sorry for the delay. I have been busy this summer so, yeah.**

**I would like you to list your three favorite players and three players you suspect the most. In two more chapters, another player will be executed. So please enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, here's a fact. The mission in this episode was an actual mission in the real Mole. I forgot what country or season it was though....**

- The Great Advenger


	7. Beginning Of A New Day

**Episode 2: Part 2/5: Beginning Of A New Day**

It was an exhausting day for the players. And the players were eager to get onto the bus, contrast to earlier that day.

"When are we eating? I'm starving!" Dedede exclaimed as he got onto the bus. Master Hand sighed.

"Well, first we'll go to the Blue Pinta Inn to rest, and then we'll talk about dinner," he said. He turned around and breifly spoke to the bus driver.

**Dedede:**_I only really care about eating and sleeping for now. That mission drained the energy like a vacuum out of me._

Most of the players were still made at Captain Falcon, because of his blunder in the earlier mission.

**Captain Falcon:**_ How was I supposed to know that I wasn't supposed to put my name on it! I honestly don't care if people suspect me because they'll do terrible on their quiz either way!_

Diner was quiet. The players had really nothing to say at all. All they can think about was what lied ahead for them the next day.

Master Hand broke the quiet mood by placing a note on the table. "Here everyone, read this," Master Hand said as he showed all the players the small note.

**_somethings lead to all...._**

**_im tire_**

**_- The Mole_**

"I'm tire?" Samus said. She passed the note to all the players so they may see it. "What can that mean?"

"I dunno," Dedede said shrugging as he took a look at the note.

"Well, we'll see if we can find it's meaning later," Toon Link said as he handed the note back to Master Hand after reading it.

**Toon Link:**_ I thought "Are the mole's messages gonna be always this weird? I hope not."_

* * *

After dinner concluded, the players went to their rooms to sleep for the night. As if fate decided it, Captain Falcon was roomed with Dedede for the night.

"Look Dedede, I'm sorry for messing up that mission...." Captain Falcon said as he glanced over at the large blue penguin.

"...... Ok., I forgive you......" Dedede said as he looked at the floor. Captain Falcon scratched at his hair.

"Dedede, I know we don't get along well...." he started. Dedede simply listened.

"But I think we should form a...you know....an alliance?"

Dedede was surprised by the question he was asked. All he could do is stare at the racer with a look of confusion.

"You kiding me?"

Captain Falcon face palmed himself. "I'm being serious here. I think if we team up we can both make it far in this game."

Dedede thought about it for a moment. He shook his head.

"Your not the Mole. Right?"

"Of course not. Now are you in or are you out?"

"Well, I thought about it. I really think starting an alliance could get me far."

"Exactly, so whadya say?"

Dedede nodded as he stretched his hand out to Captain Falcon.

"Alright. I'll form an alliance with you. Happy now?"

* * *

Morning soon came and the players were ready for their next mission. Like the nights before, the players met Master Hand at the lobby of the hotel.

"This mission is going to start a bit early. It looks like there won't be time for breakfast," Master Hand said. This made some of the players look at Master Hand in anoyance.

"But, I'm Hungry," Red said. Master Hand chuckled.

"Oh well. You'll soon learn that you'll get hungry a lot in this game. Now let's hurry before we get there too late."

**Red:**_I was sorta excited about this next mission. Sure the last mission was alright, but this one might be better. I really hope the Mole doesn't sabotage this one...._

**Zelda:** _I'm keeping my eye on Captain Falcon for this mission. What he did in the last mission was an obvious sabotage. _

The players begun to walk through the large town to reach their destination. The air was cool and fresh and the sounds of boat motors could be heard. During this little walk Toon Link, Sonic, and Ike decided to have a little chat.

"So, are you ready for the next mission?" Ike asked. Sonic nodded his head. "I think I am. I got up pretty early last night. Did some laps around the hotel."

"Well I kinda slept in late," Toon Link said as he remembered he was the last one in his room to get up.

"I was up some of the night thinking about the Mole's note we saw at dinner," Ike said. "You have?" Toon Link asked.

"Yup, if I can find something signifagent in that note it may help me in this game."

**Ike:** _I think looking for clues in this game might improve my strategy. I may not be the best detective but I know a clue when I see one._

"Oh, ok. Good luck with that." Toon Link said as he caught up with the rest of the group.

* * *

The players finally arrived at thier location, a large airport. However, this airport was not like the one back in Smash City. This airport was old and instead of housing modern planes, this place held planes that were used in many wars. Most of the people here were old. Probably to check out the planes that were used in their time displayed in the main office. Master Hand led the players to the top floor, which was a landing station to several planes. After the players got seeted on the rusty iron chairs, Master Hand began to speak.

"Blueshore City is also well known for being a great war site. Wars would usually take place in Blueshore's Lake Shiroki," he said. "Lake Shiroki has over 130 islands. Your next mission will have to do with these islands."

"So, how do we play?" asked Dedede.

"We're going to need one of you to be in a plane," Master Hand explained. "We drew names out of a hat while you were all sleeping last night. Red, it looks like you were picked."

**Red:** _When I first learned that I was picked, I got nervous. I just knew I'd have an important role in this mission._

"Oh, ok. So what do I have to do?" Red asked. "You'll learn in just a momment," Master Hand answered. He turned to everyone else.

"Everyone except Red, please follow me."

When all the players had left, Red saw an elderly man run up to him. He was wearing old fashioned pilot goggles and a puffy brown suit. He held out his hand to Red.

"You must be from **The Mole**?" the man asked. Red nodded.

"Come with me," the man said.

* * *

"Ok, this is it," Master Hand said as he looked at the plane in front of him and the rest of the players.

"Wow. I can't believe how old this plane is. It looks like it was made months ago!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"It looks like some pilots spend a lot of time to make sure their planes are in good condition," Master Hand answered.

After the players including Master Hand took their seats in the plane, a pilot stepped in. The pilot hopped into the pilot's chair. "Palm Island? Right?" he asked Master Hand. Master Hand nodded.

And just like that, the plane flew away.

* * *

**A/N: And THAT was a pretty short chapter. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update in awhile. In fact, this was supposed to be part of a larger chapter. However, I didn't finish it and I wanted to update ASAP. I just want everyone to know that I'm still alive and I'm not discontinuing this.**

**Thanks everyone for your patience. You can expect the next chapter up by Thanksgiving Weekend.**

**- TheGreatAdvenger**


	8. Over An Island

**Episode 2: Part 3/5: Over an Island**

* * *

After a somewhat short plane ride, Master Hand and 10 of the players arrived on a small island. The players stepped off the plane, absorbing in their new surroundings.

"So where are we?" Captain Falcon asked. The island was full of palm trees. There was a huge beach along the shore of the island.

"We are at Palm Island, one of Lake Shiroki's many islands. This will be the location for your next mission," Master Hand replied.

"Well, I hope this missions not as hard as the last one," Dedede responded. He was kicking the thick sand of the beach with his foot.

**Dedede:** _I felt that I would get really angry if this mission was lost. I think we're just not playing hard enough than we should be doing._

**Samus:** _You could say I was nervous about this mission. I really hoped I wouldn't mess up...._

"Red is currently back on the mainland with a few pilot instructors. He and the pilot instructors will be ready to fly in 10 minutes, and he will pass over this island in about 30," Master Hand explained. "This island is placed at coordinates of 4 miles latitude and 3 miles longitude. There is a small island on this lake that contains a house with a suitcase containing 35K smash coins. Your mission is to find the coordinates of this island by solving a math problem, and then writing down the answer along Palm Island's huge beach by using wooden sticks. The answer must be large enough so when Red and his plane passes over this island, he will be able to see the answer, tell the pilot that answer and fly to that island. If the plane arrives at the correct island, that 35k smash coins will be added to the pot."

"That seems like an easy mission," Sonic said. Toon Link nodded in agreement after hearing this.

"Your math problem is written on that board," Master Hand said as he pointed to a chackboard a few feet away from the players. I wish you all good luck." And just like that, Master Hand vanished.

"Ok....Let's get a look at that problem," Lucas said. "I'm not sure if I'm good at math," Snake said as he looked at the problem at the board.

* * *

_To find X, find the range of the ages of the players in this game, and subtract 7 from that._

_To find Y, find the mean of the ages of the players in this game, and subtract 11 from that._

_Good Luck!_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, that seems easy,' Nana said as she smiled. "So, how old is everyone here?"

"Wait, does it mean the ages of the 11 people still in this game, or do we have to count Mario?" Ike asked.

"I'm not really sure," Toon Link replied. A brief period of silence occurred.

**Toon Link:**_This was one of these moments that I wish I was executed instead of Mario._

"It says the players that are in this game, and Mario's not in this game anymore," Zelda said. The other players thought about this, and they all agreed.

"So let's get all our ages written down. Sonic, how old are you?" Nana asked.

"15, I think," Sonic responded. Dedede found a stick lying on the beaches ground and wrote **Sonic = 15** with it.

"Ok, I'm also 15," Nana said. Dedede nodded as he wrote Nana's age into the sand as well as his own, 37.

"I'm 38," Captain Falcon said. "Ditto," Snake replied.

"19 here," Zelda said. "I'm 35 years old," Samus responded.

"I'm 14," said Lucas. "Same here," Toon Link replied.

"I'm 17, and I think Red is 16," Ike said.

After Dedede wrote down the ages, he asked "So is anyone here good with math?"

"I am," Lucas replied. He took the stick from Dedede's hand and began to solve the math problem.

"If 38 is the oldest age, and 14 is the youngest, the range between the two would be 24. 24 minus 7 is 17. So X equals 17?"

"I think it is. Redo the problem just to make sure," Samus said. After rechecking, Lucas confirmed that the answer was 17.

"Ok, let's find Y now," Lucas said. "We're going to have to find the average of all our ages and subtract 14 from that." He then began to solve that.

**Lucas:** _I think Math played a big role in this mission. Luckily, I am really good at math._

**Zelda:** _Lucas seemed to be the main center of this mission. Maybe he was trying to be this to throw me off...._

"I can't divide all this without a calculator," Lucas said as he wiped his forehead. "Anyone have one on them?"

All the players shook their heads.

"Well, I'll have to do this the old fashioned way," Lucas said as he began to divide all the numbers, the written way.

After about 2 minutes, Lucas got the answer. "It's 23.45. Round that to 24 and subtract 11 from that and you get 11."

"So our answer is (17,11)?" Sonic asked. "Yep," Lucas replied. The other players nodded in agreement.

With that part of the mission out of the way, the hardest part was yet to come.

* * *

The players went to the center of the medium sized beach with a few sticks in their hands. On the way there, the players got a call from Master Hand.

"Greetings everyone," Master Hand spoke. "I would like to tell you that Red's plane has taken flight just now. He should be crossing over your island in about 30 minutes. Good luck."

"Ok, we better get our butts moving," Dedede spoke. Toon Link and Lucas both laughed.

"Ok, whatever you say," Lucas said. Samus took her stick and began to drag it through the sand.

"Me, Lucas, Toon Link, and Dedede will work on the 17. Sonic, Ike, Snake, and Nana will work on the 11, and Zelda and Captain Falcon will work on the parenthesis. Got it?"

"That sounds like a plan," Captain Falcon said as he also began to get his stick ready.

**Samus:**_ I felt that my plan was fool proof. Each person would have a part to work on and it would be all ready when Red's plane flew over._

On one side of the beach, Sonic, Ike, Snake, and Nana began to work on the big 11 that would be soon printed in the sand.

"Don't draw too close to the shore, or the waves will wash it away," Nana said. Sonic, Ike, and Snake nodded in agreement.

"Two people can work on each of the ones," Sonic suggested. "It shouldn't be too hard."

**Sonic:**_ I think I got one of the easiest jobs since all I had to do was to drag a stick in the sand for a couple yards or so._

Sonic stuck his stick in the sand and began to drag it across the sand. Ike soon followed.

"Nana and Snake. You two follow us so we can outline this when we're done," Ike said. Nana and Snake nodded.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Samus, Lucas, Toon Link, and Dedede began to work on the 17. The one would be made in the same way as the other group. However, the seven would be a different story.

"How will we know if the seven is going to look like a seven?" Dedede asked. The other players pondered about this.

"Not sure. Maybe someone can follow the person making the seven to see if they're doing it right?" Toon Link suggested.

"That's a good idea," Samus said. "Let's do that."

"Ok, I'll make the seven and someone can follow me," Toon Link said. "I volunteer to do that," Dedede replied.

"So it looks like me and Samus will work on the one?" Lucas asked. The other three players nodded.

* * *

Zelda and Captain Falcon were on opposite sides of the islands, working on the parenthesis that would keep the coordinates together.

**Zelda**_: The parenthesis were a hard task for me to do. I didn't know when to curb my stick to make a "C" like formation._

**Captain Falcon**_: My arm was starting to get tired from all that dragging. I actually preferred the mission before this one._

Meanwhile, the eleven was almost finished. Just a few more yards and both ones would be complete. Sonic was must faster as he used his speed to drag the stick through the sand like a speed bullet. However, it took awhile for Nana to catch up to Sonic.

"Well, I think at least one of the ones are finished," Nana said as she finally caught up to Sonic, who had stopped before he got too close to the shore.

"I _think_ I can see Ike and Snake from here," Sonic said as he looked ahead. Ike was seen dragging the stick into the sand, following Snake who was doing the same.

"Phew, I think we're about done," Ike said as he attempted to catch his breath. Snake soon followed.

"Yep. Now to go find the other players," Snake said. The other players nodded and they began to walk away.

* * *

Dedede turned off his phone after getting another call from Master Hand. "Only about 15minutes until Red passes by," he said. Toon Link sighed.

"How much longer do we have to do this for," he asked. "I don't really know," Dedede responded.

Toon Link reached for his arm, which was now aching under the suns rays.

**Toon Link:** _I wanted this mission to be over. I was too anxious about tonight's quiz. Did I have enough information?_

"Well, I think we're just about done, finally," Dedede said as took a deep sigh.

**Dedede:** _My body was tired and hungry at this point. If I didn't get somethin' to eat in five minutes I felt my stomach would combust._

Samus and Lucas were already at the end. Both waved at the two other players.

"It's about time you all showed up," Samus said. Both Lucas and her sticks were on the ground.

"Yeah," Toon Link replied. "Should we be getting back to the center of the island?"

"Yeah, I think we should," Dedede responded.

* * *

The parenthesis people had the hardest task. They had to make sure that the parenthesis were seeable and and made sense. Captain Falcon put a little less effort into it than Zelda did.

**Zelda:**_I was so exhausted. I didn't know when to stop dragging, or when to start curving it._

Captain Falcon dragged his stick at a slower rate, as his body was now too tired to run with it. Captain Falcon collasped to the ground as he attempted to catch up to his breath.

**Captain Falcon:** _I thought that if I rested for a few minutes, my body would be able to move again._

* * *

The two groups of players arrived near the islands small airport. Master Hand was already there with some news.

"Red's plane is going to cross over this island in about 3 minutes," he said. "Has everyone here completed their number?"

All the player raised their hands as they looked around. They noticed that the two parenthesis people were missing.

"So Zelda and Captain Falcon are not here?" Master Hand asked. The players nodded. "I see. Well, as long as the numbers are completed, thats fine."

Suddenly, the players heard a large swooshing sound.

"The plane! The planes crossing the island!" Nana exclaimed.

"Well, I hope we got our answer right," Lucas said.

* * *

"We are currently passing over Palm Island. Red, can you look at the coordinates displayed on the beach?"

Red took a look at the islands beach. What he could see was a seventeen with a more loopyer look, and an eleven. The parenthesis around these two numbers were incomplete.

"I think the coordinates are 17 and 11," Red said. "Are you sure?" the pilot asked.

"I'm positive."

* * *

The other players waited anxiously for the results of their mission. They saw Zelda running towards them. "How did it go?" Zelda asked as she brushed the sand off her dress.

"We don't know yet," Snake responded.

**Snake:** _I honestly didn't care about the results of this mission. I think we had enough money in the pot._

Suddenly, Master Hand's phone rang. He spoke to the person on the phone for a few seconds and turned it off.

"So, how did our mission go?" Nana asked.

"I'm sorry to say but the coordinates you gave Red were incorrect," he responded.

"Damn," Dedede cursed.

**Nana:** _I actually thought we would win this whole mission. Boy was I wrong._

"Well look on the bright side. You added 30k smash coins to the pot in this episode out of a possible 95k smash coins. Not so bad is it?"

The players looked at Master Hand coldly.

"Ok. I think I was being a bit too optimistic. Now lets go."

"But wait, what about Captain Falcon?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about him," Master Hand replied. He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Captain Falcon appeared right in front of them.

"Whoah. How did you do that?" Sonic asked as he looked at Captain Falcon.

"Powers," Master Hand replied.

"I felt like I was flying," Captain Falcon responded. "Maybe I shouldn't had dozed off......"

* * *

On the plane ride back home, Master Hand began to talk more about the planes."These planes are currently being tested for many things. Plane experts hope that planes will have more functions and and abilities. One kind of plane is currently being tested for even space travel," Master Hand explained.

"That's kind of interesting to know," Lucas said.

"Yep. You should really study these planes more often in your spare time. You can learn a thing or two."

"Master Hand, is our execution tonight?" Toon Link asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it won't happen for a couple of a hours."

"That's good."

**Toon Link:** _I had so much to wright in my journal. Based on these last two missions, I think I know who might be the Mole._

* * *

The plane finally landed at Blueshore's airport. The players hurried out as they saw Red's face.

"Hey everyone!" Red exclaimed. "I'm sorry about the mission being lost."

"That's ok. It was mostly our faults," Captain Falcon responded.

"Yeah. Maybe there was something wrong with my math," Lucas said.

"I really hope I could do better in Episode 3, if I make it there," said Zelda.

**Red:** _I really wish now that I wasn't in the plane the whole time. I think I would have done a better job out there. Oh well._

* * *

**A/N: Mission 2 is over and Episode 2 is coming to an end. Next chapter, the players will take the quiz and one of them will be executed. Who will be the Mole's second victim?**

**I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. I would like you to post down your Top 3 Mole suspects and your Top 3 favorite players. Also, feel free to vote in the poll if you like.**

-TheGreatAdvenger


	9. Death By Mole

**Episode 2 Part 5/5: Death By Mole**

* * *

After a long and tiring mission, the players would finally be able to get some rest. However, this time of rest wouldn't last long, as the next execution was that night.

**Red:** _I'm kinda nervous about tonight's execution. I never really got to go over my suspicions and notes. _

**Zelda:**_ I wish we could have done better in these last four missions. It's probably the Mole who should be blamed._

**Lucas:** _I don't see how the Mole was able to sabotage the "Shore Shouting" mission, unless Red is the Mole and he told the pilot the coordinates wrong on purpose._

The players arrived back at their hotel rooms. Before a brief period of rest, Master Hand had something to say.

"You have about an hour to freshen up before dinner. In that time, may I suggest you go over the notes in your journal and perhaps gather more information. Remember, your quiz will be taken tonight and one of you will be executed."

**Snake:**_ I decided to follow Master Hand's words. That way, I might make it through tonight's execution._

The players went into the rooms the rest, write, and talk.

* * *

"So, Captain Falcon. What kind of information did you get?" Dedede asked as he took a handful of potato chips and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Well, I'm starting to suspect Lucas," Captain Falcon replied. "He might have gotten his math wrong on purpose. Plus, he did seem suspicious during the Gun The Runner mission."

"I see. I'm still deciding between two people. Both people seemed to have gained my suspicion thus far in this game," Dedede replied.

"And who are those people?" Captain Falcon asked. Dedede took another handful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Samus and Snake," Dedede responded. Captain Falcon nodded as he wrote something down in his journal.

"It's just a gut feeling, I suppose."

Captain Falcon continued to nod.

**Captain Falcon:** _Dedede is telling me that he suspects Samus and Snake, while I suspect Lucas. I'm still not sure if making a coalition with Dedede was the best choice. If Dedede's the mole, I could be executed very soon. I really hope that doesn't happen._

In another room, three more players were having a discussion.

"I'm kinda nervous for this execution," Sonic said. "I didn't take the quiz in Episode 1, so it's a new thing for me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Sonic," Red said. "After all, if I was able to get past Episode 1, you should be able to get passed Episode 2."

"Thanks Red," Sonic replied as he lied down on his bed.

"I bet everyone thinks I'm the Mole now," Lucas said as he rubbed his head. "But I'm sure I made no mistake when solving those math problems."

"Well, I don't think you're the Mole," Red replied. Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you, guys. I don't think I suspect any of you at the moment," Lucas responded. "Now excuse me as I write some stuff down in my journal.

In the next room, Snake, Ike, and Toon Link were not discussing anything, unlike the other two rooms. Instead, they were doing something else. Snake was asleep, and Toon Link and Ike were writing in their journals.

**Toon Link:** _I had so much to write down. I hoped I would be able to use this information to get at least one question right on the quiz. I think I was just lucky on the first quiz._

**Ike:**_ At this point, I didn't have a clue to who the Mole might be. It was pretty difficult to write just about anything in that journal._

And finally, the girls were doing something similar to what they had been doing. Writing in their journals without talking to each other.

**Samus:** _Even though I was exempted and I didn't have to worry about the night's execution, I still wrote as much as my hands can do in that journal._

**Zelda:**_ With all the information I had in my journal, I think I don't have to worry about being executed tonight. Will I?_

**Nana:** _If I'm executed tonight, I'll always remember being on this game. Although I would wish I would have made it farther in the game, I would still be satisfied._

* * *

Dinner soon came. The players stayed silent for most of the dinner. Master Hand however, broke the silence by sliding a yellow envelope onto the table.

"The Mole wanted to give you a little present before your execution," Master Hand said as he opened the envelope. Inside was a picture of a starry night sky. A portion of the sky was circled in grey.

"What's this supposed to be?" Dedede asked as he examined the picture. Master Hand chuckled.

"I'd like to call these picture clues. Look them over carefully because this is the only time you'll be able to see that picture. Oh and be sure to let all of the other players look at the picture."

Dedede looked at the picture. After a few seconds, he passed the picture over to Samus and sighed heavily.

**Dedede:** _I didn't get what that picture was about at all. I wondered why there was a grey oval thingy on the picture._

After all the players got a chance to look at the picture, Master Hand slid it back into the yellow envelope.

"Your team pot stands at 61000 smash coins out of a possible 143000. Not too bad, if I say so myself."

**Zelda:**_ That seemed like a fair amount. It would have been better if we earned the full money, though._

"As you all know, after dinner you will be taking a 10 question quiz on the Mole. The player with the lowest score on the quiz will be executed. I wish the best of luck to all of you."

"Thanks MH. Say, can you give us a hint to what missions will be in Episode 3?" Red asked. Master Hand laughed.

"Sorry, but the producers won't let me do that. Wait until Episode 3 starts and you'll find out, if you make it to Episode 3."

* * *

It's time for the quiz. 10 questions about the Mole. The players were each sent to their own hotel room. Each room had one labtop.

**Question 1: Is the mole Male or Female?**

_A. Male_

_B. Female_

**Nana_:_** _Snake would make the perfect Mole, in my opinion. He's already an agent, so a job like this would be no problem for him._

**Question 2: In "Day of Arts", which group was the Mole in?**

_A. Art is Beauty_

_B. Art is Symphony_

**Sonic:** _Captain Falcon messed us up big time in this mission. Still, there's a part of me that's telling me that he's not the Mole._

**Question 3: In "Day Of Arts", did the Mole's team succeed in adding money to the pot?**

_A. Yes_

_B. No_

**Toon Link:**_ I had a feeling that the Mole was in the Beauty group. That was the team that actually failed this mission._

**Question 4: In "Day Of Arts", did the Mole win an exemption?**

_A. Yes_

_B. No_

**Ike:** _Samus did pretty good in this mission, which makes me think that she's not the Mole._

**Question 5: Was the Mole in the plane that flew over the island in "Shore Shouting?"**

_A. Yes_

_B. No_

**Lucas:**_ Red could be the Mole. He might have told the pilot the wrong coordinates so no money could be added at all._

**Question 6: In "Shore Shouting", what number did the Mole work on?**

_A. 17_

_B. 11_

_C. Parenthesis_

_D. The Mole did not work on a number_

**Zelda:** _I tried the best I could in this mission. If people believe I'm the Mole, they're sadly mistaken._

**Question 7: In "Shore Shouting", in what order did the mole finish their number?**

_A. First_

_B. Second_

_C. Last_

_D. The Mole did not work on a number_

**Captain Falcon:** _I was the last to arrive by a long shot. I wish I wouldn't have dozed off during that mission._

**Question 8: How old is the Mole?**

_A. 17_

_B. 15_

_C. 37_

_D. 38_

_E. 14_

_F. 19_

_G. 16_

_H. 35_

_I. 38_

**Snake:**_ I think the Mole is one of the games older players. I have a feeling it could be Captain Falcon._

**Question 9: Clockwise, starting at Master Hand, which seat was the Mole sitting in at dinner?**

_A. First_

_B. Second_

_C. Third_

_D. Fourth_

_E. Fith_

_F. Sixth_

_G. Seventh_

_H. Eighth_

_I. Ninth_

_J: Tenth_

_K: Eleventh_

**Red:**_ I didn't pay attention to the seating order. Damn. Well, hopefully I'll still get passed this execution._

**Question 10: Who is the Mole?**

_A. Ike_

_B. Nana_

_C. Dedede_

_D. Captain Falcon_

_E. Lucas_

_F. Zelda_

_G. Toon Link_

_H. Red_

_I. Sonic_

_J. Samus_

_K. Snake_

**Dedede:** _I'm prepared for what's about to happen tonight. If I'm executed, I'll be disappointed, but I'll be glad I won't have to deal with the stress with this game any longer._

* * *

The water alongside Blueshore's dock sparkled in the moonlight. No sounds except the waves from the lake could be heard. Along the docks, there was 11 wooden seats set up. In front of of the seats, was the dreaded tv screen of doom. The players took their seats and Master Hand appeared next to the TV.

"These docks are usually inactive at these times at night. Tourists love to come here to listen to the waves and look at the water. This historic dock is the location of your second execution," Master Hand stated. "I will begin to select every players, except Samus due to her exemption, name into the TV. If the screen turns green, you're safe and you may continue playing the game. If the screen turns red however, you've been executed. You then must grab your bag and leave the game immediately."

The tv screen loaded with all the player's portraits. Samus' portrait was tinted green, symbolizing her exemption.

"Captain Falcon," Master Hand said as he selected Captain Falcon's portrait on the TV. He sighed as he watched the TV scroll into his picture, several symbols were flashing on the TV. When the symbols stopped flashing, Master Hand asked, "Ready for your quiz results?"

Captain Falcon nodded as Master Hand touched the screen once more.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Captain Falcon sighed with relief as the screen flashed green.

"Dedede," Master Hand said. Dedede sighed as his picture was zoomed into, The same strange symbols were flashed on the screen. When it was over, Master Hand tapped the screen.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Dedede slouched back into his chair. He let out a slight chuckle as he waited for the next person's name to be called.

"Ike," Master Hand said as he tapped on Ike's picture. Ike waited patiently for the symbol flashing to stop. When it stopped, Master Hand tapped his picture.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Ike laughed as soon as he saw he was safe. He looked at the other players.

"Lucas," Master Hand said. Lucas couldn't help but smile as his picture was zoomed into. After the usual symbol flashing, Master Hand tapped his picture once more.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Lucas' mouth dropped wide open. Lucas then rubbed his forehead and slouched into his chair.

"Nana." Nana looked up as her name was called. Master Hand selected her picture on the TV screen and it zoomed in. Once it was finished, Master Hand touched the screen a second time.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Nana couldn't help but smile. She sighed as she looked at the next player to be called up.

"Red." Red looked at the TV screen with a sense of fear. After the screen finished processing, Master Hand tapped the screen.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Red sighed happily as he was able to finally relax. Only four more people remained.

"Snake," Master Hand said. Snake grumbled as he heard his name being called. After the symbols disappeared, Master Hand tapped the screen.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Snake simply sighed. The players couldn't tell if it was out of relief, or annoyance.

"Toon Link." Toon Link's eyes were glued to the tv screen as his picture was zoomed into. When it was finished, Master Hand tapped the screen.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Toon Link let out a huge sigh as he collapsed into his chair. Only two players remained.

"Zelda." Zelda looked at the TV screen. A look of uncertainty was displayed on her face. Once the screen was done loading, Master Hand tapped the screen.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**RED THUMBPRINT**

Zelda sighed as she looked at the screen. Her face was full of disappointment.

"Zelda, I'm sorry." Master Hand said with sympathy. Zelda nodded as she got out of her chair and walked over to where the bags were, grabbing hers. Then she followed Master Hand to the execution vehicle.

Silence filled the air.

"Wow. I can't believe she's gone," Lucas said as he looked at the ground. "Me too," Red replied.

"She was an awesome player too," Samus said.

_(**Flash Back: **Now let's run to the lobby" Zelda said. _

_The three ran as fast as they could to the lobby. Time was running out as they knew it._

_Zelda**: **I've never ran as fast in my life. The whole experience was exciting.)_

"I actually thought she was the Mole," Captain Falcon confessed. "But as a player, she was great."

_(** Flash Back: "**I'll paint this while you two guys work on the platform. Alright?" Zelda said as she winked at Sonic and Captain Falcon.)_

"There were times in the game that I felt she was smarter than me!" Dedede chuckled.

_( **Flash Back:**"It says the players that are in this game, and Mario's not in this game anymore," Zelda said. The other players thought about this, and they all agreed.)_

"It should have been me," Ike said as he looked around. Another execution had ended, and another player had left the game.

* * *

Master Hand walked Zelda over to the execution vehicle. It seemed to glow in the moonlight. Zelda turned to Master Hand and smiled.

"Thanks Master Hand for letting me play this awesome game. Even though I wish I had gotten farther, I'm still happy that I got to experience this game as much as I was able to."

"That's good to hear, Zelda. Please take care."

"I will!" Zelda exclaimed as she gotten into the vehicle. She closed the door. In a few seconds, the vehicle began to drive into the night, taking yet another player away from the game.

* * *

**A/N:** **Episode 2 is now over and the Mole has taken their second victim, Zelda. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I'll update with the new poll soon.**

**Also, keep on checking my profile as I will post the picture clue the players were able to see at dinner time. Can you find out it's true meaning?**

- TheGreatAdvenger


	10. Episode 3 Intro

**Episode 3: Part 1/4: Episode 3 Intro**

_The screen is blank for a moment as Master Hand emerges from the shadows. His voice low and dark._

_"Only one player in this game will stand as the winner. As we get closer to that moment, we loose yet another. This time, it was Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. Episode 3 has now begun. What challenges will the players face? What will they do to stay in this game? Who will be the next to go?_

_And most importantly, who is the Mole?"_

* * *

**Name:**** Ike**

**Age:**** 17**

**Occupation:**** Swordsman**

**Birthday:**** June 28 **

**..**

**Name:**** Nana**

**Age:**** 15**

**Occupation: ****Mountain Climber**

**Birthday:**** January 12 **

**..**

**Name: ****Dedede**

**Age:**** 37**

**Occupation:**** King/Wrestler**

**Birthday:**** May 16 **

**..**

**Name:**** Douglas (AKA Captain Falcon)**

**Age:**** 38**

**Occupation:**** Racer**

**Birthday:**** November 20 **

**..**

**Name: ****Lucas**

**Age:**** 14**

**Occupation:**** Student**

**Birthday:**** October 5 **

**..**

**Name****: Toon Link**

**Age:**** 14**

**Occupation:****Sea Traveler/Swordsman **

**Birthday:**** May 20**

**..**

**Name****: Red**

**Age:**** 16**

**Occupation:**** Pokemon Trainer**

**Birthday:**** December 19**

**..**

**Name:**** Sonic**

**Age: ****16**

**Occupation:**** Foot Racer**

**Birthday:**** June 17**

**..**

**Name: ****Samus**

**Age:**** 35**

**Occupation:**** Bounty Hunter**

**Birthday:**** March 12**

**..**

**Name:**** Snake**

**Age:**** 38**

**Occupation;**** Agent**

**Birthday:**** August 1**

**..**

_Kraoun? Eoaeyin,_

* * *

The night had taken a toll among all the players left in the game. Even the Mole them self was tired. With the execution out of the way, the players would finally able to get their much needed rest for the night.

**Dedede:** _Zelda's execution surprised me a lot. She was a smart player and knew what she was doing, unlike some of the other players here._

**Lucas:**_ Zelda was like an older sister to me in this game. It's such a shame she had to leave so early._

**Nana:**_ I felt lucky that I was able to make it to Episode 3, but I felt really bad for Zelda..._

Master Hand led the players to the entrance to the hotel. He stopped to tell something to them before they can enter.

"I wish you a good night's rest. Tomorrow's mission takes place at night, so you have almost the whole day to rest and simply relax."

The players sighed in relief at Master Hand's words. Then quickly said their good nights as they entered the hotel.

* * *

The next morning, the players freshened up quickly before meeting Master Hand in the lobby.

"Good morning players. I hope you all slept well last night."

"I sure did," Captain Falcon exclaimed. "Just like a baby."

"Well that's good to hear. Now, I hope you got all your bags ready since we're leaving Blueshore in about an hour. We'll be in Masrai Town by this afternoon."

"I'm kind of looking foward to that," Sonic said.

**Sonic:** _Hopefully we would be able to win both of the missions. This team pot needs more moo-la, and fast!_

**Samus:** _I wonder what Masrai Town is like. I heard it was some Japanese village._

* * *

The bus arrived in front of the hotel a few minutes later. Red, Lucas, and Toon Link hurried on like wild animals, while the rest of the players soon followed.

"I can't wait to get to Masrai Town. I have a feeling that the next two challenges are going to be great!" Toon Link said enthusiastically as he sat on the bus. Red laughed.

"I sure hope that, Toon Link," he said as he chuckled to himself.

"I'm kind of upset that we're not eating breakfast again..." Dedede groaned as he slouched into his bus seat.

"Is the only thing you think about besides power, food?" Snake asked as he looked down into his seat.

"..."

"Well, I'm not surprised if you do." Snake began to laugh hysterically until Dedede took out his hammer and whacked him in the head.

"Ow..what was that for?" Snake said as he rubbed the large bump on his head created from the impact.

"I'm not talking to you."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Master Hand asked as he got on the bus. All of the players nodded, except for Snake who's head was throbbing in pain.

The doors closed, and the the bus drove off.

* * *

**A/N: This is by far the shortest chapter of the story thus far. Most episodes will have this short chapter before the two beefy mission chapters, and the quiz/execution chapter.**

**I promise that the next Chapter will be up sometime during the Winter Break. Until then, be sure to review and vote in the poll. Thanks.**

- TheGreatAdvenger


	11. Chained Til Morning

**Episode 3: Part 2/4: Chained Till Morning**

* * *

After a long ride on the bus, the players finally arrived in Masrai Town. The players hurried off as soon as they could.

"Brrrr! It's freezing!" Samus exclaimed as soon as she stepped out. The players agreed with her when they began to freeze themselves.

"Well, Masrai Town is known for it's cold temperatures," Master Hand explained. "I guess I should have told you all to dress a bit heavier."

"I forgot to even bring a jacket. Damn," said Captain Falcon as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. The other players laughed at the sight of this.

"Well, you're next mission begins tonight. Until then I suggest you walk around Masrai Town and see if there's anything you would like to do. Please meet me in front of Rust Corp. Warehouse at 8 PM sharp. For every person who does not arrive at that time will subtract a 1,000 smash coin penalty to the pot. I'll be seeing you all later." And with that, Master Hand vanished into thin air.

**Toon Link:** _I was eager to see what the rest of Masrai Town was like. So far, I know that Masrai Town is a really chilly place!_

**Samus:** _I thought that I would like this episode. The overall atmosphere of Masrai Place calmed me down. I hope I'll be able to find a prime Mole suspect by the time the third quiz rolls along._

The Mole simply smiled as they led the way towards northern Masrai Town. The other players soon followed.

* * *

The players walked down the cold streets of Marasi Town. The streets were filled with buildings with an oriental appearance. While passing a restaurant, something caught Nana's eye.

"Hey, check out this poster!" Nana exclaimed as she took a better look at the poster. "Fried Pink Salmon. Only 12 smash coins. That seems yummy!"

"Yeah, it does. I've never eaten fish in my life, sadly. I was always wanted to try something like that once," Lucas said as he looked at the poster.

"Well, it's around lunch time so how about we eat here?" Nana suggested. The other players nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," Dedede said as he rubbed his stomach.

**Dedede:** _I was so hungry that I would literally eat garbage out of a can if I had to._

The players walked into the restaurant. The place seemed clean and well kept after. The restaurant had an obvious Japanese theme to it. Japanese music was also playing in the background. A koopa walked over to the players. "How many?"

"Ten," Samus responded. The koopa nodded as he led them to their table. The players quickly sat down and looked at their menus.

"I'm ordering that Fried Pink Salmon!" Nana exclaimed as she continued to look at her menu. "I'll have what you're having," Lucas responded. Sonic looked carefully into his menu.

"Let's see here...do they serve chili dogs here?" The rest of the players burst into laughter. Sonic frowned. "Fine, I guess I'll try out some Nigiri-Sushi," the blue hedgehog said as he pointed to the picture in the menu.

After the waiter came and the players took their orders, Captain Falcon decided to start a conversation.

"So...," Captain Falcon started. "Is everyone ready for the mission tonight?" Snake grumbled.

"I guess," he said. He had become more grumpier with the large bump on his head created by Dedede's hammer. Red chuckled.

"Whatever it is, I'm ready."

"Good. I hope we don't have another failure like last time." Snake rubbed his hand on his beard. All players turned to Captain Falcon and gave him a death glare. Captain Falcon sweat dropped.

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen again. Hehehe."

The food soon came and the players quickly ate. As soon as they were done eating, they all split the bill and headed on out.

* * *

Night soon came and the players had to meet Master Hand. They had completely forgotten about dinner, but they didn't seem to care.

"Snake, what time is it?" Lucas asked as he and the other players began walking. Snake shrugged.

"I don't know. 7:51?" Snake sighed.

**Snake:**_ I hoped that we would get there on time. I didn't want money to be subtracted from our already small pot. *Sigh*_

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived. Master Hand waited patiently in front of the Rust Corp. Warehouse. He chuckled as he saw the players running towards him.

"Good evening everyone," he said. "I had a feeling you would all show up on time."

"Of course. We weren't going to let tardiness get in our way," Sonic said as he gave a wink and a thumbs up.

"Ok. Will you all please follow me?" Master Hand asked. The players nodded as Master Hand led them into the inside of the warehouse.

* * *

The warehouse smelled of dead fish and cold stone. The cold bars of the warehouse made the atmosphere dark and freezng. Across from these bars was a cage containing keys, and what looked like to be an exemption card.

"This Warehouse has been abandoned for quite some time now," Master Hand explained.

"I could assume that from the smell of this place," Samus said as she dug her nose into her hands. Master Hand chuckled.

"Well, you might have to get used to it since you might be here until sunrise." The players looked at Master Hand like he said the most disturbing thing in the world.

"Your next mission is called **All For One.** Let me explain the rules." Master Hand snapped his fingers and suddenly, 10 huge chains burst through the bars, latched themselves to the ankles of the players, and pulled them all against the bars.

"Hey! What was that for?" Snake snarled as he rubbed his back from the pain the impact with the bars created. All 10 players were chained to the dreaded bars around them.

"These chains are strong enough to keep you chained here for quite a long time," Master Hand said as he let out a laugh.

"I don't think this is funny at all," Nana said as she looked at Master Hand with disgust.

"On the bright side, you'll all be able to spend one luxurious night here. I wish I can stay here the night too, but I have to return with the producers at some hotel. Sorry."

"So we just need to stay here the whole night and money will be added to the pot?" Toon Link asked. Master Hand chuckled once more.

"Nope," he simply said. "If you all hate this place so much, you may escape. If you lean against these bars, you can allow enough slack for one of you to reach that cage over there." He pointed to the small cage that was located across from them. "That cage contains the keys you need to escape. Use one of the keys to free yourself and you're free to go. However, there is also an exemption in the cage. If you were to take that exemption with your key, no money will added to the pot and the remaining players will be forced to stay here for the rest of the night. You got that?"

All 10 players simply nodded.

"The cage opens up once every hour. If you can all escape here before sunrise, 40,000 smash coins will be added to the pot. If you escape, please meet me at the Silent Guy's Place. I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thanks. We're going to need a lot of that," Ike said.

Master Hand let out one last laugh and he vanished into thin air.

* * *

**8:20 PM**

"So what do we do here while we wait?" Red asked as he simply looked at the chains that trapped him.

"Nothing I guess," Dedede replied.

"I'm kinda hungry right now," Samus said. "I can go for some of that fish I had earlier today."

"Yeah, me too..."

There was a moment of silence for a few minutes before Ike spoke.

"Who's escaping here first?"

"I think we should take a vote," Samus said.

**Samus:**_ I honestly wanted to escape first. I thought I would get sick if I inhaled that smell for too long._

"I think the younger players should escape first," Snake responded. "Adults can withstand coldness and hunger better than kids can."

"I think you're right," Samus replied. She turned to the three youngest players, Toon Link, Lucas, and Nana. "Which one of you wants to escape first?"

"I dont' really care, actually," Toon Link responded. "I think Nana should go first."

"You think it's ok if I escape first?" Nana asked as she stared at Toon Link. Toon Link nodded. "How about you, Lucas?"

"It's cool." The boy in the white shirt with red stripes simply scratched his head.

**Lucas:**_ I could have been the last person to escape and still not care. _

"Well, ok then," Nana replied. She sat down on the cold ground and leaned her back against the bars.

* * *

**9:10 PM**

For what seemed like for days, the cage across them finally opened. All 10 players looked at it.

"Ok, Nana. Good luck," Lucas said as he gave her a thumbs up. Nana nodded. The players began to lean against the bars, creating enough slack so Nana could reach the cage.

**Nana:**_ Reaching the cage was a bit easier than I expected it to be._

Nana examined the open cage. She looked at the 10 keys that were in the cage, but also looked at the lone exemption. The exemption seemed to stare at here, asking her to take it with her. Nana closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you waiting for?" Dedede said impatiently. Nana looked at Dedede and nodded. Nana reached her hand into the cage and quickly took a key. Then, she slammed the cage shut.

"Yeah, Nana. Now run free while you still can!" Sonic joked. Nana simply laughed as she used her key to free herself from her chains.

"See you all later!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the exit. Snake sighed.

"One person down. Nine to go..."

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Nana arrived at the Silent Guy's Place. When she walked in, she was met with Master Hand.

"Nana! I've seen you've escaped!" he exclaimed. Nana nodded.

"It was no problem at all."

"Well, I'm assuming you'll like this place rather than that fancy warehouse. Too bad."

Nana chuckled as Master Hand led her into the next room. The next room was filled with different chambers. Nana looked around.

"So this is a capsule hotel?" Nana said as she looked inside one of the chambers. Master Hand nodded. "Well, it sure beats the warehouse. That's for sure!"

* * *

**9:48 PM**

**Lucas:**_ I had a feeling I would have to go next, which was a good thing since that warehouse was giving me the creeps._

"Lucas, you can go next," Toon Link said. "I can stay here for one more hour." Lucas smiled.

"Thanks Toon Link," he replied. Toon Link nodded. "It's no problem at all."

* * *

**10:10 PM**

Yet another hour had passed since Nana escaped and the cage was once again ready to open.

"I guess it's my turn," Lucas said as he got up. The other players nodded in union as the let enough slack so Lucas could reach the cage. After about one minute, Lucas came in contact with the cage. He looked inside it. The exemption looked tempting to him.

"Hmm...Let's see..." Lucas thought. He stood by the cag, deciding what to do.

**Lucas:**_ This was a tough decision. I really wanted that exemption, but I didn't want the other players to think I was The Mole. _

Lucas quickly came to a decision and grabbed one of the keys in the game. He then closed the door to the cage shut.

"Alright Lucas!" Samus cheered. Lucas nodded shyly as he unlocked his chains and quickly ran out without a word.

* * *

Lucas ran inside the Silent Guy's Place. He was greeted by Master Hand.

"Lucas, it seems that you were able to escape as well. How did it feel?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad I was able to help out."

"I see. If you're looking for Nana, she's sleeping right now. I'll go ahead and take you to where you'll be sleeping for the night."

Lucas smiled as he followed Master Hand into the next room.

* * *

**10:52 PM**

**Toon Link:** _My turn was next. I felt that it shouldn't be too hard to escape. Nana and Lucas did so without fail. I just hope I don't get too tempted over that exemption._

**Captain Falcon:**_ I had no idea if I would escape for the night. I had a feeling one of the players would get greedy and take that exemption._

**Ike:**_ I hoped that I would be one of the last ones to go. That way, I can think about what I'm going to do._

"Just about twenty more minutes until the cage opens," Red reminded the rest of the players. "Toon Link is going next."

"Yep. I think I'm all clear about what I'm going to do," Toon Link replied. He looked at the cage in front of him with certainty.

* * *

**11:10 PM**

The cage opened after another long hour. Dedede and Snake were both fast asleep on the cold floor. Toon Link got up after he saw his cue.

"Ok guys. Can you all create some slack to these chains so I can get through?" The other players nodded. Toon Link leaned against the bars and made his way over to the cage. He quickly dug his hand into the cage and took out a key. Then he slammed the cage shut.

"That was fast," Samus said. Toon Link chuckled as he began to free himself from his chains.

"Later guys!" Toon Link exclaimed as he made his escape. The other players chuckled back in amusement.

* * *

When Toon Link arrived at the Silent Guy's Place, he was greeted by Master Hand just like Nana and Lucas.

"Toon Link. It seems that you escaped that luxurious warehouse as well," the big floating hand said as he let out a chuckle. "I'm assuming you must be tired." Toon Link nodded.

"Then you must follow me," Master Hand replied. Toon Link nodded as they went into the next room.

"A capsule hotel?" Toon Link exclaimed as soon as he entered the room. He could already see Lucas and Nana sleeping in their chambers. Master Hand laughed.

"Yep. I hope you get a good night's sleep." Toon Link laughed back.

"Thanks. I will."

* * *

**11:34 PM**

"I-I'm so cold..." Captain Falcon complained as he hugged himself for warmth.

"M-me too..." Red responded. Samus looked at them and began to fell colder as well.

"So who's going next?" she asked.

"I think you should go next. After all, it's ladies first," Snake replied while blushing. Samus smiled.

"So, I should go next?" Snake nodded. Samus smiled once more.

"So do you guys agree with Snake?" she asked as she turned to the rest of the players. Sonic shrugged.

"Whatever."

**Sonic:**_ I've slept in harsher conditions than that warehouse. I would have let anyone go before me._

**Samus:**_ I kinda felt good that I would be able to escape next. I really wanted to get a good night's sleep._

* * *

**12:10 AM**

After another another long, cold, and harsh hour, the cage opened for the fourth time. Samus smiled as she saw this happen.

"Ok everyone. We all need to create enough slack so I can get to that cage. Got it?" The other players nodded. After enough slack, Samus was able to reach the cage.

**Samus:**_ Since I already won an exemption in Episode 2, I felt it would be unfair to take it again in this episode._

Samus reached into the cage and pulled out a key. She quickly closed the cage soon after.

"Well, so you all in the morning!" Samus exclaimed as she freed herself from her chains.

"You too, Samus!" Snake yelled back. The other players seemed to care less. Samus then made her hasty escape.

* * *

After running for a few minutes, Samus arrived at the Silent Guy's Place. Master Hand was there to greet her like always.

"Samus. You escaped!" Master Hand exclaimed. "How did it feel?"

"It felt alright. All I care about now is getting some sleep."

"Ah, ok. Please follow me." Samus nodded as Master Hand led her into the next room.

* * *

**12:23 AM**

"Who volunteers to go next next?" Snake asked as he lied his back against the cold bars.

"I could go next if anyone wants me to," Red replied. "But if someone wants to go before me, they can go."

"Well, I can stay here for a little while longer," Snake responded. He looked at the four other players. Dedede was fast asleep while Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Ike were chatting.

"I don't think they seem to mind if you go next," said Snake.

"So it looks like I'm going next?" Snake nodded.

**Red:**_ I was sorta relieved that I would be the next to escape. I really hope all the other players will be able to escape, though._

* * *

**1:10 AM**

The cage opened. Red looked at the cage and let out a relaxing sigh.

"Can you guys help me out?" he asked as he turned to the other players. They nodded as they gave off enough slack on the chains so Red could reach the cage. "Thanks."

Red made his way to the cage and looked inside. The exemption seemed to look into his very soul.

"Uh..."

**Red:**_I finally had the chance to win an exemption. Unfortunately if I took the exemption, nobody would trust me anymore._

Red stayed in thought for a few seconds. Suddenly he reached his hand into the cage and took one of the keys. Then he closed the cage.

Snake gave out a sigh of relief and the other players clapped for Red. He chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you all at sunrise," Red said as he ran out of the warehouse.

* * *

Red walked into the Silent Guy's Place. Not surprisingly, Master Hand was waiting for him there.

"Red! So you have escaped?" Master Hand asked. Red nodded with a sigh.

"Are you feeling tired?" Red nodded once more.

"Well, follow me then."

* * *

**1:45 AM**

**Dedede:**_ I was sleeping for most of the time since I was so bored. I really hated this mission._

**Ike:**_ I secretly hoped I would be chosen to go next. I was getting really cold and tired._

**Captain Falcon:**_ My whole body was frozen at this point. This was my least favorite mission so far._

**Sonic:**_I felt like I was going to fall asleep like Dedede did. It felt horrible being chained down like that for a long time._

**Snake:**_ If one of us takes that exemption during this mission, I'm keeping my eye on that person._

"Who wants to go next?" Sonic asked. The other players shrugged.

"I guess I'll go," Captain Falcon replied. "Anyone agree?"

"You could go next. I don't really care," Snake said. Ike and Sonic nodded in agreement.

The four players looked at Dedede who was asleep on the floor.

"So, it's settled. Captain Falcon goes next."

* * *

**2:10 AM**

**Captain Falcon:**_ My turn was soon to come. I didn't know what choice I was going to make yet._

The cage opened. Captain Falcon sighed as he got up and began to head towards the cage using the slack from the chains. At the cage, Captain Falcon looked at the keys, and glared at the exemption. After thinking for a few seconds, he took a key and slammed the cage door shut.

"Hasta la Vista!" Captain Falcon exclaimed as he quickly used his key to remove his chains. He dashed right out of the warehouse seconds later.

* * *

At the Silent Guy's Place, Captain Falcon met up with Master Hand.

"Yeah. Yeah. I escaped," Captain Falcon said before Master Hand could speak. He chuckled.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

* * *

**2:51 AM**

"So..." Ike started. "Who wants to go next?" The other players remained silent. "Can I go?" he asked nervously. Snake sighed.

"Go ahead," he grumbled under his breath. Ike nodded.

"Thanks, Snake."

**Ike:**_ I had a tough decision to make. Should I save the money, or take that exemption?_

* * *

**3:10 AM  
**

Ike sighed as he watched the cage open. It was his turn. Carefully, Ike got up and made his way over to the cage. The other players had to allow enough slack on the chains first. At the cage, Ike looked carefully inside the cage. He looked over to the exemption. Temptation could be clearly seen in his eyes.

"Ike! You can do it!" Sonic exclaimed. Ike looked back at the cage.

**Ike:**_ I didn't know what to do. I really wanted that exemption. So much. I know that sometimes you got to make sacrifices in this game, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that._

With caution, Ike lowered his hand into the cage.

* * *

**A/N:Ah! A cliffhanger!**

**The first mission of Episode 3 is off to a good start, but will the greed of one player spoil it? Feel free to leave a review or vote in the poll. I'd really appreciate it. **

**(Also keep on the lookout for hidden clues. Some of them might be a bit easy to spot if you read very carefully...)**

**- TheGreatAdvenger**


	12. Cooking Up Trouble

**Episode 3: Part 3/4: Cooking Up Trouble**

* * *

With caution, Ike reached his hand into the cage. He picked up one of the keys and slowly took it out. When his hand was out of the cage, he took another look at it. Ike turned to his team-mates who were glaring at him.

**Ike:**_ I was not sure if I was going to take the exemption or not. All I can say is that I really regret the choice I made._

Ike lowered his hand into the cage again, and took the exemption. The alarm on the cage turned on and the cage permanently shut close. Ike turned to his team-mates once more. There was a look of disgust on all their faces.

"Way to go, Ike." Sonic's usual grin turned into a disappointed frown. Dedede, who was now awake, mimicked his expression.

An overwhelming feeling of guilt filled up Ike's body. "I'm sorry guys," he managed to say. Snake closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not sure if I can trust you anymore....." the agent grumbled. Ike sighed.

"Ok......" Ike slowly removed his chains with his key. After taking one last glance at the remaining players, Ike ran out of the warehouse, leaving Sonic, Snake, and Dedede behind.

**Snake:**_ I was really angry when Ike took that exemption. It was even worse that I had to spend the rest of the night in THAT place._

**Dedede:**_ If Ike is the Mole, maybe he just wanted to take that exemption so no money would be added. Plus, the exemption would be completely worthless to him._

**Sonic:**_ Ike is starting to rise up on my radar. Ike knew that we failed the last mission, and we couldn't fail this one. Only the Mole would want us to fail._

* * *

Ike gulped as he walked into the Silent Guy's Place. Master Hand flew over to greet him.

"Hey Ike! It seems that you managed to escape!" Master Hand exclaimed. Ike held out his hand and opened his palm, revealing the exemption that was inside. Master Hand chuckled. "It seems that you have taken that exemptin. Therefore no money will be added to the pot. Do you really think you made the right choice, Ike?"

Ike shook his head. "Nope. I think I'll be guilty about this as long as I'm in this game." Master Hand nodded.

"Well, you should get some sleep. Unfortunately you'll have to sleep at this capsule hotel, while those three lucky ducks get that five star warehouse all to themselves," Master Hand joked. Ike forced out a laugh.

"Well, I'm not expecting them to forgive me in the morning. I have a feeling at least one person will vote for my on tomorrow's quiz," Ike replied. He forced out another laugh. "Now that you mention it, I am kind of tired. I'll see if I can get some sleep right now."

* * *

The next morning, Master Hand returned to the Rust Corp. Warehouse to free the players who were trapped there. The doors to the warehouse swung open as Master Hand entered inside. On the inside, all three players were wide awake. When they saw Master Hand, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time you came to free us," Snake groaned. "These chains are really starting to annoy me."

"Same here," Sonic replied. Dedede shook his head in agreement. Master Hand chuckled as he snapped his fingers. The chain locks loosened, and the players were removed from their chains.

"Finally!" Dedede exclaimed after his chains were removed. "I really need to eat something right now!"

Snake, who remembered what happened last time he said something to Dedede, kept his mouth shut. Sonic couldn't help but snicker.

"I think I would eat a rock if I had to. That's how hungry I am!" Master Hand laughed at Dedede's words.

"I can understand how hungry you are Dedede," he replied. "The other players are waiting for you at the hotel. Most of them are still asleep. Honestly, it's going to be fun breaking the news to them that this mission was a failure."

**Sonic:**_ I think I cringed when Master Hand reminded us that _**_All for One_** was_ a failure. Hopefully we can add a lot of money in the next mission._

**Dedede:** _I'm not sure if Ike is the mole. He might have messed up this mission, but as for the other missions he's done absolutely nothing._

**Snake:**_ I'm not sure if I should suspect Ike. Maybe in the next mission I can find someone else to vote for on the quiz. *Sigh*_

* * *

Back at the hotel the player were ready for a new day. Red was the first person to wake up. Carefully, he got out of his capsule and decided to get changed in the bathroom upstairs.

**Red:**_ I was kinda anxious to find out if we won the mission or not. Hopefully I would find out after my shower._

After all the players in the hotel woke up and got changed, they met back in the lobby. It didn't take long for the players to realize that three players were missing.

"Where's Sonic, Dedede, and Snake?" Captain Falcon asked. "Don't tell me they're still in the warehouse!" Ike looked at him with a sense of guilt.

"Uh....you guys......." Ike began. "There's something that I should say." The other players immediately turned to Ike. His stomach was tied into a knot.

"Well....last night, I-I....." he was about to finish before Master Hand appeared with the three other players. The rest of the players turned to them, before glaring at Ike.

"What Ike is trying to say is that he took the exemption from the mission last night," Master Hand explained. "That means that this mission was once again a failure."

**Captain Falcon:**_ I seriously felt like strangling Ike at that moment. _

**Lucas:**_ Wow! We lost two missions in a row. I couldn't believe it....._

**Nana:**_ I think that what Ike did was wrong. I know he really wanted the exemption, but he should have stopped to think about the rest of us._

"Don't worry everyone," Master Hand said as he tried to cool everyone off. "There's still one more mission in this episode to go."

"And what if we fail that one?" Toon Link joked. Master Hand turned to him.

"Well. All I can say is that the Mole would be very pleased."

* * *

After breakfast and leaving the hotel, the players were lead to where their next mission would take place. Although Masrai Town was a small village, there were still many buildings around. While walking, Master Hand decided to give a brief history lesson about the place.

"Masrai Town is one of the oldest areas on the Smash Continent," Master Hand explained. "Over the years, this town seemed to adapt a heavy Japanese culture." The players looked around. Suddenly, they came across a place they recognized from the day before. Master Hand stopped in front of it.

"This restaurant, The Masrai Stone, is known for it's great food and atosphere." Lucas smiled.

"Hey! This was the place we ate lunch yesturday," Lucas told Master Hand. Master Hand chuckled.

"I see. Did you all like it here?" he asked. Dedede let out a laugh.

"I did. That's for sure," he responded. Master Hand chuckled once again.

"Well, this place will be the location of your next mission. Will you all please follow me inside?"

**Sonic:**_ I had no idea what this mission would be about. If it involves cooking, count me out!_

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Master Hand went over to talk to a koopa who was standing outside the kitchen entrance. After a brief conversation, he stepped aside and let the players through. The kitchen was somewhat small compared to the restaurant itself. Master Hand then went to a Waddle Dee, who was wearing a chef's hat and smock.

"So you must be Master Hand?" the Waddle Dee said with delieght. "It is such a pleasure to meet you."

"I should be saying the same thing to you," Master Hand said with a laugh. He turned to the players. "I would like to introduce you all to Mr. Daiki Dee." The Waddle Dee nodded his head and smiled.

"Hey, aren't you that famous chef and food critic from TV?" Dedede asked. "The one and only!" Daiki Dee replied.

"But what's a famous person like you doing here?" Red asked.

"Mr. Daiki Dee is in town to judge Masrai Town's Annual Cooking Festival in a few days. Unfortunately you won't be here to attend it though. However, today we will be starting a Cooking Feastival of your own!" The players looked at Master Hand in confusion. He continued. "Your next mission is called **Masrai Cook Off**. In this mission you will all work together to prepare a special dish of Mr. Daiki Dee's choice. You will be performing all the steps such as getting the fish, ingredients, and cooking from scratch. At the end of the day, Mr. Daiki Dee will taste your final product and he will rate it, with 0 Stars being the lowest score and 5 Stars being the highest. For every star he rates you, 10000 smash coins will be added to the pot."

**Samus:**_ This mission seemed kinda tough. I can't cook for my life so I'll probably mess up._

"You will all be split into three groups. One group will be in charge of catching the fish needed for the recipe, one group will be in charge of buying the ingredients, and the last group will be in charge of making the dish itself. I would like you all to decide who is going in each group now."

**Toon Link:**_ I was very familiar with the ocean so I thought going with the fishing group would be the best choice._

**Dedede:**_ A few years ago I took cooking lessons. I'm not sure if I remember them though._

After minutes of deciding, the mission was ready to start.

"Raise your hand if you are in the Fishing Group," Master Hand commanded. Toon Link, Nana, Snake, and Sonic rose their hands.

"Raise your hand if you are in the Ingredients Group." Samus and Captain Falcon rose their hands.

"Raise your hand if you are in the Cooking Group." Lucas, Dedede, Red, and Ike rose their hands.

"Good. Now, Mr. Daiki Dee. What dish will they be cooking today?" Daiki Dedede took out a piece of paper from his smock pocket. "You will be making one of my favorite recipies. Japanese-style Tuna Steak." Master Hand nodded.

"Alright. Cooking Group and Ingredients Group, stay here. Fishing Group, please follow me."

* * *

After the Fishing Group left, Daiki Dee was ready to explain to the other two groups what they would be doing.

"Here are the ingredients you will need to buy," he said as he handed the paper to Captain Falcon. He read it out loud.

_4 Tbsp. mirin _

_2 Tbsp. sake _

_1 Tbsp sugar _

_4 Tbsp soy sauce _

_1 tsp grated fresh ginger _

_1 lb. sushi grade yellowfin tuna, sliced into 1/4 inch thick. _

_*katakuriko or corn starch _

_2 Tbsp vegetable oil _

_1 Tbsp white sesame seeds_

"You can buy most of those at the local shops," Daiki Dee explained. He took out some smash coins and handed them to Samus. "You'll also need some money to buy the ingredients of course. Here's 40 smash coins."

"Thanks," Samus said as she took the money. Captain Falcon nodded.

"I think you have an hour to get all the things you need. Good luck," Daiki Dee responded.

**Samus:** _All I had to do in this mission was to get some ingredients. It shouldn't be too hard._

**Captain Falcon:** _Half of the ingredients on that list were things I've never heard of in my life. I hoped that I would be able to get them all in time._

* * *

The Fishing Group were taken to the small port of Masrai Town. There were several cargo ships parked alongside the dock. The salty air and ocean sounds reminded the players of their previous episode. "This place reminds me of Blueshore from Episode 2," Toon Link remembered. Master Hand led the group towards the the ship with a green thumbprint printed on it.

"You will all work together to catch a 1 lb. Yellowfin Tuna. I think there's a fish scale inside the ship if you need to use it. You will have one hour to catch your tuna. Remember, you can only bring one fish back. If you catch more than one, please decide which tuna is the best to use for the rest of the mission. Any questions?" No one raised their hand.

"Good. I'll see you all later." Master Hand tossed the keys to the boat to Toon Link before he left the Fishing Group with their boat.

**Nana:** _This mission seemed really exciting. The last time I went fishing was back at home with Popo._

Toon Link was the first to hop onto the ship. He quickly sat into the Captain's seat. After the group got onto the ship, he was ready to start the ship.

"Listen everyone," Toon Link requested. "I'll be in charge of driving this boat, since I'm only one here with a boating license." He took out a small card out of his pockets and showed it to the other players.

"Sonic and Nana will be in charge of catching the fish while Snake will be in charge of weighing them. Everyone got that?"

**Sonic:** _Toon Link was being....kinda bossy during that mission. He knew I hate water, so putting me up to the fishing would be a good idea if he's the Mole._

Snake sighed as he went over to the fish scale and begun to get it set up.

**Snake:**_Weighing a fish would be an easy job for me to do. I had to thank Toon Link on that._

A few minutes later, Toon Link started the boat and it began to sail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samus and Captain Falcon roamed the streets of Masrai Town. The shopping center wasn't too far away. All they had to do was to go into the shopping center's supermarket, get the ingredients they needed, pay for them, and that would be it.

"Is that the place?" Samus asked as she pointed a large looking shopping center a few feet away from them. Captain Falcon nodded.

"It looks like the place. Let's check it out," he replied. After walking for about two minutes, they arrived at the supermarket located there. Inside, the supermarket looked like any other supermarket. There many kinds of products for sale, so it would be hard finding the right ingredients.

"I think we can get all the things on our list on one aisle," Captain Falcon said. Samus went over to an employee.

"Hello. I was wondering where we can get the stuff on this list," Samus said as she handed the piece of paper to the employee. She looked at it.

"You can find them all on Aisle 16," she said. Samus nodded. "Thanks."

The employee was right. On Aisle 16, everything they needed were up on the shelves.

"Let's see. Here's the mirin, sake, soy sauce, vegetable oil, fresh ginger." Samus quickly put the items into the small basket she had. "And then the sugar, corn starch, and sesame seeds. I think that's all of them."

**Captain Falcon:** _Samus was easier to work with than I thought it would be. In fact, she's actually proved to me that she may not be the Mole._

Samus and Captain Falcon went to rung up the items at the register. After a few moments, all of the ingredients were scanned.

"That would be **30 Smash Coins**," the cashier said. Captain Falcon nodded as he took the 40 smash coins out.

* * *

The Fishing Group had been out at sea for 20 minutes so far. The players were able to catch some fish, but none of them were the tuna they needed.

**Toon Link:** _Who knew catching a tuna would be hard. I had a feeling our pot total would remain the same from last episode._

Sonic looked into the large net that was just lying in the ocean blue. Still nothing. Nana continued to hold onto the net, however.

**Nana:**_ I was scared that we would come back with nothing. If that were to happen, it wouldn't even be the Mole's fault._

For what seemed like forever, the net started to get heavier. Nana looked into the net as fast as she can. Inside the net, was a Yellowfin Tuna.

"Oh my.....Quick! Sonic! Grab the net! We got a tuna!" Nana exclaimed. Sonic quickly grabbed his end of the net and helped Nana lift the tuna up to the boat. While Nana was doing a good job holding the net, Sonic wasn't.

**Sonic:**_ I only went fishing a few times in my life. I went with this group since I hoped I would start to get rid of my fear of water. Boy was I wrong._

"Sonic! Show some effort!" Toon Link exclaimed. Sonic tugged on the net but he wasn't doing it right.

"How about you go over here and help us?" Sonic asked. Toon Link sighed.

"Fine," he said. As he got up, Sonic let go of some of the net so Toon Link could grab some. However, this was a terrible idea. As soon as he did this, the weight of his side of the net weakned. Sonic quickly grabbed onto the net he just let go of but he wasn't strong enough to keep the tuna from escaping.

"Damn!" Sonic yelled as he saw the tuna swim away. He crashed to the floor in defeat.

"What in the world did you do!" Toon Link asked, a hint of aggregation in his voice. Toon Link, Nana, and Snake were crowded around Sonic.

"I was making room so you could grab onto the net too, but that stupid tuna decided to escape," Sonic explained.

**Sonic:**_ I had to admit that what I did was a bad idea. I wasn't strong enough to catch the fish before it escaped._

"It looks like we'll have to catch another one," Nana said. "It's a shame too, since that Tuna looked very healthy."

**Nana:** _Although he's not one of my main suspects, Sonic has shown a little Moley behavior during this game._

"I hope we get another tuna," Toon Link responded. "Or else this whole mission will fall apart."

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Samus and Captain Falcon returned with the ingredients. They placed all of them over the kitchen counters. The cooking group, who were now all dressed in chef hats and smocks, looked at them.

"Good work you two," Red said. "You got all the ingredients." Samus smiled.

"It wasn't too hard. All the stuff we needed were on the same aisle." Captain Falcon took out some smash coins.

"Plus, we got 10 smash coins left over. We can share them with all of you, unless Daiki Dee wants them back." Dedede laughed.

"Well, we're still waiting for the Fishing Group to bring our tuna to us. They're kind of taking long, actually," he said. The time on the clock read 4:25 PM.

"Hopefully they'll be back soon," Ike said.

**Ike:** _I was looking forward to help cooking the meal. Maybe if I helped out the team and add money to the pot, maybe people won't hate me anymore._

* * *

Back at sea, the Fishing Group waiting impatiently for the next tuna to arrive. Only 27 minutes remained.

"This is taking forever...." Snake groaned. The fishing trip seemed like it would never end. Sonic held onto his side of the net with all his strength. Hopefully if another tuna got caught, he would be able to help catch it.

"Maybe we should sail to another part of the sea?" Toon Link suggested. He waited patiently for a response. All of the sudden, Nana felt a heavy weight on her arm. She looked down into the net. Inside, was another tuna. However, this tuna looked less healthier than the other tuna. But still, it was a tuna.

"SONIC! HOLD ON TO THE NET!" Nana yelled. Sonic grasped as hard as he could onto the net. Toon Link got up and grabbed onto a small piece of the net, helping them out. After enough strengh, the net was lifted out of the water and into the boat.

"We did it!" Toon Link exclaimed. He, Sonic, and Nana all high-fived eachother. Snake simply clapped.

**Nana:** _I was so happy when we finally caught that tuna. I felt that we just accomplished something extraordinary._

**Snake:**_ I wasn't going to celebrate just yet. We still needed to weigh the fish to see if it was good enough to cook._

Snake took the fish in his hands and placed it onto the scale. After a few seconds, **1.2 Pounds **was displayed on the small screen. "That should be good enough," he said. He handed the fish back to Toon Link.

"Alright. Now let's return to land. Everyone ready?" Toon Link asked. Sonic, Nana, and Snake nodded in union. Toon Link hopped into the captains seat and the boat began to sail all the way to shore.

* * *

**A/N:****Will this challenge be a success, or once again a faliure? It's all up to the Cooking Group now. Could they succeed?**

**The next chapter marks the end of Episode 3. The players will take the quiz and the Mole will take their third victim. I would like you all to vote in the poll if you haven't done so already. Also, please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**The final chapter of Episode 3 should be posted sometime next weekend. I suggest you alert this story so you know when this story gets updated. **

**Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

- TheGreatAdvenger


	13. Nine Still Alive

The Cooking Group looked at the ingredients that were put before them. The paper containing their recipe was attached to the refrigerator by a magnet. Ike went to retrieve it, and placed it on the table in front of them. "Hm...what should we do now?"

"Well, we can't start until we get that Tuna," Dedede responded. "Now help me get everything set up!" Red rolled his eyes as he took another look at the recipe.

_4 Tbsp. mirin _

_2 Tbsp. sake _

_1 Tbsp sugar _

_4 Tbsp soy sauce _

_1 tsp grated fresh ginger _

_1 lb. sushi grade yellowfin tuna, sliced into 1/4 inch thick. _

_*katakuriko or corn starch _

_2 Tbsp vegetable oil _

_1 Tbsp white sesame seeds_

_Mix mirin, sake, sugar, soy sauce, and ginger in a bowl. Cover tuna slices lightly with katakuriko starch. Heat vegetable oil in a skillet and fry tuna slices on medium heat for a minute on each side. Pour the sauce over the tuna slices and simmer until the sauce is almost gone. Stop the heat and sprinkle sesame seeds._

Red went over to the cabinets and began to open them one by one. Soon enough, he came across a mixing bowl. "This should do the trick," he said. As he went to take the bowl, a strange piece of paper fell out.

"Hey! What's that?" Lucas asked as he rushed over to the mysterious piece of paper. It appeared to be folded up, and rough around the edges. He unfolded it. **63 - 533- 9738** was neatly written on it in red ink. "What is this?" he said as he handed the paper to Red.

"It looks like a phone number," Ike replied. He took a closer look at the paper. It wasn't long as Dedede grabbed it away from him. "Hey!" he yelled. Dedede examined the paper.

"Maybe it's a clue or something," he responed. There seemed to be nothing fishy about the phone number.

"I think it might be a phone number to something. Probably to a warehouse," Lucas said. Dedede didn't care, however. He stuck the paper in his pockets.

**Dedede:**_ I've been paying attention to the various clues in this game so far. Unfortunately, I have found nothing yet. If I find enough clues however, maybe I'll last long in this game._

Red placed the mixing bowl onto the counter. "Lucas, can you pass me these ingredients?" he asked as he pointed to the ingredients on the paper. Lucas nodded as he begun to hand them to him.

**Lucas:**_ I'm starting to forgive Ike for what he did in that mission. Well, sorta..._

Red put each of the ingredients into the bowl, using a measuring cup and spoon. As soon as he was done, he took out a wooden spoon and began to carefully mix the ingredients together. Dedede went to the fryer, and turned it on. He took a look at the piece of paper containing his instructions.

"Where's the skillet?" He searched through the cabinets where Ike got the bowl. After a few seconds of searching, Dedede took out the frying pan. "Are you done mixing the ingredients, Red?" he asked. Red nodded.

"I'm just about done," he said. He put the wooden spoon down and looked at the contents of the bowl. Dedede grabbed the vegetable oil and began to pour it into the pan. While he was doing this, Lucas took a look at the clock.

"I think we only have about 20 minutes left. I hope they got a tuna," he said. "I hope so too," Ike responded.

**Ike:** _I would be very disappointed if they didn't catch a tuna. Not only would we not get the money, but I'll still be guilty over the exemption._

* * *

Snake held the container holding their tuna with most of his strength as he and the rest of the group walked through the not so busy streets of Masrai. ToonLinklooked at his surroundings, a look of confusion displayed on his face.

"Uh, are we lost or something?" he asked with uncertainty. Sonic turned to him.

"I'm not sure. I swear we've passed this part of town before," was his response. Toon Link sighed.

"Maybe we should buy a map or something," the young swordsman suggested. Snake glared at him.

**Snake:** _I had a feeling that Toon Link was trying to slow us down or something. Maybe he wanted to make sure we didn't deliver the tuna in time._

Toon Link stopped in his tracks. "Uh...was it something I said?" Snake shook his head.

**Toon Link:**_ It wasn't my fault we were lost. Maybe we'd be faster if we bought that map. _

Nana walked over to a man on the side of the road. She smiled warmly. "Hey! Um, do you know where The Masrai Stone is?" The man pointed northward. "Just keep moving North and make a right turn at the Spectator House. It should be one of the first places on that road." Nana nodded. "Thanks!"

**Nana:**_ I didn't think the other players were thinking rationally about the whole situation. All we had to do is ask for help. That was all._

"So what did he say?" Sonic asked as soon as Nana returned.

"He said that we have to continue walking north until we reach the Spectator House, and then turn right." Sonic nodded.

"Hm, okay then. Let's run there before our time runs out."

**Sonic:**_ The rest of this mission was in the hands of the Cooking group once we got back to the restaurant. If they mess up, we all mess up._

* * *

For what seemed like ages, the Fishing Group arrived back at the restaurant. As soon as they arrived, Samus and Captain Falcon were there to greet them.

"Hey! What took you all so long?" cried Samus. Toon Link scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we would have been here sooner if we didn't get lost," he replied.

**Toon Link:**_ There was no one to blame for the fact that we got lost. It was all of our faults._

Snake walked into the kitchen, carefully holding the tuna container in the process. Dedede jumped up after seeing the tuna.

"FINALLY!" Dedede exclaimed with a big yawn. He grabbed the tuna from Snake's hands.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Snake warned. Dedede ignored him as he placed the tuna container on the table. Very carefully, he took the tuna out of the container. Lucas rushed to place a cutting board on the table so Dedede could cut the fish.

"Do you know how to cut a fish?" Lucas asked. Dedede chuckled.

"Well, I've been taking cooking lessons from the greatest chef's in all the land. Of course I know how to prepare a fish!" he boasted.

**Lucas:** _Something about Dedede scares me. I don't think he's the Mole, but sometimes he acts so creepy..._

"Hand me the knife, red boy!" the fat blue penguin exclaimed. Red rolled his eyes as he handed him a rather large and sharp knife. Dedede grasped it in his hands. Within seconds, he chopped the tuna up into several pieces. He looked at his result with admiration.

"Not bad, actually," Snake grumbled. Dedede took the tuna slices and brought them over to the pan. He tilted the board and the tuna slices fell in. The pan sizzled.

"Is the oven on medium heat?" asked Lucas. Dedede sighed as he checked the heat knob.

"Yes! How many questions **do **you have anyway?" he snapped in annoyance. Lucas sweat dropped.

"Uh, it was just a simple question..." Lucas started.

**Red:** _Dedede has shown to be arrogant ever since this game began. Is this behavior a cover up for the fact that he may be the Mole?_

"I think it's been about a minute now," Ike said, hoping that would calm Dedede down. "We better add the sauce."

Red carefully poured the sauce in his bowl into the pan. The pan continued to sizzle. Once most of the sauce in the bowl was gone, Dedede began to continue simmering it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toon Link, Samus, Nana, Sonic, and Captain Falcon waited in the main dining area. All of them wondered what was going on in the kitchen.

**Samus:** _I was really apprehensive about how many stars Daiki Dee would give us. _

**Nana:** _I heard Daiki Dee is strict when it comes to judging. Maybe he'll go easy on us..._

Suddenly, a giant white floating glove appeared. Sonic laughed as soon as he saw him.

"Hey MH? What's up?" Master Hand couldn't help but chuckle.

"So how's your mission going along so far?" he asked. Toon Link chuckled uneasily.

"I think we're doing well. I'm not sure if we're going to get those five stars though," he said.

"Hm, I see. Well, I'll need the 5 of you to help me set up the table for Mr. Daiki Dee. He's going to arrive here in about 5 minutes!"

* * *

Dedede looked at the dish that lied in front of him. The smell of the finished product made his stomach growl.

"I think we are done," Ike said. Lucas handed him a can of sesame seeds.

"You forgot these," he reminded him. Ike gave Lucas and dumb-folded expression.

"I forgot all about those!" he remembered. He took the sesame seed can and sprinkled some seeds over the tuna steak.

"There! That should do it!"

**Ike:** _I couldn't wait to see the look on Daiki Dee's face when he tried this. Maybe that would make us all feel better about our selves._

* * *

Daiki Dee emerged from the large doors of the restaurant. Instead of the chef hat and smock he wore earlier, he was wearing a rather fancy looking tuxedo. He went over to the players. "Hello everyone!" he greeted. He turned to Master Hand.

"Are the players finished with their dish?" he asked.

"I believe they are. They'll be sending the dish out right about now," he answered. Daiki Dee nodded as he took his seat at the table.

"I'm looking foward to tasting the player's dish. I promise that I will be honest and I will rate the dish like I'd rate any other dish." He looked towards the doors to the kitchen. Behind those doors, the Cooking group was preparing to send the meal out.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Red asked. Lucas began to think.

"I think I know what to do," he replied. He went towards the back of the kitchen, where there was a somewhat large closet. Lucas opened the door and went inside.

The closet contained things such as table cloths, napkins, forks, spoons, and knives. The one thing the group needed was in the center of the closet. It was a portable dinner tray. On the dinner tray was a silver lid. Lucas carefully rolled the tray into the kitchen.

"I'll go get the food," Dedede said as he went to pick up the dish and place on the tray. Lucas removed the lid so Dedede could place it on the tray. After that, he put the lid over the dish.

"Looks like we're all set," Ike said. "Want me to help roll it in?"

**Dedede:** _It looked like Ike wanted to redeem himself for his actions in the last mission. It was nice to see that he was trying to help the team instead of harming the team._

"Me and Ike will roll the tray out, I guess," Lucas volunteered. Ike nodded.

"So how do we move this thing?" Lucas went over to one side of the tray. "I'll roll this side, you'll roll the other."

Ike went over to the other side and grasped it with his hands. Carefully, he and Lucas moved the dinner tray out of the kitchen.

* * *

On the other side, Daiki Dee waited patiently for his meal. He took a sip of his water as Lucas and Ike rolled the tray towards him.

"Hello," he greeted. The two stopped the tray in front of his table. They lifted the dish from the tray and onto the table. Ike lifted the lid up, letting the steam from the food rise up.

"Mmm, the food smells delicious," he complimented.

**Lucas:**_When Daiki Dee said this, I got less nervous. Maybe it was because I knew he'd give us a good grade._

All of the players in the kitchen went outside to see Daiki Dee taste their final product. Each player looked at Daiki Dee in anxiousness as he took his fork and knife and cut a piece of the salmon. He lifted the piece into his mouth. As soon as it entered, he closed is mouth and began to chew.

The players watched as the food critic until he swallowed the piece of food. The players waited impatiently for a response.

"Hm, this tastes pretty good actualy." All of the players let out a sigh of relief. Daiki Dee took another bite. "The flavor seems to be decent, though. I've eaten better Japanese-style Tuna Steak, to be honest with all of you." The hope in the player's eyes began to die a little. He continued.

"Still, this dish is pretty good. I'll give you your score after I finish this."

* * *

The sky was now a dark orange color. Night was soon to come. The players gathered around in the kitchen for the results of their mission.

"I would like to tell you all that it was such a pleasure working with you all. You seem like a great group of players, and I wish you all the best of luck in this game." Dedede chuckled.

"It was great with you too, Daiki Dee. I always wanted to meet you in person, and now I just got to do that." Daiki Dee continued.

"Your dish was better than I thought it would be. The sauce tasted good, but the tuna to me was kinda decent. I didn't think that the tuna was all that healthy when you cooked it. A healthier fish would have brought out more flavor to me." The players looked at him, all of them were frowning slightly.

"With that said, overall it was a good meal. I have decided to give you all 3 stars for your meal."

**TEAM POT: 91000 SMASH COINS**

**Sonic:** _I thought that we would have gotten a lower grade than we actually got. I was certainly impressed._

**Captain Falcon:** _All that work did pay off, kinda. We didn't do fantastic, but we didn't do terrible either._

**Nana:**_ I gotta try that recipe for Tuna Steak someday. I have to remember to use a healthy looking fish next time._

* * *

Back at the hotel, the players began to get ready for dinner, which would be in 30 minutes. Red, Lucas, and Toon Link sat alone in the cold halls of the hotel, starting a discussion.

"I can't believe we're already done with the third episode!" Red exclaimed. "It feels like this game just began yesterday." Toon Link and Lucas both laughed at Red's words.

"I have to agree with you there, Red. It's been three episodes and already 12 pages are filled in my journal," Toon Link responded. He turned to one of the pages in his journal and began to read to himself.

_Just got back from a tiring mission. Had something to do with art. Nana and Captain Falcon stood out to me. Leaning more towards Captain Falcon for making an obvious sabotage attempt._

Lucas then looked at his own journal. He frowned. "I've only written about 8 full pages. I think I should have been writing more."

"Don't worry about it Lucas. I've written 9 pages, so don't think you'll get executed because of it," Red said. Lucas grinned.

"Uh, thanks." Toon Link looked at Lucas, and then wrote something in his journal.

_Now back at the hotel. Talking to Red and Lucas. I have been starting to suspect Lucas now, oddly. I'll still focus on Captain Falcon a little longer._

* * *

The rest of the players hung out inside the hotel's small park. Sonic slowly swung on the swings, letting the faint breeze in his quills.

"It looks so pretty out tonight," Nana gushed. "It's too bad we'll have to leave here in the morning." Ike looked at the dark blue sky. Several fire flies seemed to light it up. Ike turned to a clean page in his journal and began to write.

_Suspects for tonight: Samus and Dedede_

_Samus: Seems like she could be the Mole. No visible sabotage just yet._

_Dedede: Just a gut feeling. Still a little mixed._

"Who are you voting for tonight?" Captain Falcon asked Dedede, who was lying down on a park bench. He shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm kinda stuck between three different people," he responded.

"Well, who are they?" Dedede got up from his bench and went over to Captain Falcon's ear.

"Toon Link, Snake, and Nana," he whispered. Captain Falcon nodded as he took out his journal.

"Here's my most recent journal entry. Take a look," he said as he handed the book to him. Dedede opened it up.

_Feeling relieved. 30000 smash coins were added to the pot in this Episode._

_Planning to vote for Ike on tonight's quiz. May vote for Sonic on a few questions. Not sure though._

"I see," Dedede said. "So we don't suspect the same people?"

Captain Falcon nodded. "Maybe I should vote for Nana on the quiz. She seems pretty suspicious to me." Dedede shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Whatever you feel like doing," was his response.

* * *

Master Hand brought the players to the very same resturaunt for dinner. The player's didn't seem to care, though.

"I'm sorry if you're getting tired of this place, but it's the closest resturaunt to the place where the next executin will take place," Master Hand said. The waiter came and everyone took their orders. Master Hand chose to speak as soon as the waiter left.

"Your total pot stands at 91000 smash coins out of a possible 151000 smash coins. That's more than half the total, so you're all doing a good job in this game so far."

"That's good to hear. I was hoping that we would add more money, though. Oh well," said Sonic. Master Hand chuckled.

"You will all be taking a 10 question quiz about the Mole, shortly. The player who scores the lowest on the quiz tonight will be the Mole's third victim. I hope that you have all been writing in the journals I gave you all in the first episode. If you have, I can say that it will help you on tonight's quiz."

The waiter came back with the food. As the players ate, Master Hand lifted his glass of wine in the air. "I would like to give a toast to the Mole and the Mole's third victim." The players raised their drinks in the air and toasted along with him.

After that, the players ate in silence.

* * *

It's time for the quiz. 10 questions about the Mole. A chair and a labtop awaited each of the players on the top floor of the resturaunt. Dedede turned on his labtop.

**Question 1: Is the Mole, Male or Female?**

_A. Male_

_B. Female_

**Dedede:**_ I don't think an average person would suspect Nana as the Mole. However, she's been on my radar since day one._

**Question 2: At the beginning of "All For One", from Master Hand's perspective, where was the Mole standing from left to right?**

_A. First_

_B. Second_

_C. Third_

_D. Fourth_

_E. Fifth_

_F. Sixth_

_G. Seventh_

_H. Eighth_

_I. Ninth_

_J. Tenth_

_(Flashback of the players standing by the bars while Master Hand explained the mission)_

**Snake:** _I think the most obvious choice for the Mole would be Samus. She's smart, pretty, and seems to know everything that's going on in this game._

**Question 3: During "All For One", in what order did the Mole escape the warehouse?**

_A. First_

_B. Second_

_C. Third_

_D. Fourth_

_E. Fifth_

_F. Sixth_

_G. Seventh_

_H. The Mole did not escape the warehouse_

_(Flashback of the players grabbing the keys from the cage, one by one.)_

**Sonic:** _I'm not sure if Toon Link is trying to be the Mole, or is the Mole. Something doesn't seem right about that guy._

**Question 4: Did the Mole take the exemption during "All for One"?**

_A. Yes_

_B. No_

**Red:**_ I started to suspect Ike a little when he took that exemption. However, he did seem to help us out during that cooking mission._

**Question 5: Was the Mole wearing a jacket during "All for One"?**

_A. Yes_

_B. No_

**Samus:**_ The Mole could be Ike. If he was the Mole, taking the exemption would be a great idea. Not only does it keep money out of the pot, but the exemption means nothing to him, so money could be kept out of the pot for no reason._

**Question 6: In "Masrai Cook Off", what group was the Mole in?**

_A. Fishing Group_

_B. Ingrediants Group_

_C. Cooking Group._

**Nana:** _There's a chance that Sonic could be the Mole. If he never let go of that net, we could have gotten the healthier fish, and maybe our dish would have tasted better._

**Question 7: In "Masrai Cook Off", did the Mole help bring the food out to Daiki Dee?**

_A. Yes_

_B. No_

_(Flashback to Lucas and Ike rolling the dinner cart to Daiki Dee.)_

**Toon Link:**_ Lucas might be the Mole. His shy behavior could be a good disguise for his true intentions._

**Question 8: For dinner before the quiz, what did the Mole order?**

_A. Takoyaki_

_B. Fried Pink Salmon_

_C. Sake Steamed Shrimp_

_D. Boiled Eggplants_

_E. Niboshindashi_

_F. Oyako-don_

_G. Karaage Chicken_

**Captain Falcon:**_ So far, there's quite a few people I suspect to be the Mole. Ike and Sonic are two of those people._

**Question 9: When is the Mole's birthday?**

_A. January 12th_

_B. March 12th_

_C. May 16th_

_D. May 20th_

_E. June 17th_

_F. June 28th_

_G. August 1st_

_H. October 5th_

_I. November 20th_

_J. December 19th_

**Lucas:**_I think the Mole could either be Toon Link or Red. When I spoke to them earlier, I swore I could have felt a mole vibe from the both of them._

**Question 10: Who is the Mole?**

_A. Ike_

_B. Nana_

_C. Dedede_

_D. Captain Falcon_

_E. Lucas_

_F. Toon Link_

_G. Red_

_H. Sonic_

_I. Samus_

_J. Snake_

* * *

The streets were cold. The sky was now pitch black, and only fire flies and the oil lamps that hung outside provided light. The players walked along a small path that led to the back of a large, brightly lit building. The sliding glass door on the back was open. The players went inside. The room on the inside was somewhat big. The walls were a plain peach color and large tatami mat covered the floor. In the middle of the room were 10 chairs. In front of these chairs was the usual TV screen of death. The players put their bags to the side and took their seats. Master Hand floated next to the TV.

"Good evening players," Master Hand began. "Your quiz scores have been tallied, and one of you will be leaving the game tonight. This large building, although it has no real importance most of the time, will be the location of your third execution." Master Hand turned to Ike.

"Ike has an exemption so he cannot be executed tonight," he confirmed. Ike looked at the other players. The feeling of guilt returned.

"I will begin to select your pictures from the TV, one by one. If the screen turns green, you're safe and you may continue playing the game. If the screen turs red however, you've been executed. Is everyone ready to begin the execution?" The players nodded as the TV screen turned to a screen showing all the player's pictures. Ike's picture was green tinted.

"Sonic." Sonic looked at the TV and sighed. Master Hand zoomed into his picture. After a few seconds, he tapped it.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sonic looked at the screen in disbelief. He sighed in relief.

"Samus." Samus looked at the screen as Master Hand zoomed into her picture. After a few seconds, he tapped the screen once more.

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Samus stayed silent as she smiled to herself, before sighing a little.

"Snake."

Snake scratched his beard, a look of anxiousness in his eyes. Master Hand selected his picture and waited for a few seconds. Then he tapped it again.

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Snake showed no emotion as he simply slouched back down into his chair.

"Lucas."

Lucas looked at the screen in fear. He began to tap his foot as Master Hand tapped his picture a second time.

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Lucas grinned as he relaxed into his chair.

"Captain Falcon." Captain Falcon chuckled to himself nervously as Master Hand selected his picture. After a few seconds, he tapped the screen.

..

..

..

..

..

..

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Captain Falcon sighed heavily as his screen flashed green. He glanced at the other players.

"Dedede." Dedede tried to keep a straight face as Master Hand zoomed into his picture. He tapped the screen.

..

..

..

..

..

..

**RED THUMBPRINT**

"I knew it!" Dedede shouted as he looked at the screen. The players couldn't believe it, but it was true. The screen was shaded in a bleeding red.

"Dedede I'm sorry. You are the Mole's third vitim," Master Hand said. The executed player sighed as he slowly got out of his chair and went over to grab his bag, before following Master Hand outside.

"Wow..." is what Samus was able to say. The other players felt the same way.

"I'm stunned," Captain Falcon said. "I didn't expect him to go this soon."

_(**Flashback: **__"Wow after all this time you've still never found the last bag," Dedede said shaking his head. Captain Falcon's blood boiled._

_"Look Penguin Face, we were spending most of our time looking for you. Lucas kept on looking for the bag, but there was no bag no matter how hard we tried!" Captain Falcon yelled._

_"We have no time to argue. There's only 10 minutes left and we've still have to find Zelda's bag," Lucas said trying to break the fight._

_Dedede laughed mockingly. "Well you just suck at looking for things," Dedede said.)_

"I actually learned to cooperate with him..."

_(**Flashback: **__"We made it," Dedede exclaimed. He couldn't stop laughing._

_"Thank you," Captain Falcon sarcastically said._

_Dedede left his room. A deep sigh escaped.)_

"And sometimes he was just being so stupid," Samus added.

_(**Flashback: **"What word is this?" Dedede asked as he showed his lyrics page to Samus. "It's unfurl," she answered. Dedede scratched his head._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Samus sighed in annoyance.)_

"I think Dedede tried his hardest in the Cooking challenge," Red remembered.

_(**Flashback: **__"Hand me the knife, red boy!" the fat blue penguin exclaimed. Red rolled his eyes as he handed him a rather large and sharp knife. Dedede grasped it in his hands. Within seconds, he chopped the tuna up into several pieces. He looked at his result with admiration._

_"Not bad, actually," Snake grumbled. Dedede took the tuna slices and brought them over to the pan. He tilted the board and the tuna slices fell in. The pan sizzled.)_

"I think Dedede will be missed in some ways," Nana said. "And won't be missed in other ways." The other players laughed.

"Even though he was a jerk, I still think he was a really decent player overall," Sonic said.

* * *

Master Hand led Dedede to the execution vehicle, which was parked outside the building.

"How do you feel knowing you're the Mole's third victim?" Master Hand asked. Dedede shrugged.

"I dunno. I feel pretty stupid. I guess the Mole got me." Master Hand chuckled.

"Is there anything in this game that you will miss?" Dedede shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing really. I guess I'm sorta relieved now that I won't have to go through any more stress anymore."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your experience in this game. Farewell!" Dedede rolled his eyes as he entered the execution vehicle. After he slammed the door shut, the car started to drive away. Within seconds, the car became nothing more than a little speck in the moonlight.

10 was now 9. In a matter of time, it would become 3.

* * *

**A/N:Episode 3 is now over. Dedede became the Mole's victim. To be honest, I'm actually going to miss him. Lol**

**I'll put up the new poll later tonight. Also, I plan to post the ever so late logo of "The Mole: Super Smash Bros. Edition".**

**Feel free to leave a review. The next chapter should be up sometime next week, if I have any free time.**

**Thanks for reading!**

- TheGreatAdvenger

Episode 3: Part 4/4: Nine Still Alive


	14. Episode 4 Intro

********

**Episode 4 Part 1/4: Episode 4 Intro**

* * *

_The screen starts off pitch black. No sounds are heard. Nothing is seen. After a few long seconds, the host appears. He looks directly into the screen._

_"After a long and gruesome night, nine players still stand in this thing we call a "game". Each one of them determined to win it all. Dedede, the arrogant king of Dreamland, met his doom in the previous episode. As the game gets longer, the stakes get higher. Episode 4 has now begun. The players are all protagonists in this exciting and adventurous story. However, one of them is not a character in this story, but is actually the author, killing off their characters one by one, and knows the answer to this mystery before anyone else._

_Who will become the next victim of the Mole? And who is the Mole?_

* * *

**Name: Ike**

**Age: 17**

**Occupation: Swordsman**

**Birthday: June 28**

**:**

**Name: Nana**

**Age: 15**

**Occupation: Mountain Climber**

**Birthday: January 12**

**:**

**Name: Captain Falcon**

**Age: 38**

**Occupation: Racer**

**Birthday: November 20**

**:**

**Name: Lucas**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student**

**Birthday: October 5**

**:**

**Name: Toon Link**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Sea Traveler/Swordsman**

**Birthday: May 20**

**:**

**Name: Red**

**Age: 16**

**Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Birthday: December 19**

**:**

**Name: Sonic**

**Age: 16**

**Occupation: Foot Racer**

**Birthday: June 17**

**:**

**Name: Samus**

**Age: 35**

**Occupation: Bounty Hunter**

**Birthday: March 12**

**:**

**Name: Snake**

**Age: 38**

**Occupation: Agent**

**Birthday: August 1**

* * *

**Ike: **_It's hard to believe that the Mole is one of us. I can't picture any of us being the Mole. No matter how hard I think._

**Sonic:** _It's already Episode 4, and I'm still lost in this game. Maybe it's because I'm not taking enough notes or something. I need some rest._

**Toon Link:** _I'm going to stick to my strategy and see what happens. You can't trust anyone in this game..._

**Captain Falcon:** _I have a feeling it's my fault Dedede got executed. Maybe if I got him to vote for Ike, he would have made it to the next round. Some coalition partner I was..._

**Nana: **_I'm not careful in this game, I'll wind up the same way as Mario, Zelda, and Dedede. I plan to try my best for now on._

**Lucas:** _Several days ago I entered this game thinking this was all going to be a piece of cake. I would have slapped myself silly if I could._

**Snake:** _Sometimes I regret signing up for this game. It's not that this game is boring or anything. It's just too stressful for me._

**Red:** _You know what they say. "Expect the Unexpected". Episode 4, here I come!_

* * *

The aftermath from the previous night's execution was beginning to wear off as the sun began to rise on the horizon. The capsual hotel was as quiet as ever as the players were soundly asleep. Meanwhile, the familiar host was preparing in the small lobby. Although it was early in the morning, this didn't seem to bother anyone. As a new day was being born, the players were only starting to wake up from their slumber.

"Mm?" Samus groaned as she awoke. The sun's rays shot on her face. She sighed. "Morning already?"

Following Samus were the rest of the players. Each and every one of them were tired from the previous night's events. Sonic and Red were the least tired of them all, as they were already getting dressed by the time Samus was just getting out of her capsule.

"I have a feeling today's gonna be a good one!" Red exclaimed as he met Sonic near the door outside the lobby. The blue hedgehog grinned.

"I do hope so. Luck is really what this team needs right now," he answered. "We really gotta add some serious money in the pot this episode." Captain Falcon walked by them, and gave a salute.

"Morning Red. Sonic," he greeted. Sonic grinned as he saluted back. "Right back at ya, Captain," he responded. Red looked at Captain Falcon. A thought came to his head.

"Say Captain Falcon," he started. "I bet you feel great about last night's execution, with Dedede leaving and all." Captain Falcon thought about this for a momment. "Well, I don't think anyone really deserved to be executed last night. Even though Dedede was being a jackass for most of the game, I still thought he knew what he was doing while he was still here." Red nodded.

**Red:** _I completely agreed with him. I would have honestly hated to see anyone leave last night. Dedede included._

"Hey, at least now we don't need to worry about him hogging on all our food," Snake snarked as heard their conversation. The three of them all held back a laugh. Nana also saw this, and gave Snake a frown and simply shook her head.

* * *

"And so we sailed away from that monstrous octorok and kept all of the treasures we acquired." Toon Link had just finished telling the story of one of his latest adventures as everyone else continued to eat their breakfast. Snake sighed as he took another bite into his bagel.

"What a night," he said. "How many hours of sleep did I get last night? Maybe 3?" The host chuckled as he said this. He glared at him.

"How many times do you have to chuckle at everything! I wasn't making a joke or anything. Jeez!" he groaned.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, Snake. It's just that it's kinda funny when you always complain," Master Hand remarked. Snake sighed a second time and nodded as he finished his bagel.

"So what's the game plan today?" Lucas eagerly asked.

"Good question," the host answered. "All I can say is that there's an exciting mission in store." Snake shook his head.

"Whenever you say it's gonna be exciting mission, it's always a difficult one!" he raged. If Master Hand had a face, you would see him smile.

"There you go again. Always complaining," he responded. The other players burst into laughter as a red faced Snake looked at them in bewilderment. The host continued.

"The next mission will truly put your teamwork to the test, which is something you all seem to be lacking lately," he said. "I hope you'll eventually improve on this. If you don't, the amount of money in the pot at the end of the game will be disappointing."

"I can give you an example," Snake added as he glared at Ike. The blue haired swordsman frowned as he remembered the incident from the previous episode. "That loser took that exemption and ruined the whole miss-" The agent could not finish when a blonde haired bounty hunter slapped him hard. His face was even reder than before.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Snake screamed as he felt the burning sensation on his cheek. Samus shook her head.

"Now that Dedede is gone you think you can be the new resident jerk!" she shouted. "I don't care if you got off the wrong side of the bed today! Stop being such a jackass or we're gonna have problems!"

"All I was doing was pointing out the obvious. You didn't have to attack me for it. Some classy lady you are!"

Samus and Snake continued to argue with the host and all the other players watching. Nana tried to hold back from crying.

"Please stop this!" she cried. "I hate to see us like this!"

"Oh shut up!" Snake raged. The players looked at Snake as akward silence fell upon them. The "resident jerk" puffed as he quickly got out of his seat and left the room without saying a word, slamming the door shut behind him. Akward silence continued to fill the room. Master Hand thought fast to quickly ease the situation.

"Who wants seconds?"

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry for the somewhat long hiatus. It seems that school and other stuff have been getting in the way of actually continuing this. I am sorry if I had to make anyone wait for a real update.

I am not sure if I could fit in a second update tommorow since I have stuff to study for. I decided to release this a day earlier to make up for that. You may still bombard me with hate messages if you want.

So yeah. Once school finishes I'll be able to get in updates more frequently. Stay tuned for further updates.

- TheGreatAdvenger


	15. Fruits, Numbers, And Packages

**EPISODE 4: Part 2/4: Fruits, Numbers, And Packages**

* * *

About 10 minutes after the whole Snake episode, the players were ready to leave Masrai Town and onto their next destination. The wait for the bus was much shorter than expected, as the bus arrived just minutes after they all left the hotel.

"Where are we going this time?" Red couldn't help but ask. Master Hand turned to him.

"You'll see Red, You'll see," was his replied. Red nodded as he sat down on the bus, and he was left to think about where they would go.

The players could notice a change of scenery as the bus deported from town. No longer was the familiar places of Masrai Town were in sight. Instead, the players could now see various fields of crops along their way.

"I think it looks like we're going to some Farmland?" Lucas asked. The host did not answer him and continued to look towards the window. Within a half-an hour, the players would get off the bus and a new mission would begin. For some of the players, this was exciting. For other players, not so much.

"I have a feeling we're going to fail this mission. I just know it," Samus whined. Nana frowned.

"Don't feel that way, Samus. I have a feeling we'll do great this mission," she assured her. Samus thought about it for a second, and grinned.

"Thanks, Nana. I feel a little better now," the bounty hunter answered. The pink clothed eskimo giggled.

* * *

When the bus finally arrived at it's destination, the bus went from full to empty within seconds as the players poured off the bus. Master Hand was the last to get off, after thanking their bus driver for the ride. The group looked at their surroundings. It was a no brainer that they were somewhere in the farmlands. There were many crop fields on the sides of the road, and that familiar farm breeze was in the air. Across the street was a chalkboard and a table with several suitcases lined up, presumably where their next mission would begin. The host led the players across the road and to the blackboard. He was ready to explain the first mission of the game's fourth episode.

"We are currently standing in the Grand Oak Country," Master Hand began. "It's a farmland just south of Masrai Town." He pulled the player's attentions to the suitcases lined up on the table near them. "Your next mission is called **Fruits and Numbers**. To begin this mission I'll need one runner, five harvesters, and three taskers." The host paused. "Your main goal is to find out the combination to these suitcases." He picked up a suitcase, which had the number **1 **on it. "There are five suitcases. They hold 12000, 16000, 20000, 24000, and 28000 smash coins respectively. For each suitcase, a combination is needed. The combinations are all similar, only some suitcases have more numbers added than others. The first suitcase has a five number combination, the second an eight number combination, the third a twelve number combination, the fourth a fifteen number combination, and the fifth an eighteen number combination." Master Hand paused to clear his throat. "The harvester group will receive their numbers by correctly identifying fruit in the field over there," he explained as he pointed to the said field. "The taskers will get their numbers by doing several tasks around town," he explained, this time pointing to a road that led to town. "And finally, the runner will be given the job of running on this treadmill." The host went over to the treadmill, which looked like it was at least ten years old. "The runner holds the most important role in this mission. The runner will be required to run on this treadmill for the entire mission, without taking any breaks or stopping. In the event that the runner stops running on the treadmill for even the slightest second, the mission will end without hesitation. You will all receive a call to stop what you're doing and return to this field. If you do not return within ten minutes, a penalty of 12000 smash coins will be given." Master Hand cleared his throat again. "To make things more interesting, the treadmill will get faster every ten minutes. So I can all tell you that this mission is not going to be easy." A certain blonde haired female player frowned at this statement.

"Nevertheless, I wish you all the best of luck. I'll give you some time to decide your roles." The host finished.

"I call Harvester Group," Snake announced, thinking that would be the easiest task in the mission. Nana and Toon Link soon followed, both going with the harvester group. "I guess it's Tasker Group for me," Sonic simply said. "Ditto," Red added. Lucas pondered about which role he wanted to play in this mission. He ultimately went with the harvester group. So did Samus. This left Ike and Captain Falcon.

"I think I should go with the taskers," Ike said. "I'd hate to screw up the mission again, and get an even badder rap then I'm getting now."

"Understood. Plus, I think I'm more physically fit for the task." Ike just looked at him, a sweat drop slid down his face. "Not to call you weak or anything, but you know what I'm saying," Captain Falcon added. Ike nodded, and walked in the direction of the taskers group.

**Captain Falcon:**_ I knew from the beginning that choosing the role as runner would be a risky one. My actions in this mission could have been make or brake for the whole group._

* * *

The harvester group walked their way to the field that they were instructed to go to. On the field, several rows of wooden tables were lined up. Fruits of all different kinds of shapes and sizes were littered on them.

"Look at all these fruits!" Nana exclaimed in awestruck. Lucas went to pick up one of the fruits, which looked like a shriveled lemon. "Interesting," he said. Toon Link ignored the fruits and went straight towards another blackboard, containing the rules for their part of the mission.

"So, what does it say?" Samus asked. Toon Link looked at the blackboard for a brief amount of seconds and read out loud.

_Greetings Players,_

_To obtain the numbers for your mission, you will need to correctly identify the following fruit. Each fruit has a corresponding number on it. These numbers are part of the suitcase combinations. The numbers go in the same order as the correct fruit listed here. Good luck, players._

_**Cherimoya**_

**_Mandarin Orange_**

**_Wampee_**

**_Breadfruit_**

**_Granny Smith Apple_**

**_Kiwifruit_**

**_Pineapple_**

**_Tangelo_**

**_Huckleberry_**

**_Purple Apple-berry_**

_- Master Hand_

"Uh, I've never heard of half the fruit on that list before," Lucas said scratching his head. "There's at least three fruits on there that we all should be familiar with," Samus responded. "The Granny Smith Apple, the Kiwifruit, and the Pineapple."

"Good point," Toon Link replied. "But there's gotta be a way to tell what the other fruits are." Snake looked at the ground and gently kicked the dust. "I wonder if we have Internet connection out here," he joked.

**Snake:**_ So the mission wasn't going off on a smooth start. None of us knew that much about fruit, and we all knew it was going to be hard to identify the fruit on the list we had._

"I think we should look for the fruit Samus was talking about earlier," Nana said. "We'll save time that way." The players all nodded in union, and began to head out into the field to search for the fruit.

* * *

Master Hand, Ike, Red, and Sonic began to walk through the not so busy village of Grand Oak Country. A lot of the buildings were old, and the sidewalk was nothing more than a trail of dirt. They finally stopped in front of a rather old building, which looked like it could be the oldest building in the village. A large sign hung over them, with the words **Nobleman Inn**.

"This looks like place," Master Hand said. He pushed open the worn out door so the players could enter. Inside the building looked like an old fashioned hotel from many years ago. The hotel clerk greeted them immediately as they entered the inn.

"Greetings! Greetings!," the clerk exclaimed. He picked up a medium sized package that was on the check in desk and placed it Red's hands.

"What's this for?" he asked. He turned over the package and saw a tag. **54 Lemonbreeze Avenue** it read.

"Are we supposed to deliver that or something?" Sonic questioned. The clerk nodded.

"Your first task is the deliver that package to the location written on the tag," Master Hand explained. "If you get there within one hour, assuming Captain Falcon doesn't stop running on the treadmill, you will receive three numbers of the suitcase combination."

**Red:** _The premise of this mission didn't seem too complicated. I think in the end, I got the easiest job._

"It's a long walk from here to your next location so I suggest you get a move on. Good luck," the host said. Before the three players knew it, he was gone.

* * *

Captain Falcon was running on the treadmill at an average speed. He took a deep breath as he continued to run. He didn't feel tired, at least not yet. Suddenly, the familar host popped out of nowhere, which scared him for a brief moment.

"How are you doing so far?" Master Hand asked. Captain Falcon wiped his forehead. "Not bad. I'm not that all tired," he replied. "That's great to hear," Master Hand said. "So how long do you think you'll be able to run for?"

"As long as this mission needs me to," Captain Falcon said with confidence. "I'm not gonna let another failure happen in this game again."

**Captain Falcon:** _I was going to push myself the farthest I could. We all need that money, and succeeding in this mission was the only way to get it._

"Well, I'll check you in a little while," Master Hand responded. "Oh! And remember that the speed on that treadmill will get faster. Best of luck." The host vanished, leaving Captain Falcon to continue doing his part in the mission.

* * *

"Let's see," Nana began. "The numbers on these fruits are **46**, **21, **and **67**." The fruits she held in her hands had these numbers written on them in thick black marker. Lucas settled the fruits on the table, and recorded their numbers on the blackboard.

"Now that the easy part's done," he began. "Anyone here have a clue to what we do about the other fruit?" Snake picked up a long light green fruit nearby and looked at it's number.

"Let's face it. There's no way we'll be able to pick the right fruits if we don't know what they look like," he complained. He tossed the fruit to the ground, and proceeded to step on it. Before they knew it, the fruit became no more than a pile of mush on the ground.

"Snake! Do you realize what you just did!" Lucas shouted. "That could have been one of the fruits we needed!" Snake glared at him, and then turned his back. Samus sighed.

"At least we know what number was on it," she said. "I think it had the number **3**on it. Let's keep that in our heads." Toon Link picked up the chalk and wrote the number 3 on the side of the blackboard, away from the other numbers to avoid confusion.

"I think I've heard of a breadfruit before," Lucas revealed. "I'm not so sure what it looks like, though." Toon Link sat down and became to think. Before long, it all came crashing down. A look of realization hit the green clothed swordsman's face. As quickly as he could, he got up, went towards the blackboard, and spun it around. The players then saw what appeared to be a diagram of some sort.

"It's a dichotomous key!" Nana exclaimed. Within seconds, the players felt that their troubles were long gone.

"It took you this long to think about looking behind the blackboard?" Snake asked. Toon Link scratched behind his head, and shrugged.

**Toon Link:** _I sure felt like an idiot. It took me that long to think to do something as simple as that. Maybe it's time to get my act together._

"So all we gotta do is follow what this dichotomous key is showing and we'll find all those fruits?" Toon Link asked. "Yep!" Nana replied. Samus took a closer look at the diagram.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to go through all the fruit if we want to look for the right ones," she explained. Lucas grinned.

"I'm up for it. How about everyone else here?" he asked. The other players raised their hands, including Snake.

* * *

"How much farther do we have to walk?" Red complained. He and Ike were walking alone, while Sonic was dashing through the shabby roads of the village.

"Not to far," Ike assured him. "I think Sonic's gonna beat us to the punch. Luckily, he has the package." Red began to walk a little bit faster in hopes of getting to their location on time.

"I wonder how the Fruit Group is doing," Ike said. "I hope their mission is easier then ours. I hate for them, or even us to screw up."

"Don't forget about Captain Falcon," Red added. "If he stops on the treadmill right now, we're all doomed."

"True," Ike said. Sonic slowed down to let the other two players catch up.

"What's the name of that road again?" he asked. He turned the package around and read the tag.

**Sonic:**_ I wanted to be sure about everything in this mission. In a game like "The Mole" you gotta be careful about everything._

"I think we have a few blocks to go," Ike said. Sonic then tossed him the package. "Do you wanna carry it?" he asked. Ike shrugged. "I guess so," he replied. Sonic began to walk fast, but not fast as before. "I'll try to keep up with you guys," he said. "It might be easier that way."

"Agreed," Red replied. He turned his head and saw three mopeds outside a store. Attached to them was note with the Mole thumbprint on it. "Hey! Check these out!" he called over. Sonic and Ike went over to him, and read the note.

_Dear Players,_

_These mopeds are here for your convenience. It's quite a long walk from here to your location and you must all be tired. These mopeds will make your travel less time consuming. The catch? By using these mopeds you agree that at the end of this task, you will only receive two of the three combination numbers you would have gotten in this mission. The choice is yours. I have a feeling you'll make the right one._

_- Master Hand_

"Should we do it?" Red asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Forget it. It's not a far walk anyway," he said. "Plus, I'm much faster than a moped. It would be kinda useless don't you think?" Ike thought about it for a momment.

"Makes sense. Let's just walk the rest of the way," he replied. He and Sonic began to walk away, but Red just stood there and looked at the mopeds once more.

**Red:**_I wondered if we made the right decision. I understood what Sonic was saying, but I still wonder what would have happened with he had taken those mopeds._

* * *

"Six down, four to go," Samus confirmed. The cherimoya, Mandarin orange, breadfruit, granny smith apple, kiwifruit, pineapple, and huckleberry were all lined up near the blackboard. Their numbers were **17**,** 92**, **74**, **41**, **21**, **67**, and **99**.

"This is actually pretty easy," Toon Link said. He was currently comparing two fruits. One of them possibly being a tangelo. "Uh, Snake?" Toon Link began. "Could you help me out over here?"

"Sure. Why not?" he replied. Toon Link showed him both fruits as soon as he showed up. "I can't tell which is the tangelo," he said. "How should I know?" Snake quickly replied. "It should say it on that diagram," he answered. Snake let out a deep sigh and walked over to the blackboard. He looked up **tangelo**, and looked at the branch before it.

"Why is life so difficult?" he groaned. He returned with a look of annoyance on his face. "I can't tell if that's orange or dark red," he said. "Both of them look dark red. Toon Link looked at the fruits again. "Oh the hell with it! I'll just pick this one," he said. He threw one of the fruits out in the field and kept the other one in his hand. It's number read **57**.

"Glad you made a decision," Snake responded. "Now go give that to Samus so she could write that number on the board." Toon Link nodded.

"Yes sir!" he joked. He turned around and went to look for Samus.

**Toon Link:** _This was probably the easiest mission in the game so far, believe it or not. It didn't require to much thinking or skill, and it was much more relaxing._

"Hey Samus! Here's another one!" Toon Link shouted as he threw the fruit to Samus. "Thanks," she replied. She placed the fruit with the rest and recorded it's number on the blackboard.

"That means we only need three more," Nana chimed in. "Now let's keep looking."

* * *

Captain Falcon was continuing to run on the treadmill. The treadmill had obviously gotten faster, and Captain Falcon was starting to grow a little tired. He wiped his forehead with his elbow once more.

"How much longer do I have to this?" he thought to himself. He looked at the bar on the treadmill. "Only one more speed increase to go. This outta be fun."

* * *

"We made it! With only 14 minutes to spare!" Red exclaimed. After about 40 minutes of walking, they had reached their destination. Ike went up to the door and knocked on it. It took a few seconds before someone answered the door, an elderly Waddle Doo.

"You must be from **The Mole**. Am I right?" he asked. Ike nodded and handed him the package. "Yes we are," he confirmed. "Please come in," the elder said as he stepped aside, allowing the three players to enter. The inside looked like an average home. There were a lot of paintings up on the walls, but that was all. The elder carefully opened the package, revealing it's contents. Inside was a box containing what appeared to be a metal detector. Attached to the box was a piece of paper with the numbers **2**, **45**, and **99** on it.

"A metal detector? Sweet!" Sonic exclaimed. The elder took out a knive and cut the box open. Inside were the parts of the metal detector. "I'm assuming we're going to need to put this together," Sonic said, a sweat drop sliding across his forehead.

"That's right," the elder answered. He took out a piece of paper containing the details for their next task. He read them out loud.

_Dear Players,_

_For your next task, you'll need to first put this metal detector together. Then you must go out in the field near this house and use the metal detector to find a metal box burried underground. The box will contain the remaining five numbers you need for the combination. I wish you all the best of luck._

_- Master Hand_

"Alright!" Red exclaimed. "Let's put this metal detector back together and find that metal box!" Sonic chuckled.

"I think we will," he said. "I just hope Captain Falcon has the stength to go on for about a half an hour." Red frowned.

"I don't think it's a good idea to think about that for now," he said. "We don't want time to get in our way."

**Red:**_ I knew that if we worried about how long Captain Falcon was going to run on that treadmill for, we would have lagged in this mission and nothing would be accomplished. I just knew it._

"Let's get started," Ike said as he held up one of the pieces of the metal detector in the air.

* * *

"And here is our last fruit," Lucas said tiredly. He handed the said fruit to Samus. The bounty hunter briefly inspected it.

"I think this is it," she said. She placed the fruit with the other nine fruit and recorded the final number. The other players joined her as they read all their numbers on the chalkboard.

**17, 92, 10, 74, 21, 57, 99, 70**

"Looks like the right numbers to me," Toon Link said. Nana took a piece of paper and recorded the final numbers on it. "It looks like we're done for today," she said. "Now we could all relax."

"But first we need to get back to Master Hand," Lucas reminded her. Nana looked shocked at first. "Oh yes! How could I forget!" she exclaimed. "Gosh I'm so out of it today."

"Not as much as me," Toon Link added. "It was me who forget to look behind that chalkboard." "We all forgot," Nana responded. "It was you who first thought about doing that." Toon Link smiled.

"Yeah. You've got a point there, Nana," he replied. He looked across the field. From a distance he could see Captain Falcon, who was still running on the treadmill.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! The first new mission since Febuary I believe. So far, Episode 4 is taking a turn for the better for the players, but could that all change in the next chapter? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Feel free to leave a review if you get the chance. I appreciate all feedback, even negative ones. Stay tuned for further updates.**

**_- _**_TheGreatAdvenger_


	16. Cashing In

**Episode 4: Part 3/5: Cashing In****

* * *

**

Captain Falcon rubbed his arm against his forehead. The treadmill was only getting faster and faster, and he wasn't sure if he could last any longer. _"They better be almost done," _he thought. _"If I have to run on here any longer I think my feet are going to fall off!"_

Captain Falcon quickly turned his head to the fruit field where he can see Nana waving her hand at him. Captain Falcon smiled, taking this as a sign that he may not have to run as longer as he thought.

The fruit group made their way back to Master Hand, who was waiting for them near the bus stop. Samus shoved the small piece of paper in Master Hand's face so he can see it.

"We're finished," she said. Master Hand took the paper and inspected it. After a few seconds of inspection, he stuck the paper in his pockets. "Now all you have to do is wait," the host replied. "When they come back we'll be able to see if all that work paid off."

**Toon Link:**_ I was glad that my work was done for the mission. It was kind of nerve breaking waiting for Red, Ike, and Sonic to show up._

"You can go back and change your numbers any time you want," Master Hand explained. "That is, before either Team Tasker arrives or when Captain Falcon decides to stop running..."

* * *

"I'm starving..." Red complained as he stomach let out a loud grumble. Sonic shook his head in annoyance.

"Didn't you eat breakfast earlier," the blue hedging asked. "I did," the Pokemon Trainer replied quickly. "But I'm hungry now for some strange reason." Sonic looked around. From a distance he could see a yellow sub sandwich shop. "Maybe you should take a quick trip there," he suggested, pointing towards the shop.

"Thanks, Sonic!" Red exclaimed. He began to walk away to the shop. "And don't worry! I'll be be real fast!"

"I hope you will," Ike responded. As Red began to leave he quickly examined the piece of the metal detector that was still in his hand. Sonic took out the instructions for the device and began to skim through.

"Ever put one of these together before, Ike?" Sonic asked. Ike grabbed the instruction book from Sonic's hands and skimmed it over himself.

"Nope. Never had. At all," he responded. Sonic took the instructions back and began to read them more carefully.

**Ike:** _I felt bad telling Sonic that I didn't know how to put a metal detector together. Neither did I understand any of the instructions. Jeez, we were getting so much done._

Sonic and Ike started to put the metal detector together. Even though neither of them knew how to put one together, and the instructions for it were a bit confusing, they managed to get the job done by the time Red returned with a half-eaten sandwich.

"Hey!" Red exclaimed. He took a bite out of his sandwich. "What-m did-m you-m do-m so-m fa-m?" Ike eyed him.

"You were gone for 12 minutes," he told him coldly. Red frowned before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Sorry-m!" he apologized. "The-m line-m was mad-m long-m and-m it took them-m a while-m to make-m my sandwich-m."

"Because of you we might have just failed this mission," Ike responded. This situation reminded him of the incident in the previous episode. Was this how Snake and the others were feeling when he took that exemption?

_*Beep*_

The two both turned around to see Sonic hovering the metal detector over a piece of land. The device was beeping constantly. Red and Ike both sighed simultaneously, relived that Sonic had found the metal box.

"Now how the hell am I going to dig this up?" Sonic asked. Red spotted a rusty old shovel near the side of the house. He picked it up, and tossed it over to him.

"Whoa! Easy there, man!" Sonic responded as he grabbed the shovel in the nick of time. He stuck the head of the shovel in the ground and began to dig. After about a minutes, Sonic found something. However, it wasn't what they were looking for.

"A soda can? Really?" Sonic grumbled in disbelief. Sticking above the ground was an opened empty can of Smash-Cola. "This is just great!" the blue hedgehog complained. Red looked their surroundings.

"It looks like that metal box isn't the only thing that was buried here," he said.

All three of them let out a groan. Who knew how much longer this would last.

* * *

As the treadmill began to reach it's highest speed, Captain Falcon's will to go on got lower. He rubbed his forehead for about the sixteenth time that hour before continuing the attempt to prevent himself from fainting from exhaustion.

"Phew," he said without even thinking. He felt his forehead to make sure he wasn't feeling lightheaded yet.

"_I wanna know what wise guy came up with this mission in the first place!_" he thought. He turned his head around to look at the fruit field. The group was still there. When he turned his head back to face the machine, he found himself face to face with the familiar host.

"How's it going there?" Master Hand asked. A large grin crept on the face of the tired racer.

"Are they finally done?" he asked, a hint of eagerness in his voice. The host shook his head.

"The Fruit Group is," he began. "As for the Task Group, no." Captain Falcon muttered something under his breath, but the host could not hear him.

"It looks like you could go for something to drink," Master Hand said. He snapped his fingers, and within seconds a large bottle of Smash-Cola appeared in his hands. Captain Falcon would have drooled from the sight of the soft drink, but all the water in his body was already dried out.

"What's the catch?" Captain Falcon demanded. Master Hand chuckled as he continued to taunt him with the bottle.

"This can be yours if you agree to sacrifice one of the numbers found by one of the groups," he explained.

**Captain Falcon:** _Well, I was thirsty and all, but intentionally sabotaging the mission for my own personal needs? I didn't want to end up like Ike!_

"I...uh..." Captain Falcon began. Master Hand patiently waited for a response. After a moment of thinking, he finally came up with an answer.

"No thanks," he simply said. Somewhat surprised by his response, the host shrugged, opened the bottle and chugged down the soda himself.

"Whatever flows your boat," he said. Within an instant, the host disappeared.

* * *

While Captain Falcon was being offered a soda, the Tasking Group was still out in the town looking for the metal box. The sun was beating on the three tired players, which drained the energy out of them very quickly. They were able to find some items underground, including an old novelty watch band, a metal rod, and even a pack of coins. But none of them were the metal box.

"I'm starting to think that metal box isn't even buried around here!" Sonic cried, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

**Red:**_Sonic isn't the kind of guy to get stressed out about things, but judging by the situation we were in I wouldn't be surprised if Nana got stressed out._

"Let's take a look at the note again," Ike suggested. He pulled out the note and read it over once more.

"It says that the metal box is buried near this house," Sonic pointed out. Ike sighed.

"Well maybe we're not searching hard enough," he said. Silence filled the air.

**Ike:**_ We weren't getting anywhere at the moment. I was starting to think there was nothing that could be done._

"Maybe we should just give up," Ike groaned. Sonic, despite being stressed out at the moment, playfully punched the blue haired swordsman on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't say that!" he started. He picked up the shovel and placed it in his hands. "We can't give up now when we've already done all this work!"

"Makes sense," Ike responded. He took the shovel and began to walk to another area of land near the house.

"Let's keep looking."

* * *

"Now I wish I had taken that soda..." Captain Falcon thought. His body was all numb from all the running and he felt he could pass out right on the treadmill. He looked back, only to see that the Task Group was still not there. Taking a deep breath, he came to the decision that he felt was the right one. Leaning over the treadmill, he pressed the big red button that said _Off_.

Captain Falcon felt like he was still running, even with the treadmill off. As it began to slow down, Master Hand appeared to have a word with him.

"So it looks like you're done, eh?" he asked. Captain Falcon tried to nod, but there was barely any energy left in him to do so.

"Is the Task Group done now?" the now energy drained racer asked. When the host shook his head, all of his hopes fell down.

"I'm afraid not," he said. He pulled out his phone and began to dial. "I guess I'm going to have to deliver the bad news now."

**Captain Falcon: **_Guilt punched me right in the face right there and then. If only I tried a little bit harder. Maybe I could have added more money to the pot in that case._

_

* * *

_

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

"Oh crap! That's Master Hand!" Sonic cried as he pulled out his phone. "Captain Falcon must have stopped running."

"And we still haven't found the metal box," Red added. "Damn."

"Well don't just stand there. Answer it!" Ike called out. Sonic opened the phone and pressed the _Talk _button.

"Hello?"

"Yes. It's me, Master Hand."

"Let me guess. Captain Falcon gave up?"

"Yes."

"So does this mean we have to come back now?"

"Yes. Immediately, please."

"Alright. See you in ten minutes,"

_*Beep*_

Sonic turned to the other two players and gave them a tired look.

"It looks like we're heading back."

* * *

It was around 5 PM by the time the Task Group had returned to the Fruit field. The other six players were already sitting at a nearby picnic table eating fruits and just talking. Ike took a seat next to Captain Falcon, who handed over a piece of pineapple to him.

"Want some?" he offered. Ike took the piece of fruit from his hand and began to eat it. "Thanks, man," he replied. Captain Falcon took another piece of fruit from the middle of the table, this time an orange.

"Do you think you could have ran for just a little longer?" Ike asked, hoping he wouldn't offend the guy. Captain Falcon shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe If I drank a lot of water before running for about two hours I'd be able to run more."

"It must have sucked to have to run that long," Ike responded. "But it was nothing as hard then what Red, Sonic, and I had to do."

On the other end of the table Snake sat alone. Instead of talking to anyone or eating any fruit, he was just mumbling to himself about something. Toon Link noticed this, but decided not to do anything about it due to the agent being in a grumpy mood.

**Snake:** _I didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment. Maybe I was still upset about what happened earlier that morning, but was it something I should be upset about?_

"Alright."

Master Hand's booming voice brought the players attention. He turned himself to the large table with the several suitcases.

"Please give me the numbers you have found," he instructed. Samus got up and handed him the piece of paper with the Fruit Group's numbers on it. Red gave him the paper that he got from the Waddle Doo earlier that day. The players crowded around the table to find out the result of their mission.

"The numbers you got are **17, 92, 10, 74, 21, 57, 99, 70, 54, 29, 2, 45, and 96**," he said. "That means you found thirteen numbers in total, two numbers short from fifteen."

"So does this mean we can only open up to Case 3 for 20000 smash coins?" Lucas asked. The host nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "You will receive 20000 smash coins if you have the right numbers."

**Toon Link:** _After hearing that, I felt like I should just crawl under a rock._

Master Hand took the numbers and began to enter them into the lock on the case. The players looked at the case in anticipation. After all the numbers had been inserting, the host pressed the lock button.

The case wouldn't open.

"Damnit!" Captain Falcon shouted. The players looked at each other. No one could find the right words to say at the time.

"It's official. We suck," Sonic said humorously. Red chuckled at the blue hedgehog's words.

"On that, I agree with you," he said. "We **do** suck."

**Red:** _Damn. Not even the Mole could do this amount of sabotage._

"Look on the bright side," Master Hand said, trying to lighten up the mood. "You can still go for Case # 2. All you'll need to do is try to take out the numbers you think are wrong."

"Our numbers are 100% right," Red tried to clarify. "They were written on the paper we got." The Task Group looked over to the Fruit Group with shady glares.

"So yeah. It was our fault," Samus said, a slight of guilt in her voice. Toon Link thought back and remembered something rather disturbing.

_"Oh the hell with it! I'll just pick this one."_

"Hey! Didn't Toon Link have trouble picking the tangelo?" Snake asked, remembering the incident. Toon Link's eyes grew. Words began to fill his head, none of them being any appropriate to say at the time.

"That's right, actually," Lucas responded. "What was that number again?" Snake began to think.

"57."

The players all turned to Toon Link. It was he who had said the number. His mouth opened for words, but once again he could not find them.

**Toon Link:** _Never in my life have I felt any more embarrassed._

"We still need to get rid of four more numbers," Nana reminded them. Lucas took a look at the small paper that the Fruit Group recorded.

"I say we get rid of the last four numbers, which would be 99, 70, 54, and 29," he said. Nana crossed out the said numbers and returned to the paper to Master Hand.

"Are you sure these are the correct numbers?" he asked. Nana nodded before returning to the other players. The host began to enter the eight numbers into the lock. The players were now more anxious than they were three minutes ago. After all the numbers were entered, Master Hand pressed the button.

The case opened.

"Oh yeah!" Captain Falcon cheered. A mix of sighs and applause filled the air.

"Congrats," the host added. "16000 smash coins have been added to the pot."

**TEAM POT: 107000 SMASH COINS**

**Snake:**_ I'm glad that mission was finally over. Now I just had to wait for the next stressful mission._

**Samus:**_ I thought we could have done a lot better in this mission. Maybe we're just not all fit to be on this show._

**Sonic:**_We could have actually reeled in more money if he could have just been able to tell the difference between an orange and a tangelo. Thanks a lot, Toon Link._

_

* * *

_

The sky was now dark and another day had just concluded. When Master Hand delievered the news that they would be camping out in the fields for the night, there were some mixed reactions.

"Awesome!"

"Really?"

"That's cool."

"What the hell?"

The tents were already set up near they fruit field they were previously in. The host had advised them to go to sleep early, as the next day would bring yet another difficult mission.

While all the players were in their tents getting their sleep, one of the players was still outside. Sitting under a nearby tree to be exact. The player carefully opened her journal to a fresh new page. Smiling a little bit, her pencil hit the paper.

"I wonder what I should write about tonight?" Nana thought to herself. The stars in the sky seem to shine over her.

"You should worry, Mole. I'm on your trail."

* * *

**_A/N: Finally! The first new chapter since July! This was originally going to be part of a larger chapter, but I decided to split_****_into two seperate chapters._**

**_This chapter concludes the first mission of Episode 4. Despite all their hard efforts, the players still were not able _****_to add the highest amount of money into the pot. Will their bad luck change? Stay tuned._**

_**Also, remember to leave a review and vote in the poll. All of that is much appreciated.**_

_- TheGreatAdvenger_


	17. Back To School

**Episode 4: Part 4/5: Back To School**

**

* * *

**The next morning arrived quicker than the players expected. The sun shined high in the sky, signifying that the day was anew. The tired players crawled out of their tents and were greeted by the calm sunlight.

"Morning already?" Snake grumbled as he just began to get up. There were no clocks in the tent, so he'd have to wait to find out the time. The agent realized that another hectic mission would begin today, and he had to be ready.

**Snake:**_ I was used to getting up this early. It wasn't anything strange to me, I guess._

About a half hour later the players were dressed and ready to go. The host greeted them all when they showed up at a bus stop, the same one they got off of yesterday.

"Did you all get a good night's sleep?" Master Hand asked. There was a mix of yawns and nods as Master Hand examined the area. "I'm assuming that's a yes?"

"I think someone here didn't get the sleep they should have gotten," Captain Falcon responded. A blush crept on the face of the Eskimo girl as Captain Falcon pointed directly towards her.

"I-I uh..." she stuttered. Captain Falcon laughed lightly. "You should worry, Mole. I'm on your trail? Ain't that just cute?" he responded. Nana's blush grew wider.

"So wait? Were you stalking me or something?" she managed to laugh. Captain Falcon shrugged.

"You must have been out there until three in the morning," he added. "I woke up in the middle of the night and I heard some noises outside. I looked out there and you were just sitting there. It seemed kind of suspicious to me."

**Nana:** _I had no idea why I was up so late. I think anyone would have gotten suspicious if they saw me out there._

"Let's change the subject here," the host quickly chimed in, his voice bringing in the player's attention. "We will be stopping for breakfast before we head to the destination where today's mission will be taking place," Master Hand explained. "The mission should be over around noon, giving you all about seven hours of free time before dinner and the quiz." Master Hand faced the dirt road before them. "No bus today. We will be walking to where we need to go for the remainder of this episode."

"Seriously?" Snake groaned. He kicked the sandy ground with his foot, sending a wave of dusty wind to charge towards the road ahead of them. The other players began to give him scolding looks. "What? Was it something I said?" he asked. There was nothing but silence.

"It looks like we should be going now," the host finally said. "You know what they say. Time waits for no man."

**Samus:**_ I felt prepared for what I would experience today, and I think that's a good thing._

After walking for several minutes the host and the players came across an old-looking diner. Before long, they were seated at a table and were eating their breakfast.

"That Bokoblin never knew what hit him!" Toon Link, who was in the middle of one of his stories, said loudly. "The cut from my sword was so deep, that I stuck my sword in the cut a second time to see how far it would go."

"Dude, that's nasty!" Red quickly responded. Snake leaned back in his chair.

"I've seen worse," he simply said. Before he could tell a story of his own, the host pulled out a small white envelope. Written neatly on the front of it, was _From The Mole._

"Another message?" Lucas asked, intrigued. Master Hand nodded as he handed him the envelope.

"I'll give you the honor of opening it," the host told him. A smile appeared on the face of the blonde haired boy. He carefully fliped open the flap and slid the note out of the envelope. The note itself appeared to be worn out. The letter was clearly typed.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Greetings, players! How_

_are you? Me? I'm fine. Seeing a_

_significant amount of money being kept away from the pot has put a smile on my face. All_

_of you seem suspicious in your own right. Sometimes I forget that I'm the saboteur in the first place! For_

_now, I advise you start taking this game a little more seriously. Seeing anyone of you_

_mess up again would be awesome, but I gotta remember that's my job to make you all miserable. Let's_

_keep up the good work, shall we? And remember, I'm always watching._

_- The Mole_

"Wow, really?" Captain Falcon said as he glanced towards the text on the paper. Toon Link raised a brow after reading the letter himself.

"So basically the Mole is saying we suck," he bluntly said. A rare laugh escaped from Snake.

"Could it be any more obvious?"i

**Snake:** _I felt guilty about making that joke, but in a way the Mole was right. We need to step it up, and I want there to be a lot of money in that pot if I hopefully win it._

"Nice one!" Toon Link joked in response. Master Hand cleared his thought in an attempt to get the player's attention.

"The location of today's mission may bring back memories to some of you," the host began. "I'll also say that the mission itself will be related to the location somewhat."

**Sonic:**_ I had no clue to where Master Hand was talking about. By the way he was making it out to be, it was going to someplace cool._

"Which reminds me," Master Hand said abruptly. "The forth execution will be taking place tonight. I hope you have all been taking notes in your Journals. At this stage of the game you are going to need it."

"Damn. I forgot there was an execution tonight," Sonic groaned.

* * *

The fresh morning breeze covered the faces of the players as the traveled along the dirt roads of the village. The breeze was welcoming, and it wasn't as cold as the bitter air of Masrai Town. Master Hand was at the front of the line, leading the players to the location where the second mission of Episode 4 would be taking place.

"It's nice out here. Right?" Captain Falcon asked Samus. The wind was blowing in her face, her blonde hair covering her eyes every moment or so. The bounty hunter nodded, but did not say a single word afterwards.

**Captain Falcon:**_My suspions about Samus have been on and off lately. Sometimes I think she's the Mole, and other times I don't think she is. It's weird, sorta._

Snake walked far behind the other players. He would look at his watch every few minutes, to make sure that the day wasn't going by too fast. Toon Link was walking with Red and Lucas, telling them yet another story of his travels.

"Did the townspeople really make you mayor?" Lucas asked, scratching his hair. The young hyrulian shook his head rapidly. "Of course. Killing that giant Goron that was attacking the town had to bring in some kind of reward," he boasted. Red looked at him in disbelief. "I'm starting to think that these stories aren't as real as you say they are," he told him. Toon Link let out a small sigh. "Fine, it was a medium sized Goron. Happy now?"

**Lucas:** _I've been paying attention to Toon Link since Day 1. He has some qualities that I would deem suspicious. He seems like a good liar, I'll tell you that._

"And we're here!" the host shouted over. The players looked at their surroundings. In front of them was a large red building. Like most of the buildings in the town, this one appeared old. However, it was much larger than any of those buildings before.

"Welcome to Grand Oak Elementary," the host began. "It is the only school within miles from here, thus a lot of children come here every day."

"So what kind of mission are we gonna do today, Master Hand?" Samus asked. The host did not respond her, but led the players inside of the building. After walking through the tight halls of the school premises, they finally arrived at a classroom. The number **203 **on the door. The room inside was obviously a classroom. The desks were neatly lined up in six rows, and the blackboard looked recently cleaned. Sonic could spot a poster on the wall with General Pepper, telling kids to stay in school.

"Sit down, please?" the host spoke. The players sat in their desks, which were somewhat tight for some of them. Master Hand picked up a pile of paper and a box of pencils off of the teacher's desk and placed one of each on the player's tables.

"Are we taking a test?" Red asked. The host continued to pass out the papers and did not say as single word.

"You have 10 minutes to complete this test. Do not ask any questions until the test is over. Good luck." The host immediately vanished, leaving a set of nine very confused players.

**Samus: **_When Master Hand first gave us that test, I had absolutley no idea what to do._

Ike looked at his paper. He read the first question to himself.

_**1. ****What children's television show are the following names from: Donatello, Michaelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael?**_

_**A. The Wiggles**_

_**B. The Chipmunks**_

_**C. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**D. Power Rangers**_

"Easy," he thought as he placed in his answer.

**_2. _****Which of the following is NOT a key on a standard keyboard?**

**__****A. SHIFT**

**__****B. REPEAT**

**__****C. TAB**

**__****D. INSERT**

Toon Link, who wasn't very familar with computers, scratched his head.

_**3. ****If a woman gives birth to quintuplets, how many babies did she have?**_

_******A. 3**_

_******B. 4**_

_******C. 5**_

_******D. 6**_

Snake grumbled before selecting his answer.

**_4. At what temperature does water freeze at?_**

**_A. 41 Degrees F_**

**_B. 35 Degrees F_**

**_C. 32 Degrees F_**

**_D. 12 Degrees F_**

Nana looked at her choices carefully before selecting an answer.

**5. How many words can be made out of the word "Crayon"?**

**A. 25**

**B. 13**

**C. 8**

**D. 4**

Sonic fiddled with his pencil before picking his choice.

_**6. Which of these poems is made of three lines, and has three, five, and three syllables in each respectively?**_

_**A. Limerick**_

_**B. Haiku**_

_**C. Cacophony**_

_**D. Free Verse**_

Red rubbed his forehead, trying to think of the right answer.

_**7. If a train leaves Chicago traveling at 100MPH and another train leaves New York traveling at 150MPH and the distance between the two cities is 600 miles, how far will it be from New York when the two trains meet?**_

_**A. 250 Miles**_

_**B. 140 Miles**_

_**C. 320 Miles**_

_**D. 460 Miles**_

Lucas grinned as he answered the question with ease.

**_8. Which of these is NOT an item used in Super Smash Bros. Tournaments?_**

**_A. Bunny Ears_**

**_B. Mega Mushroom_**

**_C. Superspicy Curry_**

**_D. Soccer Ball_**

Captain Falcon sighed before answering the final question.

**Captain Falcon:** _Damn. That test..._

_

* * *

_

Ten minutes went by quickly as the players took their test. The host showed up as soon as the bell had rung, signifying that time was up. The host silently collected the papers and pencils from the players. When he was done he began to speak.

"How was the test?" he asked.

"It was pretty easy," Sonic said, yawning a bit. The host took a look at the finished tests.

"The results on this test will determine your role in the upcoming mission," he explained. Snake stared at him.

"So wait," he began. "That wasn't even a part of the mission?" He tried to hold himself back from making an outburst.

"I'm afraid not," Master Hand responded. He turned to the exit. "It'll take me about five minutes to grade these. Please be patient."

It didn't take long for the host to go through everyone test. When he was done grading he took out a blank piece of paper and made up a list.

"Alright," he began, clearing his throat. "Lucas, Nana, Ike, and Red, will you please stand up?" The said players all stood up from their seats, awaiting for what the host had to say.

"You four were the highest scorers on the test," he explained. "This means that you will make up the Smart Group."

"Smart Group?" Lucas responded. The host continued.

"Therefore Snake, Toon Link, Samus, Sonic, and Captain Falcon will be making up the Dumb Group."

**Snake:**_ I never really cared which group I would be on. I just hoped that the Dumb Group would get an easier job._

"Awesome!" Sonic exclaimed sarcastically. The host laughed.

"Will the Smart Group please come with me?" he asked. The four players got out of their seats and followed Master Hand outside.

"For the rest of you," he began. "Just stay in here until I return." The other five players nodded in union as the host left the room.

* * *

The players were brought to the third floor where most of the higher grade classes where. It was a weekend, so there were no students in sight. After a short walk through the halls, the host and the smart group arrived at a classroom, **408**. The inside of the classroom was identical to the one they had been in previously, except the desks were larger this time. Lucas noticed that there were several questions written on the board. There was also a kitchen timer located on the teacher's desk.

"In this mission you will be answering these five questions on the board," the host explained. "Each correct answer is worth 7000 smash coins, totalling up to a max of 35000 smash coins."

"Sounds easy to me," Red responded. The host pointed at the kitchen timer.

"You have twenty minutes to answer these," he added. "You're going to need them as these questions are difficult."

"Understood," Ike replied. The host began to head for the door.

"Good luck!" he called before leaving. The Smart Group was left alone where they would be answering the questions.

"Where should we start?" Nana asked calmly. Lucas looked at the board for the first question and read it aloud.

**Question 1: What is A + B + F?**

"What?" Ike questioned, his eyes in a state of confusion. Lucas began to think.

"Is the answer supposed to be ABF or something?" Nana asked. Lucas continued to think as he stared at the bored.

**Lucas:** _I have to admit that even that first question was dificult. I guess we weren't gonna get that money that easily._

"Maybe it's telling us to change those letters into numbers," Lucas suggested. He took a piece of paper from one of the tables and began to write something down. Ike, Red, and Nana peeked to see what he was drawing out.

"Like this," Lucas spoke as he showed the other players the piece of paper in his hands. On it, was the following:

**1 (A) + 2 (B) + F (6) = 9**

"I get it now!" Red beamed. He took another look at the paper. "Are we supposed to keep nine as our answer or translate it back as a number?"

"Probably back as a number," Lucas responded. "That would make it an I?" Ike counted it out on his fingers.

"That it," he assured. Nana smiled as she took a piece of chalk and wrote the answer neatly on the board.

**Answer # 1: I**

**Nana:**_ The mission was running smoothly at the moment, and it made me feel happy._

"What's the next question?" Ike asked. Lucas returned the board, and read the second question aloud.

**Question 2: There are 45 apples on a tree. You pick 3 apples. How many apples are there?**

"That's easy!" Red exclaimed. "It's fourty two!" Lucas examined the question a second time.

"Maybe it's not," he responded. Red gave him a puzzled look as he walked over to another side of the room.

"If you pick three apples, there's still going to be 45 apples in total," Lucas explained. "It's not like you ate those apples or created them out of thin air." Nana smiled.

"I think you're right," she told him. Lucas returned the smile as he went to the board and added the answer.

**Answer # 2: Fourty Five Apples**

"Alright," Ike said, looking at the board again. "Two down, three to go." He went over to the third question and read it out loud.

**Question 3: What has no beginning, end, or middle?**

"I feel like I've heard this before," Red said. He sat down in one of the desks and rested his head on it. "Anyone got a clue to what the answer is?" Ike began to think.

"I wish we had some kind of clue or something," he said. He looked over to Lucas. "Got anything yet?" he asked. The blond haired boy shrugged.

"I wish I knew the answer," he admitted. Nana walked slowly towards the board and rested a piece of chalk against it. After thinking for a few seconds she began to write the answer. The other three players looked at the board as soon as she was finished.

"It's a doughnut," she concluded. The players gave her puzzled looks, which led her to explain it again. "Doughnuts have no beginning or end, or a middle. You know. There's a hole in the middle." Now understanding the answer, the three confused players nodded.

**Answer # 3: Doughnuts**

**Ike:**_ We were actually working together and it was actually paying off. I had good vibes for that mission._

"Only two more left," Lucas reminded them. He looked at the timer. There were only three minutes left.

"Damn!" Red cursed after seeing what Lucas was looking at. Lucas sat down, his hands covering his face.

**Lucas:**_ I really hoped that we would get those questions done by the time limit. Plus, I was hoping that they would all be right._

"Here's an idea," Ike spoke. Lucas jolted up as soon as he said "idea". "Two people should work on Question Four while the other two work on Question 5."

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Lucas grinned. "Nana and I will tackle Question Five while you two do Question Four."

"Yes sir!" Red joked. He joined Ike to the section of the board where Question Four was written.

**Question 4: A man was shot to death while in his car. There were no powder marks on his clothing, which indicated that the gunman was outside the car. However, all the windows were up and the doors locked. After a close inspection was made, the only bullet-holes discovered were on the man's body. How was he murdered?**

Red's face grew pale. "Uh?" he managed to say. Ike shook his head.

"You have no idea what the answer is, do you?" he asked, in a slightly tired voice. Red threw his arm behind his back to scratch it.

"This question has me stumped," he replied. "Good thing my buddy Ike here knows the answer!" The Pokemon Trainer nudged him with his elbow, winking at him.

**Ike:**_ I knew we had to do some major thinking on this one. It wasn't like the answer was going to randomly pop into our brains._

On the other side of the room Nana was walking up to Lucas, who was looking at the fith and final question. The pink eskimo looked at the board, where that said question was written.

"Wow..." Lucas managed to say as he began to read the rather _interesting_ question out loud.

* * *

**A/N:**_The second mission of Episode 4 has begun! Here, the players finding themselves in a rather puzzling game. Will the Smart Group manage to complete their questions before the time limit runs out ?, and what role will the Dumb Group play in this mission? All those questions will be answered in the next chapter._

_The next chapter also marks the end of Episode 4, which means someone is getting executed. If you haven't voted in the poll yet this would be the best time to do it. Once the next chapter goes up I will be replacing that poll with a newer one. Also, feel free to leave a review._

_Who will be the Mole's next victim? Who is the Mole? Stay Tuned!_

_- TheGreatAvenger_


	18. A Deadly Deal

**Episode 4: Part 5/5: A Deadly Deal**

* * *

Lucas stared at the board. The question played over and over again in his mind. Glancing over to the other three players with him, he read the question to himself.

**Question 5: Name three species of mole.**

"Is there something wrong?" Nana asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Lucas ignored her and inched closer to the board. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to concentrate his thoughts. After about thirty seconds, he slowly began to bang his head on the board in frustration.

"I'm not too good with biology," he confessed, once he was done blowing off steam. Nana smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "It's alright," she said softly. "I never expected you to know everything." Lucas looked at her and nodded, but was unsure what do next.

"I'm assuming you don't know the answer to this either?" he asked. The Eskimo girl lightly laughed before shaking her head. "No, sorry!" she responded quickly, almost feeling guilty about it.

**Nana:**_ That entire mission was all about mental power, which was what we all needed at the moment._

"Those windows were made of rubber!" Red theorized ecstatically. "There is no other explanation!" Amused, Ike let out a laugh. "What's so funny?" Red asked, this time actually being serious. The blue haired swordsman laughed once more.

"Don't you think that's a little too far-fetched? he asked. Red thought about it and shrugged. "I'm not sure," he replied. Ike looked at the board and got a better view of the question. He placed his hand on his chin.

"I'm not sure if the question makes sense at all," he said. "How can the guy shoot someone through a car without breaking the window?" The Pokemon trainer laughed.

"It's probably a trick question," he replied. "The answer will be so out there that we're gonna be stumped for weeks!" Ike placed the chalk on the board but did not write any words.

"I'm actually starting to re-think your rubber window theory, Red."

* * *

While four of the players were tiring out their brains, the other five players were sent to school's cafeteria where they would be eating their much needed breakfast. A shiver went through Captain Falcon's body at the sight of a spoonful of oatmeal being thrown on his paper plate.

"I've eaten worse," Snake told him as he was passing by. The hot headed racer looked at the oatmeal on his plate. It sure did looking appetizing. He slowly placed his plastic spoon into the mushy food before placing it into his mouth. "This isn't half bad," he thought to himself before eating the rest hungrily.

The rest of the players were seated at a nearby table. Master Hand was with them, and he had a lunch of his own. While the players began to eat, the host decided to start talking.

"Your mission begins once the Smart Group is finished with theirs," the host explained. "As soon as that time comes, you will all be sent to another area of the school immediately."

"Understood," Samus responded. She quickly bit into his bagel before continuing. "Does our mission involve any trivia questions like the ones before?" The host nodded.

"Absolutely," he responded. "Rather difficult ones at that."

**Sonic:**_ I honestly preferred the more physical missions. At least those never made my head hurt that much._

"How much time do those guys have left?" Sonic asked. Master Hand looked at the single clock on the cafeteria wall.

"About three minutes," he responded.

* * *

After thinking it over for about a minute, Red and Ike both came to an answer that they both agreed with.

**Answer # 4: The gunman shot him through the roof.**

"That's probably the only answer I could think of that probably makes sense," Ike said. Confident with their answer, Red and Ike joined with Lucas and Nana at the other side of the room.

"Are you guys finished?" Nana asked. Ike opened his mouth to speak but Red cut him off. "Yeah!"

"That's good," Lucas responded. "Does at least one of you know the answer to this question?" Both players examined the question and gave him nothing but shrugs.

"I think we should just leave it blank," Red suggested. "We all don't know the answer and there's no point in guessing." Lucas was about to protest before Nana chimed in. "I guess we have no choice," she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

**Nana:**_ I didn't want to give up, but it looked like we had to. It was sad, really._

Lucas took his piece of chalk and wrote on the board.

**Answer # 5: N/A**

"It looks like we're finished here," the blond headed boy said. He looked at the timer on the table. There were about thirty seconds left.

* * *

The Smart Group returned to the cafeteria where the Dumb Group was waiting for them. The host joined with the group as soon as their time was out, and then led them to the said location. Toon Link stuck out his tongue teasingly when he saw the group heading for their table.

"What were you geniuses doing while you were gone?" he quickly asked. Red briefly chuckled before playfully hitting the hyrulian boy on the arm. "Just answering some riddles," he answered. "I'm still not sure if we got our questions right yet."

**Toon Link:** _I don't really suspect anyone who was on the Smart Group, except for Nana maybe. I knew I'd really have to keep my eyes on the people in my group, since they are the ones that seem suspicious in the first place!_

"The Smart Group can relax for the remainder of this mission," Master Hand spoke. "They have already done their part in this mission." The host turned to the other five players who were still in the middle of eating their breakfast. "As for you five," the host continued. "Will you please come with me?" Captain Falcon dropped his spoon before he became the first out of the five players to stand up. The other four got up a few seconds after him. As the Dumb Group left the cafeteria, the Smart Group looked at them exit.

"You four stay here until I get back," the host ordered them before leaving. The Smart Group nodded in union before Master Hand and the Dumb Group left the large room.

"So..." Red began, hoping to strike up a conversation. "How do you think we did?" Ike closed his eyes and began to think.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," he responded. Nana smiled a bit before speaking.

"I think we should just hope for the best," she said. "Agreed," Lucas almost immediately replied.

**Lucas:**_ Nana was right. We needed to remain optimistic about our results. I had confidence in my answers, and I bet all the others also had confidence in their answers._

_

* * *

_

Master Hand led the Dumb Group to yet another classroom, this one slightly larger than the classroom that the Smart Group was in previously. Upon examination of the room, there were five riddles and trivia questions written on the board.

"Good luck," Master Hand quickly said before attempting to leave.

"Hey!" Toon Link called out. "Don't you have to give us instructions on what to do first?" The host chuckled and turned to him.

"That is something you will have to find out for yourself," he replied. He turned back and immediately left the room. The five players all looked in his direction, confusion displayed on all their faces.

**Captain Falcon:**_ Master Hand told us NOTHING about that mission. We were all pretty confused, including me._

**Samus:**_ We had no clue to what to do at the start of that mission. Did the Smart Group get instructions? I was always thinking that._

"I hate that guy," Snake grumbled. Sonic looked at the board where the five questions were written. Samus also noticed a small timer that was placed on the teachers desk. According to it, they had about ten minutes to complete their mission.

"I'm assuming we have to answer these questions," Toon Link said with uncertainty. The hyrulian boy looked at the far left side of the board for the first question.

**Question # 1: How many Smash Bros. Tournaments Has Crazy Hand been present in?**

"Easy! It's three!" Toon Link quickly exclaimed. Before he could get the chance to write down his answer, Snake grabbed the piece of chalk from his hand. "Hey! What was that for, man?" Toon Link said, clearly annoyed. Snake grumbled at his ignorance.

"If you're wondering the correct answer is two," the agent responded. "I never remember Crazy Hand being in the first tournament, and I wasn't even in that one!" Toon Link looked at him before his eyes widened with realization.

"Erm, thanks?" he managed to say. Snake gave him back the piece of chalk before he wrote the answer on the board.

**Answer # 1: 2 Tournaments**

"I guess we should be looking at the next one," Sonic said. He read the second question out loud and clearly.

**Question # 2: True or False? A zebra is white with black stripes.**

Toon Link opened his mouth for a brief moment before quickly closing it. The players sat there in silence, thinking about the answer that they would use.

"I'm no science expert but I'm going to say false," Captain Falcon said, breaking the silence. Samus continued to think.

"I think I heard somewhere that it's actually true," she responded. Captain Falcon eyed her.

"So I guess we should say true?"

* * *

The host returned to the Smart Group as fast as he had left them. They were already starting to eat their own breakfast, although it didn't seem like they were enjoying it much. He stood at the end of the long cafeteria table, ready to make his announcement.

"The results from your previous mission are now in," Master Hand began. "I will give you them right now." He snapped his fingers and a small folder fell onto the table. He picked it up and searched through it's contents.

"So how did we do?" Ike asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

**Ike:**_ I was kind of nervous when Master Hand began to read our results. I only hoped that we at least got three questions right. We really needed that money._

"Let's see," the host began. He finally came across the piece of paper he was looking for. He pulled it out before reading it, four pairs of eyes looked directly at him. "Question 1 was correct. The answer was indeed I." A feeling of comfort filled the players, showing that there was hope. "Question 2 was also correct. There would be 45 apples."

"Awesome!" Red couldn't help but cheer. Two questions were correct, but what about the other three?

"For Question 3 you picked a doughnut as your answer," Master Hand told them. "And it turns out that was the correct answer." Lucas laughed lightly. "I guess you could say that we're on a role," he said. The host looked at the paper a fourth time. "Perhaps that role is soon to break," the host responded. "Unfortunately Question 4 was incorrect. The gunman did not shoot him from the roof."

"Damnit!" Red shouted, his face turned quickly from a smile to a large upset frown. Ike looked at him before shrugging.

"The correct answer was that the victim was in a convertible. He was shot when the top was down," the host revealed. "Hey! That was out answer!" Red called out. "Why were we wrong?" Ike continued to look at him, trying not to make himself look bad after what happened on the show so far.

"You just worded it wrong," the host told him. "Your answer was just too vague. You never mentioned the fact that he was in a convertible. It wasn't the straight foward answer I was looking for."

**Red:**_ I was pretty peeved off when he marked us wrong. We sorta got it right, but ol' stubborn Master Hand wouldn't give us the credit._

"And I'm guessing we got Question 5 wrong?" Lucas asked nervously. Master Hand took a look at his paper. "I'm afraid so," he told him. "You actually didn't put an answer at all."

"We know," Nana said. "And we feel really sorry for that." The host smiled for a brief second before putting the paper back in it's folder. "But look on the bright side," he said. "In total you guys added 21000 smash coins to the pot."

"We would have been better off with the 35000," Ike responded. "But the amount we earned is not so bad." Red nodded, agreeing with his words.

"As you may know the Dumb Group is currently in another classroom at the moment," Master Hand began. "Working on trivia questions. Five of them, just like you did." There was a hint of negativity in his words, something that the players were able to sense right away.

"Where are you going with this?" Ike asked, wanting to hear what he had to say. The host continued.

"Unbeknownst to them," he started. "For each question they answer correctly, 7000 smash coins will be deducted from the money that you have just earned.

**Nana:**_ I didn't know what to think when he told us that. I was really shocked._

"W-wait what?" Red asked, surprised by the sudden turn of the situation. A few minutes ago the players were happy that they added a pretty good sum of money to the pot. Now they knew it was all too good to be true.

"That means that if the Dumb Group answers at least three questions correctly," the host explains. "All of the money that you have earned in this mission will be gone."

**Lucas:**_ I knew this game would be full of twists and turns, but not like this..._

"So do they know about it?" Nana asked. "Do they know what they're doing?" Master Hand closed his eyes.

"Not at all," he told her. "They were just put in that classroom without any instructions. The rules of this mission was theirs to find out." Lucas sighed for a brief moment. "What do we have to do?" he asked, now somewhat unnerved. "One of you is going to have to go to them and tell them to stop what they're doing. But the problem is that none of you here knows what classroom they're in."

"Don't tell me we have to look all around the school for them," Ike groaned. "Don't you know what classroom they're in?" Master Hand laughed. "I actually do," he replied. "But if I told you this mission wouldn't be that interesting or hard, would it?" The swordsman shrugged. "Probably not," he responded. The host turned around and looked towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"For the second part of this mission," he began. "You're going to need to send one person to look for the Dumb Group in this big and classroom-filled school. All you have to do is look around and hope that you find them quickly." Master Hand turned around once he was done with his explination.

"I'll go," Lucas vollenteered. He got up from the table and joined Master Hand at the end of the table. The other three players all exchanged looks at him, in which he exchanged back. It was Master Hand's turn to speak once more.

"I would hurry if I were you," he told him. "The Dumb Group might be already done with their questions as we speak." The blonde haired genius nodded and began to walk out, but the host quickly stopped him. "And another thing," he started. "If the Dumb Group manages to answer four or more questions correctly, you and the rest of the Smart Group will recieve these." The host snapped his fingers and four exemption-like cards fell on the table. These weren't exemptions, however. Instead of the usual green coloring of an exemption, the color was now a dark shade of red.

"I like to call these Negativers," he explained. "When in possession of one, your scores on the quizes will drop by one point. For example. If answer six questions correctly on a quiz, the negativer will drop one point and will be treated as if you answered five questions correctly. Nice, eh?"

"So you're saying that we all get these if they answer more than three questions correctly?" Nana asked. "Exactamundo," the host quickly responded. "So that's why Lucas should be really fast on this one." Lucas grinned.

"I will," he said. "I can promise you that." He then turned around and made his way outside of the cafeteria. It was now a race against time.

* * *

A few minutes had past and the Dumb Group were still trying to answer their questions. Sonic rubbed his head, his brain starting to hurt from all the thinking. Samus stood near the teacher's desk, looking at the timer ever five seconds or so.

"We only have six minutes left!" she called out. "So hurry!" Snake, who was helping Toon Link answer the third question, grumbled. "We don't need you to rush us, Samus," he told her, his voice cranky and deep. Samus looked at him before turning her head back and closing her eyes, as if she had been offended.

**Samus**_: We really wanted to answer those questions fast, which is why I had to rush them at some points._

"What did you guys get for Question 3?" Captain Falcon asked, now somewhat tired. Toon Link shrugged.

"I don't know what flower means in Japanese," he told him. "And neither does Snake."

"It's Hana," Samus responded. "I took a few Japanese courses so I should know."

"Hana?" Snake asked. "I'm not sure if that's..."

"It is." Samus had cut him off. He looked at her and mimicked the same look that she had given him. He turned around and wrote the answer on the board.

**Answer # 3: Hana**

**Sonic:** _Samus did seem suspicious during that mission. It was kind of normal that she wanted to rush us, but still..._

"Next question, shall we?" Sonic said. It was his turn to read the next question.

* * *

Lucas panted heavily after running through all the halls on the first floor. The Dumb Group were in none of those classrooms. He leaned down on a locker as he tried to catch his breath.

**Lucas:**_ That second part of the mission was exhausting. I was starting to regret volunteering for that job._

After a few seconds of rest, Lucas jumped up from where he was sitting and began to run once more, hoping that he would find that classroom.

* * *

"Anyone here know where Super Spicy Hot curry is produced?" Toon Link asked. All of the people in his group shrugged, except for Samus.

"I think I might know that," she said. "It's somewhere in the back of the head." She began to think quickly so the right thought would pop into her head. "I think it might be somewhere in the DK Jungle?"

"Perhaps it is," Snake responded. "Should I write that down if you're so sure of it?" The tone in Snake's voice seemed like he didn't even care what they put. Nevertheless Samus gave him a smile and nodded causing a very confused Snake to write the question on the board.

**Answer # 4: DK Jungle**

"Hey!" Captain Falcon shouted. "Shouldn't we all agree on the answers before we write them?"

"With only about four minutes left we need to be quick," she told him. "It's better to write something than not anything at all." The brawny racer understood her and did not protest back. Snake turned to the board and was about to read the fith and final question before something hit his ears.

"Stop!"

The Dumb Group's attention turned to Lucas, who had just slammed the door open. His eyes were wide, his body was shaking for a few seconds.

"Lucas?" Sonic asked. "What are you doing here, man?" Lucas scratched his head nervously. He had never thought how he would tell the group about the rules for the mission. He only hoped that they would believe him.

"I-I er..." Lucas stuttered. The Dumb Group looked at him with bewilderment.

**Captain Falcon:** _Seeing Lucas standing there was a bit of a surprise for me. Was it part of our mission? I had no idea._

"Did Master Hand send you here or something?" Toon Link asked. Lucas continued to scratch his head.

"Y-Yeah, sort of..." he managed to respond back. "For what?" the green clothed asked back. Lucas took a deep breath.

"L-Look," he began. "Master Hand told me to tell you guys something about this mission." He took a brief pause before continuing. "He told me that for every question you answer correctly, 7000 coins will be deducted from the money my group earned." The Dumb Group gave him confused glances, unable to understand what he was trying to state.

"So you're saying that we're actually doing more harm than good by answering these questions?" Snake asked, actually seeming to care for once. "And we're only deducting money for each correct answer?"

"E-exactly!" Lucas responded. "W-Which is why you should all stop what you're doing." Silence filled the room for a brief few seconds. Sonic was the next one to speak.

"Wait a minute," he said, his voice lowering. "How do we know you're not trying to mess us up or something?" Lucas looked at him and sighed. "Would I do that to you guys? Please! I'm telling the truth here!"

**Sonic:**_ Lucas always seemed suspicious in my book. I had that gut that he might be trying to sabotage us, yet again why would the Mole pull such an obvious sabotage?_

"You know what, forget what I said. I'm sorry," Sonic apologized. He turned to his fellow group members. "Let's follow him and see what this is all about."

* * *

The Dumb Group reunited with the Smart Group at the cafeteria. Master Hand lightly chuckled to himself as he saw Lucas and the Dumb Group first entering the cafeteria. "So you guys know about it, right?" he asked. Lucas was the only one to nod his head as Lucas and the Dumb Group sat down to where they were. "How do you guys think you've done?" Sonic grinned.

"Because of the rules of our mission, I hope we did terrible," he said. The host chuckled once more before turning around, away from the players. "I'll be right back," he said. He quickly vanished into thin air, leaving the players to wonder where he had gone.

"I think he's getting us our results," Samus said. Snake tapped his hand repeatedly on the table, his head hanged down low.

**Snake:** _Samus was rushing us during our part of the mission. Did she really want us to get all the answers correct and get them done as quickly as possible. Perhaps she knew this all along..._

"Who wants to hear another story?" Toon Link asked, hoping to break the nervous mood that had filled the players. The players did not respond back. "I guess that's a no?" Snake glared at him for the second time of that day.

"I think we have more important things on our minds right now instead of listening to your obviously made up stories," he told him coldly. Toon Link looked at him, slightly offended by his harsh words.

**Toon Link:** _Snake has been acting very grouchy lately. I think it might be just a cover-up._

"You can't blame a guy for trying," Toon Link responded, shrugging a bit. A few seconds later the host returned with another piece of paper was in his hands. Master Hand dropped the paper to the end of the cafeteria table, an action that alerted all of the player's attentions.

"This paper contains the results of the Dumb Group," he began. "Remember, each correct answer will deduct 7000 smash coins from the amount that the Smart Group has won. If the Dumb Group got more than three questions correct, the Smart Group will all receive negativers, which will negatively effect their quiz results. Understood?" The players all nodded, which told Master Hand to continue.

"Let's see," he started. "It looks like you've only answered four out of the five questions, so that's a good thing." The players continued to look at him, impatient stares on their faces. "For Question One you said that Crazy Hand was present for two tournaments. Unfortunately, that is correct." Snake mumbled some swear words under his breath, but the rest of the players could not hear him. "Which means that the 21000 smash coins the Smart Group made will be dropped down to 14000."

"Aw man!" Toon Link cried. The other players were also visibly upset. The host continued.

"For Question Two you said false," he told him. He took a brief pause. "And it turns out you were wrong. The correct answer is true."

"Yeah!" Captain Falcon cheered. However, no one else was cheering. The thought of the lost money was still clear in their minds.

"For Question Three you said that Hana was the Japanese word for flower. As it turns out, that answer is correct," Master Hand told them. "I'm sorry."

**Red:** It was very disappointing that the money my group earned was becoming lower and lower. No one wanted this to happen, except maybe the Mole of course.

Master Hand looked at the paper one last time. "I hate to tell you this," he began. The players looked at him, now more worried than ever. The host took a deep pause. "But for Question Four you said that Super Spicy Curry is produced in the DK Jungle. While it is known to be sold in mass quantities there, the curry is actually postly produced here in Grand Oak Country." The players were left slightly relieved because of the fact that they would at least some money.

"So that's it?" Nana asked. The host nodded. "In total you have earned 7000 smash coins out of a possible 35000," he announced. "Not too bad if I say so myself."

**TEAM POT: 114000 SMASH COINS**

"Not too bad?" Snake groaned. "We bombed that mission." Master Hand laughed. "No need to spread negativity, Snake."

**Snake:** _We only earned a fifth of what we could have possibly won. I'm not sure who to blame for this. Should I blame my teammates? The Mole? Myself?_

"I think we're just about done here," the host told the players. He turned around, an action that told the players to follow him. As the players left the cafeteria in single file, they couldn't help but think of the upcoming execution, and who's game would be ending that night.

* * *

**Ike:**_ I made a memo to myself that I would read the notes in my journal about ten times before I take the quiz. I just hope I can keep it._

**Sonic:**_ It's kinda weird how fast this game is going. I feel like I've just arrived at the Smash City Airport even though it's already the end of Episode 4. It's crazy, man._

**Nana:**_ We all made our share of mistakes in this game, whether it be by accident or intentional. I'm certain that those mistakes are not going to end right now._

The players returned to the campsite where they had stayed the previous night. The fresh smell of neatly cut grass and wood being burned filled the air. A few players went into their tents to take a quick nap, while others decided to stay outside and enjoy their surroundings.

"Anything you would like to say regarding tonight's quiz?" a cameraman asked Toon Link, who was sitting on a nearby tree stump. The hyrulian boy chuckled to himself. "I'm kind of nervous," he told him. "I feel like I'm getting more nervous every time a quiz is coming around. It's at these points where I'm not sure if I'll still be in the game tomorrow."

Another cameraman approached Snake, who was on the other side of the campsite. He was leaning on a tall tree, his journal in his hands. "Do you feel like you're prepared for any question that would be on the quiz?" the cameraman asked him. Snake turned to him, his eyes cold and his mouth unmoving. "Could you leave me alone. Please?" he finally asked. The cameraman stepped back. Wanting to respect his wishes, he turned back and walked away from the tired old agent.

And there was Nana, who was sitting near the tree where she had been sitting the night before. Like Snake, she had her own journal with her. While enjoying the cold breeze against her hair, she began to write down her thoughts and feelings into her book.

* * *

A few hours later Master Hand and the players arrived at the village's local restaurant, "The Golden Apple". Compared to the rest of the village, the resturaunt was quite new and fancy. The food on the menu was also rather expensive. The players quietly chatted while they waited for their food.

"I don't know if I'll be able to eat," Samus said. "I'm too nervous to eat right now."

"We all are," Ike responded. "But I gotta admit that I'm starved."

The food finally arrived and the players dug in. Master Hand did not order any food though. He only ordered one glass of water.

"This has got to be the closest thing to real food I've eaten in two days!" Toon Link exclaimed. He cut off another piece of his sirloin steak before eating that in one bite.

"Think of it as my reward to all of you," Master Hand said. "It's the least I can do after making you sleep out in the wilderness for one night." The players continued to eat, wondering when Master Hand would make his usual speech at the dinner. Instead, the host pulled out a large yellow folder from under the table and presented it to the players. He opened the folder and took out a picture. The picture this time was of chopped fruit made to look like an apple. There were also several numbers printed all over the picture."

"This is your second picture clue," he told them. "I advise you look at it, as it contains a clue that might help you find the identity of the Mole." Each player examined the picture, but nobody could find anything of significance. Lucas returned the picture to him after he was finished looking at it. The host placed the picture back in it's folder and returned it to it's original hiding place.

"As you know the fourth quiz will be taking place tonight," he told them. "Ten questions as always." Master Hand took a drink from his glass, the players continuing to look at him as he did so. "The lowest scorer on the quiz will be leaving us tonight." By this time the players were now finished with their meals, their full attention paid onto Master Hand. "Tonight's execution will be slightly different than usual," he revealed. "How will it be different? You'll find out when the time comes."

The players were thinking about what Master Hand had planned for the night's execution. They became so deep with this thought that they even forgot to do the usual execution toast.

* * *

It's time for the quiz. Ten questions about the Mole. The players returned to their campsite after dinner. Unlike previous quizes there was only one laptop, and each player took turns taking the quiz. Red was the first person to take the quiz. He sat down in a small room located in a small log building near the campsite, the laptop was waiting for him. He booted it up and the first question appeared on the screen.

**Question 1: Is the Mole Male or Female?**

_A. Male_

_B. Female_

**Red:** _My suspicions about Ike have grown since the last episode. Although he helped us out in the previous two mission, he still has this vibe to him I just can't put my finger on._

Samus was the next person to take her quiz. She read the second question to herself.

**Question 2: ****In "Fruits And Numbers" what role did the Mole have?**

_A. Harvester_

_B. Tasker_

_C. Runner _

_(**Flashback: **Toon Link picks up the orange instead of the tangelo.)_

**Samus:**_Because of Toon Link we lost one of the numbers for that mission. It's not hard to spot the differences between an orange and a tangelo, so maybe he messed up on purpose._

Snake rubbed his forehead as he looked at the third question.

**Question 3: ****How many numbers did the Mole's group find during "Fruits And Numbers?"**

_A. Nine_

_B. Eight_

_C. Seven_

_D. Six_

_E. Five_

_F. Four_

_G. Three_

_H. The Mole was a runner_

**Snake:**_ I think Captain Falcon is physically fit enough to had to run on that treadmill a little longer. Something smells fishy about him having to stop earlier than expected._

Toon Link faced question four.

**Question 4: From Master Hand's perspective and clockwise, where was the Mole sitting at the picnic table near the end of "Fruits And Numbers"?**

_A. First_

_B. Second_

_C. Third_

_D. Fourth_

_E. Fifth_

_F. Sixth_

_G. Seventh_

_I. Eighth_

_J. Ninth_

_(**Flashback: **Master Hand and the players are eating and talking at the picnic table towards the end of the mission.)_

**Toon Link:**_ I still continue to suspect Lucas. I know it's not his fault for not finding the Dumb Group as fast as he should, but I'm positive he messed up his math back in Episode 2._

Nana was next to use the laptop. She tapped nervously on the keyboard as she read Question 5.

**Question 5: From east to west, what tent did the Mole sleep in during the night afterwards?**

_A. First_

_B. Second_

_C. Third_

_D. Fourth_

_E. The Mole did not sleep in a tent_

**Nana:**_It was odd how Samus was acting during the classroom mission. She was trying to rush us a bit. _

Sonic sat down next, his usual grin replaced with a slanted frown.

**Question 6: In "Dumbs VS Smarts", which group was the Mole placed in?**

_A. Dumb Group_

_B. Smart Group_

**Sonic:**_ There's something about Lucas that just seems to shout Mole for me. I think he's smart enough to pull off some sneaky tricks._

Ike looked carefully at the seventh question.

**Question 7: In "Dumbs VS Smarts", what classroom was the Mole in for the majority of the mission?**

_A. Class 614_

_B. Class 408_

**Ike:** _Sonic has always been a suspect of mine. Come to think of it, he was the one who suggested Red to go to the sandwich shop in the first place._

Captain Falcon gulped nervously before reading the next question.

**Question 8: In total, how many times has the Mole been called out during an execution?**

_A. Once_

_B. Twice_

_C. Thrice_

**Captain Falcon:**_ There's a few reasons why Ike could be the Mole. I still don't think his betrayal in that one mission was an act of greed._

Lucas was the final person to take the quiz. He read the ninth question over and over again in his head.

**Question 9: Has the Mole won an exemption to date?**

_A. Yes_

_B. No_

**Lucas:** _I can't guess for all of these. I really need to use my head and chose the answers who relate to the people I truly suspect._

And there was that one question that everyone had the most difficulty answering.

**Question 10: Who is the Mole?**

_A. Ike_

_B. Nana_

_C. Captain Falcon_

_D. Lucas_

_E. Toon Link_

_F. Red_

_G. Sonic_

_H. Samus_

_I. Snake_

_

* * *

_

The players followed Master Hand away from the camp site and into the dark woods. The sky was even darker than it was in Masrai, with no light source at all nearby. All the players were able to see as they walked where the tall and gloomy looking trees that filled the forest. The only sounds they could here were of the grass crunching beneath their feet. After what seemed like forever, they stopped in a wide open area of the forest. The area was clear and was surrounded by nothing except the deep forest. Dirt covered the ground and there was little grass in site. In the middle of this opening where nine wooden chairs. Across from these chairs was the tvthat every player dreaded. However, there was something different. The players noticed that there was a fold-able table set up next to the television. The players placed their bags a few feet away from the chairs and sat down, thinking nothing of it. Master Hand took his position besides the tv, and began to speak.

"About 85% of Grand Oak Country is just forest," he started. "It's forest is about one of the biggest forests in the country, and it is also the location of your fourth execution." Master Hand turned a little to the fold-able table, something that the players immediately noticed. "And tonight," he began. "We have a tie."

The players exchanged glanced with each other. A new feeling of worry filled the dark forest. "Which means that out of the two people who tied," the host explained. "The person who took the longest to complete their quiz will be executed tonight. Unless..." Master Hand snapped his fingers and a black suitcase fell onto the fold-able table. It looked exactly like the suitcases from the mission that took place the previous day. Toon Link was about to ask about this, but Master Hand continued to explain.

"This suitcase contains 12000 smash coins," the host explained. "In fact, it's the same exact suitcase from that fruit mission." The players looked at the suitcase in awe, wondering what was going to happen. "Now," he continued. "I know that the pot needs a little bit of a boost, since you haven't been having much luck this past episode. So I have decided to add this money to the pot."

"Are you for real?" Red asked, who couldn't help but smile. The host nodded before picking up the case, showing it to the players. "However," the host added. The single word crushed the positive attitude the players were experiencing almost immediately. "This case could also be given out to a single player. For keeps." Master Hand was met with confused stares.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucas asked. The host let out his signature chuckle. "The money could be yours," he replied. "Instead of being in the pot it will go directly to your banking account. That is, if you agree to leave the game now."

The already quiet forest suddenly became even more quiet. Each player looked at the player next to them, realizing that this was the difference that he had been talking about at dinner.

"If someone takes this bribe," Master Hand began. "There will be no execution and the person who accepted the bribe will be eliminated. However, they will receive the 12000 smash coins in this case." The host walked to the other side of the tv. "And if no one takes the bribe and someone gets executed by normal means, that 12000 smash coins will be added to the pot." The players had no questions to ask. All they could do was sit there and think it all through. Was it worth taking the bribe?

"Any takers?" Master Hand asked. He waited for about a minute to see if anyone would reply. The players all sat there with blank expressions on their faces. They were all in deep thought, he assumed. After a minute had passed the host turned the tv on. The images of the nine players were displayed on the screen. None of them were shaded green. There were no exemptions.

"Alright," the host finally said. "We shall begin our execution." He returned to his stance where he was orginally. "Remember, you can take the bribe any time during the execution. The deal will remain up until someone else takes it or until someone faces the red screen." Master Hand hand searched the players. Each player looked right back at the tv. The execution was about to begin.

"If the screen turns green, you're safe and you can continue to play the game," Master Hand explained. "If the screen turns red however, you've been executed." With the host finished speaking the execution could finally start.

"Lucas." The sound of his name being called woke him out of his thoughts. The host selected his picture from the screen, in which it zoomed in. After the usual numbers and letters were done flying on the screen, he selected his picture a second time. Lucas stared at the screen, waiting for his results.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Lucas let out a deep sigh as soon as the screen turned green. He then slouched back into his chair, a small grin had just appeared on his face.

"Red," Master Hand called out. The Pokemon trainer forced a smile when he zoomed into his picture. After a few seconds he selected his picture again. It was time to face the music.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

"Yes!" Red cheered. He pumped his fist in the air to show how great he felt.

"Samus." Samus sighed as her picture was zoomed into. It felt like hours when the text and letters fill the screen. Her anxiety rose after her picture was selected a second time.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

The anxiety went away after Samus saw the green color the screen. She smiled a bit before taking another deep breath.

"Nana." The young eskimo girl looked up as he zoomed into her picture. She managed to form a smile as her picture was being analyzed. When it was finished, Master Hand selected her picture once more. She held her breath as to show that she was ready.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Her mouth opened wide and so did her eyes. After taking a few seconds to take it in she sat back down into her chair, happy and relieved. As she did this the remaining five players all exchanged glares.

"How about I sweeten the deal?" the host asked, his voice loud and clear. He proceeded to open the suitcase. 12000 smash coins were all sitting there, just like he said there would. He snapped his fingers and what happened next once again shocked the players. A whole bundle of smash coins from thin air fell into the suitcase. "I am willing to raise the bribe to 15000," the host announced. The players all looked at the case, the coins inside tempting them. "Remember," he said. "You may still take the bribe even if you have already been declared safe. Any takers now?"

The host waited for yet another minute. He could still not get a response from any of the players. After another minute had passed, the execution was ready to continue.

"Captain Falcon." As soon as his name was called he sat straight up in his chair, anxious for his results. After the the symbols had flown over his picture, the host selected it again.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Captain Falcon closed his eyes before stretching his arms. He took several quick breaths before relaxing back in his chair.

"Ike." The blue haired swordsman leaned forward in his chair, covering his mouth with both of his hands. He looked at the screen nervously as Master Hand selected his picture for the second time.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**RED THUMBPRINT**

Ike lifted his hands to his eyes, covering them. All of the players looked at him with sympathy, including Red who's mouth was widen open in shock. It was all over for Ike.

"Congrats," Master Hand said afterwards. "15000 smash coins have been added to the pot."

**TEAM POT: 129000 SMASH COINS**

He turned his attention to Ike, who had removed his hands from his face. Although upset he managed to smile, looking at his fellow players as he did so. "Ike will you please come with me?" Master Hand asked. The executed player nodded as he got up from his seat and went over to where his bag was. Before leaving, he turned to the remaining eight players.

"Good luck," he mouthed. He turned around and followed Master Hand out of the forest, and out of the game altogether. The players sat there in silence.

"Good riddance is more like it," Snake said. He sat back into his chair and scratched his chin. Red looked down at the forest floor. "He was a good player," he said. "He might have made some mistakes there and there but he was a good player."

_(**Flashback:** Ike is studying the music that he and the Symphony Group have to sing.)_

"Hey," Sonic began. "Remember when we all got pissed at him for taking that exemption?

__

(**Flashback: **Ike takes the exemption from the cage, causing the alarms to go off.

"Way to go, Ike," Sonic says with a frown.

"Not sure if I can trust you anymore..." Snake grumbles.)

__

_

* * *

_

Ike followed Master Hand out of the deep forest and back towards the campsite. A feeling of sorrow followed him, but he chosed to ignore it.

"Was there a reason why you didn't take that bribe?" the host asked. Ike simply shrugged. "I feel like I've already betrayed everyone with what I did back in Episode 3," he told him. "And I'm not even the Mole." The host nodded. "So you thought that taking this execution would redeem yourself somehow?"

"Something like that," he responded. "I just wanted to leave the game on a good note."

* * *

"This moment's all bittersweet," Nana said. "It's great that we got the money but it's sad to see a friend go." Lucas nodded. "Agreed."

"I think I was a little too harsh on him," Snake confessed. "Maybe I should apologize to him someday. Maybe."

* * *

Master Hand and Ike were now in the village where the execution vehicle awaited them. The streets were now deserted and only them and vehicle were still there. "I gotta say it's been a pleasure having you in this game," the host told him. Ike chuckled.

"Same here. It was fun while it lasted." Ike turned towards the vehicle, which seemed to be calling for him. He began to walk towards it and pretty soon he was in it. Master Hand stepped back as the doors shut. A few seconds later the sound of the motor filled the sky and the vehicle drove off, sending another player away.

The host looked forward towards the vehicle's direction, which was starting to head out of town. When it was out of site he turned back and began to head back where the remaining eight players, and another six episodes awaited him.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Longest. Chapter. So. Far._

_Well the fourth execution is finally here and it looks like the fourth victim turned out to be the Fire Emblem hero Ike. He will be missed._

_As you can tell every even numbered episode will bring a brand new picture clue. These pictures can be found on my profile if you want to check them out. Remember, these pictures contain clues that might help you find the identity of the Mole. Also, I would like to thank krisetchers for the idea, since he was the first to come up with picture clues for his own Mole fics._

_A brand new poll is up which means you can start voting in it now, but I advise you not to since the next episode hasn't even started yet. :p_

_Feel free to leave a review. Reviews are awesome and it's great to see one once in awhile._

_Stay Tuned!_

_- TheGreatAdvenger_


	19. Episode 5 Intro

________Episode 5: Part 1/4: Episode 5 Intro

* * *

_The screen is filled with darkness. Only the sounds of blowing winds can be heard. A few seconds later several pictures flash on screen. The first one being of the Smash City National Airport, the second one being of a faraway shot of Palm Island. The third one was a picture of the inside of the Masrai Town warehouse. Last but not least was the fourth picture, displaying the fruit field of Grand Oak Country. Master Hand emerges from the shadows seconds later._

_"After the events of the previous episode, the players did not succumb to the bribe and Ike was ultimately eliminated. Four episodes into the game and the Mole has already begun eliminating all before them. With only six more episodes left, the players must pay close attention to their surroundings if they don't want to be eliminated next. As the game gets closer to it's climax, staying in it will become harder and harder._

_Who will fall victim to the Mole next? And who is the Mole?"_

* * *

**Name: Nana**

**Age: 15**

**Occupation: Mountain Climber**

**Birthday: January 12**

**:**

**Name: Captain Falcon**

**Age: 38**

**Occupation: Racer**

**Birthday: November 20**

**:**

**Name: Lucas**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student**

**Birthday: October 5**

**:**

**Name: Toon Link**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Sea Traveler/Swordsman**

**Birthday: May 20**

**:**

**Name: Red**

**Age: 16**

**Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Birthday: December 19**

**:**

**Name: Sonic**

**Age: 16**

**Occupation: Foot Racer**

**Birthday: June 17**

**:**

**Name: Samus**

**Age: 35**

**Occupation: Bounty Hunter**

**Birthday: March 12**

**:**

**Name: Snake**

**Age: 38**

**Occupation: Agent**

**Birthday: August 1**

* * *

**Red****:**_ Starting today__ I am going to pay even closer attention to what happens in this game. I was so sure that Ike was the Mole, but it looks like I was wrong._

**Samus:**_ I think that the closer we get to the end, we more we take this game seriously. It's the time where you really need to be paying more attention._

**Lucas:**_ Last night's execution was very nerve-wreaking. I had no idea whether or not I should take the bribe or not. In the end however, I wound up doing the latter._

**Captain Falcon:**_ I guess I was right about Ike not being the Mole. I hope that I'm right about more things in the future._

**Sonic:** _I'm surprised that I'm still in the game after what happened last night. That bribe did look very tempting..._

**Nana:** _I wouldn't count out anyone from being the Mole just yet. You can suspect one person for about a day, and that suspicions could move over to someone completely new the next day._

**Snake:**_ One thought popped into my head last night. Maybe there is no Mole. Maybe we all just suck._

**Toon Link:** _I wish I was the Mole. You wouldn't have to worry about being executed and you would be guarantied to win some money, granted that you sabotaged at least one mission. But seriously, I'm paranoid here!_

* * *

The sun arrived sooner than the players had expected it to. They had returned to their campsite after the night's execution, without Ike of course. It was now about seven in the morning and they clearly wanted to sleep longer. However, the game would not wait for them and Master Hand already had their whole day planned out. Today marked the eighth day of the game, a whole week had gone by since.

The host arrived at the campsite to wake up the players. Snapping his fingers, a large yellow bell appeared in his hands. He swung the bell, it's sound immediately awaking the players.

"Damn Master Hand!" Toon Link grumbled, looking clearly exahusted even after sleeping for about nine hours. "Couldn't you have found a better way to wake us up? One less...loud?" The host chuckled as he slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Toon Link." The players were all now awake and waiting outside of the campsite. Like the start of the previous episodes, a bus would be picking them up to take them to their next location.

"Can't we stop and eat first?" Sonic asked. "I'm starving here, man!"

"We'll be eating breakfast as soon as we arrive," the host told them. "Plus, the trip will only take about an hour." The blue blur looked towards the ground, kicking it briefly with his foot. "I'm hungry too," Nana said. "But I think we should just wait until we get to where we need to go."

**Sonic:**_ Nana always seems like the voice of reason in this game. Always trying to settle our mutinies in the less violent way possible. No one would ever expect her to be the Mole, except for me maybe._

"I don't know about you guys but I can't wait to get out of this place," Snake said. "I'm not really much of a fan of sleeping in tents, and I have to do that a lot already." The host turned around and looked across the street where the bus stop was. Within a mere hour, the next episode would officially begin.

"We'll actually be taking two separate buses today," the host announced. "Four players on each bus." Lucas raised a brow.

"But you could fit all eight of us on a single bus," he responded. "How does taking two buses make sense?" Master Hand chuckled before saying what he usually said when he wanted to keep something secret.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

The two buses arrived a few minutes later. Lucas, Samus, Snake, and Sonic were sent on the first bus and Red, Toon Link, Nana, and Captain Falcon were sent on the second. Master Hand said that he would be meeting up with the players at their next location. Even though the ride was only going to be an hour, the players felt that it would feel much longer.

The interior of the bus was a lot more top class than the previous buses that the players had been on. The seats had red cushions on them and they were circled around several thin black tables. The walls with red circle patterns and the windows were clean and clear. The first bus was already pretty packed, so the four players all had to sit at the same table. Snake leaned towards the window and quickly drifted to sleep, still tired from the previous night. Lucas took out a book to read while Sonic just looked out the window, breathing in the surroundings. Samus let out a small sigh as she leaned back into her seat, unsure what to do to pass the time.

**Samus**_: I felt that it would be the best time to recollect my thoughts about the game. I needed to review my current notes and continue to keep an eye on both the people I suspect the most and the people I suspect the least._

The bounty hunter pulled out her journal from her bag. She skimmed through the pages. About a third of the book was already filled and it was only the fifth episode. She bit on the end of the pencil she brought along, thinking about what she should write. The other three players did not seem to notice her, which was a good thing. After thinking for about another minute, she began to write down the first words on a new clean page of the book.

_Day 8: Episode 5_

_Today had a bit off a rough start. I felt really tired at first but now I feel better. I've been suspecting quite a few people lately and I'm not sure on who I should focus on. I'm a bit worried that I put all of my focus on one person, I could be completely ignoring who the Mole really is._

The second bus was a lot less crowded with only a few people on board. The other four players were able to get seats away from each other, feeling that now wasn't the best time to talk. Toon Link sat alone near a window. A series of thoughts rushed to his head.

**Toon Link:**_ Last night I realized something. I need to come up with a strategy if I ever want to win this game. My notes alone are not going to help me at all. I need to find the key to success as soon as possible, and that key to success might just be teamwork._

"So Nana," the hyrulian boy began as he put his arm around the pink clothed Eskimo girl. He wasn't sure if this plan was going to work, but he knew it was worth taking the chance. Nana looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "I-Is there anything wrong, Toon Link?" Toon Link laughed to himself as he looked at the ground underneath them.

"I'm sure you want to make it to the end as much as I do. Don't you?" he asked. Nana's face remained unchanged as she slowly nodded. "Yeah, why?" she inquired. Toon Link removed his arm from her and began to twiddle his thumbs. "I was thinking," he began. "I was thinking that maybe we can join forces."

**Nana:** _I was really surprised when Toon Link asked me if I wanted to start a coalition with him. I was thinking that he would want to ask someone else. Someone who know about this game more than I do._

"Did I stutter?" Toon Link joked, still waiting for a response. Nana sat there for a bit, considering her options. Red slowly and carefully walked towards them as the bus continued to travel, quietly sitting with the two players. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. Toon Link looked at him, a grin forming on his face.

"We're currently taking about starting a coalition," he told him.

**Toon Link:**_ I felt that having two people in the coalition would be better than just one. I'm almost sure that neither Nana or Red is the Mole. If we can all just leech information from each other I can have what I need to win this thing._

"A coalition?" the Pokemon trainer asked. "What are you talking about?" Toon Link glanced towards Captain Falcon, who seemed to be completely unaware of their conversation. He turned his gaze back to Red. "It's an alliance," he explained. "A secret one at that." Red placed his hand over his mouth, slowly scratching it. "And what is the purpose of it?" Toon Link sighed. "We would tell each other information regarding the game," he responded. "Such as suspects and the like."

"Anything else?" Red replied, slightly curious about the whole coalition business. Toon Link shrugged. "For one thing, we can't vote for each other on the quizes."

**Red:**_ I'm not sure what to expect with this coalition. It seemed like you really needed to trust the person you're setting the alliance with in order for it to work out._

"Really?" the Pokemon Trainer asked. "Isn't that a bit risky? What if you're the Mole?"

"Trust me. I'm not the Mole," Toon Link assured him, chuckling a bit. "I can swear on that." Nana continued to sit there, still unsure if she should join the alliance that Toon Link was planning to create. "Listen," he began. "I think that if we all just work together we can all make it to the Final Four. It could be just us and the Mole. After that it would be every man or woman for themselves."

"Are you sure this would work?" Nana asked. "Do you trust me enough to do this?" Toon Link chuckled again while adjusting his cap. "Absolutely!" he answered. He turned to Red. "And you can also join us if you're up to it." Red shrugged.

"I dunno," he told him. "Are you being completely honest here?"

"Yup," Toon Link confirmed. He turned his direction to both players. "So are you guys in or out?"

**Nana:**_ That had to be one of the toughest choices I had to make in the game so far. It would be nice to win this, but is an alliance going to do more harm than good?_

The hyrulian boy held out his hand to both of them, looking at both of them directlyin the eye. Nana twiddled her own thumbs while Red hung is head down low. Toon Link raised a brow after waiting for at least a minute for a response.

"Well?" he asked, trying to hide the impatience in his voice. The silence continued before he managed to yield a response. The Pokemon trainer held out his hand to Toon Link. The young swordsman's eyes widened briefly before smiling. He then turned his head towards Nana who was still thinking. After seeing that Red had agreed to join forces, she began to quickly come up with her decision. With hesitation, the Eskimo girl drew her own hand in the middle where Red and Toon Link's hands were.

A new coalition had just been born.

* * *

The buses finally arrived at there location about an hour later, just like what Master Hand had said. The buses arrived at around the same time, with the second bus arriving a few minutes earlier than the second. When the players stepped off the bus they were immediately greeted by there new surroundings. They appeared to be in some large city, similar to New Smash City. The buildings looked relatively new, and skyscrapers seemed to fill the city. The smell of cheap vendor food filled the air where the bus stops were located. While it didn't seem clear at first, the players eventually realized why they had taken separate buses. They were sent to different locations in the city.

The first bus arrived closer to the entrance of the city. Compared to the deeper part of the city this area was a lot more clean and less city-like. The area was composed of much smaller buildings and a cleaner atmosphere. The second bus stopped in what could be considered the center of the city. It had the most buildings, and could be easily described as a concrete jungle. Both groups had to wait at their stops for at least ten minutes, wondering if their host would show up.

After a few minutes of waiting, a strange cloaked figure came to each of the players. Assumed to be producers, each cloaked figure handed each group a small tape recorder. They both left without a word. Both groups played the tape with both having the same recorded message. It was from Master Hand.

_Greetings Players!_

_Today marks the start of the fifth episode, and your next mission. You are all currently somewhere in Pinogroove City, a gigantic metropolis that was founded in early 1952. As you should know you have all been separated into two groups and are located away from each other. If you are wondering why you have been separated, allow me to explain._

_Your next mission is called "Scavengers". You will be splitting yourselves up into two pairs of two, and you will be searching the city to find several items that I will list shortly. You will have two hours to collect these items and each item brought will be worth 2000 smash coins. The list of items will vary depending on where your location is. Each group will have five items on there list._

_If all ten items are successfully found, 20000 smash coins will be added into the pot. However, there are a few things I must tell you all. First, you will have no way of contacting the other pair. Item doubles will only count for 2000 smash coins, which can be bad if both pairs are finding the same objects. You'll need to rely on pay phones if you truly want to contact the other pair. Also, you must work in pairs. If I found out that all four people in a group are working together, a penalty will be issued. You may also not purchase any of the items. All items must be found in any way besides buying it. _

_I wish you all the best of luck. Remember to meet me on top of the Golden Sun Sky Scraper when you are finished. The items you will need to collect for this scavenger hunt will be listed shortly._

A few seconds past before the list started. The list would vary depending on the group it was delievered to. The first group recieved the following list:

_Pinogroove City Green Baseball Cap_

_Empty Smash Cola Bottle_

_Photographed picture of a waterfall_

_Shoe larger than size five_

_Glass Smash Ball Ornament_

The second group recieved the second list:

_Used Icecream Cone_

_Engagement Ring_

_Leather Jacket_

_Poster Of Princess Peach_

_Suitcase_

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do again?" Snake asked, groaning a bit. Samus clutched the tape recorder in her hand. "I think we're supposed to look for those items," she responded.

"Like a scavenger hunt?" Lucas chimed in. The bounty hunter nodded. "Pretty much." Sonic looked around the city. It was huge and he knew it would take awhile for them to find all those objects. "I think we need to set up some kind of plan," Lucas suggested. "We need to know where we can use the pay phones around the city so we can contact each other."

"How are we going to do that, man?" Sonic asked. "We don't really know where everything is in this city. It's gonna be tough." Snake looked into one of the buildings near them. Conveniently, it was one of those information centers. Without consulting the other players first, he walked towards the building. He had an idea.

About a mile away the second group were also starting to get a go on their mission. Red leaned on the bus stop while Nana played the tape a second time. Toon Link and Captain Falcon, who did not know of the other player's new alliance, were standing near a wall of one of the buildings.

"I'm sure we just need to split up and go after those items," Nana told the other players. "I'm not sure how we'll find an engagement ring but I'm sure we'll manage." Toon Link rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to be a walk in the park," he said. "We're not supposed to buy any of those items, remember?" Captain Falcon poked him with his elbow.

"Like what Nana said. We'll manage," the racer said, seeming almost confident that this mission wouldn't be a total bust. Red put his hand on Nana's shoulder and turned her towards the other players.

"I think we should really start splitting up now," he said. "We only got two hours you know." A smile beamed on Nana's face.

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Episode 5 has begun! Will Toon Link's newly founded coalition thrive in the end, or will it just crash and burn? Also, how will this next mission play out? Do the players have what it takes to add the full money? Will the Mole attempt at another sabotage? Stay tuned!_

_Feel free to leave a review and vote in the poll. Also, keep on the look out for hidden clues. While most of them are rather subtle, there's one clue in particular that I'm a bit surprised that no one has found yet. (Or maybe there has?)_

_I'm also planning a small project that will remain secret for the moment, but it will be revealed at the end of the fifth episode. If you have ever seen the fifth season of the US Mole, you might be familar with what this project is based on._

_One again, stay tuned! Next chapter should be up before the end of the month._

_- TheGreatAvenger_


	20. Scavenger Hunt Woes

**Episode 5: Part 2/4: Scavenger Hunt Woes**

* * *

**Lucas:** _I knew from the start that the mission wasn't going to be easy. It's been like that with every mission so far._

**Nana:**_ The amount of money that we could win in that mission left me excited. Plus, scavenger hunts are fun!_

**Snake:**_ I wish I could say what I was thinking in my head the first time I read that list, but I'd be censored. Yeah._

"You know what I find odd," Samus began as she twiddled her thumbs. "It's weird that we never got a time limit or something." Snake shrugged.

"Maybe we have no time limit," he suggested. "That would be great, if it were true."

"That's unlikely," Lucas said immediately. "There's no way we would be given the whole day to complete this mission. You could say it's not really Mole-like." The FOXHOUND agent sighed as he rolled his eyes at him.

"Whatever you say Sherlock," he said sarcastically. From the corner of his eye he could see Samus giving him a pouting look. "Look, I don't mean to be an ass," he continued. "It just, well, happens."

"Enjoy being alone and miserable for the rest of your life," she replied, putting emphasis on the "alone". Lucas managed a grin as Snake turned away, slightly embarrassed. Sonic inspected the tape, carefully listening at each item listed.

"The bottle will be easy," he stated. "But all the other items are going to be a doozie."

"The fact we can't buy any of the items makes it even more difficult," Lucas added. "Figures."

**Sonic:** _Lucas is smart. Very smart. Especially for his age. I just can't get passed the fact that he could use that intelligence for shady purposes._

"Aren't we supposed to split up?" Samus asked, reminding the players.

"I think we were," Sonic replied. "So I guess we should do that now." Snake turned around to face Samus, a sly look on his face.

"I'll side with my good friend Samus," Snake said mockingly. The bounty hunter glared at him as he began to laugh. "I don't think that would be a good idea," she said politely. Snake continued to laugh. "Of course it is!" he replied. "You are such a kidder, Samus."

**Samus:**_ Snake usually wasn't this obnoxious. I miss the grumpy and anti-social Snake._

"I guess I'll be going with Sonic," Lucas said, hoping to ease the tension. Sonic nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he replied.

"We'll need to decide who is getting what item," Lucas explained. "We don't really need to use the pay phones if we know that the other pair is getting different items." Sonic sat down on the curb.

"In that case I would like for us to get the bottle, the baseball cap, and the ornament," he replied. He turned to Snake and Samus. "Which means that you two can tackle the other two items."

"You sure you can handle three items instead of two?" Snake asked, raising a brow.

"Positive," Sonic responded confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group consisting of Toon Link, Nana, Captain Falcon, and Red was already ahead of the other group. The group had already split into pairs, with Toon Link pairing up with Red and Captain Falcon pairing up with Nana. The four players were already beginning to scavenge the streets of Pinogroove City in search for the items they had to find.

"How much further?" asked Red, who was already out of breath after only walking two blocks. Toon Link shrugged.

"I dunno," he replied. "One more block. I think." Red sighed.

"We don't even know what items we should look for," he responded. "I'm kinda worried that we'll get the same items as the others."

"I think I know what I'm doing," Toon Link spat back. "We only have to find items that would only be found in this part of the city." Red frowned.

"Like what?"

Toon Link stopped in his tracks and turned to face his partner, a look of annoyance on his face. "If I were you I wouldn't ask any questions," he suggested. "It just eats up our time which can be used for more important things." Red glared at him.

"I just asked a simple question. Jeez!"

**Red:**_Toon Link could be really bossy sometimes. It always has to be his way. In fact, it almost seems that he acts this way just to manipulate the game to his liking._

* * *

"There it is!" Nana exclaimed ecstatically. She began to point at a poster of Princess Peach in a shop window, a shop that they had come across after only three minutes of walking.

"That's great," Captain Falcon began. "But the rules stated that we can't buy any of our items."

"Oh, yeah," she responded. She began to think to herself, hoping to come up with a solution to their problem.

"You got anything?" Captain Falcon asked, raising a brow. Nana shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry." The two players stood there in silence. After another moment of thinking, Captain Falcon opened his mouth.

"This might sound extreme," he began. "But maybe we could try to steal the poster." Nana's mouth shot open in shock.

"S-steal?" she stuttered. "W-we can't do that! It's illegal!"

"Fine. You do have a point," Captain Falcon said. "But is there any other way to get the poster." At the very moment he was finished speaking, a toad walked out of the store. A rolled up pink poster was being held under his arms. It wasn't rolled up all the way, and a part of it could be seen by a careful eye.

"Hey," Nana began, a smile creeping across her face. "That poster kinda looks like the one in the window." Captain Falcon turned his attention to the toad. The poster looked indeed like the one in the window.

"You're right!" he exclaimed. Within seconds he ran to the toad as fast as he could.

"Captain Falcon what are you-?" Nana began, slightly confused by the situation.

"Hey there!" Captain Falcon greeted. The toad looked at him with a very confused look on his face.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked. The racer nodded.

"Of course," he replied. He pointed towards the poster the toad was holding. "Say," he began. "That looks like a neat poster." The toad raised a brow.

"You mean this poster?" he asked. He removed the poster from under his arm and began to roll it down. Their expectations were right when the poster turned out to be one of Princess Peach.

"Yes!" he replied, maybe a little too enthusiastically. He pulled his arm around the toad's shoulders and kneeled down to him, whispering in his ear.

"Look," he began. "My friend and I are currently on this game show. You've heard of The Mole. Right?" The toad shook his head.

"Never heard of it in my life," he replied. The tone of his voice told Captain Falcon that he was starting to get annoyed.

"Anyway we need a Princess Peach poster for this scavenger hunt we're doing," he continued. "And I would really appreciate it if you would give us yours." The toad pulled away from the racer and stood back. The expression on his face changed from a confused one to a furious one.

"How come you can't just buy one?" he asked. "There had to be at least eight of them there." Captain Falcon shook his head.

"No No No No No," he replied quickly. "There's rules to this game and one of them is that we can't buy any of the items." The toad took another step back, his eyes darted at the racer we was speaking to.

"So let me get this straight," he started. "You want to take my poster just so you could win some game that I don't even know that exists?" Captain Falcon pulled his arm behind his head and began to scratch. Nana noticed the nervous gesture and began to walk towards the two.

"Basically yeah," he responded. "So please! We really need that poster!" The toad turned around and signaled that he was about to walk away.

"I think someone here forgot to take his meds for the day!" the toad snapped. Before he got the chance to leave, Nana ran up to him.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "But my friend is telling the truth! We really need that poster. We would have bought it ourselves but it's against the rules so-." The toad turned around to face Nana. The once angry expression on his face was now gone.

"Hey," the toad began. "You're kinda cute." He winked at her, slightly grossing the eskimo girl out. She took a step back nervously.

"S-so anyway," she started. "We really need that poster and we would really appreciate it if you gave it to us." The toad smiled slyly.

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked. He rolled up the poster and handed it to her. A sense of victory filled her body.

"Thank you," she said. "We promise we'll return this to you once we're done with it." The toad began to move closer to her. Nana began to step back nervously.

"So," the toad started. "Do you come here often?" Nana turned back, grabbed Captain Falcon's hand, and turned to run away.

"N-no! I d-don't! Well do you look at the time. We better get going. Thanks!" she said as fast as he could. The two began to walk away quickly. From a distance, she could here the toad yell out "Call me!"

"Well it looks like you have a date tonight," Captain Falcon joked. Nana hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up."

**Captain Falcon:**_ I hate to admit it but Nana is better at some of this stuff than I do. Maybe I should have approached the situation differently._

**Nana:**_ That toad was creepy! At least we got that poster, though._

* * *

"Hey! Check this out!" Sonic exclaimed. He grabbed an empty smash cola bottle from underneath a city bench. "I told you it would be easy. Was it?" He began to wave the bottle in the air in victory, while Lucas just stared at him in complete confusion.

"At least that's one item down," Lucas replied. "And you're right. It was easy." Sonic put the bottle aside so he could pull out the tape and listen to it. "You took the tape?" Lucas shouted, somewhat angry at the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked at him and a felt sweat drop fall down his forehead.

"What's wrong, man?" he asked, still clueless to why Lucas would be angry with him.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's just that the other group has a disadvantage now. It's not fair." Sonic looked at the ground and kicked it.

"Never thought of it that way," he responded. "I'm sorry for that."

**Lucas:**_ I heard about what happened during the cooking mission back from Episode 3. I'm not sure if Sonic is doing these things because he's the Mole, or if he's just screwing these things up by accident._

"Look on the bright side," Sonic continued. "This tape could really help us out. So no hard feelings?" Lucas looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucas answered. Sonic pressed the "Play" button on the tape and listened to the message once more. Once the tape had finished running, he put the tape back and grabbed the bottle from the floor.

"I think we were supposed look for the baseball cap next," the blue hedghog suggested. "And the ornament."

"Sounds like a plan," Lucas responded.

* * *

"Where are we going to find a photographed picture of a waterfall?" Snake groaned. "It's not like we can just take a picture of waterfall, considering that we're nowhere near one." Samus looked around their surroundings. They were currently walking through Central Square, the heart of the city. While there were less buildings compared to other areas of the city, a majority of the area was part of a large park.

"Maybe there's a waterfall inside that park," Snake suggested.

"You mean like a fake waterfall that acts like a fountain?" Samus asked. Snake shrugged.

"I would think so," Snake replied. The two stood outside the park for about a minute, unsure about what to do. "Maybe you should go to the park and look around," he suggested. "While I look around another part of the city." Samus frowned at him.

"You can't be serious," she said. "We need to stick together if we want to find these items as soon as possible." Snake looked back towards the park.

"But wouldn't be faster if we split up?" he responded. "The way I see it we could be finding two items in the same time it would take to find one item." Samus began to think about it.

"Fine," she said. "We'll go with your plan." She took a pause. "And you have to agree to stop being such a jerk all the time." Snake groaned as he scratched his chin.

"Sure," he replied sarcastically. "And while I'm at it I'll shave my beard and give the hair to charity." Samus lightly chuckled.

"Close enough," she replied. She turned around towards the park. "Just remember to meet back here when we're done."

"Understand ma'am," Snake answered. While Samus made her way to the park, he went in the opposite direction. "Now what was that other item again?" he thought to himself. After thinking for a few seconds, it came to him. "Oh yeah. A shoe."

**Snake:**_ I never realized that a scavenger hunt could be so time consuming. With all that splitting up and crap that mission was really confusing as hell._

* * *

Meanwhile, Toon Link and Red were at another park. Unlike the park at Central Square, this one was much smaller. Red noticed right away that one of the main attractions at this park was an ice cream vendor. By the looks of it, there was no line.

"So this must be the place," Red said. Toon Link pointed towards the vendor. "And thanks to the map we got we were able to find out there was an icecream vendor here." The two approached the vendor.

"I thought we couldn't buy any of these," Red reminded Toon Link. He chuckled.

"Since when were we gonna buy one," he replied. He spotted a young penguin who was happily eating away at a vanilla ice cream cone. A smile crept on the hyrulian boy's face.

"We'll just wait until this little fella finishes up," he explained. "Then when he throws the cone in the trash, it's ours!"

"But couldn't we just pick a cone from the trash now?" he replied. Toon Link slapped himself on the back.

"Oh that's right!" Toon Link exclaimed. "I'm loving the way you're thinking here, Red." The two went towards a nearby trashcan. Toon Link leaned over and pulled out an already eaten icecream.

"Ew! That's nasty!" Red shouted. "Should we carry it in a plastic bag or something?"

"And where are we gonna get that bag?" Toon Link asked him. "Huh, Red?"

* * *

"Do you remember any of the other items?" Captain Falcon asked Nana. Nana began to think.

"I remember there being a suitcase," she told him.

"And I also remembered there being an leather jacket," he added. The two looked around the large busy city. The many shops should have had the items they were looking for. The only problem was that they couldn't buy anything.

"I never knew this mission would be so difficult," Captain Falcon confessed. "It sounded hard on paper but it's even harder when you're actually doing it." Nana nodded in agreement.

"But it's not so bad," Nana responded. "At least we have no time limit. Or so I think."

**Nana:** _When I think about it, none of the missions in this game were easy. Some of them being harder than others. I guess that it's always like that on this show._

"Wait a minute!" Captain Falcon started. "I think I have a friend who lives near here. He owns a jacket shop somewhere."

"Really?" she asked. "Are you sure that his shop is in this part of the city?" Captain Falcon shrugged.

"Not really," he said. "But anyway, I bet he'll be able to let us borrow a leather jacket for a little while." Nana smiled.

"And in that case we better start looking."

* * *

Snake stood outside the park, waiting for Samus to come back. Within 15 minutes of waiting, the bounty hunter came back. In her hands was a photograph.

"It looks like you were right," she told him, waving the photograph in his face. The photograph, sure enough, was a picture of waterfall-like fountain. "I got it processed and everything and-" She stopped and realized something. "Wait, you don't have any items with you." The FOXHOUND agent laughed. "What's so funny?" she shouted, looking more pissed than ever. She then became slightly confused when Snake kneeled down and proceeded to remove one of his shoes.

"Here's the shoe," he said, presenting his shoe to her. "And I'm pretty sure it's a size five." Samus did nothing but stare at him for a few seconds. Afterwards, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

**A/N: **_WHOAH! Sorry for the hiatus._

_I'm sorry if that chapter was a little on the short side, but I promise the next one will be much longer. So anyway, the first mission of Episode 5 is apparently going along well, but will that all change?_

_DUN DUN DUN_

_But anyway reviews are always appreciated and so are votes in the poll. I promise that I will finish this episode before summer arrives. Let's see if I can keep my promise._

_Stay tuned!_

_- TheGreatAvenger_


	21. You Only Live Twice

**Episode 5: Part 3/4: You Only Live Twice**

* * *

Toon Link stared at the almost eaten icecream cone sitting in his hands. Red could only look at the Hylian boy in disgust.

"Gross!" he yelped. "I wonder what the people here were thinking of you when you were taking that out of that trash can." Toon Link shrugged and held it towards the Pokemon trainer.

"You wanna hold it?" he taunted. Red backed away nervously. "No thanks," he replied, lightly chuckling. "I'm good." Toon Link took the frozen treat and placed it inside a small zip lock bag (which was also conveniently found in the trash can).

"What's next?" the Pokemon Trainer asked. Toon Link stood in place for a brief moment, before slapping himself in the face. "Godamnit!" the young hyrulian cursed. Red glanced at him with disappointment.

"Don't tell me..." he began. Toon Link nodded. "Do you know?" he replied. Feeling guilty, Red shook his head.

"How are we supposed to finish this mission if we don't even know what to look for!" Toon Link spat angrily at his teammate.

**Red:**_ We boh forgot the rest of the items we were supposed to find. I don't know how, but it just happened._

"Calm down, Toon Link!" Red started, attempting to quiet the angry player. "We could still at leas try to remember." Toon Link thought for a bit.

"I do remember there being some kind of an engagement ring," he replied. "That's all, I think." Red looked at him and sighed briefly.

"It's gonna be hard to find an engagement ring," he told him. "It's not like we can just find one out in the open." Suddenly, a thought came to Toon Link's head. He began to chuckle with relief.

"I actually think that any ring should work," Toon Link explained. "It could be any generic old ring and we can just call it an engagement ring." Red smirked.

"Y-You're right, actualy," he responded. "But where are we going to find a ring?" The hyrulian boy looked down towards the ground, towards a nearby manhole cover. He smiled slyly.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Captain Falcon and Nana both stood in front of what appeared to be a men's clothing store. Both players glanced into the windows where various jackets were on display.

"This must be the place," Captain Falcon said with certainty. The two walked in. The store itself was much larger than what they expected. Captain Falcon scanned the area in search for his friend.

"He may not even be here," Nana suggested. "Unfortunately." The racer ignored Nana and continue to look. After a brief minute of searching, he decided to just ask someone.

"Excuse me, sir," Captain Falcon greeted one of the store employees. "Do you happen to know if the store owner is here today?" The employee frowned and shook his head.

"Sorry," he replied. "He left here just about an hour ago. He may come back in about three hours or so." Captain Falcon sighed.

"Alright. Thanks," he responded. He turned back and returned to Nana who was waiting for him near the store enterance.

"Well," Captain Falcon started. "He's not here. At least not for another three hours or so."

"I don't think we have three hours," Nana replied. "I think we have to find another way."

**Captain Falcon:**_ It was a bummer that we couldn't have gotten the jacket from my friend. It was gonna be a lot to finish the mission than expected._

"Maybe we should focus on the other items," Nana suggested. "If we come across a jacket while finding another item, that would be great." Captain Falcon nodded.

"Good idea," he quickly replied. "I remember there was a suitcase and an engagement ring on the list." Nana turned around to face the exit of the store.

"Well what are we waiting for," Nana responded, slightly laughing. "Let's keep looking."

* * *

Meanwhile, a blue hedgehog and a young blond headed boy continued to walk in a different area of the city in search for their remaining two items. Sonic grumbled as he looked at the ground below him. He held his hand to his stomach.

"Master Hand said we were supposed to eat as soon as we got here," Sonic groaned. "What a liar." Lucas ignored him and took a quick glance at his watch. It was around noon. The two players were now walking in an area of the city which seemed to be less busier than the rest of it. There were more apartment buildings and houses compared to stores. From a distance the two could see various stalls set up. Most likely a flea market. Lucas looked further to notice the contents of the stalls. One stall appeared to be selling old worn out baseball caps, while another stall sold various ornaments with one resembling a Smash Ball.

"Well I'll be," Sonic said, lightly chuckling. "It seems we're in the right place."

**Sonic:**_ I remembered the rule that we weren't supposed to buy anything. I knew we had to think of another way to get what we needed._

"How are we going to do this," Lucas asked, turning around to his fellow player. Sonic glanced at the stalls. A smile crept on his face. "What?" Lucas asked, wondering what came across the blue hedghog's mind. Sonic turned back to him, the smile still displayed on his face.

"The rules said that we aren't aloud to buy any of the items," he began. "But it didn't say that someone else can't."

**Lucas:**_ At first I was completely confused to what Sonic meant. But it all came clear to me and to be honest, it was actually a pretty good idea._

"What?" Lucas blinked. He stood there trying to register what he had meant. Sonic continued.

"All we have to do is get someone else to buy the stuff we want," he began. "And then give the stuff to us for free." Lucas shook his head.

"But how?" he replied. "Nobody in the right mind would give up what they bought with their own money to strangers." The blue hedgehog returned his look towards the stalls, but this time also stopped to look at the people who were there.

"Strangers?" Sonic responded. "Don't make me laugh." He began to head towards the flea market. Lucas quickly followed him. The two players made their way towards the center of the flea market. Lucas was still not sure how they were going to pull it off. Sonic continued to look foward with confidence. Both players could hear people whispering to eachother as the two passed by. When they finally reached the center, Sonic began turned around to the customers and began to speak.

"Hello!" he greeted, his voice booming across the flea market. All eyes turned to the blue hedgehog. There were some more whispers for a few seconds. Afterwards, the whispers began to erupt into screams.

"Oh my god!" one woman at the flea market squealed. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" The people around here began to mimic her actions. Lucas' mouth opened with awe.

"Wait?" Lucas asked. "Are you some kind of celebrity here or something?" A grin appeard on Sonic's face before chuckling.

"I've saved this part of the city a couple of times," he admitted. "The people here love me."

**Sonic:**_ Being a hero does has it's perks. I didn't know that those perks would help us out in this game. Not in the slightest._

"Listen up!" Sonic spoke. "I'm here today to give out some autographs." The crowd around the two players began to erupt even louder. "But there's a little catch," he continued. "I'm going to either need either a baseball cap or a Smash Ball ornament in exchange for the autograph. Don't ask." Suddenly, a good twelve or so people rushed over to the blue hedgehog. In their hands they waved their basball caps and Smash Ball ornaments. Lucas, who was still struck with awe, burst out laughing.

"Sonic!" Lucas exclaimed. "You're a genius!" Sonic returned the laugh.

"I know."

* * *

Maste Hand stood on top of the Golden Sun Sky Scraper, waiting. He looked at the time that was displayed on his watch. It was almost around 12:30. He could see the elevator moving to the top of building. The elevator opened to reveal Snake, looking as tired as ever.

"Back already?" the host asked, trying not to smile. Snake walked towards him, groaning.

"Suprised?" he responded. Master Hand looked around him, slightly confused.

"Where's your partner?" he asked. The agent groaned once more.

"Taking the stairs," he replied. "Something to do with exercise or something." The host laughed.

"Well good for her," he responded. "But she does have quite a long walk."

"That's why I took the elevator," Snake spoke. "Because I'm not stupid." The host nodded and looked away, towards the rest of the city. The view allowed one to view almost half the city. The buildings. The people. Everything could be seen. A short moment later a tired bounty hunter arrived on top of the tower. She took a quick glance at the two.

"Oh! There you are!" the host greeted here. "It seems like you had a lot of fun coming up here." Samus panted.

"Yeah. Totally," she replied sarcastically. The three sat down on plastic chairs that the host had set up previously. The bounty hunter handed the host the two items that they have collected.

"Interesting," he began. He first took the photo. "This is indeed a photo of a waterfall, which means it's worth 2000 smash coins." Samus smiled, but Snake didn't seem to be that interested. Master Hand then took the shoe.

"This is a shoe," the host said, stating obvious. "And by the looks of it, it is larger than size five. That means another 2000 smash coins." Samus, and now Snake included looked satisfied.

"Which also means that you will be making at least 4000 smash coins for this mission," the host added.

**Samus:**_ I was really happy that we were able to contribute at least a little amount of smash coins to the pot. The feeling of accomplishment felt great._

**Snake:**_ It was actually surprising for me that we found those items. I thought we weren't going to find any items at all. I guess I that makes me wrong._

"Let's hope that the other players have found their items too," Master Hand continued. "Time is running out too." Snake raised a brow.

"Wait? We had a time limit?" he asked. The host turned to him, slightly puzzled.

"Of course," he replied. "Didn't you guys pay attention to the tape?" Both Snake and Samus stared at eachother.

"Did you?" Snake asked her. The bounty hunter shook her head, frowning.

"I was only paying attention to the list," she admitted. "To be honest." Master Hand chuckled.

"You didn't think I would give you all the time in the world to find those items. Did you?" the host asked. "No no no no no." Samus stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"Well I guess that makes us all stupid," she replied. Snake looked at her and gave her a rare smile. He nodded his head.

"Good girl," he muttered. He turned his attention to the view of the city. He could now see that the sun was close to being right above him.

* * *

"Is he done already?" Red thought nervously. The young hyrulian swordsman had ventured into the deep dark sewers not too long ago. He had said something about people "losing" their engagement rings in the sewers all the time. Red paced the street slowly in hopes that Toon Link would return soon with the ring.

**Red:**_ I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go into the sewers like Toon Link did. Isn't it illegal?_

Sure enough, after nearly ten minutes of waiting Toon Link emerged from the sewers. He was now head to toe in grime and muck, which also covered most of his green tunic. In his hands Red could see a ring, which was also covered in the same grime. Toon Link tossed the player the ring.

"I am such a beast," Toon Link stated, grinning from ear to ear. Red could feel a sweatdrop fall from his face.

"But we still have the suitcase to find," Red responded, suddenly remembering another item that was on their list.

"True," Toon Link replied. "But I have a feeling that the other two might have already picked that up." Red looked at him startled.

"Are you sure about that?" he inquired. "I don't think it's a good idea to take our chances." Toon Link laughed and patted Red on the back, somewhat mockingly.

"Trust me," Toon Link replied. "I think we would only be wasting our time looking for an item that the others might have already found. That's why we should be taking our chances."

**Toon Link:**_ I remembered that the tape said that doubles of items wouldn't count towards anything. I never wanted to waste any valuable time._

"Well okay then," Red respond, giving in. "Whatever you say." Toon Link turned around. Even when they were so far away he could see the Golden Sun Sky Scraper from a distance.

* * *

Nana sat down on a nearby park bench, frowning. It didn't seem like the two were having any much luck finding the remaining items. A half hour had already passed since the time they went to the men's clothing store. Captain Falcon was pacing through the park, sometime taking a quick glance at the people passing through the streets.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere," Nana stated, sighing. "I really hate to suggest this, but maybe we should give up." Captain Falcon looked at her, now surprised at what she had said.

"Give up?" he asked. "We're not quitters, Nana." Nana's frown grew bigger.

"But I now remember that the tape said that we only have two hours," she replied. "I don't think we have much time left."

**Captain Falcon:**_ In a way, Nana was right. We were outta time anyway. There was no point of continuing on._

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Captain Falcon admitted. "But are you sure about this?" Nana got up from the park bench and turned to where she could see the sky scraper.

"I wish I wasn't," she answered quietly. "But we have to move on."

* * *

Master Hand took another glance at his watch. The time was now 12:45 PM. The players had arrived in the city at 11'. Only fifteen minutes remained. Snake and Samus sat on the plastic chairs, doing absolutely nothing but waiting. Waiting for the other players to return. While it seemed like hours, it had only been ten minutes since the first two players had arrived. Suddenly, from the corner of Master Hand's eye he could see the elevator moving to the top of the tower. The team of Sonic and Lucas appeared. In their hands they held the bottle, the baseball cap, and the ornament.

"Welcome," Master Hand greeted the two players. They walked over to the host and handed him the items. "And I see you've brought three of the items. Am I correct?" Both players nodded. The host took the items and inspected each of them quickly. He smiled.

"It seems like you've found three correct items," he told them. "Which means 6000 smash coins will be added to the 4000 smash coins that have so far been earned."

"Awesome," Sonic responded. "Just awesome." Snake, who had just awoken from his brief trance, looked over to the players.

"You found three items, eh?" he murmured. "Well, okay."

**Snake:**_ To be honest, I had really high expectations for this mission, and I can't say the same for any mission so far. At all._

A short time later Toon Link and Red arrived at the top of the sky scraper. With them they had the icecream cone, and the engagement ring.

"Sorry if we're a little late," Red apologized. The host smiled.

"Not at all. Not at all," he replied. He took the items from the two players and quickly observed them.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "These items are correct too! Which means that the pot has risen to at least 14000 smash coins."

"Are you serious!" Toon Link exclaimed. "Because that's amazing." The host chuckled to himself.

"Of couse it is," he responded. He took one last look at his watch. The time displayed was 1:50 PM. "The last two players only have five minutes left," he stated. He turned around to face the skyline. "Seven of the ten items have been found. But will the last three items be found as well?"

Shortly after finishing his sentence the elevator rose up. It opened to reveal Captain Falcon and Nana, both who looked nearly exhausted.

"We're back," Nana said weakly. The remaining two players walked over to the host, handing him the poster of Princess Peach.

"Here's the poster," Captain Falcon told the host. Master Hand looked at the poster and grinned.

"I'm assuming that you two don't have the suitcase or the leather jacket," the host told them. Nana nodded, a look of regret on her face.

"Correct," she answered. "We don't." Toon Link glared at her, his face showing a mix of both anger and disappointment.

"What?" he blurted out. "You didn't get the suitcase too?" Red looked over to him, feeling another sweatdrop fall on his face.

"I knew it was a bad idea," Red whispered, but Toon Link could not hear him. The host turned to the players and got ready to speak.

"You all have managed to find eight of the ten items," the host told them. "Which means that you have earned a grand total of 16000 smash coins out of a possible 20000 smash coins for this mission. Cheers."

**TEAM POT: 145000 SMASH COINS**

"That's a good amount," Sonic responded. "We did great." Snake looked at the blue hedgehog. He then gave a surprising nod.

"I might have to actually agree with you on that one," the agent grumbled. "But I'm not sure if I'll be able to say the same for future missions." All of the players, plus the host, began to laugh at his remark.

**Nana:**_ I'm so glad that it all worked out in the end. Even Snake thought that we did a good job._

Master Hand turned around to face the elevator. He let out his famous chuckle.

"I guess you all want to get out of here ASAP," he told the players. "Plus, I think I promised you all that we would eat as soon as we got here. My bad." The group began to file out of the building and into the busy streets below.

The day had only just begun for them.

* * *

**Samus:**_ The scavenger hunt mission was very tiring. I can only hope that the next mission isn't that physical-based._

**Red:**_ I'm kinda still having regrets about starting that coalition with Toon Link. A part of me believes that he could still be the Mole, and judging by his actions earlier today, that could very well be true._

**Lucas:**_ I'm really starting to think that I have underestimated Sonic. Initially I saw him as the useless player who would typically be eliminated in the first stages of the game, but by what he did for us in the previous mission, I think he really has potential._

Master Hand had taken the players to a nearby diner called "The Olympiant" for lunch. The players sat around waiting for their food while Master Hand proceeded to hand each of them a small piece of paper.

"What's this for?" Captain Falcon asked, wondering what the paper was going to be used for. The host then handed the players pencils, which also made them wonder what they were about to do.

"Alright," the host began. "I'm gonna need to ask you all to do something for me. Don't worry. It'll be very quick." The player exchanged looks as the host continued. "I'm going to need you all to write down the name of the player who you believe is most likely to be the Mole." The players glanced at the host, still unsure what this was all about. "Don't worry," Master Hand continued. "The votes will all be anonymous." Snake groaned.

"And why do we have to do this?" Snake asked, sounding slightly irritated. The host ignored him irritated expression and simply chuckled.

"Let's just say it's for your upcoming mission," he replied mysteriously.

"An upcoming mission, eh?" Red responed. "And I'm assuming that it's taking place later today?" The host nodded.

"That is correct," he answered. "It'll be shortly after lunch. About two to three hours or so."

**Captain Falcon:**_ I'm wondering what this new mission could be about. Something about those pieces of paper. I'm kinda eager to find out._

The players quickly jotted the name of their chosen player onto the small piece of paper they recieved, folded it up, and handed it back to Master Hand. Once he had gotten everyone's piece of paper, he continued to speak.

"The next mission will test you both physically and mentally," he explained. "I have to admit it's probably one of the funest missions in this game. You'll have a blast."

**Snake:**_ Master Hand said that we would have a blast with this next mission, whatever that meant._

The food came a few minutes later and the players quickly ate in silence. Nobody said a single word to eachother. They could only think about the upcoming mission. They all wondered how it would play out, and the purpose of the pieces of paper.

* * *

After lunch the players were sent to the hotel where they would be staying the night. The hotel was very similar to the hotels they had previously stayed at, especially the "El Palacio de Starlight Inn". The players relaxed in their rooms, waiting for Master Hand to send them a phone call regarding the next mission.

In one hotel room the coalition (that Toon Link humorously dubbed "Team Green") of Toon Link, Red, and Nana were having a rather interesting discussion. All three players had their journals open and were writting down various thoughts and details regarding the game.

"I hope that this isn't that personal of a question," Toon Link began. "But who did you wright down on that piece of paper you got earlier?" Both players gave confusing looks at him. "Aw, don't be scared," he continued. "I wrote down Lucas." Red shrugged.

"Why Lucas?" he asked. It was the hyrulian boy's turn to shrug.

"I still remember when he deliberately messed up in the Shore Shouting and Dumbs vs. Smarts missions," he explained. "Plus, seeing that he's a genius and all that it's really strange." Nana smiled.

"I kinda agree with you on that," she replied. "I wouldn't be surpised at all if Lucas turned out to be the Mole."

"So is that who you wrote down on the piece of paper?" Red asked her. Nana closed her eyes and smiled.

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility," she replied. Red looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed.

"I kinda picked someone else," he admitted. Both Toon Link and Nana looked at him.

"Who was it?" Toon Link inquired. The Pokemon Trainer cleared his throat.

"I'd rather not say it," he replied, feeling somewhat nevous at this point. Toon Link sighed.

"Well, whatever you wanna do," he responded. "It could have helped us a lot but if you want to be stubborn, fine." Nana gave him a rather dirty look.

"If you want us both to be in your coalition you're going to have to treat us with some respect," she told him. Toon Link looked at her and shrugged.

"I _am _being respectful to you," Toon Link assured her calmly. "It's just that Red dosen't want to cooperate. We're a team. We should be helping eachother."

**Red:**_ I wasn't sure if I wanted to give away my answer just yet. I just couldn't do it._

While "Team Green" were having their first conflict as a coalition, the other players were resting in their hotel rooms. Master Hand had reminded them that they would need a lot of rest to be prepared for the upcoming mission.

The time was now 2 PM. Before the players would know it, the next mission would begin.

* * *

At exactly 2:30 PM, Master Hand sent a phone call to the player's hotel rooms asking them to meet him in the main lobby. A shuttle would be picking the group up and take them to the location of their next mission. The host rushed the players into the shuttle, explaining that they were running a little too late. The shuttle ride itself was rather short. The players had arrived at their location within only ten minutes.

This area of the city was an area that the players had not explored yet. Instead of the strips and strips of stores that previously surrounded the players, giant corporate towers crowded the area. This area of the city also seemed much newer compared to the other sections. The shuttle stopped in front of what appeared to be a police station. Puzzled, the players got off and followed the host inside the building.

The interior of the station looked somewhat different compared to what the players were suspecting. The building was noticeably much older than the other buildings that surrounded it. Cracks covered the dull blue walls and the floor was made of cold hard marble. The host led the players to what appeared to be a small prison hall. There was about ten prison cells. No prisoners were present in them. Near the cells there were two light green couches. The host and the players sat down. Master Hand began to speak.

"You are currently standing in the Goodman Police Station," the host began. "It is one of the oldest police stations in Pinogroove City, and also one of the many locations for your next mission."

"Many locations?" Snake groaned. "For the love of god don't tell me this is another scavenger hunt!" Master Hand laughed a little at what Snake had said.

"I can assure you this is not a scavenger hunt," he told him. He took out the pieces of paper that the players were given to write on a few hours ago. The host continued.

"There were a total of eight votes," Master Hand explained. "And out of the eight votes Toon Link recieved the most, with a total of three." All eyes fell on Toon Link, who had an awkward look displayed on his face.

**Toon Link**_: I was actually pretty shocked that I got the most votes. I don't think that I did anything to make people believe that I'm the Mole. Well, maybe just that incident in that fruit mission, but everyone makes mistakes. Right?_

"Maybe you can redeem yourself in this next mission," the host told the startled swordsman. He then took out a light green metallic card. The game's most desired item.

An exemption.

Master Hand tossed the exemption to Toon Link, who barely managed to capture it in his hands. The host continued to speak.

"The name of this mission is **Exemption Theif**," he explained. "As you can already guess Toon Link will have a vital role in this mission." He turned his attention to the prison cells that covered most of the room. "Toon Link's main goal is to arrive at an undisclosed location with the exemption in hand. Should he make it to the location with the exemption, 40000 smash coins will be added to the pot and he will earn the exemption." The host then turned his attention back to the player. "The main problem is that Toon Link will not know where the location is. That's where the rest of you come in." The host walked slowly over to the cells. Five of the cells were different from the rest. On each of the cell walls various newspaper pages and diagrams were pasted, as well as a dark green word that appeared to be graffitied there. "Each of you will be placed in these different cells," Master Hand explained. "The contents of these cells will give out clues to where Toon Link has to go. He will have to make different stops since each location he goes to will have more clues."

"So basically we have to use the clues in our cells to help Toon Link get to that location?" Red asked. The host nodded.

"Exactly," he replied. "You will be communicating with him via cell phone." Master Hand turned to face Toon Link.

"Getting to the location won't be easy for you," he explained. "I believe that there are a few nice men out there who want that exemption of yours." Toon Link stared at him, his eyes wide open.

"What are you implying?" he asked, trying not to seem too demanding. The host looked back at him and laughed.

"There's a few people that I've hired to hinder your progress," he explained. "Their main goal to to steal that exemption from you. As you need the exemption in order to win the money, this can be quite a problem for you." Toon Link continued to look at him, all wide eyed. "Also, they will also be wielding tranquilizer guns."

"Tranquilizer guns?" Captain Falcon inquired. "Isn't that illegal?" Toon Link began to nod rapidly.

"Yeah? Is it illegal?" Toon Link cried. "This stuff is not what I signed up for!" The host began to laugh once more. "Why are you laughing, you sadistic bastard?" Toon Link continued.

"No reason," the host responded. "The tranquilizer guns won't hurt you at all if shot. You might feel a brief period of numbness in the place they shot you. They will also be only aiming for your arms and legs. Nothing lethal." He cleared his throat. "Plus I wouldn't want you filing a lawsuit against the show, so I can assure you will be safe."

**Toon Link:**_ That ol' Master Hand. I have honestly know idea when he's being serious or not. I cannot even imagine what it would be like if they chose Crazy Hand to host the game._

"Your fellow teammates can also help you out with those people," he explained. He then turned his attention to a small case that was located on the floor near where they were sitting. It appeared to contain tranquilizer guns. "Although the rest of the players will be locked in their cells at the start of their mission, the locations you'll visit will also help find the location of the keys to their cells. Every key is located in this station, and the players will simply need to ask one of the officers to retrieve the key for them once it's found."

"So do we only have to find one key?" Samus asked. "Or do we have to find a different key for each cell."

"The latter," the host quickly replied. "Each cell has a different lock that requires a different key." He went over to the case and took out a tranquilizer gun. "Once freed you will be able to use these guns to help Toon Link against those people. They will be distinguishable by their dark green suits, so don't go off an shoot just anyone." He then took the tranquilizer gun and pointed it near Toon Link's face, startling him.

"There's also another option," he continued. "There might be a player who wants the exemption for themselves." He pulled the gun away and returned it to it's case. "Should another player arrive at this station with the exemption in their hands, no money will be added to the pot and they will earn the exemption."

**Captain Falcon:**_ As soon as Master Hand told us that I could feel something strange. Like some kind of chill or something._

**Nana:**_ I had an odd feeling that the Mole was going to pull something big in this mission. Some kind of huge sabotage._

"So someone could just betray the rest and take the exemption for themselves?" Lucas asked.

"Yup," the host replied. "Certainly brings a lot of allusions to things. Dosen't it?" Several officers came in the room and began to open the cells for the players. Red and Nana were placed in the first cell, Sonic and Snake in the second, Lucas and Samus in the third, Captain Falcon alone in the fourth, and the fifth cell was left unoccupied.

"I wish you all the best of luck," Master Hand told the players, save for Toon Link. "The mission itself should start when Toon Link gives someone a call." He then turned to the hyrulian player. "Toon Link will you please come with me?" The player nodded as he followed Master Hand out of the building.

**Samus:**_ I was literally crossing my fingers that we would recieve the full 40000 smash coins. We really needed it._

With the host and Toon Link gone the rest of the players were now able to look at the clues they were given. The first cell had several newspaper articles, all of them having to do with sports. In addition, the word **Radiant **was graffitied on the wall in dark green paint.

"So how does this work?" Red asked Nana, who was reading one of the articles. "I'm pretty sure we need to wait for Toon Link to call us first," she told him. Red looked up at the ceiling.

"How long is that going to take?" he asked. Nana stopped in the middle of reading the article and turned to Red. "Master Hand said ten minutes, I think."

**Red:**_ Waiting in that cell felt like hours. I just wanted to get the mission started already._

* * *

Master Hand and Toon Link arrived at a small park that had to be at least five minutes away from the police station. Toon Link carried the exemption firmly in his pockets. He gave Master Hand a small grin as they reached the center of the park.

"I suggest you call Red or Nana first," Master Hand told him. "You'll be needing their clues firsthand." The host turned to walk away, but before turned back around and gave Toon Link a salute. "I wish you good luck, and remember. You have a total of three hours," he told him. The hyrulian boy nodded as the host turned away and vanished.

Toon Link took out his cell phone and began to dial Red's number. He held the phone to his ear and began to hear the dial tone.

"Hello?" a certain Pokemon trainer asked on the other line. Toon Link grinned.

"It's me, Toon Link," he responded. "Listen. I'm in the middle of some park right now. Mind if you give me a clue to where I should go?" Red sat and thought for a moment, before handing the phone to Nana.

"Are you still there?" Toon Link asked after about a minute of inactivity.

"I'm here," Nana said on the other line.

"Do you have any clues to where I should go?" Toon Link asked once more. Nana glanced over to the newspaper articles that were hung up on the walls.

"There's a couple of newspaper articles about sports here," she replied. "And there's the word Radiant graffitied on the wall too."

**Toon Link:**_ There were some strange clues in this mission. Well, at first they were strange but I was literally kicking myself when I discovered their true meaning._

"Hold on!" Toon Link started. "I'm going to see if I can get a map of this place." He put away his cellphone briefly and began to walk over to information kiosk.

From a distance, a man wearing a dark green suit could see him.

* * *

**A/N:**_ At long last!_

_I gotta apologize for the constant delays. I've been busy lately so I haven't been able to keep up with this fanfic as much as I want to. But anyway, the new chapter is finally here!_

_The next chapter will mark the end of Episode 5, which means that next chapter will be the final chapter for one certain player. Feel free to leave a review or vote in the poll. According to that poll, so far Sonic is the most suspected player to be the Mole, while Captain Falcon and Snake aren't really being suspected at all. How accurate will these votes be? Only time will tell._

_The next chapter should be up in two-three weeks. I'll do my best to get it out as soon as possible._

_Stay tuned for further updates!_

_- TheGreatAvenger_


	22. Dial M for MOLE

**Episode 5: Part 4/4: Dial M for MOLE**

* * *

Red and Nana sat calmly in their cell, waiting for Toon Link to respond back. It had only been a minute, but both players were still worried that something was wrong. Suddenly, Red's cell phone began to ring again. Hastily, he flipped it open and threw it directly to his ear.

"Hello?" Red asked on the other end. He could hear Toon Link breathing on the other end.

"I'm back," the hyrulian explorer said with a sigh. "I just bought the map I needed." Nana tapped Red lightly on the shoulder, signaling that she wanted to talk to him. The Pokemon Trainer handed the phone to her.

"Toon Link!" Nana cried on the other end. "You have to be careful! Those guys that Master Hand was talking about earlier could be watching you right now!" Toon Link lightly chuckled on the other end.

"Relax, Nana. I'll be fine," Toon Link assured her. "I will make it to the location in time and all the money will be won. I'm just going to need you to help me out here."

**Toon Link:**_ This was definitely one of the most stressful missions so far. It required a lot of cooperation. Plus, I was playing the hardest and most vital role too. The fate of the entire mission was in my own hands._

Nana read through the newspaper articles hung up on the wall. "They're all about sports," she reminded him. "Soccer, precisely."

"Didn't you say that there was a word on the wall, too?" Toon Link asked. Nana took another look at the wall where the word **Radiant **was graffitied.

"There's also the word Radiant graffitied on the wall here," she added. Toon Link looked through his map, hoping to find a location of interest. After a few seconds, he had found it.

"There's soccer stadium close by here," he told her. "It's called the Radiant Springs Soccer Stadium." A smile crept on Nana's face.

"Then that must be the place to go," she replied. "You get there as soon as possible." She handed the phone back to Red. He placed the phone to his ear and began to speak.

"Just remember what Nana said," the Pokemon Trainer told him. "Watch out for any strange people." Toon Link chuckled once more.

"Like I said. Don't worry about it," he replied. "I'll make it there in time." With that, he hung up the phone and took another look at his map. The stadium was about seven blocks away. Not a long walk at all.

After about five minutes Toon Link arrived at the gates of the stadium. He took out his cell phone and began to dial a number. He put the phone to his ear and a voice greeted him on the other end.

"There already?" he asked. Toon Link nodded on the other end. "

"Yup," he replied. "I'm already here." He looked up to face the stadium. "So I'm assuming there's some kind of clue around here to where I should go next."

"There probably is," the Pokemon Trainer responded. "There might also be a clue regarding the location of our keys there too." The hyrulian explorer walked into the stadium gates.

The stadium lobby was rather packed and noisy, so it was hard to hear Red on the other end. Toon Link decided to walk to the bathroom, where it was obviously less crowded or loud, and sat in one of the stalls.

"Do you have any idea what I should do next?" Toon Link asked impatiently, slightly disgusted by the unsanitary conditions of the bathroom. Red turned his attention to the newspapers. Quickly he noticed that a part of one page had been cut out. There was a large **Vs. **printed between the two parts that had been cut out. The subtitle beneath read **"The Game of the Century."** He then looked at the article's time stamp. It was only a day old.

"Toon Link!" Red called from the other end. "What teams are playing today?" Toon Link crept out of the bathroom and looked at the posters printed all across the lobby walls. The teams "The Royal Goombas" and "The Iron Pikachu" would be going up against each other today.

"Royal Goombas and Iron Pikachu," Toon Link quickly replied. Red walked over to the gates of his cell and peaked through. From the corner of his eye he could see a poster that just happened to be advertising the game. He also noticed that there was a small bulge behind the poster, like something was stuck behind it.

"Hey!" Red called over to one of the police officers nearby. "Can you take down that poster for a sec?" he asked, pointing to the poster that was hung on the wall. Without a single word the officer walked over to the poster and peeled off. A small silver key immediately fell out. The officer picked it up and returned to Red and Nana's cell, unlocking it using the key.

"We're free!" Nana exclaimed. Toon Link could hear her on the other line.

"You are?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Yes. We are," Red replied. "That clue helped us find our keys." A thought came to Toon Link's head.

"But what about me?" he cried. "You can't keep me hanging here. You guys gotta help me out." Red sighed.

"You're going to have to call Sonic and Snake over in cell number two if you want to continue," he explained. Toon Link nodded to himself, now understanding him.

"Alright," he replied. "Thanks." He hung up the phone.

Nana walked over to the box that contained the tranquilizer guns. She carefully picked one up and examined it in her hands.

"So are we supposed to use these things to protect Toon Link?" she asked. Red picked up a tranquilizer gun of his own.

"I think we are," he replied, unsure about the answer himself. Both players put the tranquilizer guns inside of their pockets and began to walk out.

**Red:**_ I never used a tranquilizer gun before, let alone a gun. It was both an exciting yet terrifying experience._

**Nana:**_ As soon as we were freed from our cells, I knew that our mission was about to get harder._

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Snake were sitting in their own cell. Instead of newspaper articles, various calendars were posted on the cell walls. In addition, the word **Summer** was graffitied instead. Suddenly, Snake could hear his cell phone ringing. Relieved after sitting in the cell with nothing to do for ten whole minutes, he answered it.

"Hello?" Snake greeted, trying not to sound too impatient.

"It's Toon Link," the hyrulian swordsman answered. He was still standing in the lobby, unsure what to do next. "Listen," he began. "I'm going to need you to tell me what's on your cell walls." Snake turned around to look at the walls. He shrugged.

"Just some calendars," he responded. "And there's also the word Summer on the wall, too." Toon Link towards the ticket booth, where many people were already lined up to. He had an idea.

"I might be a few minutes," Toon Link admitted. "So just hang in there with me." He could hear the agent groaning on the other line.

"Fine," he replied. He quickly hung up.

**Snake:**_ I honestly wish I was in Toon Link's shoes. He by far got the better role in this mission. He got to go out an explore the city. I just had to sit in a cell all day._

Sonic examined the calendars on the wall. The first thing he noticed was the fact that all of the calendars were gem themed. In addition, certain days had been circled on each calendar.

"This seems interesting," Sonic said as he skimmed through each of the calendars. There had to be at least three days circled in each of them. "You might want to take a look at this, dude." The agent went over to the calendars and began to look through the first one.

"Why are some days circled?" Snake inquired. His cell mate shrugged.

"It might be a clue," he suggested. "I guess we'll have to tell Toon Link about this when he calls back."

* * *

Red and Nana had already started to head towards the Radiant Springs Soccer Stadium, where Toon Link was most likely to be. Both players carefully looked at their surroundings, alarming themselves of any green suited men they should come across.

"So basically we need to escort Toon Link to the location?" Red asked Nana, who seemed even more cautious about her surroundings. She nodded.

"And I guess if we see any of those people Master Hand was talking about," she began. "I guess we're supposed to shoot."

"God this mission is messed up," Red laughed to himself. "I wonder what the producers were thinking."

**Red:**_ I actually liked this mission, to be honest. It was kind of cool having to escort someone somewhere while avoiding a bunch of evil agents. It felt like I was in a movie or something._

"Wait!" Nana cried, stopping Red right in his tracks. "I feel like someone's following us." Both players turned around as fast as they can. From a distance they could see a green suited man holding what appeared to be a tranquilizer gun. A sly smile seemed to appear on his face, as he aimed the gun right at them.

"Uh," Red began, sweat trickling down his forehead. "I think he's about to shoot us." Within a millisecond Nana grabbed the Pokemon Trainers hand and dragged him away as fast as possible. Both players can hear a shot being fired. Luckily for them, it missed.

"What the hell are we supposed to do!" Red cried. "I think we would miss if we shot him back."

"Just keep running!" Nana cried back. "Toon Link needs us!" Both players continued to run away, in pursuit of the green suited man.

**Nana:**_ If I had to describe this mission in one word it would be "scary". It was really scary._

* * *

Snake's cell phone began to ring about five minutes afterwards. This time, Sonic was the one to pick it up.

"Hey," Sonic greeted the hyrulian explorer. "We just found some interesting information."

"Me too," Toon Link replied on the other line. "I just got some kind of special calendar from the ticket booth. It shows the schedule for all the games in this coming year." He opened the calendar he had recieved and flipped it over to June. "On June 21, which is the first day of Summer, there's gonna be a game between the Delfino Strikers and Hyrulian Gems."

"There's some days circled on some of the calendars we have," Sonic chimed in. "They're January 12th, March 17th, May 22nd, August 9th, October 2nd, and December 1st." Toon Link looked through his own calendar, looking at each of the dates that Sonic had provided him.

"This is strange," Toon Link responded. "The Delfino Strikers and Hyrulian Gems are playing against each other on all of these days." He then pulled out his map and began to look through it. After about a minute, he had found the place. "I get it now!" he exclaimed. "There's a place called Delfino Gems on the map I got," he explained. "I probably have to go there next."

"You probably do," Toon Link could hear Snake faintly reply. Toon Link paused for a second.

"I'll call you back as soon as I get there," he answered.

**Toon Link:**_ I was running all over the place. First the soccer stadium, then that jewlery store. I was tired._

It didn't take too long for Toon Link to reach the jewelry store. He called Snake back as soon as he stepped foot in the building.

"Well, I'm here," was the first thing he said after the phone had finished ringing.

"Found anything worth mentioning?" asked Snake on the other end. Toon Link looked around the store. It seemed like a typical jewelry store. He went up to examine the selection of jewlery that was on display.

"I'm looking at the names of the stuff here," Toon Link explained. Snake looked at the calendars on the walls. On the covers of each of them there was some kind of gem stone. One had an emerald. Another a diamond. The remaining two were a quartz and a aquamarine respectively.

"These calendars have gem stones on the covers," Snake told him. "There's an emerald, a diamond, some blue gem, and some kind of white gem." Toon Link continued to look at the selection.

"I think there's a ring for each of those minerals," Toon Link replied. "But what do they have to do with our mission?" From the corner of his eye he could see a rather large ring. It appeared to have a huge diamond in the middle and small shards of other gems circling around it. The hyrulian swordsman looked at the ring's price tag. It was worth 174000 smash coins. "I see a ring here," he responded back. "It's worth 174000 smash coins. Way too expensive. I bet those gems aren't real too."

"Anything else?" Snake asked, hoping that there was more to it. Toon Link inspected the ring even closer. Engraved on the ring were the words **Center of my Heart**.

"There's something engraved on the ring," Toon Link answered. "It says Center of my Heart."

"Center of my Heart?" Snake grumbled. "What could that possibly mean?" The agent looked around his cell. He could now see something that he had not noticed before. On the far upper left side of the cell wall was what appeared to be crudely drawn heart. In the center of that heart was a small hole in which one could reach their hand into. The agent reached over to it, placed his hands into the gap moved them foward. He then took out what appeared to be a small key.

"Is that our cell key?" Sonic asked, slightly relieved that they would be freed from their cell. Snake looked at the key.

"I think we have our key," Snake told Toon Link. The hyrulian swordsman sighed.

"Then I guess I'm done talking to you guys for now," he responded. "Who should I call next?" Snake peeked over his cell where he could see the contents of the cell over. The cell contained Lucas and Samus.

"You'll need to call Lucas or Samus," he answered. "They should probably have what you need next." Toon Link nodded.

"Alright," he replied. "Then I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye." The hyrulian explorer hung up on them, and proceded to call the next two cellmates.

Snake used the key to unlock the cell, allowing both Sonic and himself to leave the station. Both players remembered to take a tranquilizer gun before leaving.

"So we can use these to shoot those people Master Hand was talking about?" Sonic asked. Snake looked at his tranquilizer gun and grasped it in his hands.

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "Those guys are going to feel numb in all sorts of places by the time we are finished with this mission."

**Sonic:**_ And all of the sudden Snake actually seemed to be into the game. I honestly never saw this coming in any shape or form. I guess people do change over time._

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Nana asked Red, a hint of worry in her voice. The two players were now standing inside the lobby of Radiant Springs Soccer Stadium. Toon Link was nowhere to be found inside the large and crowded room.

"He must have left here," Red concluded. Nana let out a light sigh.

"Then I guess we still have to look for him," she replied. "At least we outran that man. At least I hope we did." Red turned around to face the lobby exit, and nodded. Both players then proceded to exit the stadium.

* * *

The contents of Lucas and Samus' cell were different than the previous cells. Instead of newspaper articles or calendars there were sloppy written essay reports, probably written by children for school. In addition, the word **Candy **was graffitied on the wall this time. Suddenly, Lucas' cell phone began to ring. He quickly picked it up.

"Hey, it's Toon Link!" the player greeted him. "I'm in some kind of jewlery store right now."

"A jewlery store?" Lucas questioned. "But why?"

"I can't really explain that to you just yet," Toon Link responded. "But you guys are going to have to help me here."

"We know," Lucas quickly replied. "So do you have any suggestions how we can help?" Toon Link looked around the store. The store itself was pretty small and it seemed like there was nothing important to see left.

"Well, what's in your cell?" he asked, now wanting to leave the shop as soon as possible. Lucas turned his head to face the essay reports that were hung up on the wall.

"There's some essay reports hanging up here," he informed him. "Terrible ones if I may add. Written mostly by little children." Toon Link began to think.

"What are they about?" Toon Link responded. The young student examined the essays even closer. The writing was almost illegible.

"I'm sorry. I can't read this," Lucas apologized. "It's way too sloppy."

**Toon Link:**_ I've already said this a few times in this game already, but Lucas is one of my top suspects to be the Mole. Him refusing to read those essays was a huge red flag for him in by book._

"Try reading it the best you can!" Toon Link shouted over the phone. "40000 smash coins are on the line here and we are not throwing it away because of your sorry tushie!"

**Lucas:** _Toon Link could get so involved in this game sometimes. 4000 smash coins is a lot of money and I knew we had to work fast, but Toon Link yelling at me was absolutely unnecessary._

"Thank you. You have real class," Lucas snarked back. He began to squint at the essay papers, hoping to be able to read what they said.

"You're actually trying to read those?" Samus asked him. "You're not going to get much luck by just squinting." Lucas ignored her as he read one of the first essay papers to himself.

"I think I've got some of this," Lucas confirmed. "This essay is about the person's favorite animal." Toon Link raised a brow.

"So does this mean that our next clue has something to do with animals?" he asked. Lucas could only shrug back.

"Could be," he replied. "Let me read these other ones first." It only took about two minutes for the boy genius to finish reading the essays. "All of these essays are on the same subject," he explained with contempt. "The first one's about dogs, then another about penguins, and monkeys, and the last one is about rabbits."

"Way! Way! Way!," Toon link cried. "I think you're going a little too fast here." Lucas sighed.

"Do you see anything at the jewlery store that might have something to do with animals?" he responed. Toon Link looked at the display case once more. He could see various animal shaped rings. Surprisingly, the rings that were on sale clearly matched the animals that Lucas had mentioned.

"There's all sorts of animal rings here," Toon Link replied.

"Alright," Lucas replied. "I also forgot to mention that there's also the word Candy written on the wall in my cell."

"Really?" Toon Link responded. He continued to look at the display. He could also see what appeared to be a series of lollipop shaped ring next the animal rings.

"Can you put Samus on the phone?" Unsure on why he had to speak with Samus, he handed the phone to her anyway.

"Toon Link?" Samus whispered on the other line.

"I just noticed something interesting," the hyrulian swordsman revealed. "I noticed that all of these animal and candy rings are made by the same company. They're called Dream Stone Corps."

"Dream Stone Corps?" Samus repeated. "I thought I saw a huge corporate building that belonged to them on the way here." Toon Link pulled out his map and began to look. He placed his finger over the location as soon as he found it.

"You're right," he responded. "One of their headquaters is situated right in this city."

"So I guess you'll be going there next," Samus replied, a grin forming on her face.

"I guess so," he answered. "I'll call you back."

* * *

**Red:**_ Both missions in Episode 5 had to do with a lot of walking. It sure was irritating after awhile._

"Why are we heading back?" Nana asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Red had previously decided that they should wait for the rest of the players to be freed, just to stay on the safe side.

"It's the only thing we can do," the Pokemon Trainer replied. "Once we have everyone else with us it will be a lot easier to do this." Nana nodded.

"And at least someone has to know where Toon Link is," Nana added. "Maybe this is a good idea after all!"

From a distance Red could see two familar people walking towards them. He immediately recognized them as two of their fellow players. Snake and Sonic appeared to be walking in their direction. They stopped as soon as all four players met eyes.

"Hey!" Sonic greeted. "Why are you guys heading back to the station?" Snake gave both players an intimidating glare. The Pokemon Trainer immediately knew what he was thinking.

"No! No! It's not what you think!" Red began. "We didn't steal the exemption or anything like that." He could hear the tired old agent sighing loudly.

"Good," he simply replied. "If you did I would just have to strangle ya." Red began to chuckle nervously, sweat quickly rolling down his face. Nana smiled.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news," she began. "But I'm not sure if Toon Link's gonna be in the place you think he is." Both Sonic and Snake raised brows.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Red cleared his throat.

"Don't you see," he began, taking over from Nana. "Toon Link's been traveling to different places this whole entire mission. He's never been in one place for too long."

"I think I have an idea of what you're talking about," he replied, chuckling to himself. "This mission hasn't been going as smooth as it could have been. It would almost be criminal for us to lose the money now." Snake groaned.

"Well it better start going smoother," he added. "We're gonna end up with a near empty pot at the end of the game if we keep this up."

**Snake:**_ I think I have a clear view now on what we can and cannot do as players in this game. It seems like we do terrible on the complex missions, but succeed on the more simplistic missions. Quite interesting._

**Sonic:**_ You can always get a good laugh from Snake. It's even funnier when the humor isn't even intentional. We have big ol' grumpy Snake here, who complains that the game is way too hard, or that we suck playing the game. And you know what's even more hilarious? Get this. The more he tries to seem like a smart, strong, and legit player, the more and more moley he seems._

"I guess Snake's right," Red confessed. "We gotta work hard if we're going to get that money added." He pulled out his cell phone from his pockets, carefully grasping it in his hands. "I'll give Toon Link a call, find out where he is, go find him, and we'll escort him to wherever he needs to go." The other three players all nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like an awesome plan to me," Sonic replied, giving Red his token thumbs up. All four players turned to face foward. The rest of the city was facing them.

* * *

**Toon Link:**_ You know that strange feeling that someone is watching you? Well, I got that feeling today. Sixty two times to be exact._

The hyrulian swordsman continued to venture the busy streets of Pinogroove City. It was late afternoon, the sky now a light orange color as the sun began to set. The player hung his head low, paying little to no attention to his surroundings and also putting himself in deep thought. He would look at his map now and then to see how much further he had to walk. Whenever he looked at that map, the walk to his next location seemed longer and longer.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Eager to find out if Lucas and Samus had found another clue, he quickly answered it.

"It's Nana!" a warm female voice greeted on the other line. "Listen, Toon Link! We've got a plan." Toon Link paused for a second.

"I'm all ears." Nana looked back at her teammates. Red held out his hand, as to say that we wanted the phone. Nana quitely passed the phone up to him. It was the Pokemon trainer's turn to speak.

"Where are you now?" was the first thing Red asked. Toon Link looked at the long street sign that towered over him.

"I'm on the corner of Gallade St. and Shivuo St.," he replied. "You guys could get a map or something to find out where that is." Red moved his head over to read his watch.

"Did Master Hand give you a time limit or something?" Red inquired. Toon Link rested his hand on his chin, holding the cell phone over his shoulder.

"As a matter of fact he did," he answered. "I think was two hours or something."

"Then I don't think we have the time to get a map," the Pokemon trainer concluded. "Where are you headed now?" The hyrulian swordsman took another pause.

"I'm going to some buildng owned by Dream Stone Corps.," he answered. "There's only one of them in this city. You can't miss it." Red turned around to face eastward to the city. He could see huge corporate buildings in the distance. It would take awhile to find the Dream Stone Corps. one without a map.

"It looks like we'll be meeting you there," Red concluded. "Just make sure to careful for those green suited people. Remember, your unarmed." Toon Link shrugged.

"Okay. Thanks, mother," he replied sarcastically. He hung up the phone and pulled out his map for the umpteenth time. He only had six blocks to walk. Those six blocks would feel like miles to him.

As he was walking, he could hear footsteps behind him. He simply shrugged off the idea that someone was following him, and that the noises were all in his head. Suddenly, he could feel someone tap his shoulder. Frantically, he turned around.

Behind him he could see two green suited men towering over him. Smug smiles were displayed on both of their faces. In each of their hands they held objects that caused Toon Link to shiver in fear. Tranquilizer guns.

_WHOOSH!_

Toon Link began to sprint as fast as he could, making sure that there was a huge amount of distance between him and the green suited men, who were now hot on his trails. He began to slow down very quickly. Most of his energy was already used up from earlier in the day. Suddenly, he could feel a sharp pain hit his left foot.

The pain lasted only a few seconds, but he began to feel great numbness in the harmed foot. He had been shot.

**Toon Link:**_ Being shot with a tranquilizer gun was one of the worst experiences I've ever had so far in this game. Even right now my foot still feels numb._

"Son of a-" Toon Link yelped. He continued to walk in discomfort. The two green suited men had left. They're job was done. The hyrulian swordsman reached into his pockets to pull out a green metalic card. It looked completely unscratched.

"At least I still have you," Toon Link thought to himself. "I'll make sure I get you to the location on time. I promise." He stared at the exemption card dumbfoundedly. "Wait. Why am I talking to an inanimate object?" he asked himself. "Am I going insane or something?" He continued to walk further. The building was not too far away now.

It was only three blocks, to be exact.

* * *

Lucas' cell phone began to ring after what seemed to feel like hours. Tiredly, he picked it up.

"Are you there now?" was the first thing he asked upon picking it up. No answer. "Hello?" he called out after five seconds of unresponsiveness. After a few seconds of no responses Lucas decided to hang up the phone. Before he could do so however, a weak and drained voice boomed out from the phone's speakers.

"Yes. I made it," Toon Link said weakly. "But not in one piece." The young student's eyes widened open with shock.

"You mean you got shot?" Lucas cried. "That's just terrible." Toon Link let out a cracked and sickly chuckle, which sounded more like a croak in pain.

"Tell me about it," he replied. "I can't feel my left foot at all. Those darn dirty producers." Toon Link was now sitting in the brightly lit lobby of the Dream Stones Corps. building, safe from any of the green suited men. "I'm in the lobby of the building right now," he continued. "I can't go into any of the offices so the clue has to be in this office somewhere." He turned his head to face the main desk. On the desk was a mug containing various lollipops. The mug itself donned the familar Mole thumbrpint.

"Hey! I think I might have found something," he explained. "There's a lollipop mug with the Mole thumbprint on it in this lobby. It's on the main desk." From a distance he could see a very similar mug. In fact, it might have been the same mug. The mug was on the desk belonging to one of the police officers.

"Hey!" Lucas called out from his cell, trying to get the attention of a police officer. A police officer hurried over to the cell where Lucas explained their current situation. The police officer left and returned with the mug as quickly as he had left. Sure enough, there was a small silver key in the rather small mug.

"Good news!" Samus said, grabbing the phone from Lucas. "We're free." Toon Link chuckled weakly.

"Great," he simply replied. "The other players are meeting me here at the lobby. You guys better get to us before we decide to leave." Samus nodded.

"Got it," she responded. Lucas left and came back with two tranquilizer guns, handing one of them to the bounty hunter.

**Samus:**_ I didn't know what would be in store for me as far as the rest of that mission. I could remember being very anxious for some reason._

* * *

The four previously freed players had just arrived at the lobby, where Toon Link had told them to meet him. A grin formed on the hyrulian swordsman's face when he saw the group walk into the lobby.

"Finally! It's you!" Nana exclaimed. "I'm so glad we were able to find you." Toon Link shrugged.

"Yeah. It's great," he replied. The players all sat down close to him. He had the map rolled out on the floor in front of the players. "Here's the map if you want to look at it," he added. They crowded over the map, looking at the various locations to see if one of them sounded like it would be their final location. They couldn't, however.

"Your foot looks a little swollen, dude," Sonic pointed out. "Are you sure you're alright to finish this mission?" The shot player nodded.

"Positive," he replied. "Sure it's going to feel annoying as hell to walk with a numb foot like this, but I'll get used to it." He pulled out his phone and began to dial a number. This number belonged to the final prinsoner. The one player who had still had to be freed. The player who was still waiting patiently in his cell.

* * *

_*Snore*_

Captain Falcon was lounged against the cell wall, now fallen into a deep sleep. Waiting a whole hour in a cell alone did not seem fun in the slightest. Espically for the hot blooded race car champ. His phone began to ring rapidly. The sound of the ringing itself was enough to wake the sleepy player up.

"Gee you guys finally called," Captain Falcon said, yawning a bit. He slowly got up from the cell wall and began to pace the cell with the phone in hand.

"I think we're almost done," Toon Link responded. "I just need to get a clue from you." The race car driver looked at his own cell wall. Hung up on the walls were several blue prints for what appeared to be a huge park. There's also the word "Moon" graffitied here too." A wide smile slowly crept on Toon Link's face. His eyes were wide open and the sense of pain that filled his body earlier was gone.

"There's a park that was just constructed recently according to my map," he explained. "It's called the Full Moon Liberty Park." Captain Falcon could only help but chuckle.

"Really?" he responded. "That was a lot quicker than I expected." He returned to the cell wall and lounged up against it, ready to fall asleep again.

"Just hang in there," Toon Link added. "I'll give you a call as soon as we get to the park. You'll be freed soon. You can bet on it."

**Captain Falcon:**_ I virtually did no work whatsoever for the first half of that mission. I was bored out of my mind._

After hanging up, Toon Link turned his attention to the map, along with the rest of the players. He pointed to where the park was located on the map. It was fifteen blocks away.

"Are you sure we can make it?" Nana asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Red reached for his pockets and took out a tranquilizer gun. He casually tossed it over to Toon Link.

"You need it more than I do," he simply said. Toon Link looked at him and nodded, before taking the gun and placing in securely in his other pocket. The seven players faced the front enterance where the entire city greeted them.

With only a little time left, the players would have to get ready for the mission's most hectic part.

* * *

At first, the long walk to Full Moon Liberty Park was a calm one. There was no sight of the green suited men in the area. Toon Link led the pack, while all of the other players kept a five yard distance. The sun was almost ready to go down at this point. The sky was now a dark orange color. Night was approaching.

"How...much...longer?" Snake asked between panting. The players had already walked six blocks at this point, and another nine blocks remained. Toon Link was walking faster compared to the other players. It was probably because he was the only one who had to show up on time. Sometimes he'd look back at the other players, who were walking all the way behind him. At the moment he couldn't help but hear Master Hand's words echoing in his head.

_"There might be a player who wants the exemption for themselves."_

**Toon Link:**_ I was honestly thinking that maybe someone would decide to take the exemption from me and cost us the money. I mean, I think back to what Ike did back in Episode 4. He wasn't even the Mole, which makes it even more disgusting._

For a second he came to a stop. He could now hear the same foot steps he heard when he was last ambushed by the green suited men. He could feel their presence.

"Uh guys!" Toon Link called back to the other players, who were now dead behind him. "Be careful over here. I think we're being watched." All he could see was Snake nodding in an almost sarcastic manner. He shrugged this off, turned back, and continued walking.

However, the foot steps grew louder.

**Samus:**_ I knew it wasn't a good idea to let Toon Link walk by himself like he did. Well, he was armed and all, but I still didn't think it was a good idea in the slightest._

The hyrulian swordsman now knew that he clearly wasn't crazy. The foot steps grew even louder and louder until he could see it. An entire gang of green suited men, composed of five different people, were making their way towards the players. And the foot steps weren't coming from behind.

They were coming from the front.

Toon Link quickly dashed backwards in hopes he can reach the other players and warn them, but it was too late. One of the men had already fired from their gun, and the bullet hit his already numb foot.

"Aurugh! Help me!" Toon Link groaned loudly. The players finally caught up to him, and after seeing the green suited gang approach them, all began to split up.

Nana, Red, and Lucas both rushed up to the fallen hyrulian player while Sonic, Snake, and Samus took on the green suited men themselves. Snake and Samus proved themselves to be very skilled at the art of gunnery. Snake was able to take down a single person with only two tranquilizer bullets. Samus on the other hand was able to take care of three of the green suited men. Only one person remained.

Unfortunately Sonic wasn't as skilled at shooting as he had hoped. He had missed all of his shots and when things couldn't get any worse, the single green suited man shot him right in the left arm.

"Sonic!" Nana cried. She ran up to the blue hedgehog's as soon as he had been shot.

"Gah! That hurt!" Sonic groaned has began to rub the arm that had just been shot. "It's gonna be numb there for weeks."

**Sonic:**_ I could see why Toon Link was all poohed out when we first reached him. Being shot with a tranquilizer dart in the foot must be even less fun than being shot in the arm._

"Must...go...on..." Toon Link groaned as he attempted to walk further to the park. The day was coming to an end, and soon their mission would too.

"Crap! I think one got away," Snake groaned, after searching the area for the one last green suited man they forgot to catch. Toon Link continued to walk onward, even in his current condition. The park was only two blocks away.

There was still hope.

* * *

Captain Falcon's cell phone began to ring. Like the previous time, the ring was loud enough to wake him from his sleep.

"Hello?" he greeted. He could only hear heavy panting on the other line.

"You're not gonna believe what just happened," Toon Link finally responded, his voice sounding as tired and worn out as ever. He inspected his surroundings. He was sitting on a park bench with the rest of the players. They had finally reached the park. However, it was not their final location.

"Lemme guess," Captain Falcon began. "You're at the park now?" More panting.

"That's not all," the tired hyrulian replied. "I got shot in the foot. Again."

"Again?" the race car driver asked back. Toon Link sighed.

"I'll have to explain it later," he continued. "But for now I think I have the clue to free your cell." Captain Falcon nodded.

"Alright. I'm listening." Toon Link took a deep pause, most likely to catch his breath, before continuing.

"Is there anything related to Full Moon Liberty Park in the police station?" he asked quickly. The race car driver looked outside the iron bars that kept him in the cell. Outside he could see a little figurine of a man holding a flag, which had the word Liberty on it. The figurine was placed on one of the police officers desks. Behind the key he could see a small, silver, metallic object.

"I think I found my key," Captain Falcon answered back. Soon enough, he had a police officer retrieve the key and before he knew it he was free.

"I think it's a good idea to stay in the station," Toon Link continued. "I don't think you'll make it here in time."

"I understand," the racer replied. "I'll just hang in here until you guys are finished." Before he was about to leave the cell area, he noticed one of the empty cells. In that cell, the word **Timer** was clearly graffitied on the wall. "Wait a minute," he quickly added. "I just noticed that there's an additonal word on one of the empty cell walls. It's Timer. Did anyone notice that?" The hyrulian swordsman's eyes widened.

"Timer?" he repeated. "Is that our final clue?" He glanced over to a park directory that was located nearby. "Hey Red!" he called out. "Mind if you check out that park directory and see if there's anything to do with timers or something?" The Pokemon Trainer got up from the park bench he was sitting on and examined the directory closely. It only took about a few seconds to find something of significance.

"There's an attraction in this park called the Old Timer Memorial Tower," Red explained. "That's probably our last stop." The players looked north of the park. They could see the tower from a distance. Toon Link returned to the cell phone.

"We'll be finished in a few minutes."

* * *

It only took two minutes to walk to the tall, giant, gloomy looking, clay tower. The trip wasn't as bad as Toon Link had thought it would be. Now here came a challenge. The players would have to walk a few flights of stairs to reach to top.

**Lucas:**_ I was both exhausted and thrilled when we reached the tower. We were about to earn our greatest amount of money yet._

After walking up all the stairs, the players finally reached their goal. Their host was waiting for them at the very top. With him where two other men. Probably producers.

A warm smile greeted the players as soon as they arrived. The host held out his hand to the hyrulian swordsman, looking for the mission's vital item. Toon Link pulled the exemption card out of his pockets and handed it to the host. He quickly examined it before returning it back to the player.

"Toon Link arrived at this final location with the exemption in hand at 6:18 PM," Master Hand began. "He had exactly three hours to reach this location." The host paused. Everyone crowded around him in anticipation, awaiting a response. "The mission started at exactly...3:32 PM."

The players all exchanged stares. It seemed too good to be true. Everyone stood with awestruck expressions on their faces.

"Which means that this mission was indeed a success!" Master Hand exclaimed. "40000 smash coins have been added to the pot, just as promised. Great job, everyone."

**TEAM POT: 185000 SMASH COINS**

The players erupted in cheers and applauds. For them, the game's first true victory had finally happened. The healthy sum of 40000 smash coins was now part of the pot.

Of course, one player in paticular could only fake their happiness.

* * *

**Toon Link:**_ Today has been awesome. We did pretty well in the Scavenger Hunt mission and we aced the Exemption Theif mission. Earning myself an exemption was only the cherry on top._

**Snake:**_ I never really expected us to actually own that mission. We've been sub-par to absolutley terrible when came to the other missions. It was the first time that I truely saw us using real teamwork._

**Nana:**_ The pot went from 140000 to 1850000 smash coins in a single mission. I thought that was very impressive. Hopefully we'll succeed in more missions in the future._

**Lucas:**_ I'm almost pretty sure that the Mole had attempted to sabotage this mission, but they just fell short. There's also the possibility that the Mole was feeling sorry for us and just gave us a freebie._

**Sonic:**_ Yeah! That mission totally left me pumped up. Now all I have to worry about is surviving this episode._

**Samus:**_ It's great that we won all that money, but I'm kind of worried about the Mole. The Mole isn't trying that hard to sabotage. I want more of a challenge. You hear me, Mole?_

**Red:**_ I have tons to write in my journal tonight. It might be the last opportunity I'll get, so I'll have to make it count._

**Captain Falcon:**_ I feel terrible for sleeping for most of the mission. It wouldn't be the first time I've slept out on the job._

The players were brought back to their hotel rooms after the conclusion of the mission. The host had told them that they would be going out for dinner around 8 PM, which gave them about two hours to hang out in their rooms.

Nana had stopped by Red and Toon Link's room to continue to discuss their findings. Both players were tired, more so Toon Link, who's left foot was still numb from the earlier mission's ordeal.

"You're so lucky," Red sighed. "You don't have to take the quiz and you get a free pass to the next round." Toon Link looked at the ground, almost feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"Look," he began. "I wanna apologize for how I was treating you guys earlier." He let out another sigh and took a deep breath. "Looking back, I was sort of acting like a jerk. I was just too involved in the game and I wasn't really putting your feelings into consideraton." He took another pause and exchanged looks to both players. "So no hard feelings."

**Red:**_ I was willing to forgive him for just this once. I wasn't sure if he was going to stop acting like a jerk for good._

"Apology accepted," Nana simply replied. Silence filled the room. Hoping to break that silence Toon Link took out his journal. He turned it to the nearest page and handed it to both players.

_Today started off with some kind of scavenger hunt mission. I was paired with Red. Couldn't really pick up any Mole activity since Red was the only player I was with the whole time. Currently I suspect three people. 1. Lucas, 2. Samus, 3. Sonic_

_Lucas: messed up math in Shore Shouting, was slow in Dumbs vs. Smarts_

_Samus: rushed questions in Dumbs vs. Smarts_

_Sonic: made us miss fish in Cook off challenge_

_I'm certain there's more, but I just need to think. Boy, I'm tired._

"That's some interesting stuff," Red responded. He proceeded to take out his own journal and handed it to his coalition.

_There's some kind of cool mission coming up. MH says it'll be a blast. I hope it is._

_I can remember Captain Falcon messing us up in the art challenge. He isn't really the person you'd expect to be the Mole. It's still possible, though._

"So you actually suspect Captain Falcon?" Nana asked. "I never thought of him as a potential Mole." The Pokemon Trainer chuckled.

"Neither did I," he replied. "At least, not at first."

* * *

In another hotel room, a certain blue hedgehog was in the middle of writting down his own thoughts into his journal. His roommate Lucas was reading a book.

_I've been facing a huge problem lately. There's at least four people I can see being the Mole, and I want to trim down my Mole list ASAP. Once I've settled down to only about two people, I should be fine. I hope I'll be fine._

And next door a certain bounty hunter was all alone, writing in her journal as well.

_I'm kinda worried about tonight's execution. The last execution was only yesturday and my thoughts haven't changed much. I guess that's the thing that sort of makes me apprehensive about this whole thing. _

The room over contained Snake and Captain Falcon. Both players were exhausted from the day's previous missions. Snake quickly jotted something down into his journal before dozing off while the race car driver didn't even bother writting anything down, feeling that there wasn't much to write about.

* * *

Dinner came. Instead of the usual quite atmosphere that the previous pre-execution dinners had, the players were actually engaging in conversation. Much of that conversation was about the day's previous mission, and the events that took place even before it. While Toon Link was in the middle of explaining how it felt to be shot in the foot with a tranquilizer the host raised his glass and proceeded to tap it with his spoon, gaining the player's attention. He cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"As you probably know," he began. "You will be taking the quiz shortly after dinner. Ten questions. Same old. Same old." The host looked at each player before continuing. "This dinner will be the final dinner for the lowest scorer on tonight's quiz." The players all exchanged glances. They all knew that one of them would no longer be a player the next morning.

"That is why I heavily advise that you go over your journal notes one last time before the quiz," he continued. "Because remember. Nobody is safe from the Mole."

The Mole couldn't help but smile.

Master Hand raised his glass in the air a second time. He signaled the rest of the players to do the same. "I propose a toast to the Mole and their next victim." The players all raised their glaces, and the toast was made.

For the rest of the dinner the players just ate in silence, just like all of the dinners before it.

* * *

It's time for the quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.

After dinner the players were sent back to their hotel. Each player was assigned a different hotel room. In each hotel room was a laptop. The laptop containing their quiz.

**Question 1: Is the Mole Male or Female?**

_A. Male_

_B. Female_

**Lucas:**_ Samus didn't really help me out much during the Exemption Theif mission. I did most of the work, to be honest._

**Question 2: Before the "Scavengers" mission, what was the name of the bus that the Mole took to get to Pinogroove City?**

_A. E71_

_B. Transit 48_

_C. Transit 64_

_D. E790_

_(**Flashback: **The players are seen boarding each of the two buses.)_

**Snake:**_ Samus has always been a suspect of mine but I've been thinking that maybe I should start expanding my horizons. I heard Nana wanted to give up during the "Scavengers" mission._

**Question 3: ****What items was the Mole's group assigned to find during "Scavengers"?**

_A. Used Icecream cone, Smash cola bottle, shoe larger than size five, Suitcase, Leather Jacket_

_B. Used Icecream cone, Engagement Ring, Leather Jacket, Poster of Princess Peach, Suitcase_

_C. Pinogroove City baseball cap, Smash cola bottle, picture of waterfall, shoe larger than size five, Glass Smash ball ornament_

_D. Picture of waterfall, Poster of Princess Peach, Smash cola bottle, Suitcase, Pinogroove City basball cap_

**Captain Falcon:**_ Nana seemed off when she wanted to give up. It was totally not like her and it absolutly seemed fishy to me._

**Question 4: In what order did the Mole's pair return with their items during "Scavengers"? (From earliest to latest.)**

_A. First_

_B. Second_

_C. Third_

_D. Fourth_

_(**Flashback: **The players are shown taking the elevator up to the top of Golden Sun Sky Scraper.)_

Samus stared at the question, looking at it with uncertainty.

**Question 5: During "Exemption Theif", what cell was the Mole placed in?**

_A. Cell A_

_B. Cell B_

_C. Cell C_

_D. Cell D_

_E. The Mole was the Exemption Theif_

**Samus:**_ I remember that Sonic was having trouble shooting at the green suited men. It could be that he really sucks at shooting, but really seemed like he could have been faking it._

**Question 6: Was the Mole shot with a tranquilizer gun during "Exemption Thief"?**

_A. Yes_

_B. No_

Red glanced at the question, hovering his mouse over each of the possible answers.

**Question 7: In "Exemption Thief", which of these clues led to opening the Mole's cell?**

_A. Game poster._

_B. Center of the heart._

_C. The Mole mug._

_D. Liberty Flag Figurine._

_E. The Mole was the Exemption Thief_

**Red:**_ Captain Falcon didn't really take any part in that mission as much as we did. Who knows what he could have done if he was more involved._

**Question 8: From Master Hand's perspective, and from left to right, where was the Mole standing at the end of "Exemption Thief".**

_A. First_

_B. Second_

_C. Third_

_D. Fourth_

_E. Fifth_

_F. Sixth_

_G. Seventh_

_H. The Mole was not present_

**Nana:**_ Out of all the players in the game so far, I think Lucas is the most likely choice to be the Mole. He's smart, calculating, and seems to know this game from the inside and out._

**Question 9: What is the Mole's astrological sign?**

_A. Aries_

_B. Taurus_

_C. Gemini_

_D. Cancer_

_E. Leo_

_F. Virgo_

_G. Libra_

_H. Scorpio_

_I. Sagittarius_

_J. Capricorn_

_K. Aquarius_

_L. Pisces_

**Sonic:**_ Snake has certainly risen up to be one of my top suspects. He's not number one, but he's up there. I've also been looking into Lucas, who seems too smart for his own good._

**Question 10: Who is the Mole? ;**

_A. Nana_

_B. Captain Falcon_

_C. Lucas_

_D. Toon Link_

_E. Red_

_F. Sonic_

_G. Samus_

_H. Snake_

* * *

The once beautiful sunset was now gone. Replacing it was a dark pitch black sky. Not a single star in sight. Just a murky darkness that covered Pinogroove City. The players followed Master Hand through the bright neon lit streets that were still busy at even this time of day. The players, curious to where their following execution would be taking place, continued to follow the host through the busy traffic. The host finally stopped in front a gigantic building. It appeared to be an old fashioned theater. The host entered the building and the players followed in suit.

The players continued to follow the host until they finally reached their location. Master Hand led the players to an entirely empty theater. The curtains were wide open. The only thing on stage was the dreaded television screen of death. The players placed their bags near the entry and procceded take seats in the front row. After about a minute the host finally appeared on stage, next to the television screen. The execution was about to begin.

"This is the Pinogroove Families Theater," the host began. "It was first built in 1874 and is still up and running today." The host took a pause. "This very stage has been used for many famous shows. It is also the location of your fifth execution." Silence filled the air. Nobody knew what was about to happen. All they could do is let fate take it's course.

"Toon Link has an exemption," the host continued, turning his attention to the hyrulian swordsman. He gave the host an awkward look. "Which means he cannot be executed tonight." He turned his attention back to the rest of the players. He cleared his throat.

"For the rest of you," he started. "If the screen turns green, you're safe and you can continue playing the game. If the screen turns red however, you've been executed." With the basic chit chat finished and the players wanting to learn their results, the host could start.

Master Hand brought up the usual execution screen. Toon Link's portrait was green lit, signifying his exemption.

"Snake." The tired agent sat up in his chair as soon as he heard his name being called. The host zoomed into his picture. The usual symbols flashed on the screen.

"Ready for your quiz results, Snake?" the host asked. All Snake could do is nod. No emotion was displayed on his face.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**RED THUMBPRINT**

Silence.

The players stared at the screen in complete disbelief. It seemed impossible, but it truely was. The screen flashed in a dark shade of red. The execution was finished, just like that. Snake let out a light chuckle as he examined the shocked faces of his fellow players.

"Shocking, eh?" he said, in a rather softer voice than usual. He exchanged looks with the host. He slowly nodded his head sympathetically. The executed player got up from his seat and began to walk towards the enterance where his bag awaited him. The host followed in pursuit. Right before leaving the theater, he turned to the players. They could all see a rare smile painted on his face.

"Hey," he softly called out to Captain Falcon. The race car driver turned to face the executed player. A look of dissapointment was on his face. "You owe me twenty smash coins, m'kay?" he said quietly, chuckling little bit more. Captain Falcon began to chuckle himself, before giving Snake a salute.

"Will do," he replied. Snake turned back to grab his back, and then followed the host outside the building.

"Damn," Sonic managed to say, kicking the ground with his feet. "It was the first name called out too..." Nana wiped her eyes, trying to fight back any tears.

"He always acted like a jerk," she started. "He would always complain that we weren't trying too hard or that we're not taking the game seriously. I mean, he himself wouldn't treat the game seriously unless he saw us treating it seriously."

_**Flashback: **"Nana! Look what you did! That was our only large wood piece!" Snake yelled._

"I still remember when he yelled at me during the art mission," Nana continued. "I know that Snake seemed like a jerk and and a rude person on the outside, but deep down he always wanted us to succeed."

"I also remember what he said after Ike took that exemption," Sonic reminisced.

_**Flashback: **"Not sure if I can trust you anymore..." the agent grumbled. Ike sighed._

"It hit him real hard," Sonic added. "It proves that Snake was a hard influence on people." Lucas smiled.

"He also did some of the oddest stuff I can think of."

**_Flashback: "_**_Let's face it. There's no way we'll be able to pick the right fruits if we don't know what they look like," he complained. He tossed the fruit to the ground, and proceeded to step on it. Before they knew it, the fruit became no more than a pile of mush on the ground._

* * *

Snake followed Master Hand through the still busy streets of Pinogroove City. The agent held his head down, a small grin displayed on his face. After about a minute of walking the host decided to speak.

"You seemed a little more enthusiastic than the average executed player back there," the host told him. "Is there a reason for that?" The agent chuckled. His head continued to hang downwards.

"I knew that my time had come," he stated. "I was going into that quiz completely blind. I lost my sights on the Mole, and I had to pay the price." The host and executed player continued to walk down the streets. "I even made a bet with Captain Falcon that I'd be executed tonight. It looks like I'll be getting the 20 smash coins he promised me." Another chuckle escaped through the agent's mouth.

"Is there anything you would have done differently if you were given the choice to start the game all over again?" the host asked him. Snake shrugged.

"I think I'd think up of different strategies," he answered. "They would have to be more effective strategies, of course. I would really need to have a good strategy if I wanted to survive longer. Yes." They both stopped in front an end of a street, waiting for the cars to pass so they could get across.

"But anyway I'm sort of glad this is all over," Snake confessed. "No more stress. No more worries. It's finally over." The street light turned green, signaling that they could cross over. "But I will admit," he continued. "I'll sort of miss the thrills that this game has provided. I have to admit that."

* * *

"I also remember all of the snarky comments he made about us," Toon Link said. "They were so snarky, yet they we're actually really funny."

_**Flashback: **So basically the Mole is saying we suck," he bluntly said. A rare laugh escaped from Snake._

_"Could it be any more obvious?_

"Really hate to admit it," Samus began. "But I'll miss Snake. He might have made us feel like crap, but he always cared about the game, whenever it seemed like it or not."

* * *

Master Hand and Snake finally stopped in front of the execution vehicle, which was parked in a less bussy area of the city. The host turned to the agent and held out his hand. The agent shook it.

"It's been great having you as a player," Master Hand told him. "I hope you enjoyed your time playing this game too." Snake nodded.

"I guess you can say I did," he replied. He turned to face the vehicle. He nodded. "I'll see you around, Master Hand." The agent then proceeded to enter the vehicle.

About a minute later the vehicle was gone, taking yet another player with it. Master Hand waved as the vehile left the city, becoming nothing more than a little speck from a distance.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'm about three hours past deadline, but I finally got it anyway._

_The Mole has taken it's fifth victim, and that victim turned out to be Solid Snake. Like what Master Hand said, no one is safe from the Mole._

_The next chapter will be something different then usual. Remember me saying something about a little project back in Chapter 19? Well this is it. The next chapter will be detailed recap of the previous five episodes of the fanfic. It's main purpose is for new readers who don't feel like reading the first 22 chapters and would rather go read the latest chapter. The recap will recap all major events in the past episodes, as well as a few extras. ;)_

_So anyway a new poll is up. Only seven remain. Which one of them is the Mole?_

_Stay tuned for further updates!_

_- TheGreatAvenger_


	23. TMSSBE: Take A Closer Look

**A/N:** _This chapter is an entire recap of the first five episodes of The Mole: Super Smash Bros. Edition. You may skip this chapter and move onto the next if you have already read the previous twenty two chapters. If you are a new reader, however, I highly advise that you read this chapter. It retells all of the major events of this fanfic so far, so you won't have to waste time reading the previous chapters._

_In addition, there's also some brand new stuff such as interviews, cut scenes, and perhaps even new hidden clues featured in this recap. Feel free to read below even if you have been reading this fanfic so far._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_The screen is dark, as usual. The faint sound of wind can be heard, and nothing else. The familar host emerges from the darkness, looking directly into the camera. He begins to speak._

_"It's been about a week since the game began," the host started. "Twelve players arrived at the airport on that first night. Each player eager for what was about to come. Each setting their eyes on the prize. The possible money that could be won." _

_The darkness clears and several images flash on the screen. The faces of Mario, Zelda, Dedede, Ike, and Snake are shown. The executed players._

_"One player isn't here to win the prize," the host explained. "They are here to sabotage the efforts of the genuine players. They are not a real player. They are the Mole." The host continues to look at the screen. A serious look displayed in his eyes. "Five players have already fell victim to the Mole. They could not solve the mystery that needed to be solved in order to win the money." The camera fades out, the host coming into full view._

_"What were the events that lead us to this very moment?" he continued. "Let us take a closer look."_

* * *

**Episode 1**

_A lone figure floated patiently in a quiet airport lobby. The figure was a plain giant white glove about the size of an average dinner table. This hand was known as Master Hand around town and he was known for his special powers. Master Hand looked at the doors of the airport. People were hurrying in and out even at this time at night. This was New Smash City after all. Suddenly, the large clock tower at the center of New Smash City chimed. It was 1 o' clock. Yet even at this time, cars raced along the streets and people were walking around in the star lit sky. Inside the crowded and overpacked lobby, the host of this soon to start game began to speak._

_"We are here in the new Smash City National Airport. Twelve competitors from the famous Super Smash Bros. tournaments will be soon arriving here to play a game like no other." The figure looked towards the main doors of the airport. "This game will push their physical and mental skills to the limit. These people have come here to make it far in this game, or perhaps even win it all. At the end of this game lies a huge money award that could possibly be up to one million smash coins. In the end, there will only be one winner. That person? The person who is able to answer the question..."_

_The hand turned to the screen as soon as the game's first player could come into view._

_"Who Is the Mole?"_

**Twelve players. Each selected to be be part of this complicated game, arrived at that airport that night.**

_Mario, the famed plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom._

_Ike, a strange swordsman hailing from a faraway land._

_Nana, a young mountain climber from the himalayas._

_Dedede, ruler of Dreamland and part-time professional wrestler._

_Captain Falcon, a seven time FZ racing champion._

_Lucas, a mysterious young gifted boy from the Nowhere Islands._

_Zelda, princess from the land of Hyrule._

_Toon Link, famed explorer and swordsman, also from Hyrule._

_Red, a young Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town._

_Sonic, a champion foot racer and part-time hero._

_Samus, a strong bounty hunter hailing from deep space._

_Snake, famed FOXHOUND agent._

**Eleven of them entered the game in hopes of winning it all. One of them, however, had something else in mind.**

_"First off I would like to congratulate all of you for making it on as a player on the very first Super Smash Bros. Mole," he began. All of the players, including the Mole, listened in awe. "Now remember, one of you is not who they seem. One of you is the Mole," he explained._

_"A Mole? What the heck is that?" Captain Falcon asked._

_"The Mole has been planted into this game by the producers. Your goal? To sabotage the other player's progress and keep money out of the pot, while avoiding suspicion," Master Hand answered._

_"The the Mole must be some kind of little punk if they want to ruin this game so bad!" Snake spat. Master Hand continued._

_"The main goal of this game is to determine who the Mole is. In order to do this, you'll need to gather as much info as possible. If something seems fishy, please think about it. At the end of each episode, you will all take a 10 question quiz about the Mole. Whoever scores the lowest on any quiz will be eliminated from the game. Immediately. This means no time to stop for goodbyes or good lucks."_

_"So all we have to do good on the quizzes and we'll make it far?" Toon Link asked._

_"Exactly." He snapped his fingers. Three seconds later, twelve books appeared on a neat pile on the table. The players rushed to look at them._

_"These journals are there for you to jot down all your thoughts, suspicions, and feelings throughout the game. In my opinion, the journal is the absolute key to winning this game. Please take care of it because you won't get another one," he assured._

**With their journals earned, the game had already begun.**

**Lucas:**_ I remember the first time I got my journal. I was so eager to write in it. So many first impressions I had to write about._

**Nana:**_ The journals we got gave me the feeling of security. I really felt that these journals were there to help us._

**The players were immediately whisked into the game's first mission, "Airport Anarchy." Some of the game's very first sabotage would occur.**

_When the three made it to the lobby, everyone looked at them oddly. Zelda looked disappointed not seeing her bag in Captain Falcon's hands._

_"Sorry Zelda, we just had no time," Captain Falcon said._

**With 11000 out of 12000 smash coins added to the pot in the game's first mission, things really did seem to be all right. At first.**

**Toon Link:**_ 11000 felt like so little that early on the game. Now we all feel that even 30000 smash coins is a small amount. _

**The following day the players got ready for their second mission. It was the "Gun the Runner" mission.**

_"Welcome to the Smash Battle Castle. Most of you know this was used as a arena during Brawl. The arena itself was called Luigi's Mansion" he said. He led the players into the old castle._

_The castle's walls were made out of hard grey stone. The floor was also made out of the same stone. At the end of the first hall was a large room with 12 doors. 6 doors on the left side of the room and 6 on the right._

**The rules for this mission were simple. The guiders simply had to guide their paired runner through a rather difficult maze. They were required to retrieve a glass ornament and bring it back in one piece.**

**Captain Falcon:**_ That mission... I remember that I was paired up with Dedede. I used to have some kind of beef with that guy in the beginning._

**In addition, the game's first two exemptions were won.**

_"Sonic I have good news for you," Master Hand said. Snake suddenly entered through one of the doors. His face full of relief._

_"Snake and I made a bet," Master Hand said. "What bet" Sonic was intrigued._

_"Snake agreed that if you were to be shot in the maze both you and him would win exemptions" Master Hand explained. "If you don't know, exemptions will excuse you from taking the quiz and will grant immunity to you for the night"._

_"So me and Snake both won them," Sonic said in uncertainty. Master Hand nodded._

_"I wasn't planning on making you loose," Snake said. Sonic rolled his eyes._

**10000 smash coins were earned. Four of the pairs were able to successfully return their ornament. 0254102**

**Samus:**_ We were earning very little in the first two missions. I noticed that these missions offered less compared to the other missions we've done. Was there a reason for this?_

**After the mission, the players were given a brief moment of relaxation. All players knew what was about to come.**

_The players were gathered in the lobby of the hotel. Master Hand would be picking them up for their first dinner. The last dinner, for one of the players. All of the players were engaged in a brief chat._

_"I'm kinda a' nervous about the first quiz," Mario said, sighing a bit. "I feel like my time in this a' game is somewhat up." Snake gave him an odd look, grumbling to himself._

_"I think I would have a better shot at being executed," Snake responded. "That is, if I didn't have my exemption." Nana gave Mario a smile._

_"Don't worry about it Mario," she assured him. "You'll be fine. It's me who's in danger of being executed."_

**Sonic:**_ Nana always had a way to calm people down. It wasn't really that effective on Mario, but it usually works on most people._

**Most of the eleven actual players believed that they would be executed that night, much like all of the other executions to come. Soon, dinner finally came.**

_"Good evening players," Master Hand said. "I hope you enjoy your meal because this will be the last supper for one of you"._

**Dinner went by, and so did the first quiz. Before the players could know it, the execution was about to begin.**

_Mario gave out a nervous smile as Master Hand selected his portrait. Everyone became silent waiting for his results. Master Hand tapped the screen when the portrait was zoomed in._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**RED THUMBPRINT**_

**In an unfortunate twist of fate, Mario was right. He became the first victim of the Mole and was executed.**

**Red:**_ I felt bad for Mario. He would only be able to get a little taste of this game. He would never make it that far to truely experience it._

_Mario winced as he took his cap and covered his face with it. Everyone looked sorry for the poor plumber._

_"Mario I am very sorry. You are the Mole's first victim," Master Hand said. "Will you please take your bag and follow me"._

_Mario put his cap back on and nodded. Before he left he mouthed "Good luck," to the other players. The other players looked saddened to see their good friend Mario fall in defeat._

_"Mario was such a good player," Nana said recalling the very first mission._

_**Flashback: **Mario wiped his forehead. "We better a' hurry. In 40 minutes the mission will be a'over"._

_"Don't worry Mario, we'll find that bag" Nana said. Ike laughed._

_Mario chuckled. "Then let's keep a' looking then"._

_"And he made a great teamate," Toon Link said._

_**Flashback: **Mario had successfully completed the maze. He entered the main room with a brightly colored smash ornament in his hands._

_"We did it Mario" Toon Link said high-fying the chubby plumber._

_"I'a thought it would be much a'harder" Mario said grinning ear to ear._

_"I'm going to miss Mario" Zelda said. "He deserved to make it far". The other players nodded in agreement._

**With Mario defeated, the players could only see what was about to come for another nine players.**

**Episode One was over.**

* * *

**Question:**_ What is one fact that people don't usually know about you?_

**Red:**_ When I was younger I always wanted to be a police officer. By the time I was twelve I realized how dangerous it was to actually be one, so I decided to follow my second dream of becoming a Pokemon Trainer instead._

**Captain Falcon:**_ Believe it or not, I actually lost my first championship race. I came in seventh place, which actually shocks people when I tell them this. I guess we all have failed at something before. Even me._

**Sonic:**_ I was born on Easter Island, supposedly, which I honestly think was pretty cool. I can't really remember much of my childhood, though. It all seems like a blur to me._

**Toon Link:**_ I used to have a pet pig named Oinkers. I think I fed it too much, because one day when it was strong enough, it almost destroyed my house because he was angry at me for not feeding him. It was crazy._

**Samus:**_ When I was a little girl I had a huge temper. It got so out of control that I had to take special therapy classes. It was really embarrassing._

**Lucas:**_ Let's see. I remember a few years back my friend dared me to dye my hair pink. Me being me, I actually did it. My parents weren't too impressed, though, and it took hours to get the hair dye out of my hair. It was something I wouldn't want to experience again._

**Nana:**_ Not too long ago my brother Popo and I actually took down an angry Yeti who was harrasing our village for a few months. We had some other help, of course, but it still felt great when we all actually stopped the beast._

* * *

**Episode 2**

**After a single day had passed, the second episode had begun. The twelve players were now reduced to eleven, and they would be participating in two different unique challenges.**

_The bus finally arrived at Blueshore. The eleven players did not hesitate to rush off the bus. Master Hand just let out a chuckle after seeing this._

_"Please, take a seat," Master Hand said. The players went towards the benches around the bus stop. "This is Blueshore City," Master Hand explained. "This city is well known for it's huge art museum and baseball stadium. As well as it's large and beautiful lake"._

_"Hm, this seems like a nice place," Dedede said as he looked at his tropical surroundings. A salty smell was in the air._

_"And now it's time to begin your first mission," Master Hand said. "I'm going to need you all to split into two groups. One group who sees art as beauty and another group that sees art as symphony."_

_"I'll go with beauty," Sonic replied. Nana shot her hand up. "Me too," she said._

**This was the Day of The Arts. The players were required to split into two groups. Each had a different task, and 30000 smash coins could be won in each.**

_Well, this must be the place," Captain Falcon said looking at the large building in front of him. He opened the door and the group went in._

_The lobby inside was neatly decorated. The walls were a dark red color and the ground was made of marble. At the desk a green toad with a dark brown beard and an art smock was waiting for them. He got out of the chair he was sitting in and went over to the players._

_"Hello, I am Wes T.," he said as he stretched out his hand. "You must be players from The Mole."_

_"Yup," Nana replied._

_"Well will you all please follow me," Wes T. said as he led the players into another room. The room had green walls and a dark blue carpet. There were several tables, each with several newspapers on top._

_"This will be your workplace," Wes T. explained. "To start this mission I would like for you all to split into two groups of three."_

**Nana:**_ Looking back at this mission, I felt that it was actually pretty easy. All we had to do was follow the right directions._

_"Your mission is to make a piece of art using supplies you will be buying," Wes T. explained. "I will give each group a 50 smash coin budget on art supplies. Then you will be ready to make your work of art."_

**The first group was required to create a piece of art. This piece of art would then be presented to an art critic, who would guess which art piece was theirs out of a selection of other art pieces. Should he be incorrect, money would be awarded.**

_Meanwhile, Louie T. entered the room. He was a grey elderly toad with a long white beard. He wore a dark blue suit with a red tie. He simply chuckled at the players._

_"Well let's see what sculpture I think is yours," he said as he went to examin each art piece. After a few minutes, he was done._

_"Would this be your art piece?" Louie T. said as he pointed to one of the art pieces. It was the Battlefield._

_"Dang It!" Captain Falcon yelled. Louie T. chuckled again. "So it is yours?" he simply said as he walked over to the players._

_"How did you know it was ours?" Toon Link asked. Louie T. couldn't help but laugh._

_"There...was...a...name...on it..." he said between laughs. "Captain Falcon to be exact..."_

_All the players turned to Captain Falcon. He was covered in sweat._

**Sadly, their mission resulted in failure. All thanks to the brawny Captain Falcon.**

**Captain Falcon:**_ I never knew what the second part of the mission was about. It was a force of habbit to put my name on that art piece. I honestly thought everyone else was going to do it._

_Master Hand and the symphony group were headed to a large building. This building was called "Blueshore Music and Orchestra Hall." Inside instruments were lined up on the walls. This time two female hyrulians went over to the group._

_"Welcome to the Blueshore Music and Orchestra Hall," said the more cheerful woman. The other woman who seemed less enthusiastic just nodded her head._

_"Will you please take us to the Vocal Room?" Master Hand asked. Both women nodded and led the group to the said room. In this room several music sheets were layed out as well as some microphones._

_"Thank You," Master Hand said to the two women. He then turned to the players. "Your mission is to sing a famous meledy in front of a large audience. If you succed, 30k smash coins will be added to the pot. A reward will also be given to the player the audience thinks is the best singer of the group."_

**Red:**_ I was almost terrifyed when I found out I had to sing. My singing voice isn't really that pleasing to the ear. Hehe._

**Meanwhile, the second group was required to peform a song in front of a live audience. Only three hours were given for practicing, which made things even more harder.**

_The symphony group was done practice and they were ready to perform. The players were driven away from the music center and were sent to the large Blueshore City baseball stadium._

_"This is it..." Red said, a hint of anticipation in his voice. The players walked into the stadium. Master Hand was there to greet them._

_"Good day players," he said. "I wish you all the best of luck in there. Just remember. If even one of you messes up, no money will be added to the pot." The players nodded in understandment._

_On the way to the field, Samus couldn't help but be nervous. "Here we go..." she whispered._

_The baseball stadium was packed with people. The group would be opening up for an upcoming game. Standing across the stadiums large green field, the players were ready to sing._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "Singing "Fire Emblem", Red, Lucas, Dedede, Samus, and Ike. The crowd cheered like thunder. Suddenly the music started to play._

_"Fire Emblem, companions walk the endless path together." the entire group sung. The crowd cheered. Then it got to the harder parts._

_"In the wavering shadow of spite. Our home is faced by the oncoming spear, Engulfed in flames." Red sung. The crown continued to listen._

_"I keep that unforgettable day in my heart and now rise up together with my companions." Lucas sung. Lucas felt better inside knowing he didn't mess up._

_"Fire Emblem, our bond shall be never broken." the entire group sang._

_"We hold fast to protect tomorrow. And the one who awaits our return." Dedede sung._

_"Fire Emblem, light gathers on the flag we unfurl. Fire Emblem, we gaze upon the multitude of stars, Gripping our blades. If we do not bring light to the darkness in these lands, The shooting stars will soar over a wasteland." the entire group sang. The crown was ready for when big final applause._

_"Fire Emblem, on whom does the morning sun shine as she climbs over the edge of battle?" Ike finished. The crowd applauded and the players all bowed._

**Unlike the other group, this group actually succeeded at their mission. In addition, a certain female bounty hunter earned herself an exemption.**

_"We were great!" Lucas exclaimed. The other players were tired, but satisfied on the results of the mission. Master Hand entered the room the group was in._

**Samus:**_ Earning that exemption completely calmed of my nerves for that night. It felt nice to know what you were guaranteed to move on to the next episode._

_"Well, the audience has voted and they thought Samus was the best singer of the group," he said._

_"R-R-Really?" Samus asked in surprise. Master Hand handed Samus a green metallic card._

_"I said there was going to be a prize. And that prize was an exemption. This means your safe from tomorrow night's execution," Master Hand chuckled. Samus smiled as she put the card in her pockets._

_"Thanks," she said._

**The next day soon arrived, and so did the player's next mission.**

_The players finally arrived at thier location, a large airport. However, this airport was not like the one back in Smash City. This airport was old and instead of housing modern planes, this place held planes that were used in many wars. Most of the people here were old. Probably to check out the planes that were used in their time displayed in the main office. Master Hand led the players to the top floor, which was a landing station to several planes. After the players got seated on the rusty iron chairs, Master Hand began to speak._

_"Blueshore City is also well known for being a great war site. Wars would usually take place in Blueshore's Lake Shiroki," he said. "Lake Shiroki has over 130 islands. Your next mission will have to do with these islands."_

_"So, how do we play?" asked Dedede._

_"We're going to need one of you to be in a plane," Master Hand explained. "We drew names out of a hat while you were all sleeping last night. Red, it looks like you were picked."_

**The next mission was called "Shore Shouting". It would be the first mission in the game that would require mental skill.**

_"Red is currently back on the mainland with a few pilot instructors. He and the pilot instructors will be ready to fly in 10 minutes, and he will pass over this island in about 30," Master Hand explained. "This island is placed at coordinates of 4 miles latitude and 3 miles longitude. There is a small island on this lake that contains a house with a suitcase containing 35K smash coins. Your mission is to find the coordinates of this island by solving a math problem, and then writing down the answer along Palm Island's huge beach by using wooden sticks. The answer must be large enough so when Red and his plane passes over this island, he will be able to see the answer, tell the pilot that answer and fly to that island. If the plane arrives at the correct island, that 35k smash coins will be added to the pot."_

_"That seems like an easy mission," Sonic said. Toon Link nodded in agreement after hearing this._

_"Your math problem is written on that board," Master Hand said as he pointed to a chackboard a few feet away from the players. I wish you all good luck." And just like that, Master Hand vanished._

**Like most of the missions the players have indured, there's always someone there to sabotage the challenge, whether it be intentional or by accident.**

_After about 2 minutes, Lucas got the answer. "It's 23.45. Round that to 24 and subtract 11 from that and you get 11."_

**Lucas:**_ I honestly cannot believe that I messed up my math back then. I mean, 24 minus 11 is 11? That's pathetic, especially for me._

**The final outcome of the game wasn't what the players were expecting.**

_"We are currently passing over Palm Island. Red, can you look at the coordinates displayed on the beach?"_

_Red took a look at the islands beach. What he could see was a seventeen with a more loopyer look, and an eleven. The parenthesis around these two numbers were incomplete._

_"I think the coordinates are 17 and 11," Red said. "Are you sure?" the pilot asked._

_"I'm positive."_

_Suddenly, Master Hand's phone rang. He spoke to the person on the phone for a few seconds and turned it off._

_"So, how did our mission go?" Nana asked._

_"I'm sorry to say but the coordinates you gave Red were incorrect," he responded._

_"Damn," Dedede cursed._

**The coordinates were incorrect, and no money was awarded.**

**Toon Link:**_ It was the first mission that we down right failed. To add insult to injury, it was only the second episode. I felt terrible._

_On the plane ride back home, Master Hand began to talk more about the planes."These planes are currently being tested for many things. Plane experts hope that planes will have more functions and and abilities. One kind of plane is currently being tested for even space travel," Master Hand explained._

_"That's kind of interesting to know," Lucas said._

_"Yep. You should really study these planes more often in your spare time. You can learn a thing or two."_

_"Master Hand, is our execution tonight?" Toon Link asked._

_"Unfortunately, yes. But it won't happen for a couple of a hours."_

_"That's good."_

**The mission was lost, and the players needed to move on. Pretty soon, Episode 2 would come to an end, and one player would meet their fate.**

_The eleven players arrive at an icecream salon, located at the far left end of Blueshore's boardwalk. Snake groaned as the group entered the shop. A wide selection of different flavors were on display._

_"Did we really need to come here?" the agent grumbled. "We'll be having dinner in about an hour." The obese king of Dreamland jokingly hit him hard on the back._

_"An hour seems like awhile to me," he said, chuckling to himself. "Plus, I was totally in the mood for icecream. I was almost craving it!" _

_After getting their icecream, the players sat along the boardwalk, watching the sun set across the horizon. Nana smiled as she ate her strawberry icecream._

_"I can't believe there's gonna be another execution tonight," she said. "The first one only took place two nights ago." Lucas nodded in agreement._

_"I know," he replied. "It's a shame that one of us has to leave the game soon." The players continued to stare at the sunset._

_"It's too bad Mario couldn't be here to see this," Ike responded. Zelda looked at him and gave him a nod._

_"He always wanted to explore different places besides the Mushroom Kingdom," she replied. "And this game would have been perfect for him to do just that."_

_The players continued to enjoy the sunset, together, while they still could._

**Dinner came, and so did the quiz. Within the next few hours, the second execution began.**

_The water alongside Blueshore's dock sparkled in the moonlight. No sounds except the waves from the lake could be heard. Along the docks, there was 11 wooden seats set up. In front of of the seats, was the dreaded tv screen of doom. The players took their seats and Master Hand appeared next to the TV._

_"These docks are usually inactive at these times at night. Tourists love to come here to listen to the waves and look at the water. This historic dock is the location of your second execution," Master Hand stated. "I will begin to select every player's, except Samus due to her exemption, name into the TV. If the screen turns green, you're safe and you may continue playing the game. If the screen turns red however, you've been executed. You then must grab your bag and leave the game immediately."_

**After a suspenseful execution, it finally came down to two people. Only one of them would move onto the next episode.**

_"Zelda." Zelda looked at the TV screen. A look of uncertainty was displayed on her face. Once the screen was done loading, Master Hand tapped the screen._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_**RED THUMBPRINT**_

**And just like that, the Mole had taken another victim. **

_Zelda sighed as she looked at the screen. Her face was full of disappointment._

_"Zelda, I'm sorry." Master Hand said with sympathy. Zelda nodded as she got out of her chair and walked over to where the bags were, grabbing hers. Then she followed Master Hand to the execution vehicle._

_Silence filled the air._

_"Wow. I can't believe she's gone," Lucas said as he looked at the ground. "Me too," Red replied._

_"She was an awesome player too," Samus said._

_**Flashback: **Now let's run to the lobby" Zelda said._

_The three ran as fast as they could to the lobby. Time was running out as they knew it._

_Zelda**: **I've never ran as fast in my life. The whole experience was exciting.)_

_"I actually thought she was the Mole," Captain Falcon confessed. "But as a player, she was great."_

_**Flashback: "**I'll paint this while you two guys work on the platform. Alright?" Zelda said as she winked at Sonic and Captain Falcon._

_"There were times in the game that I felt she was smarter than me!" Dedede chuckled._

_**Flashback:**"It says the players that are in this game, and Mario's not in this game anymore," Zelda said. The other players thought about this, and they all agreed._

_"It should have been me," Ike said as he looked around. Another execution had ended, and another player had left the game._

**Sonic:**_ It wasn't cool to see yet another player leave the game. We all couldn't believe that we had to go through another seven of them._

**Episode Two came to a close.**

* * *

**Question:**_ If you win, what do you plan to do with the money?_

**Red:**_ It depends on how much money is being offered in the end. I'll probably spend a great sum of it on Pokemon supplies. Food, potions, TMs, etc. It would honestly really help me a lot with my career. I'd probably give the rest of the money to family and friends._

**Captain Falcon:**_ Man, what could I do with all that money? There's this beautiful F-Zero I've had my eye on for quite awhile. She's mighty expensive, and even I myself cannot afford her. I'll definitely spend some of the money on it. As for the rest, I would want to give that to my pit crew, as a thanks for helping me out all these years._

**Sonic:**_ There's a lot of possibilities for what I can do with the money. I'd probably give most of it to charity, since I'm already pretty content with what I have right now._

**Toon Link:**_ My friend Tetra and I always wanted to buy a fleet of ships, mainly for exploring and whatnot. They'd be the nice kind of ships, too. As far as the rest of the money goes, I would want to use it to help pay for my grandmother's health care._

**Samus:**_ Let's see. I would probably use most of it to help me with my bounty hunter career. Maybe if there was money left over I'd buy some nice stuff for myself. Maybe some new clothes and other luxuries._

**Lucas:**_ My town recently suffered a massive earthquake, and I want to spend a lot of that money to help everyone out. I would also want to save some of that money to afford to get into a good college._

**Nana:**_ Oh, probably spend it on some resources for my village. Our well is pretty much broken and we don't really have the money to replace it. I could also use the money to build new huts and afford new clothes for everyone._

* * *

**Episode 3**

_The screen is blank for a moment as Master Hand emerges from the shadows. His voice low and dark._

_"Only one player in this game will stand as the winner. As we get closer to that moment, we loose yet another. This time, it was Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. Episode 3 has now begun. What challenges will the players face? What will they do to stay in this game? Who will be the next to go?_

_And most importantly, who is the Mole?"_

_**Name:**** Ike**_

_**Age:**** 17**_

_**Occupation:**** Swordsman**_

_**Birthday:**** June 28 **_

_**..**_

_**Name:**** Nana**_

_**Age:**** 15**_

_**Occupation: ****Mountain Climber**_

_**Birthday:**** January 12 **_

_**..**_

_**Name: ****Dedede**_

_**Age:**** 37**_

_**Occupation:**** King/Wrestler**_

_**Birthday:**** May 16 **_

_**..**_

_**Name:**** Douglas (AKA Captain Falcon)**_

_**Age:**** 38**_

_**Occupation:**** Racer**_

_**Birthday:**** November 20 **_

_**..**_

_**Name: ****Lucas**_

_**Age:**** 14**_

_**Occupation:**** Student**_

_**Birthday:**** October 5 **_

_**..**_

_**Name****: Toon Link**_

_**Age:**** 14**_

_**Occupation:****Sea Traveler/Swordsman **_

_**Birthday:**** May 20**_

_**..**_

_**Name****: Red**_

_**Age:**** 16**_

_**Occupation:**** Pokemon Trainer**_

_**Birthday:**** December 19**_

_**..**_

_**Name:**** Sonic**_

_**Age: ****16**_

_**Occupation:**** Foot Racer**_

_**Birthday:**** June 17**_

_**..**_

_**Name: ****Samus**_

_**Age:**** 35**_

_**Occupation:**** Bounty Hunter**_

_**Birthday:**** March 12**_

_**..**_

_**Name:**** Snake**_

_**Age:**** 38**_

_**Occupation;**** Agent**_

_**Birthday:**** August 1**_

_**..**_

_Kraoun? Eoaeyin,_

**Morning soon came, and with that, so did the third episode.**

_The next morning, the players freshened up quickly before meeting Master Hand in the lobby._

_"Good morning players. I hope you all slept well last night."_

_"I sure did," Captain Falcon exclaimed. "Just like a baby."_

_"Well that's good to hear. Now, I hope you got all your bags ready since we're leaving Blueshore in about an hour. We'll be in Masrai Town by this afternoon."_

_"I'm kind of looking foward to that," Sonic said._

**The players were now used to the basics of the game. The next mission wouldn't begin until night time, so they had the whole day to relax.**

_The players walked into the restaurant. The place seemed clean and well kept after. The restaurant had an obvious Japanese theme to it. Japanese music was also playing in the background. A koopa walked over to the players. "How many?"_

_"Ten," Samus responded. The koopa nodded as he led them to their table. The players quickly sat down and looked at their menus._

_"I'm ordering that Fried Pink Salmon!" Nana exclaimed as she continued to look at her menu. "I'll have what you're having," Lucas responded. Sonic looked carefully into his menu._

_"Let's see here...do they serve chili dogs here?" The rest of the players burst into laughter. Sonic frowned. "Fine, I guess I'll try out some Nigiri-Sushi," the blue hedgehog said as he pointed to the picture in the menu._

_After the waiter came and the players took their orders, Captain Falcon decided to start a conversation._

_"So...," Captain Falcon started. "Is everyone ready for the mission tonight?" Snake grumbled._

_"I guess," he said. He had become more grumpier with the large bump on his head created by Dedede's hammer. Red chuckled._

_"Whatever it is, I'm ready."_

_"Good. I hope we don't have another failure like last time." Snake rubbed his hand on his beard. All players turned to Captain Falcon and gave him a death glare. Captain Falcon sweat dropped._

_"Don't worry. I won't let that happen again. Hehehe."_

_The food soon came and the players quickly ate. As soon as they were done eating, they all split the bill and headed on out._

**Lucas:**_ We spent most of the day enjoying our surroundings and relaxing. It was something that we did rarely so far in this game._

**Night soon came. The episode's first mission would begin. **

_The warehouse smelled of dead fish and cold stone. The cold bars of the warehouse made the atmosphere dark and freezng. Across from these bars was a cage containing keys, and what looked like to be an exemption card._

_"This Warehouse has been abandoned for quite some time now," Master Hand explained._

_"I could assume that from the smell of this place," Samus said as she dug her nose into her hands. Master Hand chuckled._

_"Well, you might have to get used to it since you might be here until sunrise." The players looked at Master Hand like he said the most disturbing thing in the world._

_"Your next mission is called **All For One.** Let me explain the rules." Master Hand snapped his fingers and suddenly, 10 huge chains burst through the bars, latched themselves to the ankles of the players, and pulled them all against the bars._

_"Hey! What was that for?" Snake snarled as he rubbed his back from the pain the impact with the bars created. All 10 players were chained to the dreaded bars around them._

_"These chains are strong enough to keep you chained here for quite a long time," Master Hand said as he let out a laugh._

_"I don't think this is funny at all," Nana said as she looked at Master Hand with disgust._

_"On the bright side, you'll all be able to spend one luxurious night here. I wish I can stay here the night too, but I have to return with the producers at some hotel. Sorry."_

_"So we just need to stay here the whole night and money will be added to the pot?" Toon Link asked. Master Hand chuckled once more._

_"Nope," he simply said. "If you all hate this place so much, you may escape. If you lean against these bars, you can allow enough slack for one of you to reach that cage over there." He pointed to the small cage that was located across from them. "That cage contains the keys you need to escape. Use one of the keys to free yourself and you're free to go. However, there is also an exemption in the cage. If you were to take that exemption with your key, no money will added to the pot and the remaining players will be forced to stay here for the rest of the night. You got that?"_

_All 10 players simply nodded._

_"The cage opens up once every hour. If you can all escape here before sunrise, 40,000 smash coins will be added to the pot. If you escape, please meet me at the Silent Guy's Place. I wish you all the best of luck."_

_"Thanks. We're going to need a lot of that," Ike said._

_Master Hand let out one last laugh and he vanished into thin air._

**And so the third mission began. This game of temptation would test each player's resistance to their own greed.**

**Sonic:**_ I honestly cannot blame anyone for taking the exemption, now that I think of it. It's an exemption. It's a free pass to the next round. Who wouldn't want it if they were offered one?_

**Several players escaped. Each avoided the temptation of the exemption. However, one certain blue haired swordsman would brake this chain.**

_Ike sighed as he watched the cage open. It was his turn. Carefully, Ike got up and made his way over to the cage. The other players had to allow enough slack on the chains first. At the cage, Ike looked carefully inside the cage. He looked over to the exemption. Temptation could be clearly seen in his eyes._

_"Ike! You can do it!" Sonic exclaimed. Ike looked back at the cage._

_With caution, Ike reached his hand into the cage. He picked up one of the keys and slowly took it out. When his hand was out of the cage, he took another look at it. Ike turned to his team-mates who were glaring at him._

_Ike lowered his hand into the cage again, and took the exemption. The alarm on the cage turned on and the cage permanently shut close. Ike turned to his team-mates once more. There was a look of disgust on all their faces._

_"Way to go, Ike." Sonic's usual grin turned into a disappointed frown. Dedede, who was now awake, mimicked his expression._

_An overwhelming feeling of guilt filled up Ike's body. "I'm sorry guys," he managed to say. Snake closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"Not sure if I can trust you anymore..." the agent grumbled. Ike sighed._

_"Ok..." Ike slowly removed his chains with his key. After taking one last glance at the remaining players, Ike ran out of the warehouse, leaving Sonic, Snake, and Dedede behind._

**Ike had betrayed the players. Not only did he win an exemption, but all of the game's possible earnings were lost. 2135391**

**Captian Falcon:**_ I was very disappointed when Ike made his decision to take the exemption. It really ruined our entire mission._

_Ike gulped as he walked into the Silent Guy's Place. Master Hand flew over to greet him._

_"Hey Ike! It seems that you managed to escape!" Master Hand exclaimed. Ike held out his hand and opened his palm, revealing the exemption that was inside. Master Hand chuckled. "It seems that you have taken that exemptin. Therefore no money will be added to the pot. Do you really think you made the right choice, Ike?"_

_Ike shook his head. "Nope. I think I'll be guilty about this as long as I'm in this game." Master Hand nodded._

_"Well, you should get some sleep. Unfortunately you'll have to sleep at this capsule hotel, while those three lucky ducks get that five star warehouse all to themselves," Master Hand joked. Ike forced out a laugh._

_"Well, I'm not expecting them to forgive me in the morning. I have a feeling at least one person will vote for my on tomorrow's quiz," Ike replied. He forced out another laugh. "Now that you mention it, I am kind of tired. I'll see if I can get some sleep right now."_

**No money was awarded for that mission, much like the previous one. The players could only hope that their next mission would be a sucess.**

_Inside the restaurant, Master Hand went over to talk to a koopa who was standing outside the kitchen entrance. After a brief conversation, he stepped aside and let the players through. The kitchen was somewhat small compared to the restaurant itself. Master Hand then went to a Waddle Dee, who was wearing a chef's hat and smock._

_"So you must be Master Hand?" the Waddle Dee said with delieght. "It is such a pleasure to meet you."_

_"I should be saying the same thing to you," Master Hand said with a laugh. He turned to the players. "I would like to introduce you all to Mr. Daiki Dee." The Waddle Dee nodded his head and smiled._

_"Hey, aren't you that famous chef and food critic from TV?" Dedede asked. "The one and only!" Daiki Dee replied._

_"But what's a famous person like you doing here?" Red asked._

_"Mr. Daiki Dee is in town to judge Masrai Town's Annual Cooking Festival in a few days. Unfortunately you won't be here to attend it though. However, today we will be starting a Cooking Feastival of your own!" The players looked at Master Hand in confusion. He continued. "Your next mission is called **Masrai Cook Off**. In this mission you will all work together to prepare a special dish of Mr. Daiki Dee's choice. You will be performing all the steps such as getting the fish, ingredients, and cooking from scratch. At the end of the day, Mr. Daiki Dee will taste your final product and he will rate it, with 0 Stars being the lowest score and 5 Stars being the highest. For every star he rates you, 10000 smash coins will be added to the pot."_

**For their next mission, the players would be preparing a special dish for food critic Daiki Dee. They would have to split into three groups, each with a different task.**

_"Sonic! Show some effort!" Toon Link exclaimed. Sonic tugged on the net but he wasn't doing it right._

_"How about you go over here and help us?" Sonic asked. Toon Link sighed._

_"Fine," he said. As he got up, Sonic let go of some of the net so Toon Link could grab some. However, this was a terrible idea. As soon as he did this, the weight of his side of the net weakned. Sonic quickly grabbed onto the net he just let go of but he wasn't strong enough to keep the tuna from escaping._

_"Damn!" Sonic yelled as he saw the tuna swim away. He crashed to the floor in defeat._

_"What in the world did you do!" Toon Link asked, a hint of aggregation in his voice. Toon Link, Nana, and Snake were crowded around Sonic._

_"I was making room so you could grab onto the net too, but that stupid tuna decided to escape," Sonic explained._

**The mission came off to a rough start. The first group had already lost their first fish. Things were not looking too good.**

**Toon Link:**_ Sonic really did come off as suspious during that fishing fiasco. I've been imagining what the outcome of that mission would be if he never let go of that fish._

_Back at the restaurant, Samus and Captain Falcon returned with the ingredients. They placed all of them over the kitchen counters. The cooking group, who were now all dressed in chef hats and smocks, looked at them._

_"Good work you two," Red said. "You got all the ingredients." Samus smiled._

_"It wasn't too hard. All the stuff we needed were on the same aisle." Captain Falcon took out some smash coins._

_"Plus, we got 10 smash coins left over. We can share them with all of you, unless Daiki Dee wants them back." Dedede laughed._

_"Well, we're still waiting for the Fishing Group to bring our tuna to us. They're kind of taking long, actually," he said. The time on the clock read 4:25 PM._

_"Hopefully they'll be back soon," Ike said._

**With the ingredients, and the tuna itself afterwards, in the player's possession, it was time to get cooking.**

_Red went over to the cabinets and began to open them one by one. Soon enough, he came across a mixing bowl. "This should do the trick," he said. As he went to take the bowl, a strange piece of paper fell out._

_"Hey! What's that?" Lucas asked as he rushed over to the mysterious piece of paper. It appeared to be folded up, and rough around the edges. He unfolded it. **63 - 533- 9738** was neatly written on it in red ink. "What is this?" he said as he handed the paper to Red._

_"It looks like a phone number," Ike replied. He took a closer look at the paper. It wasn't long as Dedede grabbed it away from him. "Hey!" he yelled. Dedede examined the paper._

_"Maybe it's a clue or something," he responed. There seemed to be nothing fishy about the phone number._

_"I think it might be a phone number to something. Probably to a warehouse," Lucas said. Dedede didn't care, however. He stuck the paper in his pockets._

_Red placed the mixing bowl onto the counter. "Lucas, can you pass me these ingredients?" he asked as he pointed to the ingredients on the paper. Lucas nodded as he begun to hand them to him._

_Red put each of the ingredients into the bowl, using a measuring cup and spoon. As soon as he was done, he took out a wooden spoon and began to carefully mix the ingredients together. Dedede went to the fryer, and turned it on. He took a look at the piece of paper containing his instructions._

_"Where's the skillet?" He searched through the cabinets where Ike got the bowl. After a few seconds of searching, Dedede took out the frying pan. "Are you done mixing the ingredients, Red?" he asked. Red nodded._

_"I'm just about done," he said. He put the wooden spoon down and looked at the contents of the bowl. Dedede grabbed the vegetable oil and began to pour it into the pan. While he was doing this, Lucas took a look at the clock._

**In only a matter of time, the dish would be complete. Daiki Dee would then have to taste the final product.**

_All of the players in the kitchen went outside to see Daiki Dee taste their final product. Each player looked at Daiki Dee in anxiousness as he took his fork and knife and cut a piece of the salmon. He lifted the piece into his mouth. As soon as it entered, he closed is mouth and began to chew._

_The players watched as the food critic until he swallowed the piece of food. The players waited impatiently for a response._

_"Hm, this tastes pretty good actualy." All of the players let out a sigh of relief. Daiki Dee took another bite. "The flavor seems to be decent, though. I've eaten better Japanese-style Tuna Steak, to be honest with all of you." The hope in the player's eyes began to die a little. He continued._

_"Still, this dish is pretty good. I'll give you your score after I finish this."_

**The players had done decently in that mission. Daiki Dee finally awarded the dish three out of five stars.**

**Red:**_ We really worked hard in that mission. Who knew cooking would be so tough._

**The players would return to the restaurant. For dinner, of course.**

_"I'm sorry if you're getting tired of this place, but it's the closest resturaunt to the place where the next executin will take place," Master Hand said. The waiter came and everyone took their orders. Master Hand chose to speak as soon as the waiter left._

_"Your total pot stands at 91000 smash coins out of a possible 151000 smash coins. That's more than half the total, so you're all doing a good job in this game so far."_

_"That's good to hear. I was hoping that we would add more money, though. Oh well," said Sonic. Master Hand chuckled._

_"You will all be taking a 10 question quiz about the Mole, shortly. The player who scores the lowest on the quiz tonight will be the Mole's third victim. I hope that you have all been writing in the journals I gave you all in the first episode. If you have, I can say that it will help you on tonight's quiz."_

_The waiter came back with the food. As the players ate, Master Hand lifted his glass of wine in the air. "I would like to give a toast to the Mole and the Mole's third victim." The players raised their drinks in the air and toasted along with him._

_After that, the players ate in silence._

**The quiz came. All of the players, save for Ike, would be taking it. One of the players, however, already knew the answers to all of the questions. It was easy for them because the quiz was just all about them.**

**Samus:**_ Because I had an exemption last episode, I totally forgot what it felt to take the quiz. Even though I just took one a few days prior._

**Following the quiz, the execution came.**

_The streets were cold. The sky was now pitch black, and only fire flies and the oil lamps that hung outside provided light. The players walked along a small path that led to the back of a large, brightly lit building. The sliding glass door on the back was open. The players went inside. The room on the inside was somewhat big. The walls were a plain peach color and large tatami mat covered the floor. In the middle of the room were 10 chairs. In front of these chairs was the usual TV screen of death. The players put their bags to the side and took their seats. Master Hand floated next to the TV._

_"Good evening players," Master Hand began. "Your quiz scores have been tallied, and one of you will be leaving the game tonight. This large building, although it has no real importance most of the time, will be the location of your third execution." Master Hand turned to Ike._

_"Ike has an exemption so he cannot be executed tonight," he confirmed. Ike looked at the other players. The feeling of guilt returned._

_"I will begin to select your pictures from the TV, one by one. If the screen turns green, you're safe and you may continue playing the game. If the screen turs red however, you've been executed. Is everyone ready to begin the execution?" The players nodded as the TV screen turned to a screen showing all the player's pictures. Ike's picture was green tinted._

**A few of the player's names were brought on the screen. Each of them nervous about the final outcome. For most of them, they were deemed safe. For one of them, however, it was the end.**

_"Dedede." Dedede tried to keep a straight face as Master Hand zoomed into his picture. He tapped the screen._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_**RED THUMBPRINT**_

_"I knew it!" Dedede shouted as he looked at the screen. The players couldn't believe it, but it was true. The screen was shaded in a bleeding red._

_"Dedede I'm sorry. You are the Mole's third vitim," Master Hand said. The executed player sighed as he slowly got out of his chair and went over to grab his bag, before following Master Hand outside._

_"Wow..." is what Samus was able to say. The other players felt the same way._

_"I'm stunned," Captain Falcon said. "I didn't expect him to go this soon."_

**Nana:**_ We all knew someone was going to be executed, and that someone turned out to be King Dedede._

**The egotistical king of Dreamland became the Mole's third victim. Episode three was now finished.**

* * *

**Question:**_ Are you the Mole? (Say Yes and explain why)_

**Red:**_ Why, yes. I am the Mole. I've been hiding it since Day 1, and I'm not sure if I can hold it in any longer. Trying to get away with sabotage without getting caught is harder than I thought._

**Captain Falcon:**_ I'm 99% sure I'm the Mole. Just look at me. I'm strong. I'm smart. I'm smooth. I'm the perfect Mole._

**Sonic:**_ I am the Mole. It just makes me smile when we all mess up in the challenges. It makes my job a lot more easier._

**Toon Link:**_ I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the Mole. I'm a very convincing person, so I can easily trick people into voting for the wrong people._

**Samus:**_ I could be the Mole. Seeing the pot become smaller and smaller compared to what could have been won always makes me laugh. Whenever we mess up a high paying mission, I always think "Thank god we didn't add that much!"_

**Lucas:**_ Well, let's see. I can remember when I was first approached by the producers. The idea of being the Mole sounded great at the time. The role of the Mole always interested me for some reason._

**Nana:**_ I won't deny it. I've been using my cute and outgoing persona as a mask to hide my true self. Ah, the beauty of deception._

* * *

**Episode 4 **

_"After a long and gruesome night, nine players still stand in this thing we call a "game". Each one of them determined to win it all. Dedede, the arrogant king of Dreamland, met his doom in the previous episode. As the game gets longer, the stakes get higher. Episode 4 has now begun. The players are all protagonists in this exciting and adventurous story. However, one of them is not a character in this story, but is actually the author, killing off their characters one by one, and knows the answer to this mystery before anyone else._

_Who will become the next victim of the Mole? And who is the Mole?_

**This episode was a rather...interesting one. Both missions required the players to think. It was all about mental skills.**

_"We are currently standing in the Grand Oak Country," Master Hand began. "It's a farmland just south of Masrai Town." He pulled the player's attentions to the suitcases lined up on the table near them. "Your next mission is called **Fruits and Numbers**. To begin this mission I'll need one runner, five harvesters, and three taskers." The host paused. "Your main goal is to find out the combination to these suitcases." He picked up a suitcase, which had the number **1 **on it. "There are five suitcases. They hold 12000, 16000, 20000, 24000, and 28000 smash coins respectively. For each suitcase, a combination is needed. The combinations are all similar, only some suitcases have more numbers added than others. The first suitcase has a five number combination, the second an eight number combination, the third a twelve number combination, the fourth a fifteen number combination, and the fifth an eighteen number combination." Master Hand paused to clear his throat. "The harvester group will receive their numbers by correctly identifying fruit in the field over there," he explained as he pointed to the said field. "The taskers will get their numbers by doing several tasks around town," he explained, this time pointing to a road that led to town. "And finally, the runner will be given the job of running on this treadmill." The host went over to the treadmill, which looked like it was at least ten years old. "The runner holds the most important role in this mission. The runner will be required to run on this treadmill for the entire mission, without taking any breaks or stopping. In the event that the runner stops running on the treadmill for even the slightest second, the mission will end without hesitation. You will all receive a call to stop what you're doing and return to this field. If you do not return within ten minutes, a penalty of 12000 smash coins will be given." Master Hand cleared his throat again. "To make things more interesting, the treadmill will get faster every ten minutes. So I can all tell you that this mission is not going to be easy." A certain blonde haired female player frowned at this statement._

_"Nevertheless, I wish you all the best of luck. I'll give you some time to decide your roles." The host finished._

**The episode's first mission, "Fruits and Numbers" was a somewhat complex one. The players would once again have to split into groups, this time looking for the numbers that would open the suitcases.**

**Toon Link:**_ Ah! I remember this mission! It was the time where I messed up with some of the fruit, and people suspected me. Ah, good times._

_Greetings Players,_

_To obtain the numbers for your mission, you will need to correctly identify the following fruit. Each fruit has a corresponding number on it. These numbers are part of the suitcase combinations. The numbers go in the same order as the correct fruit listed here. Good luck, players._

_**Cherimoya**_

_**Mandarin Orange**_

_**Wampee**_

_**Breadfruit**_

_**Granny Smith Apple**_

_**Kiwifruit**_

_**Pineapple**_

_**Tangelo**_

_**Huckleberry**_

_**Purple Apple-berry**_

_- Master Hand_

_"Uh, I've never heard of half the fruit on that list before," Lucas said scratching his head. "There's at least three fruits on there that we all should be familiar with," Samus responded. "The Granny Smith Apple, the Kiwifruit, and the Pineapple."_

_"Good point," Toon Link replied. "But there's gotta be a way to tell what the other fruits are." Snake looked at the ground and gently kicked the dust. "I wonder if we have Internet connection out here," he joked._

**The first group was assigned to identify the listed fruit. Each fruit had a number, and the right fruits would have the right numbers.**

_Master Hand, Ike, Red, and Sonic began to walk through the not so busy village of Grand Oak Country. A lot of the buildings were old, and the sidewalk was nothing more than a trail of dirt. They finally stopped in front of a rather old building, which looked like it could be the oldest building in the village. A large sign hung over them, with the words **Nobleman Inn**._

_"This looks like place," Master Hand said. He pushed open the worn out door so the players could enter. Inside the building looked like an old fashioned hotel from many years ago. The hotel clerk greeted them immediately as they entered the inn._

_"Greetings! Greetings!," the clerk exclaimed. He picked up a medium sized package that was on the check in desk and placed it Red's hands._

_"What's this for?" he asked. He turned over the package and saw a tag. **54 Lemonbreeze Avenue** it read._

_"Are we supposed to deliver that or something?" Sonic questioned. The clerk nodded._

_"Your first task is the deliver that package to the location written on the tag," Master Hand explained. "If you get there within one hour, assuming Captain Falcon doesn't stop running on the treadmill, you will receive three numbers of the suitcase combination."_

**The second group, or pair, had to search around town for their items.**

**Sonic:**_ I honestly wished I went with the Fruit group. Running all over town was hard work._

**The last player, Captain Falcon, had to continue running on a treadmill. If he stopped, the mission would end.**

_"As long as this mission needs me to," Captain Falcon said with confidence. "I'm not gonna let another failure happen in this game again."_

_"Well, I'll check you in a little while," Master Hand responded. "Oh! And remember that the speed on that treadmill will get faster. Best of luck." The host vanished, leaving Captain Falcon to continue doing his part in the mission._

**Captain Falcon:**_ I felt like I was going to die after running on that treadmill for so long. Phew!_

**And with that, the mission continued. The players had to find all of their numbers before the given time limit, or else the mission would be failure.**

_"How much farther do we have to walk?" Red complained. He and Ike were walking alone, while Sonic was dashing through the shabby roads of the village._

_"Not to far," Ike assured him. "I think Sonic's gonna beat us to the punch. Luckily, he has the package." Red began to walk a little bit faster in hopes of getting to their location on time._

_"I wonder how the Fruit Group is doing," Ike said. "I hope their mission is easier then ours. I hate for them, or even us to screw up."_

_"Don't forget about Captain Falcon," Red added. "If he stops on the treadmill right now, we're all doomed."_

**At first, things seemed to be going smoothly.**

_"Six down, four to go," Samus confirmed. The cherimoya, Mandarin orange, breadfruit, granny smith apple, kiwifruit, pineapple, and huckleberry were all lined up near the blackboard. Their numbers were **17**,** 92**, **74**, **41**, **21**, **67**, and **99**._

_"This is actually pretty easy," Toon Link said. He was currently comparing two fruits. One of them possibly being a tangelo. "Uh, Snake?" Toon Link began. "Could you help me out over here?"_

_"Sure. Why not?" he replied. Toon Link showed him both fruits as soon as he showed up. "I can't tell which is the tangelo," he said. "How should I know?" Snake quickly replied. "It should say it on that diagram," he answered. Snake let out a deep sigh and walked over to the blackboard. He looked up **tangelo**, and looked at the branch before it._

**But then there were a few bumps in the road.**

_"I'm starving..." Red complained as he stomach let out a loud grumble. Sonic shook his head in annoyance._

_"Didn't you eat breakfast earlier," the blue hedging asked. "I did," the Pokemon Trainer replied quickly. "But I'm hungry now for some strange reason." Sonic looked around. From a distance he could see a yellow sub sandwich shop. "Maybe you should take a quick trip there," he suggested, pointing towards the shop._

_"Thanks, Sonic!" Red exclaimed. He began to walk away to the shop. "And don't worry! I'll be be real fast!"_

**Red:**_ Looking back, I regret going to that sandwich shop. We might have been faster if I just learned to hold my hunger in._

**And in the end...**

_Master Hand took the numbers and began to enter them into the lock on the case. The players looked at the case in anticipation. After all the numbers had been inserting, the host pressed the lock button._

_The case wouldn't open._

_"Damnit!" Captain Falcon shouted. The players looked at each other. No one could find the right words to say at the time._

_"It's official. We suck," Sonic said humorously. Red chuckled at the blue hedgehog's words._

**Samus:**_ As soon as we learned that our case wouldn't open, I felt very dizzy for some reason. Probably because of stress._

**The players were only able to open the second case, which didn't have the same amount of money they were looking for.**

_"Are you sure these are the correct numbers?" he asked. Nana nodded before returning to the other players. The host began to enter the eight numbers into the lock. The players were now more anxious than they were three minutes ago. After all the numbers were entered, Master Hand pressed the button._

_The case opened._

_"Oh yeah!" Captain Falcon cheered. A mix of sighs and applause filled the air._

_"Congrats," the host added. "16000 smash coins have been added to the pot."_

**The first mission was finally over. The players could not wait for the episode's second mission, which was implied to be even tougher compared to the first. The players spent the night in a rather "luxurious" campsite. **

_"Whoo Hoo!" Captain Falcon exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air as he first entered his tent. "Who knew we would get to go camping in this game!" Lucas and Red, whom shared the tent with him, both gave him confused stares. _

_"I remember when I used to go camping with my father when I was a young lad," Captain Falcon continued. "It always felt like an adventure." A sweatdrop fell down Lucas' face._

_"I thought this game was supposed to feel like an adventure too," he replied. The brawny racer gave him an awkward look._

_"Yeah, true," he responded. "But it still dosen't give me the same feeling as camping does." Lucas and Red continued to stare at him, both letting out a forced laugh._

_"Whoah!" Toon Link exclaimed, which could by heard by all the other players in their tents. They all raced out to where Toon Link was standing. In front of them was a rather small park. It has a slide, some swings, and a seesaw._

_"Uh? Where's this amazing thing we're supposed to see?" Snake grumbled. Toon Link gave him a glare, before running over to one of the swings. He quickly got on one._

_"You feel five years younger when you're on one of these," the hyrulian swordsman responded. He kicked the ground and pushed himself foward. He began to swing, reaching very high heights._

_"Hey! Let me try!" Sonic shouted. He immediately dashed over to a second swing and began to push foward. Both players seemed to be enjoying themselves._

_"You have got to be kidding me..." the agent groaned. He slowly turned back and made his way towards the tents. The rest of the players, however, immediately ran into the park and began to enjoy themselves too._

_It was a truely rare moment._

**The next morning, the players had to prepare for their next mission.**

_"Another message?" Lucas asked, intrigued. Master Hand nodded as he handed him the envelope._

_"I'll give you the honor of opening it," the host told him. A smile appeared on the face of the blonde haired boy. He carefully fliped open the flap and slid the note out of the envelope. The note itself appeared to be worn out. The letter was clearly typed._

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Greetings, players! How_

_are you? Me? I'm fine. Seeing a_

_significant amount of money being kept away from the pot has put a smile on my face. All_

_of you seem suspicious in your own right. Sometimes I forget that I'm the saboteur in the first place! For_

_now, I advise you start taking this game a little more seriously. Seeing anyone of you_

_mess up again would be awesome, but I gotta remember that's my job to make you all miserable. Let's_

_keep up the good work, shall we? And remember, I'm always watching._

_- The Mole_

_"Wow, really?" Captain Falcon said as he glanced towards the text on the paper. Toon Link raised a brow after reading the letter himself._

_"So basically the Mole is saying we suck," he bluntly said. A rare laugh escaped from Snake._

**After a nice morning walk, the players arrived at the location where their next mission would be taking place.**

_"And we're here!" the host shouted over. The players looked at their surroundings. In front of them was a large red building. Like most of the buildings in the town, this one appeared old. However, it was much larger than any of those buildings before._

_"Welcome to Grand Oak Elementary," the host began. "It is the only school within miles from here, thus a lot of children come here every day."_

_"So what kind of mission are we gonna do today, Master Hand?" Samus asked. The host did not respond her, but led the players inside of the building. After walking through the tight halls of the school premises, they finally arrived at a classroom. The number **203 **on the door. The room inside was obviously a classroom. The desks were neatly lined up in six rows, and the blackboard looked recently cleaned. Sonic could spot a poster on the wall with General Pepper, telling kids to stay in school._

**Once inside the players had to take some kind of quiz. This quiz would determine the roles the players would play in the upcoming mission.**

_"In this mission you will be answering these five questions on the board," the host explained. "Each correct answer is worth 7000 smash coins, totalling up to a max of 35000 smash coins."_

_"Sounds easy to me," Red responded. The host pointed at the kitchen timer._

_"You have twenty minutes to answer these," he added. "You're going to need them as these questions are difficult."_

_"Understood," Ike replied. The host began to head for the door._

_"Good luck!" he called before leaving. The Smart Group was left alone where they would be answering the questions._

**It was the first group's turn to answer questions. It didn't take awhile for them to finish them all.**

_Master Hand led the Dumb Group to yet another classroom, this one slightly larger than the classroom that the Smart Group was in previously. Upon examination of the room, there were five riddles and trivia questions written on the board._

_"Good luck," Master Hand quickly said before attempting to leave._

_"Hey!" Toon Link called out. "Don't you have to give us instructions on what to do first?" The host chuckled and turned to him._

_"That is something you will have to find out for yourself," he replied. He turned back and immediately left the room. The five players all looked in his direction, confusion displayed on all their faces._

**The second group also had to answer questions, although there was a catch.**

_"As you may know the Dumb Group is currently in another classroom at the moment," Master Hand began. "Working on trivia questions. Five of them, just like you did." There was a hint of negativity in his words, something that the players were able to sense right away._

_"Where are you going with this?" Ike asked, wanting to hear what he had to say. The host continued._

_"Unbeknownst to them," he started. "For each question they answer correctly, 7000 smash coins will be deducted from the money that you have just earned._

**Lucas had to warn the second group about this, so the money earned in this mission wouldn't be lost.**

_"L-Look," he began. "Master Hand told me to tell you guys something about this mission." He took a brief pause before continuing. "He told me that for every question you answer correctly, 7000 coins will be deducted from the money my group earned." The Dumb Group gave him confused glances, unable to understand what he was trying to state._

_"So you're saying that we're actually doing more harm than good by answering these questions?" Snake asked, actually seeming to care for once. "And we're only deducting money for each correct answer?"_

_"E-exactly!" Lucas responded. "W-Which is why you should all stop what you're doing." Silence filled the room for a brief few seconds. Sonic was the next one to speak._

_"Wait a minute," he said, his voice lowering. "How do we know you're not trying to mess us up or something?" Lucas looked at him and sighed. "Would I do that to you guys? Please! I'm telling the truth here!"_

**Lucas:**_ Getting them to believe me wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Sonic didn't even believe me beforehand._

**In the end, the groups were reunited and the final results were given.**

_Master Hand looked at the paper one last time. "I hate to tell you this," he began. The players looked at him, now more worried than ever. The host took a deep pause. "But for Question Four you said that Super Spicy Curry is produced in the DK Jungle. While it is known to be sold in mass quantities there, the curry is actually postly produced here in Grand Oak Country." The players were left slightly relieved because of the fact that they would at least some money._

_"So that's it?" Nana asked. The host nodded. "In total you have earned 7000 smash coins out of a possible 35000," he announced. "Not too bad if I say so myself."_

**The mission was over. Now all was left was the quiz. The players returned to their campsite where they were interviewed by a few cameramen.**

_"Anything you would like to say regarding tonight's quiz?" a cameraman asked Toon Link, who was sitting on a nearby tree stump. The hyrulian boy chuckled to himself. "I'm kind of nervous," he told him. "I feel like I'm getting more nervous every time a quiz is coming around. It's at these points where I'm not sure if I'll still be in the game tomorrow."_

**Nana:**_ Whenever an execution is coming up, we all don't really act like ourselves. We're only worried about whether or not we're staying for another episode at this point._

**And before the players knew it, the quiz passed and the execution was about to come. This time, however, there was a twist like never before.**

**Master Hand snapped his fingers and a black suitcase fell onto the fold-able table. It looked exactly like the suitcases from the mission that took place the previous day. Toon Link was about to ask about this, but Master Hand continued to explain.**

_"This suitcase contains 12000 smash coins," the host explained. "In fact, it's the same exact suitcase from that fruit mission." The players looked at the suitcase in awe, wondering what was going to happen. "Now," he continued. "I know that the pot needs a little bit of a boost, since you haven't been having much luck this past episode. So I have decided to add this money to the pot."_

_"Are you for real?" Red asked, who couldn't help but smile. The host nodded before picking up the case, showing it to the players. "However," the host added. The single word crushed the positive attitude the players were experiencing almost immediately. "This case could also be given out to a single player. For keeps." Master Hand was met with confused stares._

_"What do you mean by that?" Lucas asked. The host let out his signature chuckle. "The money could be yours," he replied. "Instead of being in the pot it will go directly to your banking account. That is, if you agree to leave the game now."_

_The already quiet forest suddenly became even more quiet. Each player looked at the player next to them, realizing that this was the difference that he had been talking about at dinner._

_"If someone takes this bribe," Master Hand began. "There will be no execution and the person who accepted the bribe will be eliminated. However, they will receive the 12000 smash coins in this case." The host walked to the other side of the tv. "And if no one takes the bribe and someone gets executed by normal means, that 12000 smash coins will be added to the pot." The players had no questions to ask. All they could do was sit there and think it all through. Was it worth taking the bribe?_

**Surprisingly, nobody took the bribe. Instead, someone was executed.**

_"Ike." The blue haired swordsman leaned forward in his chair, covering his mouth with both of his hands. He looked at the screen nervously as Master Hand selected his picture for the second time._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**RED THUMBPRINT**_

**Ike became the Mole's fourth victim. He went home empty handed.**

_Master Hand and Ike were now in the village where the execution vehicle awaited them. The streets were now deserted and only them and vehicle were still there. "I gotta say it's been a pleasure having you in this game," the host told him. Ike chuckled._

_"Same here. It was fun while it lasted." Ike turned towards the vehicle, which seemed to be calling for him. He began to walk towards it and pretty soon he was in it. Master Hand stepped back as the doors shut. A few seconds later the sound of the motor filled the sky and the vehicle drove off, sending another player away._

_The host looked forward towards the vehicle's direction, which was starting to head out of town. When it was out of site he turned back and began to head back where the remaining eight players, and another six episodes awaited him._

* * *

**Question:**_ Are you the Mole? (Say No and explain why)_

**Red:**_ Nope. I can assure you that I'm not the Mole. Being the Mole seems like a difficult task. A little bit too difficult for me._

**Captain Falcon:**_ I don't think so. I like to play it safe and the safest way to play is to be an actual player._

**Sonic:**_ I'm pretty sure I'm not the Mole. I've tried my hardest these past few episodes. I care about how much money we earn, and I'm always hoping to add even more money._

**Toon Link:**_ Naw. I don't think the Mole even earns more money compared to the winner. I'm looking to win big, and that means a lot more money._

**Samus:**_ Don't count on it. The idea of being the Mole dosen't really sit with me well. I feel like someone would be able to catch me sabotaging on the first day if that were to happen._

**Lucas:**_ Not at all. I entered this game to prove myself to everyone. I don't think being the Mole would help prove that._

**Nana:**_ I have to say no. I'm not the kind of person who would want to ruin everything for other people. That's just not me._

* * *

**Episode 5**

**The most recent episode. Most of this episode took place in the grand city of Pinogroove City. Two action packed missions awaited the players.**

_Greetings Players!_

_Today marks the start of the fifth episode, and your next mission. You are all currently somewhere in Pinogroove City, a gigantic metropolis that was founded in early 1952. As you should know you have all been separated into two groups and are located away from each other. If you are wondering why you have been separated, allow me to explain._

_Your next mission is called "Scavengers". You will be splitting yourselves up into two pairs of two, and you will be searching the city to find several items that I will list shortly. You will have two hours to collect these items and each item brought will be worth 2000 smash coins. The list of items will vary depending on where your location is. Each group will have five items on there list._

_If all ten items are successfully found, 20000 smash coins will be added into the pot. However, there are a few things I must tell you all. First, you will have no way of contacting the other pair. Item doubles will only count for 2000 smash coins, which can be bad if both pairs are finding the same objects. You'll need to rely on pay phones if you truly want to contact the other pair. Also, you must work in pairs. If I found out that all four people in a group are working together, a penalty will be issued. You may also not purchase any of the items. All items must be found in any way besides buying it. _

**This mission was called "Scavengers." Basically, it was a big scavenger hunt.**

**Sonic:**_ A scavenger hunt dosen't really sound as exciting on paper. When you actually get into the hunt, however, things start to change._

**The players were to look all over the city for the items that were presented on their list. **

_"So what are we supposed to do again?" Snake asked, groaning a bit. Samus clutched the tape recorder in her hand. "I think we're supposed to look for those items," she responded._

_"Like a scavenger hunt?" Lucas chimed in. The bounty hunter nodded. "Pretty much." Sonic looked around the city. It was huge and he knew it would take awhile for them to find all those objects. "I think we need to set up some kind of plan," Lucas suggested. "We need to know where we can use the pay phones around the city so we can contact each other."_

_"How are we going to do that, man?" Sonic asked. "We don't really know where everything is in this city. It's gonna be tough." Snake looked into one of the buildings near them. Conveniently, it was one of those information centers. Without consulting the other players first, he walked towards the building. He had an idea._

_About a mile away the second group were also starting to get a go on their mission. Red leaned on the bus stop while Nana played the tape a second time. Toon Link and Captain Falcon, who did not know of the other player's new alliance, were standing near a wall of one of the buildings._

_"I'm sure we just need to split up and go after those items," Nana told the other players. "I'm not sure how we'll find an engagement ring but I'm sure we'll manage." Toon Link rolled his eyes._

_"It's not going to be a walk in the park," he said. "We're not supposed to buy any of those items, remember?"_

**Some items were easy...**

_"Hey! Check this out!" Sonic exclaimed. He grabbed an empty smash cola bottle from underneath a city bench. "I told you it would be easy. Was it?" He began to wave the bottle in the air in victory, while Lucas just stared at him in complete confusion._

_"At least that's one item down," Lucas replied. "And you're right. It was easy."_

**And others were a little bit harder to find...**

_"S-so anyway," she started. "We really need that poster and we would really appreciate it if you gave it to us." The toad smiled slyly._

_"Why didn't you say so?" he asked. He rolled up the poster and handed it to her. A sense of victory filled her body._

_"Thank you," she said. "We promise we'll return this to you once we're done with it." The toad began to move closer to her. Nana began to step back nervously._

_"So," the toad started. "Do you come here often?" Nana turned back, grabbed Captain Falcon's hand, and turned to run away._

_"N-no! I d-don't! Well do you look at the time. We better get going. Thanks!" she said as fast as he could. The two began to walk away quickly. From a distance, she could here the toad yell out "Call me!"_

_"Well it looks like you have a date tonight," Captain Falcon joked. Nana hit him lightly on the shoulder._

_"Shut up."_

**Nana:**_ It was really embarrassing trying to get that poster from that toad. At least I won't have to run into him again any time soon._

**After two hours of searching, the players finally arrived on top of Golden Sun Sky Scraper. The players were ready to get their items checked.**

_"You all have managed to find eight of the ten items," the host told them. "Which means that you have earned a grand total of 16000 smash coins out of a possible 20000 smash coins for this mission. Cheers."_

**Lucas:**_ I was glad that we were able to find most of the items. Judging by our previous mission, this did come off as a shock._

**With eight out of the ten items found, the players were content.**

_Master Hand had taken the players to a nearby diner called "The Olympiant" for lunch. The players sat around waiting for their food while Master Hand proceeded to hand each of them a small piece of paper._

_"What's this for?" Captain Falcon asked, wondering what the paper was going to be used for. The host then handed the players pencils, which also made them wonder what they were about to do._

_"Alright," the host began. "I'm gonna need to ask you all to do something for me. Don't worry. It'll be very quick." The player exchanged looks as the host continued. "I'm going to need you all to write down the name of the player who you believe is most likely to be the Mole." The players glanced at the host, still unsure what this was all about. "Don't worry," Master Hand continued. "The votes will all be anonymous."_

**Shortly after the first mission, the players were about to get ready for their second. Unlike previous episodes, both missions would be taking place on the same day.**

_"There were a total of eight votes," Master Hand explained. "And out of the eight votes Toon Link recieved the most, with a total of three." All eyes fell on Toon Link, who had an awkward look displayed on his face._

**Toon Link was chosen. He would have a vital role in this mission. 1766191**

_"The name of this mission is **Exemption Theif**," he explained. "As you can already guess Toon Link will have a vital role in this mission." He turned his attention to the prison cells that covered most of the room. "Toon Link's main goal is to arrive at an undisclosed location with the exemption in hand. Should he make it to the location with the exemption, 40000 smash coins will be added to the pot and he will earn the exemption." The host then turned his attention back to the player. "The main problem is that Toon Link will not know where the location is. That's where the rest of you come in." The host walked slowly over to the cells. Five of the cells were different from the rest. On each of the cell walls various newspaper pages and diagrams were pasted, as well as a dark green word that appeared to be graffitied there. "Each of you will be placed in these different cells," Master Hand explained. "The contents of these cells will give out clues to where Toon Link has to go. He will have to make different stops since each location he goes to will have more clues."_

_"So basically we have to use the clues in our cells to help Toon Link get to that location?" Red asked. The host nodded._

**Toon Link:**_ I had no idea what would happen in this mission at first. I was kinda scared, seeing that I had this entire mission tied to my finger most of the time._

**During this mission, Toon Link traveled to various locations. Each time, the other players would help him search for clues. He finally made his way to the final location. There was a slight problem when he got there, however.**

_Toon Link quickly dashed backwards in hopes he can reach the other players and warn them, but it was too late. One of the men had already fired from their gun, and the bullet hit his already numb foot._

_"Aurugh! Help me!" Toon Link groaned loudly. The players finally caught up to him, and after seeing the green suited gang approach them, all began to split up._

_Nana, Red, and Lucas both rushed up to the fallen hyrulian player while Sonic, Snake, and Samus took on the green suited men themselves. Snake and Samus proved themselves to be very skilled at the art of gunnery. Snake was able to take down a single person with only two tranquilizer bullets. Samus on the other hand was able to take care of three of the green suited men. Only one person remained._

_Unfortunately Sonic wasn't as skilled at shooting as he had hoped. He had missed all of his shots and when things couldn't get any worse, the single green suited man shot him right in the left arm._

_"Sonic!" Nana cried. She ran up to the blue hedgehog's as soon as he had been shot._

_"Gah! That hurt!" Sonic groaned has began to rub the arm that had just been shot. "It's gonna be numb there for weeks."_

**Captain Falcon:**_ I heard that the confrontation was crazy. It's too bad I wasn't there to see it._

**After the long and tiring mission, Toon Link arrived at the final location and the money, and exemption, were awarded.**

_A warm smile greeted the players as soon as they arrived. The host held out his hand to the hyrulian swordsman, looking for the mission's vital item. Toon Link pulled the exemption card out of his pockets and handed it to the host. He quickly examined it before returning it back to the player._

_"Toon Link arrived at this final location with the exemption in hand at 6:18 PM," Master Hand began. "He had exactly three hours to reach this location." The host paused. Everyone crowded around him in anticipation, awaiting a response. "The mission started at exactly...3:32 PM."_

_The players all exchanged stares. It seemed too good to be true. Everyone stood with awestruck expressions on their faces._

_"Which means that this mission was indeed a success!" Master Hand exclaimed. "40000 smash coins have been added to the pot, just as promised. Great job, everyone."_

**Samus:**_ We were all happy when we earned the money. 40000 was an amazing amount. We were flabbergasted._

**Pretty soon, this feeling of victory would dissapear. The fifth quiz was approaching. **

_"As you probably know," he began. "You will be taking the quiz shortly after dinner. Ten questions. Same old. Same old." The host looked at each player before continuing. "This dinner will be the final dinner for the lowest scorer on tonight's quiz." The players all exchanged glances. They all knew that one of them would no longer be a player the next morning._

_"That is why I heavily advise that you go over your journal notes one last time before the quiz," he continued. "Because remember. Nobody is safe from the Mole."_

**And soon came the quiz.**

_**Question 10: Who is the Mole? ;**_

_A. Nana_

_B. Captain Falcon_

_C. Lucas_

_D. Toon Link_

_E. Red_

_F. Sonic_

_G. Samus_

_H. Snake_

**After the quiz, the players arrived at the location of their next execution. **

_"This is the Pinogroove Families Theater," the host began. "It was first built in 1874 and is still up and running today." The host took a pause. "This very stage has been used for many famous shows. It is also the location of your fifth execution." Silence filled the air. Nobody knew what was about to happen. All they could do is let fate take it's course._

_"If the screen turns green, you're safe and you can continue playing the game. If the screen turns red however, you've been executed." With the basic chit chat finished and the players wanting to learn their results, the host could start._

**In perhaps the shortest execution to date, someone was executed.**

_"Ready for your quiz results, Snake?" the host asked. All Snake could do is nod. No emotion was displayed on his face._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**RED THUMBPRINT**_

**Snake, the FOXHOUND agent, was executed.**

_"Hey," he softly called out to Captain Falcon. The race car driver turned to face the executed player. A look of dissapointment was on his face. "You owe me twenty smash coins, m'kay?" he said quietly, chuckling little bit more. Captain Falcon began to chuckle himself, before giving Snake a salute._

_"Will do," he replied. Snake turned back to grab his back, and then followed the host outside the building._

**Red:**_ Seeing Snake go made me think of something. No matter how experienced you are at this kind of stuff, there's no way to guarantee that you'll make it to the very end._

**Episode 5 was over. And that was that.**

* * *

**Question:**_ What will the Mole do in future episodes?_

**Red:**_ I think the Mole will do some interesting stuff. Maybe a blatant sabotage or two, but for the most part the Mole should remain sneaky._

**Captain Falcon:**_ I don't know. Maybe they'll try to trick someone into doing something moley. To avoid suspicion on themselves._

**Sonic:**_ The Mole will do something big. Something that other Mole's have never done before._

**Toon Link:**_ I'm thinking that the Mole will get caught in the act sooner or later. I'm sort of hoping they will._

**Samus:**_ I really think the Mole will do nothing different compared to what they have done before. Mark my words._

**Lucas:**_ Hm. If I had to guess I think the Mole is planning some kind of huge sabotage. They'll probably try to sabotage all the remaining missions in some shape or form._

**Nana:**_ The Mole will continue to do what they do best. Try to ruin this game for us._

* * *

_The screen is now blank, much like it was at the beginning. Master Hand emerges from the darkness, the serious look in his eye still unchanged._

_"As you can see," he began. "Five episodes have passed. The events that took place in each of them will help effect the future of this game. Will the players resume their victories from the previous episode? Or will they continue to fail at the missions, letting the Mole do their job and cause little to no money to be added to the pot. For our viewers at home, I ask you this..."_

_The camera pans in on the host's face. His eyes shoot wide open. _

_"What will happen in the next episode?" he continued. "How will the Mole sabotage? What secrets will be discovered? How will the players survive? Who will fall victim next?" The screen began to fade out. The host took a long pause. The screen began to fade to it's original form. In a dark and hoarse whisper, the host asked the final question._

_"Who is the Mole?"_

_The images of Lucas, Nana, Captain Falcon, Sonic, Samus, Red, and Toon Link quickly flash on screen. The episode ends abruptly._

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well there you have it. The entire recap chapter of the first five episodes. Maybe you discovered something that you never realized before when you first read those chapters. Maybe._

_Feel free to leave a review, or vote in the poll. You can expect the first chapter of Episode 6 to be posted sometime soon, so keep your eyes peeled._

_Stay tuned!_

_- TheGreatAvenger_


	24. Episode 6 Intro

_Episode 6: Part 1: Intro_

* * *

_The screen is blank, and nothing can be heard in the background. Nothing at all. After a few seconds the familar face of the host appears. The same serious look on his face since the very first episode can be seen. He looks towards the screen, facing directly to the viewers at home._

_"This game has now reached it's halfway point," the host began. "Five episodes done. Five more to be completed." The darkness fades away to reveal the images of seven certain players. _

_"Lucas, Captain Falcon, Red, Samus, Nana, Sonic, and Toon Link. Each of them had all survived the game's previous executions. In the very end, one of them will become the ultimate champion of this game. The final pot amount will be awarded to them." The screen begins to show several flashbacks from the previous episodes as the host continues. "Five of them will fall short from victory. Five of them will become executed." The screen now goes completely dark. A few seconds later, the infamous Mole thumbprint appears on screen._

_"One of them will be unmasked as the cheat. The faker. The deciever. The traitor. The saboteur. The Mole..." Master Hand reappears on screen, a serious look still displayed on his face._

_"What will happen in this episode?" the host rhetorically asked. "Who will fall victim next?" The screen begins to fade out. Before it does though, the host asks one final question._

_"And who is the Mole?"_

* * *

**Name: Nana**

**Age: 15**

**Occupation: Mountain Climber**

**Birthday: January 12**

**:**

**Name: Captain Falcon**

**Age: 38**

**Occupation: Racer**

**Birthday: November 20**

**:**

**Name: Lucas**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student**

**Birthday: October 5**

**:**

**Name: Toon Link**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Sea Traveler/Swordsman**

**Birthday: May 20**

**:**

**Name: Red**

**Age: 16**

**Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Birthday: December 19**

**:**

**Name: Sonic**

**Age: 16**

**Occupation: Foot Racer**

**Birthday: June 17**

**:**

**Name: Samus**

**Age: 35**

**Occupation: Bounty Hunter**

**Birthday: March 12**

* * *

**Lucas:**_ Well. I think I have a clear picture on who the Mole is at this point. I just hope I'm right..._

**Samus:**_ I still remember all of the questions that were asked on that quiz last night by heart. I remember some of them being very difficult. A little too difficult._

**Toon Link:**_ The way I see it this game is all about strategy. You've got to have an awesome strategy if you ever hope to make it far in a game like this. If you don't, you'll probably end up eliminated like everyone else. I gotta keep my mind sharp!_

**Nana:**_ Poor Snake... It just had to be someone, but I'm just glad it wasn't me. _

**Captain Falcon:**_ Hm... There are a lot of thoughts running around in my head right now. Let's see if I can sort them out..._

**Sonic:**_ And just when I all out accused Snake of being the Mole... Damn. My detective skills need work._

**Red:**_ There's no way to tell for sure what will happen in this episode. I think there's just a ton of possible outcomes that I really need to wrap my head around. Even the biggest of twists won't surprise me anymore. _

* * *

Morning came as quickly as the night had lasted. The strong and captivating sun began to rise high up in the sky, captivating the entire city with it's light. It was the middle of March, and Spring was about to arrive. The sun captured everything near it with it's warmth, including a certain group of sleepy players.

The seven remaining players had quickly drifted off to sleep as soon as their execution was finished. The previous night, a player had left the game. This player was David North, better known by the name of Solid Snake. He had played an exponential game up to that point, but of course, he wasn't able to figure out the idenity of one certain player...

The Mole.

It had to be at least 8 AM when the host sent a phone call down to each of the player's hotel rooms. They would have one hour to get ready and meet him in the lobby before 9 AM, or else there would be consequences.

"Ah!" Samus yawned as she first arrived in the lobby, stretching her arms out a bit. "That sure beat sleeping in a tent by a mile!" Toon Link soon followed in right after her. His hair and clothes were both disheveled, hinting that he had rushed in order to get to the lobby before anyone else could.

"Gee. It looks like I'm fashionably early," he said. "And I thought I would be the late one this time." The rest of the players began to show up in the lobby shortly after Toon Link's arrival. The host was waiting for them patiently at the center of the lobby. He had not said a single word to them the whole morning thus far.

**Toon Link:**_ I tried to ask Master Hand a question earlier, but he just wouldn't listen. I wonder what was on his mind._

The host seemed to avoid eye contact with the players, and would only stop to look at his watch every five seconds or so. Once all seven players were standing in the lobby, he finally broke his silence.

"Greetings!" he said, his voice booming throughout the entire room. "I hope all of you got a good night's rest." The host seemed somewhat off this morning. None of the players could tell why.

"You seem like you're in a good mood," Sonic pointed out sarcastically. The host could only chuckle, while the rest of the players smiled, knowing that the old Master Hand was back.

"I can assure you I feel fine," he replied. "There was a small dispute between the producers and I last night, and I didn't get much sleep. I can tell you all that the dispute was settled and that you all have nothing to worry about."

**Captain Falcon:**_ A dispute? I really wonder what it could have been about. That really __intrigues me._

"Let's change the subject," the host began. "For this episode we will be traveling to a rather special place. It's the same place where everyone's favorite red clothed plumber was born." Lucas stared at him, confused.

"Mario?" he asked, the confused look still displayed on his face. Master Hand nodded.

"Yes," he confirmed. "This place is very well known. I'm sure all of you have heard of it before." The host turned around to face the lobby's exit. Behind the large glass doors they could see a bus. The same bus that would most likely taking them to their next location. The host turned back.

"I think you all have an idea on what location I'm talking about," Master Hand said.

**Sonic:**_ I didn't. I mean, how was I supposed to know where Mario was born?_

The seven players were directed towards the bus stop, where the bus awaited them. Each player got on with a sense of wonder, excitement, and fear. None of them had any idea of what was to come. Save for one player, of course.

* * *

Toon Link eagerly dug his hands into a small wooden trunk that was placed conviently inside the box. Inside contained various granola bars and breakfast snakes that would hold the players off until lunch. The hyrulian swordsman pulled out at least five granola bars from the trunk and waved them up in the air, earning a laugh from a pink clothed Eskimo player.

"I have a feeling we'll be on here awhile," Toon Link said as he began to slouch in his seat. "It's too bad Snake isn't here. I know he loves long trips." Both Nana and Red, who were sitting right next to him, nodded in agreement.

"You're such a comedian," Red replied, rolling his eyes. "So. What do you guys want to discuss?" Toon Link quickly got out his bag and reached for his journal inside. He quickly opened the book and scanned through it's pages.

"Word on the street," he began, his voice calm. "Snake might have voted for me on last night's quiz." Both Red and Nana gave him suspious glares.

"Wait," Nana began. "You're saying Snake voted for you on the quiz? How could you know this?" Toon Link smiled at her smugly, as he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chin.

"You see," he started. "I overheard Snake talking to Captain Falcon last night. Shortly before the quiz began. He listed me as his top suspect." The Pokemon Trainer sighed heavily.

"You've got to be bluffing."

**Red:**_ So basically Toon Link was trying to convince us to trust him more. I already trusted him beforehand, but after this little incident I'm a little worried that I got myself into a coalition with the Mole._

"I swear!" Toon Link cried. "You've got to believe me!" Nana could only help but frown at him.

"I'm not sure if we could," she replied coldly. "Not in a game like this."

While "Team Green" continued to go on and on with their serious discussion, Captain Falcon could only stare at the three from afar. As they were seated all the way at the back of the bus, he could not hear them over the loud noises coming from the bus as it drove.

**Captain Falcon:**_ Those three are obviously in a coalition. I'm not sure what they could be planning, but I do know that they did a really poor job trying to stay hidden._

At the same time, a certain blond haired boy was sitting all by himself near the upper left corner of the bus, scanning and re-reading his notes from the previous episodes. This person was Lucas, agreed to be the game's smartest player, and also one of the most suspious players.

**Lucas:**_ I used the long bus ride as an opportunity to refresh my mind. I wanted to study my notes as much as possible, because the later stages of this game is where they become the most important._

Another player, a familar blue skinned hedgehog, was seated a few rows in back of Lucas. He was also alone. For most of the trip he would look out his window, and admire the scenery of the area they were traveling across. He could see giant fields of grass, with not a single tree in sight. Sometimes, he'd see some people walking along these grasslands. Most to all of them were either toads, goombas, or koopas, as Sonic noticed.

And finally there was Samus. She was seated in the row right ahead of Captain Falcon. Much like Sonic, she was looking outside of her window. The view of the grasslands never seemed to end, and the bounty hunter began to think how large these grasslands could possibly be. It really left her perplexed.

After a nearly three hours, the players could see that they were passing under a golden arch. On top of this arch, they could see huge rainbow colored letters hanging from above.

**Welcome To The Mushroom Kingdom**

* * *

The bus finally came to a stop just shortly after passing through the arch. They had stopped at the first town closest to the kingdom's enterance. This town came off as very colorful and warm. Friendly goombas, koopas, toads, and other species seemed to inhabit this location. There was no doubt about it. This was indeed Toad Town.

The players hurried off of the bus to take their first steps into the famous town. The host was the last person to step off, a smile on his face. The seven players were directed to a small park area of the town. As soon as they arrived, Master Hand was ready to speak.

"You might be familar with this place already," he began. "But this is Toad Town. Perhaps one of the most iconic cities in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was the birthplace of Mario Mario, the world famous plumber and also a fellow fallen player." Suddenly, two of the town's residents walked over to the group. One was a toad. The other a goomba. Both of them were wearing the same uniform, a dark green suit and top hat. As Master Hand looked over to the two mysterious people, they laughed.

"Welcome to Toad Town!" greeted the toad. The players could only smile back as he reached out his hand to them. "The name's Jimbo T. and my buddy over here is Goombob." The shorter, less jumpy greeter simply grinned as he watched him shake the hand of each player.

"Jimbo T. and Goombob are greeters and tourists for Toad Town," Master Hand explained. "Today, they will be giving an exclusive tour of the town to just two of you." The players all exchanged confused looks at one another.

**Sonic:**_ I honestly had no idea what was going on, but I had a feeling that taking the tour would be the most beneficial._

"So only two of this will be going on the tour?" Lucas asked. "But why?" The host chuckled.

"You'll see soon enough," he said. "But anyway. Who's it going to be?" The players all glanced at eachother. A decision had to be made.

"Alright," Toon Link began. "We'll decide this the old fashioned way." He paused for a few seconds, before continuing. "Raise your hand if you want to go on the tour." Five hands shot up, including Toon Link's. Samus and Captain Falcon, the only players who had not raised their hand both looked at the rest of the players with dismay.

"Like that helped," Samus said sarcastically. Toon Link glanced at her before returning his focus to the other four. "Does this tour have anything to do with our next mission?" he asked, hoping to get an answer from the host. He nodded.

"Perhaps," was his sole reply. The hyrulian swordsman closed his eyes before nodding.

"Eh, I don't care anymore," he stated. "I guess you four can decide for yourselves." The remaining four players could only give a passing glance at eachother.

"I think Lucas should go," Nana suggested, implying that she had changed her mind about wanting to go one the tour. "It seems like the kind of thing that he would really be interested in." Lucas perked up.

"Really?"

A certain Pokemon Trainer looked over to the two. He shook his head.

"And in that case," he began. "I should go with him too." Toon Link looked at his fellow teammate, a look of intriguement displayed on his face.

**Toon Link:**_ I know why Red wanted to hang out with Lucas. Spending a lot of time of him would be a great way to get to know him more. It's always a good idea to learn more about your enemies._

"So I guess that settles it," the host said. He turned towards the two tour guides, before pointing at both Lucas and Red. "These two gentlemen will be be partaking in your little tour." Jimbo T. let out a hearty laugh, while Goombob just stared at him looking completely uninterested.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jimbo T. began. "Let's get a move on. We have tons and tons to see!" Both the Pokemon Trainer and blond haired boy both sighed in union. They then proceed to follow in suit as the two tour guides left the area, leaving the host and five other players.

"So what about us?" Sonic began. "Do we just wait here until they come back?" The host simply laughed.

"No. No," Master Hand replied. "In fact, we will be doing exactly the opposite." He turned around to face a different direction, signaling the players to follow him. Without another single word, the rest of the players did just that.

* * *

About six minutes later the group had arrived at their location, which was a train station. This train station had a familar vibe with the players. The colorful and old-fashioned appearence of the train was enough to draw them in. The overall train station itself was very old-fashioned, and it had the typical Toad Town appearence. For some odd reason, as the players noticed, the train station was completely deserted.

"This place seems crowded," Captain Falcon snarked, chuckling a bit as he did so. The players all looked at the grand train before them. For some reason, they all could tell that this train would have a very important part in their mission. The host joined them soon after, ready to explain to them the rules for their next mission.

"This is the Toad Town Train Station," Master Hand began. "It is one of the many famous landmarks around Toad Town. This very train itself will be the location of your next mission." He turned his attention to a clock that was hung up on the stations stone wall. "The name of this mission is **Mole Express** and I must admit it's a rather interesting mission. You will all be boarding this train, which will take you to the other side of Toad Town where another train station awaits. Basically, all you need to do is make it to the other station in order to add the hearty amount of 50000 smash coins to the pot." The players all looked at the host, intrigued by his words.

"I can see right through you now!" Toon Link snarked. "There's no point in trying to fool us. What's the catch?" The host could only help but chuckle. A grin appeared on his face.

"You will be required to make it to the station before Red and Lucas do. You see, their tour will end at that very same station. We will all be meeting up with one another at the end. Unbeknownst to them, if the two arrive at the station before your train does, one of them will earn an exemption but no money will be awarded."

"But that dosen't really make any sense," Lucas responded. "It would make a lot more sense if we got to the station before them. I mean, a train is a lot faster than just walking." The host continued.

"Well, there's another catch," Master Hand added. "While on the train you will be asked a series of trivia questions, all of them pertaining to your fellow players. I hope you have all gotten to know each other very well at this point, because answering these personal questions will be the basis to winning this challenge."

"I hope that none of those questions are too hard," Nana admitted. "It's not like they're gonna be too personal or anything like that."

**Nana:**_ I've only become close with only a fraction of the people still in the game. I didn't know if that was honestly a good thing or a bad thing._

"For each correct answer the train will move 2 kilometers," the host explained. "But for every incorrect answer the train will not move at all for three whole minutes. I could safely say that the tour will be ending 45 minutes from now, giving you a plenty amount of time to reach the station before them. Remember, the money could only be awarded if you beat them to the station."

**Samus:**_ This really seemed like an interesting mission. I'm really liking these question based missions a lot._

Both the host and the players looked towards the train. With only about 45 minutes to go, the players would have to try their hardest if they wanted to end this mission in victory.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Episode 6 has now begun! What new adventures await our players?_

_Feel free to vote in the poll or leave a review, and of course, stay tuned for the next part. :D_

_- TGA_


	25. Race In A Train

**Episode 6: Part 2: Race In A Train**

* * *

**Lucas: **_To tell you the truth, it's been a while since I last rode a bike. Maybe three or four years at the most. I just wanted to be able to ride the bike well enough, and hopefully not crash into a tree or something like that._

**Red: **_I had no clue to what was going on at the time. A tour? What about the mission we were supposed to take part in?_

The first part of the Toad Town grand tour was, as described by Jimbo T., a gentle bike ride around town square. Unfortunately, this description would be proven to be inaccurate.

"Why are there so many people in town today?" asked Lucas as he struggled to keep up with Red and their two tour guides. Jimbo T. simply shrugged.

"It's always busy here in Toad Town," he explained. "A lot of these people are travelers from far away lands, just like you to are. Toad Town is a famous tourist attraction, so you would obviously expect it to be busy all the time." He then flashed a big, yet forced, smile. Goombob gave him a disapproving glance.

"I always wanted to come here but could never really afford to do so," Red said. "But now that this show has given me the opportunity to do so, I feel pretty darn good about it." He made a quick turn just to avoid a young toad child who had wandered into the street. The streets were a little too crowded for a bike ride.

Jimbo T. began to notice Lucas trailing behind them as he continued to struggle maintaining his pace. He let out a loud hysterical laugh, which almost caused the boy to completely loose his balance.

"I see you're having some trouble there," Jimbo T. said with a hearty laugh. "You better try to keep up if you ever want to see the rest of the sights!" Lucas stared at him as a sweat drop raced down his forehead.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Shortly after arriving at the station, the players made themselves comfortable inside of the grand train. The interior inside was rather simplistic, and not as fancy as some of the players had expected it to be. The players all settled down with one another inside of the train's third cart. Master Hand met up with them almost immediately afterwards.

"We are now aboard Toad Town Train M. Rather fitting isn't it?" the host began with a chuckle. For some reason, he could not get a laugh or two out from the players. After an awkward pause, he snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, what appeared to be some kind of roulette on a stand plopped onto the floor. On this roulette, each of the player's names were neatly written onto each of the five "pie pieces". The host took out a neat light green envelope and began to show it off to the players.

"This train ride will span out to 12 kilometers," the host explained. "Which means that six of these questions must be answered correctly in order for us to reach the end."

"12 kilometers?" Nana repeated with uncertainty. "Are you sure it's possible to get there in 45 minutes or less?" Master Hand chuckled.

"This train runs at the speed of 10 miles per hour," he explained. "I can assure you that we'll have plenty of time." He took a brief pause before continuing. "Now then. Allow me to explain the rules." He turned his attention to the roulette. "Before I select a question from this envelope, I will spin this roulette once. Whoever's name the roulette lands on will have the honor of answering the question. The questions will start out easy before progressively becoming harder. A correct answer will move train up 2 kilometers while an incorrect answer will force us at the same spot for three minutes before another chance to move up is given. Additionally, only the player selected is allowed to answer their question. If anyone helps that player or answers it themself, the question will be counted as wrong. Do I make myself clear?"

The five players remained silent. The host slowly nodded his head as he proceeded to spin the roulette.

"I wish you all the best of luck. Remember, these questions all relate to your fellow players. Both executed and non-executed."

The roulette began to spin. Each player eyed it as it's arrow gradually and gradually got slower. After a few seconds, the arrow finally landed. The player of which the arrow had picked to answer the first question of the mission gave a startled look."

"It looks like you're up Sonic," Master Hand told the disgruntled blue hedgehog who could only sigh at his misfortune. He dug into the bright green envelope to pick out a rather large flash card. He held it up high, it's back faced away from the players.

"Well, here it goes," Sonic said, taking a deep breathe afterwards. The host began to speak.

"This player held their first sword at the age of 8. Who are they?" The host finished reading the first question, leaving a puzzled blue hedgehog to shake his head.

"I'm going to guess Toon Link for that one," he quickly replied. "I'm pretty sure it's him." The hyrulian boy gave him a death glare.

"Oh I'm sorry!" the host responded. "But that is incorrect. The correct answer was Ike." Three pairs of eyes quickly darted their way towards Sonic, who now held his head down low.

**Sonic: **_I thought on a whim that it was Toon Link, since he's the only swordsman still around. I completely forgot that Master Hand had mentioned executed players as well. God I feel like such an idiot._

"It looks like we'll be sitting here for three minutes, unfortunately," the host added. "You can use this precious time to converse with your fellow players for a bit. Maybe you can learn something about them that may help you later on in this mission." All five players slouched down into their seats. They now had three minutes less to get to the end, and a new feeling of failure filled their heads.

"Just to let you know," Toon Link began, turning his attention to the blue blur. "I don't blame you for any of this." Sonic couldn't help but raise a brow.

**Toon Link: **_Now normally, I would be pretty darn pissed at Sonic for his little mistake. However, it was totally understandable to pick me over Ike. On the contray, if he answered someone like King Dedede, that would be a different story._

A silent three minutes quickly flew by. The players gave their fullest attention as Master Hand began to spin the roulette for a second time.

"Let's see how you all do this time," the host began. The roulette began to spin. Each player kept their eyes glued to the spinning device. It eventually stopped, this time landing on the name of an eager racecar driver.

"Oh crap," Captain Falcon mumbled as a small forced grin appeared on his face. Master Hand quickly pulled out the second question card from the light green envelope and began to read aloud.

"He plumbs for a living, but is also sometimes known as a hero around the Mushroom Kingdom. Who are they?" Captain Falcon gave a dumbfounded look at the host, completely unsure if he was being serious or not.

"It's Mario, isn't it?" he answered. The host grinned before turning away from the players, signaling the conductor to start up the train. All five players took a simultaneous sigh of relief as the train began to move away from the station.

Their journey had only begun.

* * *

After a long and confusing bike ride through crowded Toad Town Square, the two players and their tour guides decided to take a break. The four were now located in Toad Town Community Park, where Red and Lucas were both sitting on a park bench. Jimbo T. handed both of them a small glass of lemonade, a wide grin appearing on his face as he did so.

"You two must be tired out," Jimbo T. commented. Lucas took several deep sighs.

"I think _tired out _would be an understatement right now," he joked, letting out another deep breathe afterwards. Jimbo T. laughed at this comment, while Goombob just stared at him with no emotion on his face.

"We'll take a five minute rest in this beautiful park," Jimbo T. began. "And then we'll move onto the second leg of our grand tour, and I can assure you that you won't have to ride any bikes at all for the rest of this tour. Ha Ha Ha!"

**Lucas: **_Throughout the entire tour I couldn't help but think about the mission that we were supposed to be in. It didn't take me until the end of that tour to realize that the tour WAS a part of the mission._

**Red: **_Jimbo T. seemed like a nice guy. A little eccentric, but still a pretty cool guy. I can't really say the same for Goombob, though._

* * *

After a ride that had only taken a few minutes, the Mole Express came to a complete halt. Each of the player's attentions were now drawn back towards the host, who was standing right next to the roulette with the green envelope in hand. Master Hand cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"You still need to answer five more questions correctly before we can get to the end," he reminded them. "So it's very important for you to answer these following questions correctly. We don't want to loose any time." The host turned to the roulette before starting it up. It only took a matter of seconds for the roulette to stop. This time, it had landed on the game's resident bounty hunter.

"And it just had to be me," Samus said with a chuckle. Master Hand returned the chuckle as a reached into the green envelope to pick out another question card. He held it up, although the players could only see the blank back side of it.

"He worked with CIA Unit FOXHOUND and participated in the infamous _Shadow Moses Inncident_. Who are they?"

**Samus: **_I was surpised to see how easy these questions were. They actually weren't as personal as I was expecting them to be, and that's a good thing. Seriously. I wouldn't want anyone, especially the Mole, to know anything super important about me. _

"Snake?" Samus answered. Master Hand simply smiled before turning around to give another signal for them to move the train. A few seconds later, the train began to move once more.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Captain Falcon cheered as he threw his fist in the air. Nana and Sonic laughed at this, while the two other players gave him a confused stare.

"I wouldn't get too enthusiastic just yet," Samus said. "We're already three minutes behind, and we might loose even more time if we answer any more questions wrong." Sonic nodded.

"She's right," he replied. "I think we should save the celebrations until after we're done with this mission. It's just because you never know. There's still that ugly possibility that we just might fail." Nana, Captain Falcon, Samus and Toon Link nodded in agreement.

"Which is why we make sure we don't fail. Right?" Toon Link added.

**Toon Link: **_From now until the very end I intend to be a team player. I know that this game is intended to be a solo mission, but I realized not too long ago that relying on your opponents is the only way to survive._

"Thinking about failing will only increase our chances of failing," Nana said. "Which is why we should remain optimistic all the time." All five players nodded in union once more.

Before they knew it, the train had already made it to it's 2 km limit. The train came to a complete stop while Master Hand prepared the next question. About a minute later, he was ready to spin the roulette.

"Who will be our next victim?" the host said, laughing to himself. He spun the roulette. A few seconds later, the arrow had landed on the next somewhat unlucky player.

"And I had a feeling it would be me," Nana said, smiling. Master Hand quickly pulled out a question card from the green envelope. The second he did, he began to read it out loud to the players.

"He recieved his first Pokemon at the age 10, and has been a trainer ever since. Who are they?" the host read. Nana raised a brow.

"Don't you think that's a little too easy?" she asked. "It has to be Red." Sonic gave her an odd look as Master Hand signaled the conductor to keep moving.

"Why wasn't my question this easy?" Sonic couldn't help but ask. Toon Link shrugged.

"Luck, maybe," was his response. "Maybe you'll get lucky next time." The blue hedgehog groaned.

"I just hope I will. I'll have to see it for myself sooner or later," he responded. "But I'm just glad that we're back on track now."

The train began to move once more. Only three more questions had to be answered correctly for them to reach the end. However, this was still only the beginning, and anything could still happen.

* * *

Toadsworth Museum of Art and Sciene was the next stop of the Toad Town Grand Tour. Jimbo T. had promised a full tour around the museum before moving onto their next location. At the moment, the four were situated in the museum's gigantic aquarium. Lucas, who seemed to be enjoying the trip more than Red was, was examining a tank full of a variety of different fish. Red, on the other hand, was checking out a nearby souvenir penny machine.

"Remember!" Jimbo T. called out to the two players from a distance. "You only got about a minute left in here before we move on to the next exibit." Lucas turned towards him and nodded, while Red simply seemed to ignore him.

**Red: **_The one thing I liked about this mission was...the fact that it wasn't really a mission. It was a brief moment of relaxation in this game, and I tried to make the most out of it._

* * *

"Who's ready for the next one?" Master Hand called out to the players the very second the train stopped. The five remained silent as the host prepared the fifth question. Without saying another word, the he spun the roulette. After a brief moment, it stopped. Judging by the look on his face, the selected player was not happy.

"Me again?" Sonic asked. Master Hand simply nodded before pulling out the next question. The blue hedgehog let out a sigh as Master Hand began to read his second question aloud.

"True or False? Lucas hails from the town of Onnet." Sonic shrugged as he glanced over to his fellow teammates. "It's not so bad," the host told him. "You have a 50/50 chance of answering correctly. There's a chance you might answer correctly without even knowing the right answer." Sonic thought for a brief moment.

"I hope you guys won't hate me if I wind up answering this wrong," he began. "But I think I'll go with True, because I remember that Lucas did mention something about Onnet before." A frown appeared on Master Hands face as he shook his head.

"I am sorry but that is incorrect," the host said. "Which means we'll have to sit here for three whole minutes before we can continue. Oh well!" Sonic was met with four different gazes belonging to four rather dissapointed players.

**Sonic: **_I made a memo to myself that I would try to get to know some of these people better after that mission was over. I hate to admit it but I was kind of...embarrassed back there._

"Like I said," Sonic started, trying to hide his shame. "Lucas did mention something about Onnet before." Not a single player answered him back.

**Nana: **_It was kind of rude to give Sonic the cold shoulder. I mean, we all make mistakes. I don't think it was his fault in the slightest._

"Three minutes ain't that all bad," Nana chimed in, in an attempt to raise everyone's hopes up. "If we answer these next two questions right I'm sure we'll make it in time."

"I guess she has a point," Captain Falcon added. "Which is why it would be great if we answered the rest of these questions correctly." Toon Link looked at him.

"Yeah, it would be great," he began. "But I think I'll hold my breathe for now. I have an awful feeling someone's gonna screw us over." Sonic yawned as a sloutched down into his seat.

"I have to agree with you there Toony," he responded. "If the Mole is somewhere on this train, there will be sabotage." Toon Link nodded, leaning forward into his own seat.

"And I'll make sure to be the first one to catch them in the act," he repiled with certainty.

**Captain Falcon: **_There's something about Toon Link that kind of rubs me the wrong way. He seems like the Mole at one moment, and can seem like a completely genuine player at the next. It's something I can not wrap my head around._

"AND we move on to our next question," the host chimed in. Three whole minutes had just flown by, and the none of the players even felt it. The host turned to face the roulette. After taking a few second pause, he began to spin the wheel. Before everyone knew it, the arrow had stopped.

"Finally!" Toon Link exclaimed, upon being chosen. "I've been waiting for like, forever." He pumped his fist in the air, much like how Captain Falcon did it earlier. Nana could only smile in amusement.

"I have faith in you, Toon Link," Master Hand responded jokingly. He proceeded to remove a question card from the green envelope. He took a deep pause before reading it to the players.

"True or False. King Dedede is not only a king, but he also works part-time as a construction worker." Toon Link's expression quickly changed. He looked startled, almost afraid even. Sonic, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Nana all looked at him as they waiting for a response.

"Eh...that's a hard one," Toon Link said, shaking his head. "But it wouldn't hurt to take a wild guess. I'll go with True."

Four players simultaneously face-palmed as Master Hand shook his head. Toon Link looked at them in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me..." he said, before face-palming himself. The host approached the hyrulian swordsman and, almost mockingly, gave him a pat on the back.

"Well at least you tried," he told him. "But sadly we'll have to stick around here for another three minutes." Toon Link turned back towards his fellow players. Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Samus were glaring at him, while Nana simply frowned.

"Hey!" he cried. "Can you stop doing that? You guys are making me feel like a terrible person!"

"Now you know how I felt," Sonic responded. The hyrulian boy hung his head down low as he sloutched down into his seat, and faced himself away from everyone else.

**Captain Falcon: **_Toon Link seemed pretty upset after answering that question wrong. Come to think of it, I think he cried for a bit, if I recall correctly. _

**Samus: **_It was pretty funny when Toon Link almost had a mental breakdown. I just wish I could have gotten it on tape._

**Toon Link: **_I swear to Arceus that I wasn't upset about getting it wrong. I was just a little...frustrated...or something like that._

* * *

The next stop of the museum part of the tour was the Art Gallery. Jimbo T. and Goombob led the pair through the Art Gallery's many halls. Hung up on the walls of each of these halls were many paintings. Paintings that Lucas nor Red had ever seen in their life.

"This is House on the Hill, by Salvador Tradi," Jimbo T. said as he pointed to one painting on the wall. "It took him nearly five years just to paint this one work of art. Isn't that interesting?" Both Red, and Lucas nodded, while Red pretended to look interested. Jimbo T. made his way to another painting and pointed at it.

"This here is one of my most favorite works of art," Jimbo T. stated. "It's called Goomba's Revenge." This painting was a rather abstract picture of an angry Goomba stomping on several tinier Marios. "It was painted by Luis Lopez a few years ago." The tour guide then walked his way to another side of the hall. "And this here would be Dream of a Thousand Swans by Toby Marblu, another one of my favorites. You can really see some of the details Marblu put in this amazing work of art..."

**Red: **_I wasn't really much of a fan of the museum part of the trip, but I have to admit. Some of that stuff was interesting._

* * *

Three minutes quickly flew by. Master Hand got up from his seat and stood next to the roulette. He exchanged looks with each of the five players before beginning to speak.

"It's time for the next question," he reminded the players. "Maybe this time you'll be able to make this train go." The players simply stared at him as he began to spin the wheel. After a short time, the wheel stopped, picking the next player to answer the next question.

"And it's me again!" Nana exclaimed with a warm smile. Master Hand reached into his green envelope of wonder to select the mission's seventh question. At this point, only three of those were answered correctly.

"True or False. Zelda is 18 years old." With the question given, Nana only had a little amount of time to give her answer. The four other players looked at her as she began to think.

"I remember that she mentioned that she was 19 once," Nana began. "So I'll have to go with False as my answer." The host took a brief pause, a pause that seemed nerve wrecking for the players. Afterwards, Master Hand nodded and turned around to give his signal.

Nana smiled to herself as the rest of the players celebrated. The train began to move once more, and was now one step closer to the finish line.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Phew! Sorry for the four month hiatus, but I've been busy lately and couldn't really find the time to work on this. But now another chapter is finished so, cool?_

_Coming up next: the Mole Express mission reaches it's conclusion. Will the train beat Lucas and Red? Also, the second mission of Episode 6 begins. I can't say much about it right now, but let's just say a mule, a parachute, and a whipped cream pie are involved. ;P_

_Until next time._

_- TheGreatAvenger_


	26. Fun For The Whole Family

**Episode 6: Part 3: Fun For The Whole Family**

* * *

**Captain Falcon: **_Looking back, I think it was a little sad that we weren't answering ALL of these questions correctly. I thought most of them were fairly easy. Not sure if I can say the same for the other players._

**Samus: **_I'm very glad that we still have Nana with us. She's been a huge help for us since the very beginning. Definitely one of the most competent players in this game. However, I can't shrug off the feeling she knows more than she's letting on._

The train came to a complete hault. The players sighed in union, knowing that they would have to answer the next question correctly in order to proceed forward. Master Hand brought forth the roulette once more.

"This question is a little different," the host explained. "I'm going to list four objects from a player's bag, and it will be your job to determine who they belong to." His attention turns to the roulette, and without another word he begins to spin it. After a few seconds, it stops. The player chosen to answer the next question jumps in his seat.

"Nice!" Toon Link exclaimed. "Time to redeem myself!" Samus chuckles in response.

"This cannot end well," she responds. Toon Link ignores her as Master Hand pulls out the next question from a green envelope. The host clears his throught.

"Are you ready for your question, Toon Link?" The hyrulian swordsman nodded his head.

"My body is ready." Master Hand presented the question to the players, with Toon Link getting the best view.

"Shoes. Hair gel. Deodorant. MP3 Player," the host read. "Who's bag do you believe these items were found in." Toon Link stared at him.

**Toon Link: **_The question sounded a lot harder in my head. Those were some pretty basic items. They could have belonged to anyone._

"Do you know who it is?" the host asked him. Toon Link shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to guess again. Please don't get too upset if I get this one wrong." Most of the players, apart from Nana, rolled their eyes. "I'm gonna guess Captain Falcon for this one." The players sat there in silence as they waited for Master Hand to confirm or deny Toon Link's answer. Finally, the host shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he begins. "But that is incorrect. It looks like we'll be sitting here another three minutes. Who wants to sing some travel songs while we wait?"

**Nana: **_I found it really hard to contain my laughter. I'm not the kind of person to laugh at other's expenses, but I was so closed to making this one an exception. Hehe._

**Sonic: **_ Oh Toony. What are we ever going to do with you?_

* * *

"Here is a fossil of one of the more well known dinosaurs, the Stegosaurus." The four were now in the museum's dinosaur exhibit, where Jimbo T. was giving the rundown on every single dinosaur fossil present. Much like before, Lucas seemed to be very interested. Red, on the other hand, was not.

"I should really come here again when I get the chance," Lucas said with satisfaction. Red looked at him before raising a brow.

**Red: **_ I could never really understand how you could find that kind of stuff to be interesting. I was more worried about the others, and what they were doing while Lucas and I were on that tour._

"The Stegosaurus' spikes and plates are believed to have been used for defense, although this is still speculation. The Stegosarus was a herbivore, so it's diet mainly consisted of low-lying bushes and shrubs, and..."

As Jimbo T. continued to talk and talk, Red walked away and sat on a nearby bench, where he would wait until his tour guide was finished.

* * *

"Flute. Night Gown. Hair Beads. Music Box." The host was finished reading the next question to Sonic. The blue hedgehog thought it over before answering.

"It's Samus." The bounty hunter preset in the train car did not seem happy. Master Hand laughed at his defeat.

"I'm so sorry," he began. "But that's another wrong answer. We cannot move forward." The players were clearly disappointed.

"It looks like I was wrong again," Sonic said, looking down at the ground.

**Sonic: **_That was my third wrong answer. I have to admit. I suck at this kind of stuff._

The players had to wait for another three minutes. Another three minutes that felt longer than just three minutes.

* * *

The tour had finally left the museum, and into the final leg. The four were now walking down a long pathway surrounded by trees. This pathway would lead the two to the very end of the tour.

"The Toadstool Family Road was first built in 1946 to serve as a pathway connecting Toad Town to Mushroom Castle," Jimbo T. began. "This very road also connects to other locations in the Mushroom Kingdom, which include, but are not limited to, Koopa Beach, and Rock Rock Mountain." The four came across a fork in the road, with both paths looking very similar.

"Which path are we takin'?" Goombob asked, his voice cranky and tired. The other tour guide turned his attention to Red and Lucas.

"I'll allow these two gentlemen to decide," he replied. "I must warn you, though. One path will bring us to the end of the tour much quicker than the other. Of course, you'd probably want to choose the longer path, since you're having such a great time." Both players shrugged in union.

"I think we should just call it a day," Red replied tiredly. "No offense, but I think I'm a little too pooped out to go any further." Jimbo T. shook his head in response.

"Well, I'm not allowed to tell you which path is which," he responds. "But trust me. You want to choose the longer path."

"How are we supposed to choose if we don't know where each path leads?" Lucas asked, slightly confused with the situation. Jimbo T. threw his hands in the air, his ecstatic expression non-changing.

"I dunno," he answered. "It's all a guessing game. Just choose left or right. " Behind him, Goombob took a deep breath. His eyes were full of anguish.

"I hate my job," he uttered under his breath.

**Lucas: **_I had the oddest feeling that the path we took would have some impact on the "mission" we were taking part in. It was Jimbo T.'s explanation that cemented this._

"Let's go take the right path," Red suggested. Jimbo T. smiled as the four turned to face the right path.

"The right path it is, then!" the tour guide exclaims. "Let us continue our tour, shall we?"

With that, the four began to walk down the right path.

* * *

"Are the three minutes over yet?" Toon Link whined as he sat in his seat. The host chuckled as he turned towards the roulette.

"In fact, it is," Master Hand answered. He began to spin the roulette for the tenth time. The players were slightly relieved when Captain Falcon's name was selected.

"I think I've got this," the selected player said. The host took out another green envelope, before removing the question card from it.

"Hard Cover Novel. T-shirt. Contact Lenses. Eye Drops," the host read aloud. It didn't take long for Captain Falcon to come up with an answer.

"It's gotta be Lucas," he answered. "And that's my final answer." The five players sat in complete silence, waiting for the host to say something. Before long, the train began to move again. The spirits of the players were uplifted as the train moved closer to the goal.

**Captain Falcon: **_I'm glad I was the one who answered that question, and correctly too. If it were Lucas or Sonic, they would have probably went with Snake._

**Sonic: **_Captain Falcon and Nana are our saving grace. They answered all of their questions correctly up to this point, while Toon Link decided to be an idiot for today. And me? Well, uh... Forget everything I said._

After a short time, the train came to another hault. The players were only one more correct answer away from reaching the goal. Master Hand began to spin the roulette the very second the train stopped moving. It stopped on Nana.

"Before I begin, let me tell you that the question type has once again changed," the host began. "I will now read an excerpt from a player confessional and it will be your job to tell me who's confessional it belongs to." Nana nodded as Master Hand began to read the question.

"I was really happy that we were able to contribute at least a little amount of smash coins to the pot. The feeling of accomplishment felt great." As soon as the host finished, Nana gave him a puzzled look.

"Hm this is a toughie," she said. "I might need some time to think."

"Well I don't really think there's enough time to think anymore," Toon Link responded. "Red and Lucas could already be at the goal as we speak." The eskimo girl smiled.

"Alright then," she responded. "I'll just have to go with my gut feeling. I'm going with Lucas." Master Hand shook his head.

"That is incorrect," he said bluntly. Nana's smile quickly turned into a frown.

**Nana: **_Oh well. We all make mistakes. I might have been able to answered it right if I had more time to think. But Toon Link was right. There was no more time to think._

"So does this mean we'll be sitting here another three minutes?" Sonic asked. "What a bummer." Hoping to break the awkward silence, Samus decided to stirr up a conversation.

"Do Red and Lucas know about this mission?" she asked the host. He shook his head in response.

"They don't have the slightest clue," he replied. "To them, it's just a normal tour. Nothing out of the ordinary." Toon Link folded his arms.

"I should have went on the tour," he said. "It's gotta be a lot more fun than sitting on a hot sweaty train having to answer these difficult questions.

**Toon Link: **_Maybe I was exaggerating the whole "difficult questions" thing. They weren't THAT difficult. Haha. No seriously. Looking back, I could have gotten most of these right if I got to know everyone a little better._

"I think you've all been wasting this extra time," the host spoke. "You could have used the time to get to know each other more. You know, to help you with these questions." The players looked at the host dumbfoundedly.

"Gee thanks," Sonic replied. "If only you had told us that fifteen minutes earlier."

* * *

The tour continued as the four walked down the Toadstool Family Road. It became very clear that the two had chosen the longer path. To both players, the road seemed endless. The forest surroundings did not seem to change at all.

"Are we close?" Red asked as he clutched onto one of his legs. "My leg's getting pretty sore." The tour guide chuckled.

"We're almost there," he answered. "Until we get there, you should try to take in your surroundings." He turned his head to face the trees. "Isn't it a beautiful day today? You guys picked a great day to come here."

"Everyday is a beautiful day to you, Jimmy," Goombob groaned. Jimbo T. chuckled once more.

"I guess you can say that's true," he replied, while still chuckling. "I try to see the beauty in everything. You just have to look really deep in order to see it." As Jimbo T. went off into another topic, both Red and Lucas started to think about the other players.

**Lucas: **_I was a little antsy to finish the tour. It's not that I wasn't enjoying it, but it's because I really wanted to know what was up with the others._

**Red: **_This was probably the least exciting mission this game had to offer so far. I can't even hardly call it a mission. Hopefully they'll be more action in the next one._

From a distance, the pair could see a large clearing. In the center of that clearing, they could see a statue of what appeared to be Princess Peach.

* * *

"And it looks like Sonic has the next question. Again." The blue hedgehog slouched into his seat.

"Me again?" he asked. "I think this is like my fourth question or something."

"I think you're just lucky. That's all," the host responded with a laugh. He pulled out a green envelope and proceeded to open it. "Remember, one more correct answer will lead us to the finish line. I hope you're ready." Sonic nodded confidently as Master Hand read the question.

"You know that strange feeling that someone is watching you? Well, I got that feeling today. Sixty two times to be exact. Who do you believe is the person who said this." Taking Toon Link's advice into account, he decided to come up with his answer quickly.

"I'm not 100% sure about this," he began. "But I'm guessing Samus was the one who said this." For about the second time that day, Samus gave Sonic a death glare. "I'm guessing I got that one wrong."

"You're right," Master Hand replied, raising the blue hedgehog's hopes up. "About the not getting the question right thing, of course." And just like that, his hopes came crashing down.

**Sonic: **_I was selected FOUR times today, and guess what? I got EVERY single one of them wrong. It's offical. I'm the worst legit player in this game. I think the Mole can learn a lot from me._

**Toon Link: **_I'm not sure if Sonic got all those questions wrong on purpose, or that he's simply not familiar with everyone in the game. For now, I'd have to stick with my first choice._

"And so the plot thickens," the host said, interrupting the silence. "You'll have another opportunity to answer a question in three minutes. I'm hoping that question will be your last."

* * *

The four reached the clearing with the Peach statue at the center. Both players stared at the statue with awe.

"This statue is huge!" Lucas exclaimed. "I wonder how long it took for them to build it." Jimbo T. laughed.

"It was chiseled not too long ago," the tour guide explained. "Believe it or not, it was actually a birthday present for the Princess when she first turned 25 last year." Red looked at the path behind the statue. That path also seemed to be surrounded by wilderness.

"Is this the last stop of our tour?" he asked. Jimbo T. shook his head.

"Not yet," he replied. "The path up ahead will take us to the end of your tour. It's kinda sad, isn't it?" Neither Red or Lucas answered back. After about a minute, Jimbo T. pointed towards the path.

"It looks like we should get going," he said. "Your friends might already be waiting."

* * *

After another three minutes had passed, the host was able to spin the roulette once more. The players hoped that this would be the final spin. The roulette landed on it's next victim. Samus forced a smile.

"It looks like I got picked," she said. "Let's hope I get this right." Master Hand pulled out a question card from a green envelope. He began to read the question aloud.

"I'm really starting to think that I have underestimated Sonic. Initially I saw him as the useless player who would typically be eliminated in the first stages of the game, but by what he did for us in the previous mission, I think he really has potential." Samus sighed as she thought about her answer.

"No pressure Samus," Sonic told her. "Don't do the same thing Nana and I did." The bounty hunter looked at Master Hand, who was looking right at her.

"I think I might have to guess for this one too," she said. "I'm going to say it's Lucas."

Silence. All five players turned toward Master Hand, waiting for his response. After what seemed like forever, Master Hand turned to signal the conducter. Shocked expressions appeared on the faces of all the players present in the train car.

"W-wait how did you?" Sonic managed to say. Samus smiled before shrugging.

"I think you can call it a lucky guess," she replied. "So, go me."

**Nana: **_We were all glad when Samus answered the final question. However, the mission was still not over. We wouldn't have found out if we won or not until we reached the station._

The train began to make it's final trip. Soon, the outcome of the mission would be revealed.

* * *

As soon as the train stopped in West Toad Town Train Station, the five players hurriedly got off the bus. The train station was filled with people, and it would be difficult to spot Red and Lucas if they had beaten them there. The five decided to look outside.

Outside the station, it was just as crowded. The players navigated through the crowd to reach the far end of the enterance. From a distance, they could see four familar figures sitting on park bench. As they got closer, it became clear that two of those figures were none other than Lucas and Red.

Their mission was a failure.

**Captain Falcon: **_As soon as we saw Lucas and Red waiting for us, all hope was lost._

**Sonic: **_I was kind of expecting us to lose. We were getting most of the questions wrong, and the constant three minute delays were slowing us down by a whole lot._

**Nana: **_I was upset that we didn't earn any money, but look at the bright side. We all got to learn more about each other today. Hehe._

"Hey," Red plainly said as the five players approached them. Jimbo T. and Goombob quietly walked away as Master Hand reached the group. The group was reunited at last.

"We've been waiting here for about ten minutes. Jimbo T. told us everything as soon as we got here."

"Well that's too bad," Toon Link said with a chuckle. "I kinda wanted to explain it you myself." Master Hand looked at him, before turning his attention to the whole group.

"As you probably know, Mole Express is now considered a failure. Your pot total remains the same as it was before. I'm sorry."

**TEAM POT: 185000 SMASH COINS**

**Lucas: **_And so it was another lost mission. All thanks to the Mole, perhaps._

**Red: **_We went from earning the full ammount in the last mission, to earning absolutely in this mission. This game is so unpredictable._

"There is an up side to this," the host reminded them. "Because Lucas and Red made it here before us, one of them will earn an exemption to the next round." The ears of both players perked up.

"Only one of us?" Red asked. Master Hand nodded.

"Yep. I'll let you two talk amongst yourselves to decide who gets the exemption," he replied. The two players turned to face each other.

"I say we do this the old fashioned way," Red told him as a smirk appeared on his face. He clutched his hand into a fist position.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Lucas grinned as he clutched his own hand into a fist.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors says SHOOT!"

The rest of the players crowded around the two to see the result. Red had his hand in the rock position, while Lucas had his own in the paper position.

"It looks like I win," Lucas said, laughing to himself.

"I accept defeat," Red quickly replied. "Congrats. You've earned it, buddy." The host chuckled as he took out an exemption card from his coat pocket, and presented it to Lucas. At the same time, a certain hyrulian swordsman could only shake his head in disgust.

**Lucas: **_ A lot was going through my head. It went along the lines of: An exemption? WOW! Npw I don't have to worry about being executed tonight. _

The Mole Express mission had ended. While no money was awarded, it encouraged the players to try much harder in the next mission. After all, the day was far from over.

* * *

**Captain Falcon: **_I noticed Sonic answered four questions incorrectly, the most out of any of us. I think my suspicions of him have gotten stronger today._

**Samus: **_Okay. Now I am mad. We better do much better in the next mission, or somebody is gonna get hurt._

**Toon Link: **_Red was an idiot back there. Rock, Paper, Scissors. Really? Dosen't he realize that exemption is vital to our coalition?_

**Red: **_I didn't really care about that exemption, to be honest. I wanted to get to the next round fair and square, and not rely on some magical ticket to do it for me. Man, my views really have changed since the first episode, where I practically was begging for an exemption._

**Nana: **_I'm really eager to learn about the first details of our next mission. I have a good feeling about this!_

**Sonic: **_It's too embarrassing to do a confessional right now. I'm still kinda mad at myself for getting all those questions wrong. I've gotta do something to make myself seem useful again. _

**Lucas: **_Like I said before, I'm glad that I got the exemption. It guarantees me another full episode to learn more about the Mole._

Sonic threw his bag on the floor of his hotel room before lying down on one of the beds. The players were taken to Shroom Inn to settle down and relax, and six of the players would be spending the night there. Captain Falcon, Sonic's roommate for the day, rolled his eyes at him.

"Are you tired already?" he asked, laughing for a bit. Sonic reluctant to respond back.

"A little," he whispered. "I can't believe how stupid I was back there. I mean, four questions. FOUR QUESTIONS!" Captain Falcon laughed again as he sat down on his own bed.

"Well, it was kind of stupid of you," Captain Falcon said from across the room."But hey, everyone makes mistakes. I've seen what you can do, Sonic. You're not such a bad player after all. Not in the slightest."

**Captain Falcon: **_Part of that was actually true. Sonic has done some good in this game. I heard he did exceptionally well during the Scavenger Hunt mission. Of course, it isn't enough to get rid of any suspicion towards him._

Sonic did not reply back. The other player present in the room assumed that he had fallen asleep.

Across the hall, three players were discussing about a very important subject. Toon Link, Red, and Nana all sat on the floor as they talked about the events that took place earlier. Toon Link, for some reason, seemed slightly agitated.

"You made a pretty dumb move back there," he scolded the Pokemon Trainer. "If you had taken that exemption like a smart boy we'd have one less person to worry about being executed." Red twiddled his thumbs as he looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Red managed to say. "But what's done is done. Don't worry, I'll try not to get executed tonight." Toon Link nodded in response.

"Alright," he replied. "We'll see about that." He turned towards Nana, who was reading an excerpt from her own journal to herself. Intrigued, Toon Link glanced over to the page she was reading over.

_The first mission for today was a rather interesting one. Stuff of interest: Sonic answered all four of his questions incorrectly. Can't really say anything about Lucas, since he was not present on the train ride with us. Still have a feeling it's him. _

"You just wrote that?" Toon Link asked her. The eskimo girl nodded.

"Yup," she replied enthusiastically. She turned to the Pokemon Trainer present in the room. "Red, you were with Lucas the entire time. Did you notice anything fishy about him?" Red shrugged.

"Nothing really, now that I think about it," he responded. "I can tell he was into the tour more than I was. I found myself wandering from the pack from time to time." Toon Link placed his hand on his chin.

"He might have found that suspious," he said. "But I think that's a good thing."

**Toon Link: **_I thought of a strategy two days ago that could help us. We could trick the other players into believing one of us is the Mole, and get them executed. It would probably guarantee us all spots in the Final Four, if we play our cards right._

"So you want other players to become suspious about us?" Red asked, confused about Toon Link's motive. The hyrulian swordsman grinned devilishly.

"Bingo."

* * *

Samus and Lucas were alone in their own seperate rooms. Both players were writting down in their journals, jotting down crucial details about the previous mission.

**Lucas: **_It was so hard to write anything down. I wasn't even present during the main mission. I shouldn't really sweat it though, since I have an exemption now._

In Samus' case, she had plenty to write down.

**Samus: **_While Sonic's sabotage was more obvious, I think Toon Link might have also had a hand in it. I mean, he told us that we shouldn't even think about our own answers before saying them out loud. That was terrible advice._

Satisfied with what she had written, she closed her journal.

* * *

The players waited outside the Shroom Inn where yet another bus would be taking them to the location of their next mission. Of course, the players would return to the Shroom Inn after the episode's conclusion. The players were instructed to take their bags with them, because one player would not be coming back.

The bus soon came, and the players hurriedly got on it. They immediately recognized it as the bus that had brought them to Toad Town. Before the bus could start, Master Hand had an important announcement to give.

"In about twenty minutes we will be at the location where Mission 2 of Episode 6 will take place," he began. "You might be surprised to where that location is." The players remained silent as Master Hand turned back around. He did not say anymore.

The bus ride was a little longer than twenty minutes. They wound up hitting traffic, much to the chargin of several of the players. As the ride got longer, most started to notice that the scenery was starting to change. Outside the windows of the bus, only large open grass fields could be seen. Finally, from a distance the players could see a large object sticking out of the meadow. As the bus grew closer, it became much more clear to what it was.

It was a ferris wheel.

**Toon Link: **_When I first saw that ferris wheel, I was like "HELL YEAH!" Seriously, any mission taking place in an amusement park is bound to be loads of fun!_

"Is that Yoshi Park up ahead?" Samus asked as the bus grew even closer. The host nodded.

"Yoshi Park was first built in 1974 to serve as a place where Mushroom Castle staff members could spend their vacation time. Today, it is open to the entire population." Nana looked ahead at the park in awe.

"I keep hearing about this place but I've never gotten the chance to actually go," she said. "It looks that's all going to change today. Haha." Before any of the players knew it, the bus had arrived at Yoshi Park's parking lot.

"Ah!" Toon Link exclaimed as he first stepped off the bus. "Can you smell that? Don't you just love that amusement park smell?" Sonic took a whiff of the air around them. It smelled of candy and fatty foods.

"I've heard this place has the best chili dogs," he said with a laugh. Master Hand raised a brow at him.

"Maybe you can try one AFTER you finish your mission," he reminded him. The blue hedgehog sighed.

"You never let us have any fun MH," he pouted.

**Sonic: **_I was pretty stoked about the upcoming mission. I had a feeling this was going to be a good one._

* * *

Master Hand and the players arrived at the entrance of the park. The players eagerly looked around. There were no rides close by, but instead the area was surrounded by a huge garden. Master Hand had instructed them to wait at the entrance for a certain person.

"I'm getting a bunny balloon," Toon Link informed the players as they sat on the nearby park benches. "And there's NOTHING that killjoy Master Hand could say or do about it." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Well, you might already have your hands full with this mission and all," he said. "So I don't think buying one now would be such a good idea." Toon Link sighed.

"Okay then. I'll listen to ya."

**Lucas: **_Yoshi Park reminded me of those traveling carnivals that used to come to my home town once every year. Obviously, Yoshi Park was a lot huger._

"Ow!"

The players quickly turned around. Lying on the floor was Sonic the Hedgehog, and beside him was a an orange Yoshi clad in a magician's outfit. The orange yoshi offered his hand to the disgruntled blue hedgehog.

"I didn't see you there at first, buddy. I'm so sorry about that," the yoshi apologized. Sonic took the orange Yoshi's hand as he helped him back up. He brushed himself off after getting back on his feet.

"Um, thanks?" Sonic replied. "You should be more careful next time."

"What exactly happened?" Samus asked. The orange Yoshi tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I accidently tripped over your friend while he was standing over here," he explained. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and...you can probably tell the rest." The orange Yoshi let out a small chuckle. He turned his head and Master Hand met his glance. After a few seconds, a look of realization hit his face.

"Ah! You must be from the Mole," he said. "I was actually just looking for you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm William Yoshiam the Orange. I'm one of the people who work here at Yoshi Park." He took a bow.

"What do you do here?" Captain Falcon asked. William laughed as he nodded his head.

"Various things," he said. "I do magic shows, for the most part. I've also offered to help you out with your next mission."

**Red: **_What's with these eccentric people and this game lately? Well, at least this guy sounded a little more sane than Jimbo._

The host took out a small sack. He presented it to the players. "There are seven marbles inside of this bag," he explained. "Three of them are red, three of them are blue, and one is green. Each of you will take turns taking a marble from this bag. The color marble you get will determine your role in this mission." He continued. "The red marbles will lead to a mission for the more action-oriented people, while the blue marble mission will appeal to you lazy folk."

"And what about the green one?" Lucas asked. The host let out a hearty chuckle.

"I was just going to get to that," he replied. "The player with the green marble will have a very special role in this mission."

**Lucas: **_I remember how much I didn't want to be the guy with the green marble. I didn't want a special role in this mission, since I already shared that role in the last mission._

"So let's begin," Master Hand began. "Who wants to go first?" The boy with the red and white stripped shirt's hand rose.

"Let's get this over with," he said as he dove his hand into the sack. When he pulled his hand back, there was a marble inside. It was blue.

"Blue?" Lucas started. "Well at least it's not green."

Samus was the next person to choose a marble. This time it was red.

Captain Falcon was the next person up. His marble was also red.

Then came Sonic. His marble was the oddball green one. He seemed startled after seeing it for the first time.

"And it just had to be me," he said with a slight grin. "This is gonna be fun."

Toon Link volunteered to go next. He selected a blue marble.

Then Red, who's marble was also red.

And finally there was Nana. Obviously, she recieved the last blue marble.

**Nana: **_I remembered Master Hand saying that the blue marble mission would be for the lazy players. I thought that this was an indicator that the blue mission would be a little bit easier. Boy I was wrong._

"Those who selected a red marble will stay with me," Master Hand explained. "While those who selected a blue marble will go with William. Any questions?" A certain blue hedgehog's hand shot up.

"What about me?" he asked. A wide smile appeared on the host's face.

"For now you can explore Yoshi Park at your own leisure," he explained. "We'll contact you when we need you." Sonic's eyes widened.

"W-Wait?" he began. "You're saying that for now I can do whatever the hell I want?" Master Hand chuckled before nodding.

"Please, enjoy yourself," he answered. "You're in a lucky position to be right now."

**Sonic: **_You could have considered my mind completely blown. This sounded great until I thought about all the lines I'd have to wait on. *Shivers*_

"Alright, sounds cool!" Sonic responded. Master Hand looked away from the players.

"We'll contact you via cellphone as soon as we're ready to use you."

The group began to split. Red, Samus, and Captain Falcon went with Master Hand, while Lucas, Nana, and Toon Link went with William. Sonic was left standing alone.

* * *

**Captain Falcon: **_I was a little bit interested to learn about Sonic's role in this mission. It kinda reminded me of the roles Lucas and Red had in the previous mission._

**Samus: **_I was dissapointed that I didn't group up with Toon Link. It would have been a great opportunity to study him more._

Red, Samus, and Captain Falcon followed Master Hand through the very crowded Yoshi Park. The players could see various rides as they passed by them. Unfortunately, nobody was allowed to go on them. At least not yet. The players noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the "Final Smash", a very scary looking roller coaster, and probably the park's most famous. As they drew closer, they noticed that there was nobody in line.

Master Hand led them right to the ride's entrence. Outside, a sign _"**Ride Closed** **Today**"_ was on display.

"Welcome to the Final Smash," the host began. "Yoshi park's signature coaster. Built only two years ago, thousands of people flock everyday to Yoshi Park to put their courage to the test. Final Smash has been voted to fastest and most thrilling coaster in many magazines." The players looked up at the coaster. The very peak of it's highest slope seemed to reach off into the clouds.

**Samus: **_I realized that we would actually have to go on the coaster. It didn't bother me, though, since I've experienced wilder rides in my lifetime._

**Red: **_As Master Hand was explaining that to us, my body was drenched in sweat. There was no way I was going to go through with that._

"Your next mission is called **Roller Coaster Relay**," Master Hand explained. "For this, I'm going to need a rider, a speaker, and a jumper." Red raised a brow.

"Can you explain what each of them are?" he asked, folding his arms. The host grinned.

"Of course," he responded. "In this mission, you will be tasked with placing five different flags onto five different flag poles located on top of five of the nearby rides." To show what he meant, Master Hand pointed towards a long flag pole sticking up from the roof of a bumper car ride. "One player will be tasked with attaching the flags to the poles. But how exactly will they get there? A helicopter waits for us not too far from here. That player will take the helicopter up, and jump down onto the top of the rides from there, via parachute."

Master Hand returned his attention to the Final Smash. "However, each flag is assigned to a different flag pole. The flags must be attatched to the correct flag poles if you hope to earn any money. But how will you know which flag goes which? That's where the rider and the speaker come in. The rider will be tasked with riding the Final Smash several times. With each trip, they will hold a large flash card. One side of the card contains a picture of one of the flags, while the other side has a picture of the ride it goes with. At the end of the ride, there is a camera that will take a picture of the rider. It will be the rider's job to hold up the flash card just as the camera activates, so the flash card's image can be sent to the speaker at the bottom of the ride. The camera will take three consecutive shots, allowing them to quickly turn over the card as a second or third picture is taken."

"So what does the speaker do?" Captain Falcon asked. The host continued

"The speaker will recieve the pictures taken from the ride," he explained. "With those pictures, they will be able to contact the jumper via walkie-talkie and tell them what flag goes with what flag pole. For each correctly assigned flag, 4000 smash coins will be added to the pot. You'll have one hour to complete the mission. Any questions?"

**Captain Falcon: **_The mission sounded a little confusing at first, but I assumed I would get the hang of it as soon as it actually started._

"I'll be the rider," Samus volunteered. Captain Falcon's hand rose.

"I guess I can be the jumper," he added. Red, looking at the ground below him, let out a sigh of relief.

"And that leaves me as the speaker, thank you."

**Red: **_I was so relieved that I didn't have to ride on that roller coaster...or jump out of a helicopter. I prerfer the ground, thank you very much._

* * *

All the way at the other side of the park Lucas, Toon Link, and Nana were sitting at a table at the "Neon Cafe", a large but very empty cafeteria that would serve as the location for their mission. William sat at the head of their table. A rainbow colored roulette was beside him.

**Toon Link: **_I thought we were done with roulettes for today. But as soon as I enter the cafeteria, I see a FREAKING HUGE one._

"Welcome one and all!" William exclaimed. His voice echoed through the entire cafeteria. "This mission is called **Feast of Champions**, and it will be sure to put your taste buds to the test! Haha!"

The three players looked at the large roulette beside him. On it, various kinds of foods were displayed. They ranged from an average whipped cream pie, to something called "Mystery Meat Surprise". The spinner at it's center resembled a fork.

"Here's how the mission works," William began. "You will take turns spinning the Wheel of Wonder to determine what delicious creation you will be taste testing. As you can see, there's a good twenty or so types of food that you can possibly pick from. After a food has been selected, one of my helpers will bring in a dish with that food to you. To progress further into the mission, you will be required to eat it, no matter how tasty or disgusting it may be. Haha!"

**Nana: **_I had an awful feeling about this. My stomach churned just at the thought of having to eat something inedible._

"Each player must eat a total of three foods," William explained. "Refusing or failing to eat the food will eliminate you from the mission. For each player left standing at the end of the game 5000 smash coins will be rewarded."

**Lucas: **_I was interested to see what kinds of food we would have to eat. I liked the sound of "Mystery Meat Surprise."_

"Let us begin the feast!" William exclaimed. A loud gong sounded as the cafeteria grew dark. Suddenly, colored lights started flashing all over the place as loud disco music played loudly in the background.

"Oh Arceus," Toon Link uttered. The flashing lights eventually subsided, and the room grew brighter again. William cleared his throat before speaking.

"Now who wants to go first?"

* * *

In another far away area of the park, a certain blue hedgehog was sitting on a park bench, moping to himself.

**Sonic: **_And as__ it turns out, amusement parks are not really as fun when you're all by yourself. _

Out of instinct, he looked up at the sky. He could see a tiny speck floating from above... It looked like a helicopter.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _The game continues after a five month hiatus. Remind me to update more frequently in the future._

_ANYWHO, the next chapter marks the end of Episode 6, meaning that the two carnival missions (and the journey of one of the players) will come to a close. Feel free leave a review or vote in the poll. It's all appreciated, of course. You can also expect to see the next chapter in about two weeks. _

_Who is the Mole's next victim? Stay tuned to find out!_

_- TGA_


	27. Big Top Execution

**Episode 6: Part 4: Big Top Execution**

* * *

Captain Falcon stood at the edge of the helicopter's exit. He looked down at the ground below as the helicopter began to rise into the sky. A feeling of uneasiness filled his body. He took a deep breath.

**Capatin Falcon: **_It wasn't the fact that I was sixty five feet above the ground that was making me nervous. It was the fact that something could go horribly wrong._

"How's the weather up there?" Red asked through the walkie-talkie, chuckling to himself. Captain Falcon sighed.

"It's a little chilly up here, actually," he responded. "But the sight is pretty nice. I just hope I won't get distracted." He pauses. "Is Samus on the ride?"

"She is," Red replied. "I think she's settling into her car right about now." The Pokemon Trainer turned around and looked at the enormous roller coaster behind him. "It's a good thing she has the guts to do this." Captain Falcon chuckles.

"You'd probably piss your pants if you had to go through with that," he laughs. "Perhaps even before you actually get on the ride!" Red looked at the ground and sighed. He shook his head.

"Not funny, Captain."

**Red: **[_Sitting in a lightly lit room. A red flag with a yellow cross can be seen in the background.] I felt pretty terrible when he said that. I remembered how much of a coward I am. I mean, I train with MONSTERS for a living! How can I be scared of something like an amusement park ride?_

Meanwhile, Samus was preparing for her first ride on the roller coaster. She made herself comfortable in her car as Master Hand approached her.

"I think you know what to do," he told her, before handing her a large flash card. On it was a bright green and blue pattern. The bounty hunter examined the card.

"The camera is located at the end of the ride," the host told her, pointing towards the seemingly difficult to spot camera behind them. "Make sure to hold up the card when the time is right. If you miss, you'll have to do it all over again. Samus nodded.

**Samus: **_I was worried that I might drop the flash card mid-ride. I have to admit, that would be a little funny. Gosh, I feel so bad._

"Are you ready?" Master Hand asked her as he approached the ride controls. She nodded again, without saying a single word. Within seconds, the ride took off. To Red, who was viewing this from the very bottom, watched the car until it became nothing but a blur.

* * *

Toon Link, Lucas, and Nana sat at the table as William awaited for an answer. Finally, one player's hand rose.

**Lucas: **_I wanted to get it all over with. I was hoping I wouldn't have to try anything unpleasant._

"It looks like we have our first victim!" William shouted out. "Let's see what you'll be having as your first meal!" He spun the large wheel beside him. Lucas remained calm. Finally, the wheel stopped on a dish. "**Baked Frog Legs**". William clapped his hands as a goomba waiter suddenly stumbled in. In his hands was a dish containing Lucas' meal. He quickly threw it in front of him, before leaving as quickly as he had entered. The player looked at his food.

"This dosen't look half bad," he said. He picked up his fork and knife and cut off a small piece before eating it. "And it dosen't taste as bad either. It kind of tastes like chicken." William smiles.

"That it does!" he exclaimed. "Remember that you need to finish the dish if you want to get the point. Hey! I just made a rhyme! Hahaha!"

**Lucas:** _[A flag with a checkered black and yellow pattern is seen in the background.]_ _Luckily for me, I've had frog legs before, but these tasted...different...for some reason._

"I volunteer next!" Toon Link shouted. "Bring it on!" William chuckles.

"Let's wait until your friend finishes his meal," he replied. "Then, you can go." The hyrulian boy sighed, slightly disappointed that he wouuldn't be able to to dig into his first meal as soon as he had hoped.

**Toon Link: **_I wouldn't have a problem eating those frog legs. In fact, I have a pretty strong stomach. I've eaten weird and sometimes disgusting things during my travels. You could say that I thought this mission was right up my ally. I was wrong._

Lucas dropped his fork onto his plate, having eaten the final piece of his meal. William turned his attention to the wheel.

"I think the elf kid wanted to go next," he said. "Am I correct?" Toon Link nodded.

"Yup," he answered. "Now can you get on with it already?" William chuckled.

"Oooh someone's a little impatient," he remarks. "But anyway, you're right. Let's continue." He spun the wheel. Toon Link looked carefully at the words on the wheel. Out of all of them, only a few sounded appetizing. Finally, the wheel stopped. It had stopped on "**Fire Ants Pasta**."

"I'm eating Fire Ants Pasta?" Toon Link asked. "I have a bad feeling about this." Both Lucas and Nana couldn't hold in their laughter.

**Toon Link: **_Fire Ants Pasta...At the time I had no idea what I was going to eat. It didn't sound too good, but I thought I would be okay._

The same Goomba from before arrrived and delivered Toon Link's meal. The hyrulian boy stared at it. It appeared to be a dark red pasta coated with...ants?

"That looks tasty," Red remarked sarcastically. Toon Link picked at the pasta with his fork.

"Don't worry, they're dead," William T. said, chuckling. "This meal's a little too spicy. I hope you'll be able to handle it." Toon Link looks at the pasta one more time. With caution, he picks up some of it with his fork, before slowly placing it into his mouth. He began to chew. Immediately, his face turned a dark shade of red.

**Nana: **_The look on Toon Link's face when he took that first bite...it made me feel so bad for him._

"Buaaah!" he shouted. "Damn! This is spicy!" William smirked.

"I hope you'll find a way to finish it all," he said. "I'm rooting for ya." Toon Link swallowed his first bite, before moving onto the second. The expression on Toon Link's face remained unchanged.

"I-I hate this!" he groaned in between bites. "I've never tasted something so...evil!" Finally, after about four minutes of torture, Toon Link finished his first meal.

"Somebody give me a glass of water! Pronto!" he shouted right after taking his final bite. Nana giggled as she handed Toon Link a pitcher of water, which was conviently placed on the table.

* * *

"Did you get the pictures?"

Captain Falcon stood at the edge of the helicopter's exit, looking down at the roller coaster below. He awaited a response from the Pokemon Trainer, who was in charge of giving him the needed directions. Finally, he picked up.

"Yep," was his first reply. "Although the picture of the ride was a little bit blurry. I think it might have been that blue rollercoaster we saw when we first came here."

"You mean the Artic Fury?" Captain Falcon asked. "Are you sure that's it?" Red paused.

"I'm positive," he replied. "If I'm wrong, you can sue me."

**Captain Falcon: **_[A flag with two blue stripes, two white stripes, and one red stripe sits in the background.] The one thing I liked about this mission was riding in a helicopter. It's been ages_ _since I last rode in one. It felt nice._

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it then," Captain Falcon responded. "Take the next pictures while I'm gone. I shouldn't take long."

"Also, the flag is the one with a bright green and blue pattern," Red quickly added. The other player never responded back.

Soon, the helicopter departed the area for the Artic Fury. Meanwhile, Samus had to get ready for the second picture.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to do this again," Samus admitted as she lied down on the seat of her car. "I'm feeling a little bit sick after the first ride."

Master Hand was no longer present. Instead, a park attendent was here to keep an eye on them.

"You'll be fine if you take a little break in between rides," he replied. "Just like you're doing now!"

**Samus: **_I had to take one for the team. No matter what._

"I just saw Captain Falcon's helicopter leave," Samus added. "I just hope he knows which flag goes where."

The bounty hunter looked out into the distance. Looking carefully, she could see the helicopter flying far out in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain blue hedgehog slept at the bench where he had been since the "mission" began. Suddenly, a figure approached him, before tapping him on the shoulder. Startling him, he jumped right out of his seat.

"Hey, man!" Sonic groaned. "Couldn't you tell I was asleep?" Master Hand chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" the host asked with another chuckle. "I thought you'd be off having fun by now." The blue hedgehog sighed.

"Well, it's kinda boring when you're here all by yourself," he replied. "So I figured I'd get some shuteye until you needed me. Wait..." The host helped him up from his seat, grinning while doing so.

"Yep," the host began. "We're going to need you right now, Sonic. Follow my lead and I'll take you where you need to go." Sonic smirked.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Some real action!"

**Sonic: **_I was worried that I would have nothing to do. Luckily, Master Hand saved me from boredom._

Sonic and Master Hand departed the area as they headed to the location of Sonic's part of the mission.

* * *

Nana stared at the dish in front of her. It looked like a weird pink mush covered in a dark brown sauce. She playfully poked at it with her spoon. The mush felt very thick.

"Can you please tell me what exactly I'm eating before I...actually eat it?" Nana asks, a hint of fear in her voice. William laughed.

"The dish is called **O****ctomush Surprise**," he reminded her. "I think you can pretty much tell what it is. Don't let the weird appearance scare you. It's actually very tasty, from what I've heard."

"From what you've heard?" Toon Link groaned. "For all we know you can be feeding her pink slime!" Red laughed at this statement, while Nana seemed unamused.

**Nana: **_[A flag with a blue side and white side is seen in the background.] __The stuff on my dish didn't look anything like octopus meat. It was too thick, and slimey, and...I'm feeling sick just thinking about it!_

The eskimo girl finally decided to take her first bite of the...whatever it was. She placed the first spoonful of mush into her mouth, and began to chew. A look of horror appeared on her face.

"Well, how does it taste?" Lucas asked. Nana shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Not so good," she responded as she swallowed her first spoonful. Toon Link sighed.

"Come on!" he shouted. "I know you Nana! You can do this!" Nana nodded as she scooped up her second spoonful.

"Are you sure this is octopus meat?" Nana asked after swallowing her second piece. William shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. "I was never told what were in these things." Nana felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

**Lucas:** _ Looking back...was this safe? I mean, none of us knew what ingredients were in these dishes. On the bright side, if I do catch something nasty, I can always sue the producers._

After a long three minutes, Nana finished the meal. She gasped before grabbing her own glass of water.

"Oh come on!" Toon Link responded. "It couldn't have been THAT bad. You should have tried MY dish." Nana smiled as she put down her glass.

"At least I won't have to eat that stuff again," she replied. "Trust me. It wasn't good." William turned his attention to Lucas, who was staring at wheel beside him.

"And now we return to this fine gentlemen," William began. "Remember, you three still have to eat two more dishes. Are you ready for Round 2?"

Immediately, the lights went out, and the same flashing colored lights from before covered the room. All three players sighed in union.

* * *

Red held three different pictures in his hand. One of the pictures held the location where the next flag needed to be. However, the other two pictures did not even contain Samus at all, as she had missed those two shots. Red picked up his walkie-talkie and attempted to contact the bounty hunter himself.

"Hello?" a feminine voice picked up on the other line. "This is about those pictures right?" Red closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"I think we might need to do a do-over," Red explained. "I was only able to get one side of the card." He could hear Samus sigh on the other line.

"Sorry about that," she responded. "I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have. I was only able to get one picture in." The Pokemon Trainer opened his eyes.

"So we're going to do a do-over, right?" he asked. Samus laughed.

"Of course," she replied. "Why wouldn't we? I feel sick as a dog right now, but I've got to take one for the team."

**Samus: **_[A white flag with a blue square in the middle is seen in the background.] From then on, I made sure I paid close attention when the camera would take my picture. I didn't to do any more do-overs._

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon was fastening the first flag to a pole located on the roof of Artic Fury's enterance. The park goers nearby stared at him in awe as he completed his first task. Once finished, he climbed the ladder that was thrown down for him back up.

**Captain Falcon: **_I could only immagine what those people were thinking when they saw me on the roof putting up that flag. Nobody there knew I was on a game show._

As soon as he had gotten back on, the helicopter left the area to return to The Final Smash.

* * *

Sonic and Master Hand stood outside a bright yellow tent. The sole player looked at it with curiosity.

"Is this the place?" he asked. The host nodded as he led him in. Inside, several tables were set up. On top ofthese tables were various furniture, toys, appliances, and tools. Beside each was a clipboard.

"What is this?" Sonic asked, still confused about his role in the mission. The host handed him a black ballpoint pen.

"This is the **Golden Room Silent Auction**," the host began. "In about a half hour, several people will arrive to bid on these fine items. It'll be your job to run this auction. Meaning, you'll be deciding which twenty of these items you'll be selling, as well deciding on the starting bid for all of these items. All proceeds from this auction will go towards your team pot, as long as it does not exceed 6000 smash coins."

**Sonic: **_[A blue flag with a white cross is seen in the background.] That mission seemed pretty simple. All I had to do was determine the starting bid price for all of the items, and then sit back and watch as money was made._

Sonic looked around the room. "There's gotta to be at least 30 things for sale," he remarked. Master Hand chuckled.

"And that's why you should get to work ASAP," he replied. "I'll leave you alone for now." With that, the host vanished into thin air. The blue hedgehog turned around to face the tables. He sighed.

"Well, this is gonna be fun. Sure beats napping on a park bench by far."

* * *

Lucas laughed to himself as the spinner landed on "**Whipped Cream Pie**". Toon Link's mouth became ajar.

"What? That's not fair! Lucky..." he complained. William frowned.

"But he got the boring dish," he assured him. "I'd take a Fire Ant Pasta over a Whipped Cream Pie any day of the week!"

**Toon Link: **_Damn! I really wanted to get the Whipped Cream Pie. But of course, I'm not the luckiest guy on the planet. Not at the least._

Lucas immediately dug into his whipped cream pie as Toon Link read the names of the dishes on the wheel. Out of all of them, the Whipped Cream Pie was still the only normal sounding one. Finally, Lucas finished, and it was the hyrulian's turn to go.

"Is there any hope that it'll land on Whipped Cream Pie again?" Toon Link murmured. His two fellow players giggled as the wheel spun. It wasn't spinning long before it landed on **Fried Rat Supreme**. "I hate my life."

The goomba waiter rushed in and quickly threw Toon Link's dish in front of him. The fried rat did not look too appetizing.

"It's coated in lemon sauce!" William exclaimed. "You won't know how it tastes before you try it yourself." Toon Link sighed.

"I hate rats," he groaned. "I think they're disgusting." Lucas stared at him.

"You've gotta do this. For us." Nana smiled.

"Weren't you the one who was cheering me on earlier? If I was able to eat that eat pink mush, you can probably eat that fried rat." The hyrulian boy sat in his seat as his eyes darted away from his dish. "Toony?"

"If you don't eat this we loose 5000 smash coins," Lucas reminded him. "Do you really think it's worth it? Toon Link poked at the fried rat's tail with his fork.

"You know...this rat could have had a disease..." the hyrulian boy murmured. Lucas facepalmed.

"Please, you have to this. For the money."

**Lucas: **_He's lucky that Snake isn't in the game anymore. If he was, he'd probably he strangling him at that point._

"I'm sorry," Toon Link sighed. "But I just can't do it. You guys go on without me." Both Nana and Lucas looked genuinely upset.

"What a shame," William chimed in. "But we still have two players still standing. Let's see how it all goes from here."

**Toon Link: **_[A flag with vertical red, white, and blue stripes is seen in the background.] I felt so guilty. No matter what I was unable to bring myself to eat the dish. If only I got that Whipped Cream Pie...then none of this would have happened._

* * *

"The next flag goes on top of the Carousel," Red told Captain Falcon over the walkie-talkie. "And it's the brownish one." The player in the helicopter nodded.

"I guess I should head there now," he replied. "Is Samus doing alright?" Red nodded.

"I think she's fine," the pokemon trainer replied. "She's been on the ride three times today, and she'll have to go on it at least three more times later. I hope she dosen't get sick or anything." Captain Falcon chuckled.

"If she got sick we wouldn't be able to finish this mission," he responded. "And that would really suck." Captain Falcon quickly hung up, before telling the helicopter's pilot to fly towards the Carousel.

Meanwhile, Samus was preparing for her fourth ride on The Final Smash. She sighed as she watched Captain Falcon's helicopter depart the area.

**Samus: **_I really wasn't feeling well. I wanted to get it over with as fast as possible._

"Are you ready?" she heard Red's voice emitting from her walkie-talkie. She picked it up.

"I think I am," she replied. "Let me rest for a few more minutes." The Pokemon Trainer sighed.

"You've been resting for 10 minutes," he reminded her. "It's time to get going." The bounty hunter straightened herself in her seat before she signaled the ride operator.

"I'm coming down right now," were her final words before the ride took off.

* * *

Nana stared at the wheel in terror as it span and span. For what seemed like hours, the pointer finally landed on a tiny section of the wheel. Written on it was "**Multi-Cheese Chowder". **Nana sighed, relieved.

"Phew!" she exclaimed. "That dosen't sound too bad." The goomba waiter came in and delievered her meal to her.

"Be careful," William warned. "It's a little hot." Nana smiled.

"Thank you," she replied. Everyone waited for the chowder to cool off. After about two minutes, Nana was ready too eat.

"This is a lot better than the first dish!" she exclaimed. "That's for sure!" Toon Link frowned.

"If you had to eat a fried rat you wouldn't be so happy," he responded, folding his arms. Nana finished up her chowder, as Lucas eagerly awaited for his final dish.

**Lucas: **_I found it really strange that Toon Link would sacrifice 5000 coins just so he wouldn't have to eat something he didn't like. Nothing moley about that at all._

"I can hardly wait to see what I get next," Lucas remarked, grinning from ear to ear. Toon Link stared at him, before pouting.

"Well, good luck to you, buddy," he groaned as he adjusted his cap.

**Toon Link: **_Why does Lucas always have to be the "know-it-all"? The superior player? He's really been rubbing me the wrong way lately. This is something I should discuss tonight._

* * *

"Who in Chaos' name is going to want a mule?" Sonic asked himself, standing beside a large brown four-legged animal. The clipboard that was previously next to the mule, was now in his hands. He took a seat on the floor as he thought hard.

**Sonic: **_I was trying to determine a price for this...mule. I figured I should make some of the more hard to find stuff more expensive. I really needed to squeeze out as much money as possible._

The blue hedgehog wrote **Starting Bid: 600 Smash Coins **at the top of the clipboard. He then placed it back onto the table. The mule stared directly at Sonic has he got up.

"Hopefully SOMEBODY will want you," the player told the mule. "It'll be a win-win situation. You'll get a new home, and I'll get at least 600 smash coins for the pot." He turned around to face the tables behind him. It appeared that he was done. For now.

A few minutes later, the first people arrived. Sonic casually laid back against the wall as the people began to bid on the various items. He would have to sit and wait for a whole half-hour before the bidding would end.

**Sonic: **_I noticed a lot of people were bidding for the same stuff. I can recall a lot of stuff not getting a single bid, for some weird reason._

* * *

"Aw, Samus!" Red cried, shaking his head a bit. He heard a loud sigh from the other end.

"I'm so sorry," Samus replied, a hint of guilt in her voice. "I forgot to pay attention again, so I was only able to get one clear shot in." She paused. "You can probably see the other side better if you look close enough." Red looked at the second photo, which showed the ride that corresponded with the red and black flag.

"It looks a little like the Yoshi Falls ride," the Pokemon Trainer said, examining the photo more closely. "It dosen't look like it could be anything else." Samus tugged at her own hair.

"So, do you want to go with that?" she asked. "I'm not sure if I want to go on that coaster another three times. I just want to do it one two times, and get it over with." Red groaned.

"I guess we'll have to do that," he responded. "I don't want you to go on that ride three more times either. I kinda want to get this mission over with."

Suddenly, Red's walkie-talkie turned on. "Hey, it's Falcon," was the first thing he heard. The Pokemon Trainer quickly picked it up.

"Captain?" Red answered. He could hear a little bit of static, probably because of the distance between them.

"I figured I should go tie up the next flag now that I'm here," he explained. "Do you know the location of third flag?" Red paused.

"Yep. Yeah I do," he replied. "It's the black and red flag, and I think it goes on the Yoshi Falls ride." Captain Falcon groaned.

"Red, that ride's not even in this park anymore," he told him. The Pokemon Trainer's eyes shot wide open.

"W-Wait! It's not?" he quickly shouted. The racer shrugged.

"They got rid of it a few months ago," he reminded him. "I think they replaced it with the Konga Rapids or something."

"Then I guess that's the place," Red quickly replied. "You should go tie the flag there." On the other end, Red could here Captain Falcon chuckle.

"Whatever you say. I'll head there right now."

**Captain Falcon: **_Flying all around Yoshi Park was a pretty neat experience. Even though I rarely got to enjoy the ride, and spent most of the time tying flags to poles._

**Red: **_Like the previous mission, there wasn't really much action going on for me. I had to dictate a few stuff, but that was all. _

* * *

Lucas, Nana, and Toon Link all sat at the table as they awaited for Lucas' final dish. The spinner had chosen the basic named "**Mushroom Salad**". The goomba waiter finally stepped out, before placing the soup bowl in front of Lucas. The dish looked like a normal salad, but had various types of mushrooms inside of it. Most of these mushrooms of which Lucas did not recognize.

"Here is your final dish, sir," the goomba waiter said as he left the scene. Lucas glanced at the mushrooms in the salad. The mushrooms were very varied. There were bits of a large, fatter, purple mushroom, while there were also small bits of white and yellow stringy mushrooms.

**Lucas: **_The mushrooms in that salad looked a little weird. I can't say they looked too tasty either. I can't really say much since I'm not really an expert on mushrooms._

"The mushrooms in the salad come in many flavors," William explained. "You'll have to eat the entire thing if you want to add 5000 smash coins to the pot." Lucas nodded as he stuck his fork in one of the mushrooms, before quickly placing it in his mouth. He began to chew.

"This one's a little salty," Lucas remarked as he swallowed the first mushroom. "Not as bad as I was anticipating it to be." He stuck his fork into another mushroom, and began to chew that as well. "But this one is a lot more salty. A little sour, even."

"You don't have to comment on the taste of every bite, you know," Toon Link said, playfully jabbing the other player with his elbow. Lucas laughed.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I just couldn't help myself. I'll stop right now." He then took another bite, but this time did not say another word afterwards.

**Nana: **_Lucas really did well in this mission. I'm starting to have second thoughts about him being the Mole._

Lucas eventually finished his meal, and William and the other two players applauded him for it.

"You deserve a reward or something," William remarked. "You have one strong stomach."

"And I thought I was the one with the strong stomach," Toon Link groaned. Nana giggled in response.

"You still are, Toony. You still are," she replied sarcastically. "But anyway, don't I have to go one more time?" William nodded as he started to spin the wheel.

"Yes, and I think you're the last person to go," William replied. "I'm wishing you good luck for this one. Here's for another 5000 smash coins!"

* * *

"Next up, we have the fancy and nice looking **Entranda Power Washer**. First built in 1996, the Entrada Power Washer has become one of most critically acclaimed washing machines in history. When Entranda disbanded in early 2004, production of the Entrada Power Washer stopped. Today, we were selling a brand new machine. Never been used before. With a value of nearly 800 smash coins, this become available with a starting bid of only 600. It seems that nobody even put a bid on this one. What a shame!"

Sonic sighed. Standing in front of an audience. Microphone in hand. He glanced at the clipboard in his hands, which listed all of the items that were being sold off at the auction. So far, out of the 20 items showcased, only 3 of them were sold. He had presented 8 of them. Oddly enough, someone actually did buy the mule for 600 smash coins.

"And up next we have the limited special edition of "**Bowser's Super Hot Hot Tub Party**". A reality show that only lasted four episodes, only sixty of it's DVD's have been released. This is one of them. The mininum bid was 60 smash coins, but that eventually raised to 100 smash coins at the end of the night. I'd like to present to this to the highest bidder. For 100 smash coins, Thomas Toady!"

The crowd applauded as the highest bidder met with Sonic to claim his DVD.

**Sonic: **_I had to do this for all 37 items. Needless to say, it's been a very long day for me._

"And next we have this lovely, brand new, **Roalty Sun Dress**. Said to be worn by Princess Peach herself at some point, it's recognized as one of the most wanted articles of clothing. The inital bid was 300 smash coins. Unfortunately, nobody bidded on that either.

* * *

Red looked at the next set of pictures, which were recently taken. The pictures were a lot more clear than the previous time. The flag was the black and white flag, and it's location was on the pole on top of the Bumper Cars. The Pokemon Trainer informed Captain Falcon of this immediately.

"Alright," the latter simply replied upon hearing this. "And it looks like we have to do one more after this." Red nodded.

"Be quick," he responded. "We'll take the final pictures when you're gone."

Samus prepared herself to go on the ride a sixth time. She sat patiently in her seat as she waited for Red's word.

**Samus: **_At that point, I was pretty exhausted. Riding a roller coaster five times in a row was really starting to take a toll on me._

"Hey, Samus. It's Red." She heard his voice coming out of her walkie-talkie. "You can go on the ride again. Make sure you get the pictures in perfectly. Like last time." Samus nodded as she closed her eyes.

"I'll try not to make any mistakes. Hopefully I've learned my leason." She signaled the ride operator to start the ride. "This is the last time I'll have to do this...I can do it..."

The roller coaster car quickly left the station. The ride had begun once more.

* * *

"It looks like the wheel has selected **Roasted Bat Brains** as your final meal!" William cheered. Nana stared at him, looking like she was almost going to cry.

"Eeek!" she cried. "This is going to be a little more difficult." Toon Link pounded his fist on the table.

"It's okay if you don't go through with this," he said with concern. "There's nothing to be ashamed of if you decide to give up." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You just don't want to be the only player who called it quits in this mission," he remarked. The hyrulian swordsman leaned back with a surprised look on his face.

"I resent that!" he called back. The goomba waiter arrived with Nana's dish. Immediately, she noticed something odd about it. Suddenly, it hit her.

"Wait...these aren't actually bat brains. Are they?" Upon closer examination, the "bat brains" appeared to be large mushrooms only molded to look like brains.

"Use your immagination," William advised her. "It'll ruin the magic if you think about it too much." Toon Link facepalmed.

"Does that mean that fried rat...really wasn't a fried rat?" he asked. William shook his head.

"Naw, I'm pretty sure that was a real fried rat," he answered. The hyrulian boy hung his head low.

"Thanks for answering..."

**Toon Link: **_I'm still upset over the fried rat fiasco. If only if I had the guts to have actually eaten that thing..._

Nana dug her fork and knife into the first "brain". She cut off a piece and popped it in her mouth. Her expression afterwards seemed positive.

**Nana: **_I'm going to be honest, but the "Bat Brains" was my favorite dish today. Yes, even better than chowder. I'm glad I only had to eat one yucky thing today, as opposed to three._

As Nana finished her final dish, the lights turned off. William grabbed a microphone from underneath the table, and began to speak.

"Two people have survived the **Feast Of Champions**. As promised, 5000 smash coins have been added to the pot for each player. Thus, you three have earned a grand total of 10000 smash coins. Awesome, isn't it?"

**TEAM POT: 195000 SMASH COINS**

"Whoo hoo!" Toon Link exclaimed as he pumped his fist up in the air. Lucas and Nana both laughed at his reaction.

**Nana: **_10000 smash coins was a neat amount, seeing that it was out of 15000 smash coins. I just wish Toon Link would have made it to the end with us._

**Lucas: **_I'm glad I was able to contribute to the pot today. Last mission, I was responsible for keeping money away from it._

**Toon Link: **_Strangely, I felt really hungry after that mission. I felt just like King Dedede._

* * *

"And here is our final item for tonight! With the **Everything Bag**, you can hold anything from house keys to basketballs. Believe it or not, this very useful and stylish bag can hold up to 24 pounds! The inital starting bid price was 50 smash coins. And it seems that nobody put a bid on it. Oh well!"

After saying goodbye to the bidders, Sonic sat against a wall in the corner of the room to count up his earnings. Shortly after, he was approached by a familar figure.

"So, how did you do?" Master Hand asked. "Oh wait! I shouldn't be asking you that. I was watching you the entire time!" The blue hedgehog raised a brow.

"The entire time?" he reiterated. The host quickly shook his head, flustered.

"Well, I meant so say the auction itself," he replied. "Pardon my poor wording." Sonic took a second look at the clipboard before handing it to the host. He looked over it.

"According to this you made a total profit of 1200 smash coins. Not bad, but you could have done better." Sonic shrugged.

"I guess I could have," he responded. "I was only able to sell off nine out of the twenty I started with. Pretty embarrassing, eh?

**Sonic: **_I've been pondering why I wasn't able to sell off most of those items. Were the starting bids too high? Did I choose the wrong items? Was it a combination of both?_

"But 1200 is still a decent amount," the host told him. "Good work."

**TEAM POT: 196200 SMASH COINS**

* * *

"The black and white flag is now on the Bumper Cars flag pole," Captain Falcon confirmed from his walkie-talkie. "Did you take the pictures for the last flag?" He heard silence.

"As a matter of fact we did," the Pokemon Trainer finally said. "I think the last flag goes on top of this very coaster." He turned around and looked upward. At a far corner of the roof to the ride's enterance, a long flag pole could bee seen.

"Really? Well that's convenient," Captain Falcon replied. "I'll be on my way."

**Captain Falcon: **_There better be more helicopter-centric missions in the future. I had a blast with that last one!_

* * *

Sonic and the other players regrouped at the Food Court, where Master Hand had instructed them to go to at the conclusion of both of their missions. The host appeared afterwards, holding the same marble bag from before in his hands.

"I'm assuming you've all finished your missions," he began. "How were they?" Sonic shrugged.

"Boring," he bluntly stated. "I should have picked the red or the blue marble." Master Hand turned to the other three players. "And you three?" Lucas smiled.

"Fairly interesting," Lucas replied. "And I might have done it again if I was given the choice." Suddenly, the missing three players arrived at the Food Court. Samus in paticular looked very exhausted.

"Samus, you don't look too good," Toon Link noted. Without saying a single word, the bounty hunter dragged her feet towards the nearest trash can and began to vomit inside.

"Ew! Gross!" Sonic shrieked. The host let out a loud chuckle.

"I wouldn't blame her," he responded. "She rode the same roller coaster six times today. That would probably make you sick too if you had to do it." He turned his attention to the sky where the same helicopter before was hovering over them.

"So how did we do?" Red asked with anticipation. Suddenly, a long rope ladder fell out of the helicopter, and hit the ground. The players could see a short, stubby figure emerging from the aircraft. As expected, the figure climbed down the rope ladder to meet with the players. This figure appeared to be a well-dressed Shy Guy. However, something seemed familar about him.

"You may not recognize him at first," the host began as the figure approached them. "But..." Upon closer inspection, one of the players were able to recognize this man.

"Isn't that Crazy Hand?" Toon Link guessed. The figure approached Master Hand, and shook his hand. He then turned to the rest of the players.

"Hey guys!" the figure exclaimed. "You might already know this, but the name's Crazy Hand! Believe it or not, I happen one of the producers for this show." Captain Falcon folded his arms.

"Well that's nice to know," the racer responded. "Why are you a Shy Guy?" Crazy Hand began to laugh.

"To blend in with the crowd of course!" he exclaimed, still laughing. "I don't want to have people ask me for autographs! Anyway, I'm here to give you the results to the **Roller Coaster Relay** mission. As you may already know, the flags had to be tied to the correct flag poles in order for the money to be won. I checked each flag pole in this helicopter to see if they were correct. I am happy to tell you that four out of the five flags were tied to the correct flag poles. Meaning, 16000 smash coins out of a possible 20000 will be added to the pot. Nice job!"

**TEAM POT: 212200 SMASH COINS**

"If you want to get technical, across all three missions you have earned 27200 smash coins out of a possible 41000. As Crazy Hand said before, nice job!"

"There's always room for improvement," Toon Link chimed in. The players stood there in silence. Crazy Hand quietly left as Master Hand continued.

"We are finished with missions for today," the host began. "However, there is something else that we must take care of. Tonight, you'll be taking the sixth quiz of the game. Afterwards, we will be having our sixth execution. For one of you, this will be your final night as a player." The silence continued. The players did not dare to look at each other. "However, the night is still young. I'll let you seven enjoy yourselves as I make preperations for tonight. In about three hours, we will have our dinner. However you decide to spend the time beforehand is all up to you."

With that, the host vanished. The players now had the freedom to explore the park.

* * *

**Samus: **_I felt too sick to walk around the park. So instead, I decided I should do a few confessionals earlier than everyone else. I decided it would be better just to get them over with._

**Toon Link: **_I wanted to use that time to spend with my best buds Red and Nana. We had a lot to talk about, and I wanted to make the most of it. After all, this could be the final night for one of them, or myself._

**Lucas: **_Because of my exemption, I have very little to worry about tonight. However, I'm a little worried about the other players. I'd hate to see the players I find the most suspious to fall this point in the game._

**Nana: **_I always get too worked up about these executions. I actually find myself more upset over people leaving the game, than I'll be if I'm ever executed._

**Captain Falcon: **_I asked that pilot if I could go for another helicopter ride, but I was denied. I had to find another way to keep myself busy. Wasn't too hard to do so in Yoshi Park._

**Sonic: **_I found myself having more fun being around these guys than being all by myself, like I was before. It's a shame that one of us has to be eliminated tonight. I really don't want to say aidos to anyone._

**Red: **_My mind is entirely focused on tonight's execution. Hopefully I won't end up regretting giving up that exemption so easily._

The players had split up after Master Hand's departure. Nana, Red, and Toon Link hung out together, unsurprisingly, while Captain Falcon, Lucas, and Sonic decided to group together. Samus had left for the park's medical center.

"So what's the game plan for tonight?" Red asked Toon Link, who seemed to be too distracted by his surroundings. The hyrulian swordsman shrugged.

"I was thinking that we make Lucas our target tonight," he replied. "I think we can all agree that out of everyone, it's most likely going to be him." The Pokemon Trainer raised a brow.

"And why's that?" he asked. Toon Link shook his head.

"He seemed pretty excited when he was picked for that tour," he explained. "You know: the same tour that stopped us from earning money in that mission." Nana giggled.

"I thought you answering three questions incorrectly is what stopped us," she blurted. The elf player glared at her.

"That's besides the point," he responded. "All I know is that he's hiding something. I'm _really _sure he's hiding something."

**Red: **_I think Toon Link is focussing too much on how suspious somebody acts, and dosen't pay much attention to the actual sabotage. I hope that dosen't lead to our downfall._

"I think there's other people we can suspect besides Lucas," Red began. "Sonic, Samus, and Captain Falcon are also good picks for the Mole. In fact, I think they've done more visable sabotage than Lucas has ever had." Toon Link groaned.

"You've got a point," he responded. "But right now we need to focus on a single person. There's no way we're going to make it to the end if we suspect a whole group of people. We need to pick one person and stick with them. Through trial and error we'll be able to determine who is, and who isn't the Mole."

**Nana: **_Toon Link sounded dead-set about Lucas being the Mole. However, like Red, I have my doubts, and there's some players that I'd actually rather focus on instead._

"So what happens if we choose not to go for Lucas on the quiz?" Red asked, eager for an answer. Toon Link closed his eyes and placed his hand over his chin.

"If you want focus on someone else, go for it," he began. "But don't complain if you get executed. I'll probably just tell you that you should have followed my advise."

"But what happens if you get executed?" Nana quipped. The hyrulian's eyes shot open.

"This conversation is OVER!" With that, he stormed off. The two remaining players noticed him getting on line for the **Bandit Buster **ride. The two sighed simultaneously as they joined their "leader" on the line.

**Nana: **_I don't think Toon Link means to be like this. I know it's because he's determined to win, and wants to figure out who the Mole is. I can only respect him for that._

In another area of the park, Captain Falcon, Lucas, and Sonic were just getting off the **Artic Fury** ride. All three seemed to have enjoyed it.

"I actually had to tie a flag to a flagpole on the ride's enterance," Captain Falcon explained. "It was no easy task. I had to get on and off of the helicopter multiple times. Still, I enjoyed it."

**Lucas: **_I'm curious to how it all went down with the Red Marble group. I'm even more curious to what Sonic did in this mission._

Captain Falcon continued to explain his role in the Roller Coaster Relay mission as the three headed to their next location.

Meanwhile, in the park's medical center, a certain bounty hunter was writting vigorously in her journal.

_Sonic and Toon Link did the most sabotage today. I really hate these missions where we're split into groups. It's hard to see sabotage from the other players in the group opposite yours. Maybe it's intended to be this way..._

* * *

At exactly 8 PM, the players left Yoshi Parks. The players would be going to their hotel rooms to get ready for dinner. This was the final opportunity to write down last minute thoughts before the night's quiz. Each of the players hurried to their rooms so they could do so.

"Who's paying for our nights at these nice hotels?" Nana asked a dazed out Samus. The latter shrugged.

"The producers must have a lot of money," was her response. "I'm going to take a quick nap before we head out. I'm still not feeling well." Nana frowned.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Samus," she replied. "But I hope you get better real soon." The bounty hunter nodded.

"So do I." The eskimo girl took out her journal from her bag and flipped to a new page. She began to write.

_Toon Link says I should go for Lucas on the quiz, but I'm having second thoughts. Wish me luck. 3_

In another room, Sonic and Captain Falcon were chatting about the upcoming quiz. Sonic was much less optimistic about it.

"I'm sorry," Captain Falcon said, chuckling a bit. "I already owe Snake money, and I'd be screwed if you got executed tonight." Sonic shrugged.

"It's okay man," Sonic replied. "I knew you wouldn't want to make a bet on it anyway." The racer nodded.

"Still, I have a feeling you won't be executed tonight. Hell, I have a feeling I won't be executed tonight!" he exclaimed. "But if I do get executed, it won't be the end of the world. The sun will rise tomorrow, and the game will continue without me." Sonic pulled out his journal from underneath him. He looked at the words on the most recent page.

_Had the worst role today. I worked with nobody, so I didn't see any sabotage if there was any. Boy, I am so dead._

_I'm going to go after my top suspect tonight. It's the first time I'll be gunning after a single person throughout the entire the quiz. This outta be fun._

Across the hall were two rooms. The first room contained Red and Toon Link. However, there was no talking between them. Instead, the two players sat opposite against the hotel room walls, writting in their own seperate journals.

_I'm going with Lucas on tonight's quiz. If I'm wrong and am executed, then at least Red and Nana will know that Lucas is not the Mole._

_I don't know who to follow. Do I follow Toon Link, or do I follow myself? Either way, there's a chance I'll be executed. No matter what happens, I just want to let myself know that I've worked hard to get where I am now._

And finally, the next room held only one player. This player held an exemption card, so the execution was nothing to worry about. Or was it?

_I may be safe from tonight's execution, but others are not. I hope the ones I suspect the most stay in, while the ones I suspect the least drop. I know it sounds little too cold, but that's just reality._

* * *

Tonight, the players had stopped at **TGA's Kitchen** for their pre-execution dinner. Much like before, the players were a lot more talkative than pre-execution dinners before it. Not only was the discussion about the day's previous missions, but some of the discussions were a lot more personal than they were before. In the middle of one conversation, the host casually slipped a piece of paper onto the table.

"What's this?" Lucas asked, being the first player to notice the paper. He picked it up. "Wait. It's a post card!" The attention of all the players was now centered on this post card. Taking a pause, Lucas looked the writing at the top.

_To: The Players From: The Mole_

"And it's from the Mole themself!" He passed the post card to Red, who proceeded to pass to everyone else. Each player seemed perplexed by it. The postcard had a strange message, and it's bottom contained several images that none of the players could make sense out of.

"What does this mean?" Nana asked, handing the post card back to Master Hand. The host shrugged.

"The answer to that is just as mysterious as the Mole," he answered. He hid the post card back into his pocket. "I hope you enjoyed that post card. I've been noticing that the Mole hasn't been writing as many notes as they used to." Samus smiled.

"Maybe it's better that way," she suggested. "Having less contact with the players just makes you more mysterious." The rest of the players nodded, agreeing with her statement. The host brought his glass into the air, telling the players that it was time to make the pre-execution toast.

"Here's to us, the next executed player, and of course...the Mole. I wish you all the best of luck."

* * *

It's time for the quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.

The players were taken to a picnic area outside of the resturaunt. There was a laptop on each of the area's six tables. Each player sat by themselves, with only their laptop to keep them company.

**Question 1: Is the Mole Male or Female?**

_A) Male_

_B) Female_

Captain Falcon stared at the first question. He tapped anxiously at his keyboard.

**Question 2: Upon first arriving in Toad Town, in what order did the Mole step off the bus?**

_A) First_

_B) Second_

_C) Third_

_D) Fourth_

_E) Fifth_

_F) Sixth_

_G) Seventh_

_[**Flashback: **The players hurry off the bus the second it stops in Toad Town.]_

**Captain Falcon: **_Sonic answered four questions wrong during the train mission. That really slowed us down, and it's safe to say he was the one who lost the mission for us._

**Question 3: Did the Mole board the train during "Mole Express"?**

_A) Yes_

_B) No_

**Samus: **_I'm still thinking about the "advise" Toon Link gave us in that mission. If he's not the Mole, he's clearly not using his head the right way._

**Question 4: At the conclusion of "Mole Express"**, **in what order did the Mole step off the train?**

_A) First_

_B) Second_

_C) Third_

_D) Fourth_

_E) Fifth_

_F) The Mole did not board the train_

Toon Link scratched his head as he moved his mouse to select his desired answer.

**Question 5: At the beginning of "Yoshi Park Trials", what color marble did the Mole select from the bag?**

_A) Red_

_B) Blue_

_C) Green_

**Toon Link: **_I noticed how Lucas was trying to play hero in the Feast of Champions mission. It didn't help deter my views of him being the saboteur._

**Question 6: In "Yoshi Park Trials", which of these was the Mole's mission mostly associated with?**

_A) Flags_

_B) Auctions_

_C) Food_

**Sonic: **_What really sucked was that I wasn't really able to see or interact with much of the players during this mission. Luckily, I was able to salvage some neat information from my good friends Captain Falcon and Lucas._

**Question 7: In "Yoshi Park Trials", in what order did the Mole complete their mission?**

_A) First_

_B) Second_

_C) Third_

**Red: **_Now that I think about it, maybe Samus deliberately missed that camera shot. It would make sense if she was trying to sabotage._

**Question 8: After "Yoshi Park Trials", how did the Mole spend their free time?**

_A) Explored the Park._

_B) Ate in the Food Court._

_C) Went to the Medical Center._

Nana looked at the question carefully as she lightly tugged on her sleeve.

**Question 9: Which game series does the Mole represent?**

_A) F-Zero_

_B) Metroid_

_C) MOTHER_

_D) Ice Climbers_

_E) Sonic The Hedgehog_

_F) Legend of Zelda_

_G) Pokemon_

**Nana: **_I was looking at some of my previous journal entries. I can't believe how much I've grown in this game. How my opinions in this game have changed from the first episode to now. From those entries, I've learned a lot about myself._

**Question 10: Who is the Mole?**

_A) Nana_

_B) Captain Falcon_

_C) Lucas_

_D) Toon Link_

_E) Red_

_F) Sonic_

_G) Samus_

* * *

The night sky was a clear as ever as the seven players walked through the long and mysterious corn field that was located in the outskirts of Yoshi Park. The players were completely unsure where the host was leading them to. All they could see were miles and miles of corn. Nothing more. Nothing less. The weather around them was cool and the only noise that could be heard were the player's footsteps. This created a rather unique atmosphere.

Finally, the players saw it. In the middle of the corn field sat a large bright green tent. The tent stood out like a swore thumb amongst the corn stalks. The players could see that the tent was brightly lit. The host led them inside, and they were immediately bathed in light green light. The interior of the tent was rather simple. Both the walls and floor were covered in light green. In the middle of the tent were seven colorful chairs. In front of these chairs was the infamous television screen. The players placed their belongings inside of a clown-shaped basket before taking their seats. The host stood beside the television screen, a serious look displayed on his face.

"We are located in the rather huge Clubba Corn Fields. This place has been the main source of Mushroom Kingdom's corn supply for decades. It spans 12 acres, and is known for being one of the largest corn fields on the continent. Tonight, it is the location of your sixth execution." The players sat in silence as they awaited for Master Hand to continue. He turned his attention to the television screen.

"Lucas is safe from execution tonight, due to his exemption," the host continued. The exempt player sat in his chair and nodded, and did not speak a single word in response. "But the rest of you are in danger of being executed." The host took a pause. "For the second time during the course of this game, we have a tie."

The atmosphere took an even darker turn. All of the players exchanged glances at eachother. In a few minutes, one of them would be out of the game for good.

"Out of the players that tied, the player who took the longest to complete their quiz will be executed tonight," the host explained. "If the screen turns green, you're safe and you can continue playing the game. "If the screen turns red however, you've been executed." The host turned to the screen. Suddenly, the images of all seven players appeared on screen. Lucas' picture was tainted green, which signified his exemption.

The execution was about the begin. Each player looked nervously at the screen as they waited for the host to begin.

"Sonic."

The blue hedgehog perked up as he heard his name being called. He inhaled deeply as Master Hand zoomed into his picture. For what seemed like hours, the usual symbols on the screen dissapeared. The host selected his picture a second time. Now all they could do was wait.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Sonic looked at the screen in awe as he slouched back into his seat, completely free of all worries. The rest of the players eagerly awaited for the next name to be called.

"Samus."

The bounty hunter looked up towards the screen. She covered her eyes as the host zoomed into her picture. After a few seconds, the host selected her picture a second time. It was then time to play the waiting game.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Samus smiled before moving to a more comfortable position in her seat. She threw her hands to her face as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Toon Link."

The hyrulian swordsman looked at the screen with uneasiness. He chuckled a little as the host zoomed into his picture. He folded his arms as the symbols on the screen faded away.

"Ready for your quiz results, Toon Link?" the host asked. Toon Link smiled nervously before nodding.

"I've been ready since this execution began," he replied. Without another word, the host tapped on his picture a second time. Whether or not Toon Link would make it to the next episode would be decided tonight.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

The expression on Toon Link's face changed. His eyes widened and his lips formed a crooked smile. Everyone continued to sit in silence as they awaited Master Hand's calling of the next name.

"Nana."

The eskimo girl couldn't help but smile when she saw the host zoom into her picture. A combination of emotions bottled up inside of her as the symbols flashed all over her picture. Finally, the symbol flashing ceased and the host selected her picture a second time.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**RED THUMBPRINT**

"Oh no!" Samus cried, covering her eyes with her hand. The rest of the players looked at the screen in horror. The screen showed a bright shade of red, signifying the end of Nana's journey. The eskimo girl smiled as she exchanged looks with Master Hand.

"Nana, I'm sorry," the host said sympathetically. Nana smile grew as she got out of her seat and walked to the basket to retrieve her bag. Before leaving the tent, she turned to face the rest of the players. She looked at them. The smile on her face never got smaller. She closed her eyes, nodded her head, and whispered "Good Bye". With that, the executed player exited the tent, with Master Hand following right behind her. The six players sat in silence.

"Wow," Lucas whispered. "Just wow." The players sat with their heads hung down low. Samus in paticular looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"This isn't fair!" she cried. "She deserves better than sixth place!" Her arms began to shake as tears started to fall from her eyes. Captain Falcon slowly put his arm around her.

"Please don't cry," he whispered to her. "You're making this a lot more sadder than this should be." Toon Link stared at the floor, completely shocked by the outcome of the night's execution.

"Ehhhh..." he groans. He finds himself unable to muster a single sentence. Lucas stares at him.

"She was always so...I'm not sure there's a word to describe it. She had this aura with her that made even the worse of situations feel okay."

_**[Flashback**: Nana is helping out during the very first mission in the game. She appears to be smiling the whole time.]_

_[**Flashback: **Nana drags Red out of the way as he spotted by a man in a green tuxedo.]_

"She was our voice of reason."

_[**Flashback**: Sonic and Toon Link get into a conflict over the former failing to catch a fish. Nana choses not to lash out on him._

The bounty hunter wiped some of her tears with her sleeve. "And she always seemed to care about everyone in the game."

_**[Flashback: **Nana comforts Samus at the beginning of the fourth episode.]_

"And I can't remember how many times she had to put up with me in this game," Toon Link remarked, laughing. "And I'm surprised she never snapped back at me once. She always keep her cool.

* * *

Master Hand and Nana walked down the barren streets outside the corn field. The latter continued to keep her optimistic face on, despite the situation.

"So my time in this game is up," Nana said, giggling to herself. "I thought this day would come much earlier than I expected." Both she and the host laughed in union.

"You were a great player," the host complimented. "You deserved to make it this far. There's no questoning about it." Nana looked at the ground below. Her face still never changed.

"I'm happy that I was able to make it through a whole six episodes," she said, cheerfully. "I'm also glad I was able to get to know all those people. I feel like I've made genuine bonds with them." She giggled once more. "While winning the money would have been nice, I think my experiences in this game have been worth just as much, if not more." The host chuckled.

"So what happens next, Nana?" he asked. The eskimo girl lifts her head and looks around.

"I'll probably go back home," she told him. "I heard Popo's been worried sick about me. I think it's about time to take a break, and not have to worry about anything else." The host smiled.

"I agree."

* * *

"She was also so down to earth. Not once did she act like she was superior to anyone," Captain Falcon stated.

_**[Flashback from previous confessional - Nana:** We all made our share of mistakes in this game, whether it be by accident or intentional. I'm certain that those mistakes are not going to end right now.]_

_[**Flashback: **Nana is being hit on by a toad during the Scavengers mission, much to the former's chargin.]_

_[**Flashback:** __Nana looks disgusted as she is eating her Octomush Surprise.]_

"Nobody will ever play this game like Nana did," Toon Link finally whispers. "Nobody." The players continue to sit down, without saying anything else.

Only six players remain. Out of all of them, only one will become the victor.

* * *

Master Hand and Nana stood outside the execution vehicle. The eskimo girl turned to face the host, and held out her hand to him. The two shook hands.

"It's been an absolute pleasure taking part in this game," she said, wiping tears of her own from her eyes. "I'll never forget it." The host smiled.

"I'm glad this game has had that kind of impact on you," he replied. "It's been a pleasure having you as a player too." Nana turns and opens the door to the car. She turned to him one last time.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything." She turned around proceeded to enter to car.

"Take care of yourself!" the host shouted. "And thanks!"

The execution vehicle took off, and so did the executed player. The host continued to wave at it until it drove out of sight. Episode Six was finished, and a new episode would start anew.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Nana becomes the Mole sixth victim. *Dodges tomahawk.***

**Episode 6 is finally finished! I believe it took almost a full year to finish that one episode. Geeh, I feel so guilty. :P**

**But anyway, only four more episodes remain. What will happen in each of them? What will the Mole do next? If you want answers, you'll have to stay tuned. X_X**

**Also, I've added a brand new picture clue to my profile. It's the post card that was presented to the players during dinner. What is it's dark secret? That's for YOU to find out.**

**I've also added a new poll. Make sure to check it out. I may sound like a broken record, but all reviews and votes in the poll are very much appreciated.**

**Here are the results from the previous poll:**

**SONIC: **_3 Votes (25%)_

**SAMUS: **_2 Votes (16%)_

**_LUCAS: _**_2 Votes (16%)_

**CAPTAIN FALCON: **_2 Votes (16%)_

**TOON LINK: **_1 Vote (8%)_

**RED: **_1 Vote (8%)_

**NANA (EXECUTED): **_1 Vote (8%)_

**Stay tuned!**


	28. Episode 7 Intro

**Episode 7: Part 1**

* * *

_The show opens with the screen being dark, as usual. The sound of nothingness is heard in the background. A figure steps out of the darkness. This figure is Master Hand, the host of this game. He stares directly into the camera, looking at it with solemn eyes. The sounds in the background grow to become loud wind blows._

_"There has been debate whether the future is predetermined, or if it is molded by our actions. Has everything that has happened in this game happened because it was supposed to happen? Or did it happen because our own actions caused it to happen? How you interpret this is entirely up to you." _

_The screen starts to grow more clearer. The host continues._

_"The sixth execution of The Mole: Super Smash Bros. Edition took place last night. 15 year old mountain climber Nana Iyice became the Mole's newest victim. With five genuine players remaining in the game, four of them will meet this same fate..."_

_The screen turns from black to a dark shaded green as the host continues. In the background, a large picture of a thumbprint appears._

_"And one person will emerge as the winner. The one person who will overcome all odds. The one person who will make it to the end as the victor. The one person who is able to solve the mystery that is..."_

_The screen flashes a bright green. The thumbprint in the background grows larger and larger as it engulfs the host._

_"Who is the Mole?"_

* * *

**Name: Captain Falcon**

**Age: 38**

**Occupation: Racer**

**Birthday: November 20**

**:**

**Name: Lucas**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student**

**Birthday: October 5**

**:**

**Name: Toon Link**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Sea Traveler/Swordsman**

**Birthday: May 20**

**:**

**Name: Red**

**Age: 16**

**Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Birthday: December 19**

**:**

**Name: Sonic**

**Age: 16**

**Occupation: Foot Racer**

**Birthday: June 17**

**:**

**Name: Samus**

**Age: 35**

**Occupation: Bounty Hunter**

**Birthday: March 12**

* * *

**Sonic: **_There's no way of knowing WHAT is going to happen in this game. I can only imagine what's in store for the rest of us._

**Toon Link: **_I still feel very distraught over Nana's execution. I have a feeling I was partially responsible for it._

**Samus: **_It would be better off if I was executed instead of Nana. She was a lot more deserving than me._

**Red: **_Sometimes I feel like this game is moving too fast. We just had to say goodbye to Snake two days ago! And last night we lost another good friend._

**Captain Falcon: **_I'm very prepared for this upcoming episode. It's probably the first time I've been this prepared since the very start._

**Lucas: **_There's no more room for guessing anymore once you've made it this far. You either have a clear picture of who the Mole is or you don't. If you don't, there's that most likely scenario that you could be gone by tomorrow._

* * *

The sun slowly rose from the sky as the players awoke from their deep sleep. It was only 6 AM, so they had at least two more hours to sleep. The sleep was very much needed, especially after the previous night's nerve-wraking execution. Nana became the sixth victim. The sixth executed player. Each player knew very well that as the game reached closer and closer to the end, staying in the game would become more and more difficult.

Two hours later the alarm clocks in each of the player's rooms went off. The sound of the alarm clock not only signified the start of a new day, but also signified the start of Episode 7 of The Mole: Super Smash Bros. Edition.

At around 8:30, the first players began to arrive at the lobby. Master Hand, awake as ever, stood patiently at check-in counter. The first player to arrive was a young hyrulian boy. The hyrulian boy that went by the name of Toon Link.

"I thought that night would never end," he first told the host as he sat down on a nearby couch. "It was difficult for me to get any sleep at all last night." The host handed him a cup of coffee, which the player gladly accepted.

"I saw that you had a close relationship with her in this game," the host remarked. Toon Link almost spat out his coffee in surprise.

"W-wait?" he stammered, his face turning red. "W-what are y-you talking about?" Master Hand chuckled as he patted the player on the shoulder.

"Just making a small observation," he replied. "I won't bother you about it anymore if it makes you that uncomfortable."

**Toon Link: **_How did Master Hand know about my coalition with Nana? Did the Mole find out about it and told him and the producers or something? I'd hate to have some of my important stuff get out like that._

Captain Falcon and Samus were the next to arrive. The bounty hunter took a seat next to Toon Link, while the racer decided to stand next to Master Hand. Both got their own cup of coffee.

"I was craving for a cup of coffee all night," Samus admitted. "I wasn't in the mood to go to sleep. Not in the slightest." Captain Falcon laughed softly.

"I don't think I've seen us so upset over someone getting executed before," he remarked. "It was sad to see her go." The three players and host sat in silence. A few minutes later, the remaining players arrived at the lobby.

"How's everyone been holding up," Sonic asked as he looked at his fellow players in concern. A certain short blond haired boy shrugged.

"I've been fine," Lucas replied. "I was up thinking about some stuff last night."

**Lucas: **_I spent most of the night thinking of my plans for future episodes. If I make it any farther than this, I want to be able to know for certain who the Mole is. That is why I want to try my best to write down everything I can remember to the detail._

"I think I could go for some breakfast right about now," Red chimed in, hoping to lighten the grim mood. The host smiled.

"You're right," he replied. "We'll be heading out in a few minutes."

**Samus: **_I had some new hopes for this episode. One: we earn all the money we could possibly earn. Two: I'll be able to pay close attention to everything going on in this game. Both seem impossible with the Mole in the picture._

* * *

The players sat in their seats as the waited for their food. Master Hand had taken them to a nearby diner across the street. The players would eat breakfast before getting ready for the next mission.

Discussion at the table was sparse. The group was not in the right mood to be talking, most likely as a result of the previous episode's execution. To break the silence, the host placed a worn-out journal at the center of the table.

"It looks like...a journal?" Lucas remarked. He reached to touch the book. "And it's soaked in water!"

**Sonic: **_I don't know why the Mole has been sending us these weird documents. First the starry sky picture, then the fruit picture, and then the postcard. Not to mention all those strange letters they also sent us. I wish we had more time to look at these stuff._

The host picked up the journal and opened it up. He faced it downwards towards the players. They could see that the first page once contained writting, but the water had made it completely illegible.

"We found this last night in the hotel swimming pool," the host began. "It was the Mole's first journal." He paused. The players each exchanged glances before looking right at the journal. "It seems that they grew tired of it. Why? Even I don't know the answer to that."

**Red: **_Now this was incredibly strange. Why would the Mole get rid of their own journal? Isn't that journal supposed to hold some important stuff?_

"Luckily, the Mole salvaged one page for us to read," the host added. He pulled something from underneath the table. It was a piece of paper. A ripped up page from the journal. The players crowded around as Master Hand read it's contents outloud.

_Dear Players,_

_Hey guys! It's me! Your favorite player! It's been a while since I last wrote to you guys. Man!, I feel like it's been a century since this game begun!_

_I hope by now most of you got a clear picture of who I am. I've been here since the very beginning. Blending in as just one of you guys, when really I'm not. I've been that rotten cheater who has been ruining the game since the very start! If you still don't know who I am...well, I wish the best of luck to you. _

_This soaked up journal should give you a hint to what your next mission will be about. Hope all of you enjoy getting wet!_

_- The Mole_

"I have to admit," Red remarked. "But the Mole actually seems kinda friendly." The host couldn't help but chuckle.

**Captain Falcon: **_The last line of the letter got me pumped. I'm looking forward to getting wet...well, that could have been worded better. Heheh._

"Are we really going to have to get wet?" a certain blue hedgehog asked, wincing a bit. "I HATE water!" Toon Link playfully slapped him on the back. Sonic looked back at him, startled.

"Well you're going to have to take one for the team if it gets to that," the hyrulian boy told him, chuckling a bit. "And plus: how can you hate water? Water is awesome!" The blue hedgehog groaned as he held his head down.

"It's not awesome to me," he uttered.

The player's food soon arrived, and in the matter of minutes breakfast was over. The game's thirteenth major mission was about to begin.

* * *

The group arrived back at the hotel, where the players assumed that they would be packing up before heading to their next location. Of course, the players didn't go to their rooms just to pack up their things.

"So how did you feel when she got executed?" Red and Toon Link were packing up their things in a nearby hotel room. Toon Link, who sat in a corner of the room with his legs crossed, was deep in thought.

"It's my fault," the hyrulian boy bluntly said, taking in a deep breath. "I should have steered her onto the right path. If only she had listened to me..." The Pokemon Trainer looked at the floor. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Maybe Nana did listen to you," he suggested. Toon Link perked up. He glanced at the Pokemon Trainer. "She could have went with Lucas on the quiz, and got herself executed that way." The hyrulian boy's eyes widened.

"But that dosen't make any sense!" he shouted, startling the young Pokemon Trainer. "I voted for Lucas on the quiz too! Why am I still here!" Red sighed as he closed his eyes. He slowly shook his head.

"There was a tie, right?"

**Red: **_I really want to know why Nana was executed. Was she executed because she didn't go with Lucas on the quiz, or was she executed because she DID go with Lucas on the quiz._

**Toon Link: **_Red did have a point. Maybe I was supposed to be executed last night, but I just happened to finish my quiz before her? Who knows? All I know is that I'm not looking forward to learning the answer to that question._

* * *

The remaining four players were waiting patiently in the hotel lobby with their host. Sonic glanced at the elevator on the side of the room. He began to tap his foot on the floor, impatiently.

"What's taking them so long?" he groaned. "It dosen't take this long just to pack your stuff. Neither of them brought a big bag anyway." The host chuckled.

"We're in no rush," Master Hand told him. "Today, we won't be getting on a bus or anything like that." The four players all looked at him, confused. Lucas raised a brow.

"Wait. We aren't?" he asked. The host paused, before walking to another side of the room. He took a seat on one of the couches.

"Our adventures in Toad Town aren't over just yet," the host started. The four players stared at him with awe. "We won't be leaving Toad Town until after the conclusion of this episode." Sonic shrugged, leaning back into his seat.

"I was getting sick of this place, but oh well," he remarked, folding his arms. From the corner of his eye he could see two figures walking out of the elevator. The four players stared at the other two as they arrived at the lobby.

"What took you guys so long?" Samus asked, tilting her head a bit. Both players remained silent. The host turned his attention to the lobby doors. The location of their next mission would not be far from here.

"I think we should head out now," Master Hand said. "We can't stick around here forever."

**Samus: **_Of course we can't stick around here forever, Master Hand. Not in a game like The Mole? Right?_

* * *

Master Hand led the players to the backside of the hotel where the swimming pool was located. The players noticed something different about it since the last time they stopped by here. Beside the pool was a large whiteboard, and on the other side of the pool the players could see several weights stacked onto each other. Each weight held the same label: **500 g.**

The host opened the gate to the pool, allowing the players to enter. The pool was empty, obviously. Master Hand and the producers rented the pool for the day just for them. The host walked over to the large whiteboard. Upon closer examination, the players could see several horizontal black lines drawn onto the board. They all gathered around the host as they waited for him to speak.

"As you can see this pool is very crowded," the host remarked sarcastically, laughing a bit. "It's usually a lot more lively here during the summer months." He continued. "Your next mission is called **Think or Sink**, and you'll see that it has a very fitting name." The host pointed towards the large swimming pool in the middle of the area. "You will be split into three groups. Three swimmers, two runners, and one talker. The swimmers will be required to tread water for as long as possible. Doing so will be no easy task, as every five minutes each swimmer will have to carry a 500 gram weight." He then pointed towards the weights located at the other side of the pool. "The talker and the runners will be in charge of answering four different questions." He pointed at the whiteboard. "The answers to three of the questions can be found somewhere in Toad Town. The runners will be tasked with finding these answers, while the talker dictates the questions to them."

**Lucas: **_The mission really sounded interesting when Master Hand first explained it to us. It reminded me of the Fruits and Numbers mission back in Episode 4._

"Finding the answer to the fourth question is, unfortunately, not as simple. The talker will be tasked with putting the answers to the three questions onto this whiteboard. However, there are specially marked spaces, the green spaces, which indicate a special letter. Unscrambling these letters will provide the answer to the fourth question." The host paused once more. The players looked at him in complete silence.

**Captain Falcon: **_Some thoughts ran through my head as he told us about the mission. How would the Mole sabotage? What should we look out for?_

"If the talker and runners can decipher the answer to the fourth question before the swimmers give out, 60000 smash coins will be added to the pot. Any questions?"

The players remained silent. The host continued once more. "I will now give you five minutes to decide your roles in this mission. I hope you all choose wisely. Good luck."

With that, the host vanished. The players each looked at each other in bewilderment. Finally, one player spoke up.

"I do not want to be a swimmer," Captain Falcon said, rubbing the back of his kneck with his left hand. "I can recall having a similar role in another mission, and we all know how that turned out." The rest of the players nodded in union. "So I figured I'll be one the runners this time." The bounty hunter rose her hand.

"I'll be the second runner if you guys don't mind," she said. The resident hyrulian swordsman looked at her with disappointment.

"I kind of wanted to be a runner," Toon Link began. "But I guess you can have it. I call talker instead." A look of horror immediately appeared on Sonic's face.

"W-wait? Does th-this mean I h-have to be a s-swimmer?" the blue hedgehog yelped. Toon Link gave him a glare.

"Like I said it's just water," he assured him. "You'll be fine."

**Sonic: **_Toon Link was telling me I would be fine, but I wasn't buying it! Still, I didn't want to jeopardize the mission, so I pretty much had no choice but to submit._

The blue hedgehog sighed. "I'll take your word for it. If I come out of the water running and screaming, it'll be your fault."

The next mission was about to begin. The Mole could hardly wait.

* * *

**A/N: Episode 7 has begun! This mission may seem VERY familiar if you've ever watch the second season of the US Mole. Will things play out the same way as they did in the real world, or are we in store for something completely different?**

**All reviews and votes in the poll are very much appreciated. Your feedback is what keeps this story going, so I thank you.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out before the summer ends. Wish me luck. :P**

**Until next time.**

**- TGA**


	29. Treading Water

**Episode 7: Part 2: Treading Water**

* * *

**Red: **_Our mission was simple. We had to tread water in the swimming pool while the other players went out to find the answers to some questions. I dunno, the concept of this mission still seems a little fuzzy to me._

Three players stood at the edge of the pool, each donning their swim trunks. Sonic, Red, and Lucas prepared to take their first step into the icy cold water. Master Hand gave them a stern look as he waited for them to get in the pool.

"The water's not THAT cold," the host remarked. The blue hedgehog was the first to dip his foot into the water. A chill rushed down his spine as he quickly removed his foot from the water.

"Of course it's not cold!" Sonic exclaimed sarcastically. "It's freezing!" The host sighed as he approached the pool before dipping his fingers inside.

"You do have a point," the host said. "But nothing can be done to help. You must get in the pool if you want the money."

**Sonic: **_The pool probably wasn't heated, and I kind of expected it to be cold since it's Spring after all. _

Red reluctantly jumped into the pool, creating a small splash. The Pokemon Trainer quickly emerged from the water, shaking heavily as he held onto his body.

"W-waters...f-fine...g-guys," Red said, shivering in between words. Sonic and Lucas stared at him.

"Now I definitely don't want to go in!" Sonic groaned as he turned his back way from the pool. The other player sighed.

**Lucas: **_Sonic really seems to hate water. I don't know why, though. Is it because he can't swim? Could be a reason._

* * *

A few meters away from the pool sat Toon Link who stared at the other players as they first made their way into the pool. Beside him was the whiteboard, which would play a crucial role in this mission. The hyrulian swordsman held his walkie-talkie firmly in his hand. In a few minutes Captain Falcon and Samus would contact him, and the mission would begin proper.

**Toon Link: **_I didn't feel too good just sitting there and waiting for my instructions. I knew my role would hold serious weight in that mission, and knew that one little mistake of mine could ruin the entire mission._

The host appeared before him, holding a clipboard in his hands. He handed the clipboard over to the hyrulian swordsman without saying a single world. Toon Link looked at the clipboard's contents. Four questions were listed. The four questions they would be responsible for answering.

"In about a minute the two runners will be contacting you on your walkie-talkie," Master Hand explained. "It's your job to give them the questions so that they could find the answers to them. Remember to put up all answers on the whiteboard. The special green spaces will hold the letters necessary to answer the fourth and final questions. As soon as all three swimmers have entered the pool the mission will begin. I wish you the best of luck."

With that the host disappeared. Toon Link looked strait at the pool. Both Lucas and Red were already in the pool, while a blue hedgehog stood outside the pool with a look of disgust on his face. The Pokemon Trainer swam to the edge of the pool, and somehow managed to drag the hedgehog into the pool by grabbing his leg and pulling him in. Toon Link laughed at the humorous scene as Sonic struggled to keep himself afloat. However, he did manage to get the hang of it and began to tread water with his fellow players.

The hyrulian swordsman's walkie-talkie began to beep. He answered it.

"Hello?"

Toon Link heard a masculine voice on the other end. No doubt it was Captain Falcon.

"I'm here," the hyrulian boy replied. "I think I have to read over the questions to you or something."

**Samus: **_To tell you the truth I was a little bit worried from the start about having Toon Link as the talker. I already suspected him of being the Mole, and I was worried that he may do something to wreck up the mission._

Captain Falcon and Samus sat on a bench near a strip of stores in eastern Toad Town. They waited for Toon Link to read to them their first question.

"We're both waiting for the first question," Captain Falcon responded. "Do you know what it is?" Toon Link looked at the clipboard.

"Question 1," he began. "What is the name of the street where **Razzle Imports** is located." The F-Zero racer looked puzzled.

"I don't believe we've passed that store before," he answered. He turned to the bounty hunter beside him. "Samus, check that map of yours. We're looking for a store by the name of Razzle Imports." Samus nodded as she looked closely at the map.

"There's a lot of stores shown here," she responded. "It's going to take a little bit of time for me to look for it. Luckily, we won't have to walk over there or anything. The information should be on this map."

"That's good to hear," Captain Falcon said. He turned his attention back to Toon Link. "Any word on how the swimmers are doing?"

Toon Link looked over to the swimming pool. All three players were treading water. Soon, five minutes would pass and each of them would have to carry a five hundred gram weight. Depending on their actions, the mission could either float or sink.

* * *

**Lucas: **_The first part of the mission was pretty easy. All we had to do was tread water without our feet touching the bottom of the pool. I wondered how difficult it would be when we had to start carrying the weights._

The three swimmers were just starting to tread water. This mission did not seem too tiring to them, so far. Even Sonic didn't seem to mind it, although he had a slight look of discomfort on his face.

"This isn't as scary as I thought it would be," the blue hedghog admited. "But still. I'm no fan of water." Red chuckled as he looked down at the bottom of the pool. Staying afloat was becoming more difficult as time went on.

"I hope I'm not the first one to give out," Red responded. "It would be pretty embarrassing if I did." Sonic sighed.

"It's going to be me," he said with a chuckle. "Just watch." Lucas smirked.

"I don't think I'd be too surprised if you were to give out first," he remarked. "We all know how you hate to swim."

"True," the blue hedghog replied. "But I'm going to try to last as long as I can. I think I should make up for my mistakes in the Mole Express mission."

**Sonic: **_I knew staying in the water would be vital to our sucess. I promised myself I'd last until the very end._

* * *

Samus looked carefully at the map in her hands. She had located Razzle Imports, which was on Trolly Toad Street. She quickly pressed the walkie-talkie to her ear.

"Did you find it?" Toon Link asked. Samus kept her finger on Razzle Imports' location. "It's located on Trolly Toad Street. I think," she replied. Captain Falcon scratched his head.

"You are able to find it that fast?" he asked with a chuckle. Samus smiled.

"It wasn't that hard," she replied. "Not in the slightest."

**Samus: **_Even though our answer was right on the map, I was still a little bit worried that it was incorrect. I was scared that the map may be inaccurate._

Toon Link looked at the board. He tried to remember the instructions he was given. With uncertainty he took a black sharpie marker (which was located on the side of the whiteboard), and wrote down the answer into the spaces provided. He noticed that the green spaces were under the letters R, O, Y, D, and E.

"I've already put the answer on the whiteboard," Toon Link confirmed. "Some of the letters are underlined with a green line. I'm assuming we'll be using these letters for the last question." He glanced at the clipboard in his right hand.

"Alright," Samus replied. "So what's our next question?" The hyrulian boy set the walkie-talkie aside so he could hold the clipboard with two hands. After reading the second question to himself, he returned to the walkie-talkie.

"The next question is what is the name of the manager of the Galactic Star Cafe," he told the two players. "Good luck with that one." Samus sighed.

"It looks like we're gonna have to do some walking around for this one," she remarked. She handed the map to Captain Falcon. "See if you can find Galactic Star Cafe on this map."

**Captain Falcon: **_It was going to be pretty awkward going into the place and ask for the manager's name for no reason whatsoever. But still, we needed to win this game. _

Captain Falcon pointed to a section of the map. "The Galactic Star Cafe is not too far from here," he said. "I think we'll only have to walk two or three blocks."

Samus looked at the map. She noticed that there was a small, well hidden message crudely written on the map's lower right hand corner.

_In the Limelight..._

"Did you see this?" the confused bounty hunter asked Captain Falcon. She handed the map to him and pointed to the message's location. The racer shrugged.

"This looks interesting," he said. "Do you think it has anything to do with the mission." Samus stared at the message. Something did not seem right.

**Samus: **_The message confused me a bit. I wasn't sure if it was important or not. It was well hidden, as if we weren't supposed to see it._

* * *

Five minutes had passed, which meant it was time to pick up some weights. The three swimmers swam to the left of the edge of the pool, staying afloat while doing so. Master Hand appeared before them.

"It is now time to pick up your weights," the host explained. "You can now leave the pool for a moment to pick them up. The weights are right over there." The host pointed to the stack of weights in front of them.

Lucas began to get out of the pool, but was pushed back in by the blue hedgehog. He looked at him, startled.

"Allow me," Sonic said with a chuckle. He quickly got out of the pool and ran to the stack of weights. He picked one of them up. It was labeled **500 g**. He felt it in his hands before walking back to the pool and handing the weight to Lucas.

"Thanks," Lucas simply replied. Sonic turned back to pick up two extra weights. One for Red, and one for himself. The host gave each player a piece of rope.

"Please tie this rope to your leg and attach the weight to it," Master Hand instructed. "You will be forced to wear this weight until you decide to forfeit the mission. Remember, you will have to attach another weight once another five minutes have passed. I wish you all good luck. Please, stay afloat."

The host vanished. The three players swam back towards the center of the pool. A look of discomfort appeared on Sonic's face.

"Uh," he groaned. "This weight. It's dragging me down." Red looked at him and sighed.

"Same here," he responded. "But I'm going to try as hard as I can to stay afloat. I can't give up this easily." Lucas glanced at the bottom of the pool.

**Lucas: **_Being the lightest player in the game certainly has it's perks. The weight wasn't really dragging me down like it was for Red and Sonic._

**Sonic: **_The weight was making staying in the water even more difficult. I wasn't looking forward to putting on the second weight._

* * *

Captain Falcon and Samus stood outside a building. It was a rather flashy looking building, with large colored glass windows. A giant neon sign rested above the entrance. It said **Galactic Star Cafe**. Both players walked inside.

"Welcome!" a female bob-omb greeted them upon their entry. "Can I get you two a table?" Captain Falcon shook his head.

"This may seem like a weird question," he began. "But do you know the name of the manager of this place?" The bob-omb's eyes widened.

"Y-You want to speak to the manager?" she gasped. "What seems to be the problem?" The bounty hunter chuckled.

"You guys aren't in trouble," Samus replied. "We just need to know the name of the manager of this place. Please, do not ask why." The bob-omb stared at her with a look of a confusion.

"I think his name is Ben Eroger," she answered. "I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's his name." Samus smiled.

"Thank you," she replied. "You've been a great help."

As the two left the restaurant, they did not notice a small sign hanging on the wall above the exit. It held a mysterious message.

_There is no escape..._

* * *

Toon Link's walkie-talkie began to ring. Eagerly, he picked it up.

"Did you guys find out?" the hyrulian boy asked.

"Yep," Samus replied. "His name is Ben Eroger. I think."

"You think?" he replied. ""You think" is not gonna cut it." Samus sighed.

"The woman we spoke with wasn't too sure herself," she responded. "We're on limited time here and we can't really ask anyone else. We'll have to do with what we got. Toon Link remained silent.

**Toon Link: **_Samus did have a point. We couldn't spend too much time looking for the answers. The swimmers weren't gonna be treading water forever._

The hyrulian boy wrote the name on the whiteboard, into the spaces provided. The letters to land on the green lines were B, N, E, R, G, and another R.

"We have one more question to go," Toon Link began. "You guys ready for it?"

"I think we are," Samus replied. The hyrulian boy took a pause before reading off of the clipboard.

"Question 3," he began. "What day does the Fungi Festival begin?"

"That seems like an easier question," Samus responded. "All we have to do is ask someone in this town. Shouldn't be too hard."

**Samus: **_The mission reminded me of the Scavenger Hunt mission from Episode 5. In both cases we had to walk around town looking for something. This time it was easier, thankfully._

"We now have to find out when the Fungi Festival is supposed to take place," Samus told Captain Falcon. The racer chuckled.

"That won't take us too long," he replied. "I hope."

* * *

**Red: **_After a while, swimming was starting too feel more and more like torture. Right now, my legs still feel numb._

"Feeling tired yet, Sonic?" Lucas asked the blue blur, who was still struggling to stay afloat. He looked at him with discomfort.

"Hell yes," he answered. "But I'm not ready to give up just yet."

**Sonic: **_I couldn't believe I was still in the mission. I expected to not even make it to the first weight. I feel somewhat good about that._

Suddenly, the host appeared before them. He looked at the players. It looked like he was having a hard time trying to contain his laughter.

"How's the water, players?" Master Hand asked with a smirk. Sonic gave him a glare.

"Not that bad," he simply answered. The host smiled.

"So far 10 minutes have passed," he began. "You each managed to survive the first two rounds. You might be happy to hear that the runners are already looking for the answer to the their third question." All thee players sighed in relief. "However, you must remain in the water until the the fourth and most important question has been solved." He continued. "It is now time to carry the second weight. I hope you all have a...pleasurable experience. Hehe."

Sonic crawled out of the water immediately, limping his way towards the stack of weights. He almost fell on his face while doing so, but was able to catch himself on his feet. He brought back three weights to the pool. One for Lucas, one for Red, and of course one for himself. Sonic crawled back into the pool while the other two player began to attach the second weight to their rope.

Lucas' eyes widened as soon as he was done attaching the weight.

**Lucas: **_I knew I was in huge trouble as soon as I attached that weight. There was no way I was going to finish this in good condition._

"I'm so sorry guys," Lucas apologized. He stopped moving. Red and Sonic stared at him as he began to sink to the pool's floor.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir," Captain Falcon began as he pulled a middle-aged Yoshi from the sidewalk. "But do you mind if we ask you a question." The Yoshi stared at him in horror.

"Are you guys trying to mug me?! POLICE! POLICE! POLICE!" Samus quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Can you shut up?" Samus asked him, irritated. "This town is unfamiliar to us and we just need you to answer a damn question!"

**Captain Falcon: **_For some weird reason, I felt warm and fuzzy when Samus began berating that poor Yoshi. Ah. Definitely my type of woman._

"What is it?!" the Yoshi shouted back. "Please! Don't hurt me! I have a wife and three kids! Please! Please! Please!" Samus threw her hand to her face.

**Samus: **_It was a good thing that nobody was around, and that the Yoshi was walking all by himself. We didn't want to get caught up with the law._

"We wanted to know when the Fungi Festival is," Captain Falcon told him. The Yoshi stared at him.

"The date is different every year," he explained. "But it's always on the first Wednesday of March. I can tell you that." The bounty hunter let go of the Yoshi's arm. Immediately he fled.

"I don't think it was a good idea to scare him like that," Captain Falcon remarked. "What if he tells on us." Samus shrugged.

"If he does we can always get the producers to explain for us. It shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

"You found the answer?" Toon Link asked as soon as he picked up the walkie-talkie.

"We sure did," Captain Falcon replied. "Although we could have found an easier way to find it out."

"So what is it?" the hyrulian boy responded. Captain Falcon turned to Samus.

"Do you remember what it was?" he asked her. The bounty hunter sighed as she took the walkie-talkie from him.

"The answer is the First Wednesday of March," she told Toon Link. The hyrulian swordsman turned to the whiteboard. He picked up the sharpie marker and wrote the answer on the whiteboard. The letters underlined by a green line were S, N, and O. For some reason, some of the letters did not fit in the spaces. A green space was also left blank.

"Are you sure that's the right answer?" Toon Link asked with uncertainty. "The answer dosen't seem to fit in the spaces." Samus sighed.

"I'm not sure, to be honest," she replied. "The Yoshi we spoke to might have gotten it wrong. Should we ask someone else?"

**Toon Link: **_I was a little frustrated when the answer did not fit in the spaces. It felt like the mission was going to be longer than it needed to. _

The hyrulian boy looked at the swimming pool. Lucas was outside the pool, sitting on a nearby lounge chair. Sonic and Red, however, were still treading water.

"Lucas is out of the mission," Toon Link bluntly replied. "I'm not so sure how long Red and Sonic are going to last either. Still, we need to know for sure if the answer you got is correct. Maybe you should ask someone else." Samus turned to Captain Falcon.

"Toon Link wants us to ask someone else," she told him. The racer shrugged.

"I'm indifferent to that decision," he replied. "I'll let you decide."

**Captain Falcon: **_It's true that we had to finish as quickly as possible, but at the same time we kinda had to know if we got the right answer. To be honest, I couldn't really decide on what we should do._

**Samus: **_With Lucas out of the mission we had one less swimmer treading water, and that was not good. I didn't want to risk having the mission end while Captain Falcon and I were still out in town._

* * *

Sonic and Red continued to tread water as each passing second became more difficult to stay afloat. The blue hedgehog turned his head to Lucas, who was lying comfortably on a lounge chair.

"Y-you o-owe us b-big time...for this...," Sonic told him between breaths. Lucas frowned.

"Like I said," he began. "I'm sorry about leaving you guys. I would have stayed in longer if I could. Please, you guys have to hang in there."

**Lucas: **_I felt pretty guilty that I had to make Red and Sonic finish the mission for me. I don't think they were too happy about it either._

"Two minutes before you pick up weight three," the host reminded them. Both players looked like they were about to cry.

"Is he trying to get us killed?" Red remarked. "I don't want to a die a watery death."

The mission was reaching it's climax. Would Red and Sonic be able to stay afloat until the other players finished their part of the mission? Would the game's fourth question ever be solved in time?

Only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Another chapter done! Sorry about the little hiatus. I know that two months isn't that much of a long time, but it's a long time for updates. :P**

**I also have to apologize for the constant delays. Next time, I will not post on my profile when the next chapter will be until I'm 100% sure.**

**The next chapter will see the conclusion of the Think or Sink mission. Will the player prevail, or will it be another failure to add to the list? Afterwards, a peculiar mini-mission takes place. Much like this mission, it is also based off of a Season Two mission. :)**

**I'm aiming to have this entire episode finished before the end of the year. Wish me luck. :P**

**Stay tuned!**

**- TGA**


	30. Announcement Time

Greetings, everyone!

It is my pleasure to announce that **The Mole: Super Smash Bros. Edition** will continue with **NEW **chapters, starting on **June 14th**. To make up for the very long hiatus, a brand new chapter will be posted every **three **days (with a break between Episodes 8 and 9).

The chapters will be written in advance, to prevent unwanted procrastination. If anything changes, I'll let you guys know ASAP.

I hope to complete this story before the Summer ends. Let's see if I can keep my word this time. :P

Peace.


End file.
